Zorro i Rosarita Cortez - WDZ
by kasiaeliza
Summary: Serce Rosarity zabije mocniej dla Zorro, ale to Diego zdobędzie jej rękę. Czy wszystko ułoży się jednak szczęśliwie? [fabułę mam rozpisaną na ok. 45 rozdziałów, ale wybaczcie, jeśli będę uzupełniać powoli], dodatkowo rating M dla kawałka rozdziału 25 i 26
1. Wstęp

Założyłam pewne zmiany w stosunku do oryginału od samego początku i zmieniłam charakter głównej bohaterki, bo w serialu miała dobre zadatki, ale mocno infantylne. W tym opowiadaniu postaram się przedstawić ją jako bardziej dojrzałą, ale wciąż odważną i skorą do działania.

Opowiadanie zacznie się za czasów kapitana Monastario, zamiast pod koniec czasów Ortegi. Rosarita będzie zagrożeniem nie dlatego, że zna oryginalnego Ortegę, ale dlatego, że podróżowała z fałszywym. Do tego Ortega będzie miał na celu wzniecanie niepokojów społecznych, a nie tak jak w serialu wyciskanie z mieszkańców pieniędzy.

Inne rozbieżności pojawią się też w trakcie. W końcu to fanfiction :D

**I jeszcze krótkie kalendarium wiekowe:**

Diego 15 lat, Rosarita 12 lat — zaręczyny na niby, wyjazd jej na stałe do Monterey, gdzie ojciec kupił rancho,

Diego 18 lat, Rosarita 15 lat — wyjazd Diego na studia do Hiszpanii

Diego 23 lata, Rosarita 20 lat — powrót Diego ze studiów (w serialu był tylko 3 i musiał je przerwać), początek działalności Zorro

Diego 25 lat, Rosarita 22 lata — początek opowieści, co oznacza, że Zorro od ok. 2 lat gania się z Monastario po prerii

**I spis adwersarzy/komendantów:**

Ortega - rozdziały 5-12 + 26-28

Toledano - rozdziały 14-24 + 35-

Rachela - rozdziały 14-24

Orzeł - 30-33

**podziękowania:**

Idzie Mirei za "pierwsze" czytanie szkicu i zachęcenie do dalszego pisania

Ignis Kirk za stałą motywację i cierpliwe wynajdywanie wszystkich literówek :D


	2. Kłótnia z ojcem i dawna przyjaciółka

Alejandro de la Vega wracał właśnie od swojego przyjaciela don Estebana. Ciepłe, kalifornijskie słońce przygrzewało łagodnie, a w oddali rozciągały się pachnące pomarańczami sady, zielone pastwiska i łąki. Starszy caballero nie mógł narzekać. Miał świetnie wyszkolonych pracowników, liczne stada, uznaną stadninę, żyzną ziemię i reputację dobrego gospodarza i dzielnego żołnierza. Jednak była wciąż jedna rzecz, która spędzała mu sen z powiek.

Jedyny syn i dziedzic. Ukochany Diego. Po śmierci żony zbliżyli się bardzo do siebie. Diego był żywym i charakternym dzieckiem, a przy okazji miał wiele wrażliwości. Gdy osiągnął wiek 18 lat, don Alejandro z ciężkim sercem wysłał go na studia do Hiszpanii. Młodzieniec miał prawo zdobyć edukację lepszą niż on sam, a także wyszaleć się i otrzeć o hiszpański dwór.

Caballero korespondował z synem i informował o zmianach, jakie zaszły w tym czasie w Kalifornii. Miał nadzieję, że po pięciu latach wróci do niego odważny i waleczny mężczyzna, być może z wybranką serca. Nadzieje zostały srogo rozwiane. Diego wyrósł wprawdzie na dobrze zbudowanego i postawnego młodzieńca, jednak bardziej pociągały go książki, technika i zajęcia artystyczne. Wprawdzie szybko wdrażał się w prowadzenie hacjendy i wprowadził kilka pomysłowych udogodnień, ale dnie spędzał raczej z książką. Szpady nie nosił w ogóle i unikał konfrontacji. Don Alejandro miał cały czas poczucie, że zamiast wrócić do bliskiej relacji z jedynakiem, oddalili się od siebie.

Na szczęście jedna cecha charakteru się nie zmieniła. W dzieciństwie Diego zawsze służył pomocą innym, a teraz regularnie odwiedzał padre Felipe. Uczył dzieci z sierocińca i okolic czytania, pisania i rachunków. Zaglądało też do niego kilku dorosłych peonów. Tak samo nieortodoksyjnie, jak do walki, młodzian podchodził do kwestii ożenku i dzieci. Był dżentelmenem w każdym calu, pięknie śpiewał pannom, zabawiał je, dotrzymywał towarzystwa, ale żadnej nie zaszczycił głębszą uwagą.

Zadumany, nawet nie zauważył, że dojechał do domu. Oddał konia służącemu i udał się w stronę salonu, skąd dochodziła muzyka. Diego siedział przy pianinie i grał. "Gdyby mój syn choć trochę przypominał Zorro, ech…" - pomyślał caballero.

"Witaj ojcze." Diego zauważył go, uśmiechnął się i przestał grać. "Co słychać u don Estebana?" Alejandro, zachęcany przez przyjaciela, musiał odbyć z synem kolejną poważną rozmowę, niekoniecznie przyjemną.

"Don Esteban chciał wiedzieć, jak zapatruję się na ewentualny Twój ożenek z jego córką."

"I jak się zapatrujesz?" zapytał niezrażony Diego. Starszy don uderzył pięścią w stół. Miał dość, że na przedłużeniu rodu zależało tylko jemu.

"Diego, masz 25 lat, najwyższy czas się ożenić. Tymczasem ty przebierasz w senoritach jak w rękawiczkach, ale nie masz zamiaru się ustatkować!"

Diego spoglądał na ojca niewzruszony i tylko kącik ust drgał mu w hamowanym uśmiechu.

"Ojcze, po pierwsze nie przebieram w senoritach, to one mnie gromadnie obsiadają. Dla każdej staram się być grzeczny i uprzejmy, ale żadna nie przyprawia mnie o szybsze bicie serca." Alejandro spróbował innej taktyki.

"Córka don Estebana, Maria?"

"Nie umie jeździć konno i nie wychyla nosa z domu."

"Córki don Alfredo, Margarita i Rosalia?"

"Jedna mdleje na zawołanie, a druga jest złośliwa i rozsiewa plotki."

"Senorita Rodriquez?"

"Brzydka i za stara dla mnie."

"No dobrze, tu akurat masz rację. Ale jej siostrzenica Magdalena?"

"Ojcze, ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem!" zawołał oburzony Diego.

"Jakbyś się lepiej przyjrzał, już nie jest, skończyła niedawno 18 lat."

"Może, ale jest chorobliwie nieśmiała."

"I ty twierdzisz, że nie przebierasz w nich jak w rękawiczkach! Każdej pannie na wydaniu przypniesz jakąś łatkę! Ile razy mieliśmy już tę rozmowę!" Alejandro podniósł nieznacznie głos." A jaka według ciebie powinna być kobieta, którą poślubisz?"

"No cóż.." zaczął już poważniej młodzieniec. "Powinna być w miarę ładna, mądra, dowcipna, rezolutna, odważna, wrażliwa…" ojciec przerwał mu w pół słowa " … i nosić spodnie, bo ktoś w rodzinie musi je mieć, tak?"

Diego zaczął się tłumaczyć. "Ojcze, przede wszystkim ja muszą ją kochać, inaczej oboje będziemy nieszczęśliwi."

Alejandro był jednak niewzruszony. "Małżeństwo z twoją matką było zaaranżowane przez naszych rodziców. Najpierw wypełniliśmy nasze obowiązki wobec rodziny i kraju, a dopiero potem pojawiło się uczucie. I nie możesz powiedzieć, że byliśmy nieszczęśliwą parą. Jeśli do następnego spędu bydła nie zdecydujesz się na którąś dziewczynę, poślubisz Marie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie." ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział podniesionym głosem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zamaszystym krokiem udał się do gabinetu. Każda ich rozmowa na ten temat kończyła się kłótnią, ale teraz starszy don dał ultimatum i zamierzał się go trzymać.

Do salonu zaś przekradł się Bernardo z mocną zmartwioną miną. Wskazał kciukiem drzwi do biblioteki i gabinetu, za którymi zniknął starszy don. Diego pokiwał mu z rezygnacją. "Tak, Bernardo, tym razem ojciec dał mi ultimatum i nie da się odwieść od tego pomysłu. Nie podoba mi się to, ale mamy jeszcze parę miesięcy, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie."

Bernardo pokazał kształty kobiece, a potem położył obie ręce na sercu. "Rozwiązanie albo kobietę." zaśmiał się Diego.

"Nie wolno mi się ożenić, bo przy wpadce Zorro, pociągnę jakąś niewinną dziewczynę ze sobą na szubienicę. A dzieląc z kimś łóżko, jak ukryję nocne wypady albo te wszystkie blizny, które nie pasują do pokojowo nastawionego erudyty?" Bernardo rozłożył ręce i zaprzeczył głową.

"Chodź, pojedziemy do miasta, zobaczymy co nowego i czy Monastario już pojechał."

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego z Bernardem wjechali na rynek Los Angeles i o włos minęli się z odjeżdżającym dyliżansem komendanta Monastario. Jak co roku kapitan wybierał się w dwu- lub trzytygodniową podróż do Monterey, zdać okresowy raport i zaopatrzyć się w nowe rozkazy. W tym czasie jego obowiązki pełnił najstarszy stopniem żołnierz w garnizonie. A skoro już o nim mowa, przez bramę koszar wyszedł bardzo zadowolony z siebie sierżant Garcia i podążył w stronę gospody.

"Buenos dias, sierżancie!" zawołał młody don. "Czemu to nasz kapitan odjechał w takim pośpiechu? I czy nie miał wyruszyć dopiero jutro?" zagadnął, zsiadając z konia i wiążąc go do drąga.

"Buenos dias, don Diego." odpowiedział żołnierz i cały się rozpromienił. "Nie wiem, ale cieszę się, że już pojechał. Nie uważasz, że jest to dobra okazja, aby napić się nieco wina?"

"Oczywiście przyjacielu, dwa albo trzy tygodnie spokoju to dobry powód do świętowania. Chodź, ja stawiam!" powiedział Diego, dokładnie wiedząc, na co liczył jego rozmówca. Klepnął go po ramieniu i razem weszli do gospody.

Diego z sierżantem zajęli jeden ze stolików przy oknie i Diego zamówił dla nich wino. Uśmiechnięta Maria postawiła im butelkę i dwie szklanki i poszła obsługiwać pozostałych gości. "Za co wypijemy sierżancie?" zapytał don.

"Jak to za co?" obruszył się żołnierz. "Za urlop dla Zorro." odpowiedział i wychylił toast jednym haustem. Otarł wargi ręką i dodał "W końcu on się przy komendancie najbardziej zawsze napracuje, a i jemu należą się wakacje." Diego uśmiechnął się i nalał przyjacielowi kolejną szklankę.

Na wesołej rozmowie zeszła im dłuższa chwila, a butelka wina zmieniła się w pełnoprawny obiad, ku wielkiej uciesze puszystego sierżanta.

W pewnej chwili zobaczyli przez okno, że na plac wjechał dyliżans podróżny. Garcia westchnął, wstał i poprawił mundur. "Wybacz don Diego, ale obowiązki wzywają."

"Nie ma sprawy sierżancie, zresztą zaraz pójdę z Tobą i zobaczę, kto przyjechał." odpowiedział caballero i poszedł uregulować rachunek.

Na Garcię czekała już przy powozie nieznajoma kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się i przywitała "Buenos dias, czy pan tu jest komendantem, senior?"

"Buenos dias senorita. Niestety jestem zwykłym sierżantem, ale pod nieobecność komendanta to ja pilnuję porządku w tym pueblo. Poproszę o dokumenty podróżne, cel wizyty i bagaż do rewizji." odpowiedział grzecznie. Nieznajoma wręczyła mu złożony równo pergamin.

"Przyjechałam z Monterey do hacjendy wuja. Po pierwsze na wakacje, a po drugie zaczął się właśnie remont naszego domu i ojciec postanowił, że u wuja będzie mi wygodniej mieszkać w tym czasie. Czy naprawdę rewizja jest konieczna?" zapytała zaniepokojona.

"Senorita…" tu Garcia spojrzał szybko w trzymany w ręku papier " …. Cortez rewizja jest obowiązkowa dla wszystkich, to zarządzenie komendanta. Ale proszę się nie martwić, przebiegnie szybko i bezproblemowo, to tylko formalność."

Garcia otworzył kufry należące do podróżnej i pobieżnie je przeglądał. Wtem zza jego pleców wychylił się Diego. Zaczął przypatrywać się kobiecie. Ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy, duże piwne oczy, skądś ją znał, ale nie potrafił sobie skojarzyć. Nie zwrócił uwagi, że się jawnie gapi od dłuższej chwili. Tymczasem dziewczyna przypatrywała się mu z równą uwagą i lekkim uśmiechem. W końcu odezwała się. "Diego, nie poznajesz mnie?"

"Wybacz senorita, wydaje mi się, że się znamy, ale za nic nie mogę przypomnieć sobie Twojego imienia."

W tym momencie Garcia zamknął ostatni kufer i podszedł. "Podpowiem Ci, przyjacielu — Rosarita ... " Na twarzy Diega pojawił się błysk zrozumienia i dokończył zamiast sierżanta " … Cortez. Ros, to naprawdę Ty!"

Diego złapał jej wyciągniętą rękę i szarmancko ucałował. Nie puszczając dłoni, mówił dalej "Ros, co Cię sprowadza do Los Angeles? Co się z Tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata?"

"Jak już wspomniałam sierżantowi, ojciec remontuje naszą hacjendę i uznał, że wakacje u wujka to świetny pomysł. A co się ze mną działo? Myślę, że znajdziemy okazję, aby porozmawiać, przyjechałam na trzy miesiące."

"Wspaniały pomysł. Nie wiesz nawet, jak się cieszę. Zapraszam Cię na kolację dziś wieczorem. Będziemy mieć sposobność do opowieści. Oczywiście razem z don Cortezem." dodał pośpiesznie. Odwrócił się do Garsii "Czy to już wszystko sierżancie?"

"Tak, jak najbardziej, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję za cierpliwość i życzę miłego pobytu w Los Angeles."

Diego ścisnął rękę Rosartity i puścił ją. Nawet przez chwilę nie przestawał się uśmiechać, gdy wsiadała do dyliżansu. "Do wieczora, Diego."

"Do wieczora Ros." Powóz odjechał odprowadzany wzrokiem przez młodego caballero i żołnierza.

Zaciekawiony Garcia zapytał. "Diego skąd znasz senoritę? Bo niewątpliwie ją znasz. Piękna kobieta."

Młodzieniec odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z oddalającego się powozu. "Rosarita Cortez była moją przyjaciółką w dzieciństwie. Razem psociliśmy, włóczyliśmy się po prerii, chodziliśmy po drzewach, jak to dzieciaki. Ros umiała dotrzymać kroku kilka lat starszym chłopakom, jako jedna z nielicznych. Gdy miała 12 lat, jej ojciec okazyjnie kupił rancho pod Monterey i przenieśli się tam na stałe. Od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Istotnie wyrosła na przepiękną pannę." Diego w końcu spojrzał na sierżanta. "Wybacz, ale mam kolację do przygotowania na wieczór. Do zobaczenia."

"Do zobaczenia." odpowiedział Garcia.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po przyjechaniu do hacjendy Diego wpadł do salonu, gdzie spodziewał się zastać ojca. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, don Alejandro nadal był na niego lekko zagniewany, ale większość złości na szczęście już mu przeszła.

"Ojcze, będziemy mieć dzisiaj na kolacji dwoje gości. Ubierz proszę coś odpowiedniego, a ja idę uprzedzić Marię w kuchni."

"Diego zaskakujesz mnie, kto nas dzisiaj odwiedzi? Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie tak szybko?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem, wspominając poprzednią rozmowę.

"Nie, ojcze, nie zmieniłem zdania co do ożenku, ale masz rację. Jednym z naszych dzisiejszych gości będzie piękna senorita. Nic więcej nie powiem, nie pytaj. To będzie niespodzianka." i pobiegł do kuchni.

Alejandro pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Z każdym miesiącem coraz mniej rozumiał swojego jedynaka.

xxx Zorro xxx

Przygotowania poszły sprawnie, stół czekał już nakryty, a panowie de la Vega czekali na przybycie gości. Za murem zaturkotały koła powozu, więc wyszli na powitanie. Alejandro był szczerze zaintrygowany, kim jest owa tajemnicza senorita i jej towarzysz. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył jednego z dalszych sąsiadów don Corteza, na którego ramieniu opierała się piękna, młoda senorita.

"Alejandro, witaj, dziękujemy bardzo za zaproszenie, z radością przyjechaliśmy." zaczął gość.

"Witaj przyjacielu. Ale kimże jest ta urocza dama?" starszy don ujął jej rękę i złożył grzeczny pocałunek.

"Ależ ojcze, nie poznajesz Rosarity Cortez?" zaśmiał się Diego. "Witaj don Fernando. Dziękuję, że przyjęliście zaproszenie. Wejdźcie." Diego zaproponował ramię, które dziewczyna z chęcią przyjęła. Za nimi weszli też starsi mężczyźni.

Wieczór minął w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Rosarita opowiadała o domu w Monterey i jej losach od czasu przeprowadzki, w zamian wysłuchała o studiach w Madrycie. Alejandro postanowił troszeczkę podokuczać synowi i przytoczył też kilka ostatnich przygód, o których Diego wolałby nie wspominać. Szczególnie że wszystkie dotyczyły jego niezdarności i braku waleczności, które były jego alibi podczas akcji Zorro. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że są to niewinne żarty i nieco zawstydzona mina młodzieńca tylko prowokowała do uśmiechu.

Trzeba też wspomnieć, że Diego bardzo przejął się obecnością dawnej przyjaciółki i cały czas dbał, aby nic jej nie brakowało przy stole. Taka dworność ucieszyła jego ojca, który dyskretnie zaprosił don Fernando do biblioteki pod pretekstem pokazania nowej mapy okolic pueblo.

"Chcesz się przejść po ogrodzie?" zaproponował Diego.

"Z przyjemnością. Czy nadal rośnie ta stara jabłonka, z której spadłam, bo jakiś urwis pomylił mnie z kotem i strzelił do mnie z procy?" zapytała. Wstali i udali się do ogrodu, gdzie na ciemnym niebie widać było już pierwsze gwiazdy.

"Jabłonkę musieliśmy wyciąć kilka lat temu, ale przeszczepiliśmy ją na kilka nowych drzewek. A ten urwis już dawno rozstał się z procą, więc możesz czuć się już bezpieczna. O ile nie będziesz chodzić po cudzych drzewach oczywiście." odpowiedział Diego, udając, że celuje z procy. Oboje roześmiali się, ale nie kontynuowali rozmowy. Cisza między nimi nie przeszkadzała. Gdy ludzkie głosy ucichły, do głosu doszły cykady, które dawały przepiękny koncert.

"Co Ty idioto robisz? Jeszcze rano przyrzekałeś sobie żadnej senority, a Ros wystarczyło, że raz spojrzała na Ciebie i już straciłeś dla niej głowę. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na żaden związek, a ona niedługo wyjedzie. Trzy miesiące. Ale… w międzyczasie chcę z nią spędzić więcej czasu, przynajmniej po jej powrocie będę miał co wspominać."

Diego odwrócił się i zaproponował "Ros, wiele się zmieniło od Twojego wyjazdu, może wybralibyśmy się jutro na wycieczkę? Pokażę Ci stare kąty i kilka nowych miejsc."

Dziewczyna także odwróciła się i odpowiedziała "Z przyjemnością. Jeśli weźmiemy prowiant ze sobą, możemy pojechać nawet dalej, do Wąwozu Czaszki albo Zatoki Dębów. A zjemy po drodze. Będę na Ciebie czekała o 8, może być?"

"Świetnie. W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni."

"Diego, Rosarita! Wracamy już do naszej hacjendy." usłyszeli głos don Fernanda. Gospodarze odprowadzili gości do powozu, Diego pomógł przyjaciółce wsiąść i jeszcze chwilę patrzył, jak pojazd powoli toczył się w noc.

xxx Zorro xxx

Bernardo w pokoju pomagał Diego przebrać się do spania. Miał przy tym najniewinniejszą minę na świecie. W końcu de la Vega nie wytrzymał i się spytał

"Bernardo, o co chodzi? Masz minę, jakbyś połknął kanarka i nie chciał go wypuścić."

Bernardo pokazał kształty kobiety, położył ręce na sercu, westchnął i wskazał na młodzieńca. Diego przewrócił oczyma i skomentował "Bernardo, daj spokój. To tylko dobra przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Jest śliczna jak obrazek, przyznaję. Ale po pierwsze nie mam jej nic do zaproponowania, a poza tym przyjechała tutaj tylko na trochę. Wyjedzie i zapomnimy o całej sprawie."

Bernardo pokiwał głową w geście "i kogo chcesz oszukać?".


	3. Wycieczka, piknik i cień w raju

Następny dzień okazał się idealny na wyprawę za miasto. Słońce nie przypiekało zbytnio, wiał za to lekki wietrzyk. Diego wstał skoro świt, co mocno ucieszyło don Alejandro. Jego jedynak często spał do 10 albo nawet 11. Może dawnej przyjaciółce uda się wyrwać go z jego porannego lenistwa.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego i Rosarita, oboje jadąc wierzchem, objeżdżali bliższe i dalsze okolice. Odwiedzili misję, kilka rozrzuconych po prerii przysiółków oraz ich kryjówki z dzieciństwa. Po kilku godzinach caballero poprowadził ich do urokliwej dolinki, gdzie cicho szumiał potok. Wilgoć umożliwiała wzrost trawie i kwiatom, które tworzyły istny kobierzec. Rozłożyli koc w cieniu drzewa, które rosło tuż nad brzegiem i skutecznie chroniło przed południowym skwarem.

"Ros, a pamiętasz, jak zwabiłaś nas do stodoły Twojego wuja, a potem zamknęłaś na cztery spusty na cały dzień?" Diego wspomniał kolejną ich dawną przygodę.

"Tak, jak w końcu zostaliście wypuszczeni wieczorem, myślałam, że mnie zbijecie na kwaśne jabłko." przytaknęła senorita.

"Gdzieżbym śmiał, podnieść rękę na dziewczynę. Ale miałem na myśli kilka rodzajów słodkiej zemsty. Wytarzanie w błocie i kaczym pierzu, podrzucenie szczypawek do łóżka, dolanie znikającego atramentu do kałamarza…" Diego wyliczał kolejne sposoby, wspomagając się palcami.

Ros przerwała mu, chwytając za rękę. "I tak ze wszystkich naszych przygód najmilej wspominałam zawsze dzień, w którym przyjechałeś wystrojony po niedzielnej mszy z bukietem kwiatów."

Diego spojrzał na nią trochę zdziwiony, a trochę mile połechtany.

"I śmiałem prosić Twojego ojca o rękę jedynej córki, a jako pierścionka użyłem wyszlifowanego kamienia. Naprawdę?" zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. "Wygłupiłem się wtedy strasznie."

"Może, ale było to słodkie. A pamiętaj, że mój ojciec potraktował Cię całkiem poważnie."

Diego uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. "Potraktował mnie poważnie jak na moje 12 lat. A niedługo potem wyjechaliście, więc nic nie wyszło z tych naszych dziecinnych zaręczyn."

Rozmowa o przeszłości i wspólnych perypetiach umiliła im posiłek. Podczas sjesty temat zszedł raczej na teraźniejszość. Rosarita zapamiętała część domów inaczej. Obejścia były większe, w stodołach więcej bydła, a na podwórkach wałęsało się rozgdakane ptactwo. Obecnie część budynków stała nieużywana, a przed wieloma domami dostrzegła zaledwie kilka kur czy gęsi.

Diego zaczął jej tłumaczyć skąd ta zmiana. "Kilka lat temu Hiszpania podniosła podatki we wszystkich koloniach. Nie była to wielka zmiana, ale jednocześnie lokalni komendanci dostali dużo szersze uprawnienia. Los Angeles miało pecha, aby garnizon przejął kapitan Monastario. Znasz takie rzymskie przysłowie o owcach?" zapytał. Rosarita zaprzeczyła, więc kontynuował.

""Owce się strzyże, a nie obdziera ze skóry." Monastario nie baczy, czy kogoś stać na dany podatek, czy nie, zabiera chłopom nieraz ostatnią krowę czy kurę, licząc ją po absurdalnie niskiej cenie. Rodzina, która straci inwentarz, zwykle przymiera głodem lub stara się wyprzedać zbędne rzeczy — ubrania czy sprzęty domowe. Część wyprowadza się, stąd opuszczone domy." na twarzy Rosarity z każdą chwilą widać było coraz większe oburzenie, ale też niedowierzanie.

"Diego to, co mówisz, brzmi zbyt nierealnie. Jak żołnierze, którzy mają pilnować porządku i sprawiedliwości, mogą jednocześnie uciskać ludność. Przecież, gdyby wszyscy stąd uciekli, kto uprawiałby ziemię?

"Niektóre dzieci z misji ojca Felipe nie są sierotami. Ich rodzice oddali je, bo sami nie mieli ich jak utrzymać." westchnął cicho Diego.

xxx Zorro xxx

Największy południowy skwar minął, a przyjaciele udali się w drogę powrotną. Przejeżdżali szczytem wzgórza w pobliżu jednego z przysiółków, gdy z drugiej strony nadjechał patrol żołnierzy. Sami byli w dość znacznej odległości, ale oboje doskonale widzieli reakcje mieszkańców.

"Patrz, Diego, te dzieci uciekły i ukryły się w domu, gdy zobaczyły kawalerzystów. Co z nimi jest nie tak? Przecież chłopcy zwykle bili się o to, który z nich zadba o konia lancerów. " zapytała dziewczyna. Diego westchnął i zaczął tłumaczyć.

"Czasy, gdy żołnierze byli idolami każdego dziecka w okolicy, minęły. Teraz kojarzą się z zabieraniem chleba od ust, chłostą i więzieniem. Większość z nich to porządni ludzie, ale muszą wykonywać rozkazy."

"Chyba zaczynam Ci wierzyć. Te Twoje opowieści nie były aż tak fikcyjne. Ale czemu nikt nic z tym nie robi? Czy caballeros nie leży na sercu los ich dzierżawców albo całej społeczności?" Diego spojrzał na nią wyrozumiale. On coś robił w tej sprawie, ale nie mógł się przecież z tym zdradzić.

"Nasz sąsiad, Ignacio Torres, został oskarżony o zdradę i ścigany tylko dlatego, że chciał pojechać do gubernatora na skargę. Zresztą cała jego rodzina mocno odczuła całą sytuację. Listy są przechwytywane, a nawet jeśli jakieś słowo dociera do jego uszu, jest ignorowane. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie, a raczej na kapitana i jego humory."

Rosaricie wciąż nie mieściło się w głowie, jak można było doprowadzić do takiego obrotu sprawy. Diego kontynuował "Nawet zbrojne wystąpienie wszystkich donów z okolicy zostałoby odebrane jako rewolta i prawdopodobnie krwawo stłumione."

"A pojedynek? Nie wierzę, że kapitana Monastario nie można pokonać w honorowej walce." dziewczyna popatrzyła na przyjaciela ze zmarszczonym czołem. "Diego zawsze byłeś taki waleczny, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Broniłeś słabszych przed starszymi chłopakami, którzy im dokuczali. Nawet jeśli było ich więcej i byli dobrą głowę więksi. Nigdy nie spróbowałeś ukrócić tę niesprawiedliwość?"

Serce młodego caballero zabiło mocniej na te pochwały, ale wiedział, że musi grać swoją rolę najlepiej, jak potrafi. Gdyby tylko Rosarita wiedziała…

"Ros, młodzi chłopcy robią różne głupie i porywcze rzeczy, które kończą się mniejszą lub większą ilością guzów i siniaków. Dawno wyrosłem z lat dziecinnych, a już tym bardziej z pojedynków. Po pierwsze mój ojciec potrzebuje mnie na gospodarstwie, po drugie bardziej zajmują mnie zagadnienia gospodarcze i literatura, a po trzecie jest jeszcze Zorro, który trzyma zwykle Monastario w cuglach."

"Zorro?" zapytała zaintrygowana dziewczyna.

"Tak, Zorro. Lis, zamaskowany bandyta, który odwraca uwagę garnizonu od głupich pomysłów kapitana. Jednak on nie rani i nie zabija bez powodu, więc pojedynek, o jakim myślisz, raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę. Za każdym razem cierpi żołnierska duma i garderoba, ale część rozporządzeń zostaje cofnięta lub złagodzona."

Zaintrygowana dziewczyna wypytywała o nieznajomego przez całą dalszą drogę powrotną. Diego opowiedział jej kilka przygód, o których miał prawo wiedzieć jako don. Z każdym zdaniem widział zmianę w przyjaciółce, a jej ciekawość rosła. Przy pożegnaniu usłyszał jeszcze jej życzenie. "Wiesz, Diego, chciałabym spotkać tego waszego lisa. Jako jedyny coś robi dla puebla i jego mieszkańców, gdy reszta bardziej obawia się o własne majątki, żeby działać."

Wracając do domu młodzieniec po raz pierwszy był naprawdę zazdrosny o swojego alter ego.


	4. Dwa tygodnie urlopu dla Zorro

To, że coroczny raport dla gubernatora i wyjazd kapitana Monastario zbiegł się z wizytą Rosarity, był prawdziwym błogosławieństwem dla Diega. Mógł ze spokojną głową spędzać z nią całe dnie i wieczory. To były prawdziwe wakacje. Kilka razy wybrali się na przejażdżkę po okolicy i piknik, odwiedzili padre Felipe oraz złożyli wizyty zaprzyjaźnionym donom. Sporo czasu przesiadywali w ogrodzie i przydomowym sadzie, rozkoszując się rozmowami i kojącymi widokami.

Widząc młodzież tak często w swoim towarzystwie, don Alejandro i don Fernando zaczęli nawet snuć nieśmiałe plany matrymonialne, które tylko umocniłyby istniejącą przyjaźń między rodami. Ojciec Diega wiedział jednak, że sprawa jest delikatna i nie poruszał z nim tego tematu, ale powoli zaczął liczyć na wnuki.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego z każdym dniem coraz głębiej wpadał w pułapkę uczuć. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że jego misja wymaga wyrzeczeń i małżeństwo nie jest mu pisane. Jednak serce nie sługa i młodzieniec z każdym dniem coraz bardziej tracił głowę dla pięknej senority. Ta jednak traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela i jednocześnie wypytywała wciąż o tajemniczego i intrygującego Zorro. Caballero zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy dziewczyna może zakochać się w człowieku wyłącznie na podstawie opowieści o nim? Nawet kurtuazyjne gesty, jakie przystawały kawalerowi starającemu się o rękę ukochanej, traktowała jako wrodzoną szarmanckość. I jak tu rywalizować ze samym sobą?

Pewnego dnia młody caballero nabrał nieco nadziei. Spacerowali właśnie po ogrodzie, gdy Diego zatrzymał się przy krzaku róży, posadzonym jeszcze przez jego matkę. Ostrożnie zerwał kwiat i usunął wszystkie kolce. Wplótł różę we włosy przyjaciółki i zatrzymał rękę na jej policzku, dłużej niż pozwalały na to wszelkie konwenanse.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, a resztki rozsądku zostały zapomniane. Patrząc głęboko w jej piwne oczy, nachylił się i zauważył rumieniec wykwitający na jej obliczu. Ich usta prawie się spotkały, gdy usłyszeli trzask drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Zawstydzeni odskoczyli na przyzwoitą odległość. Jednak nikt nie nadszedł, a w sercu Diego zrodziła się nieśmiała nadzieja, że może nie jest jej aż tak obojętny. "_Przecież walka Zorro nie będzie trwała w nieskończoność_" - pomyślał.

xxx Zorro xxx

Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wracało do tego szczególnego momentu w ogrodzie. Na szczęście już chwilę potem niezręczne napięcie minęło i oboje znów czuli się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Wrócili do zwykłych rozmów i przekomarzań.

Rosarita droczyła się z przyjacielem, dlaczego pozwalał obcemu zamaskowanemu bohaterowi tak długo walczyć i się narażać. To młody caballero powinien stać na straży sprawiedliwości. Padło nawet słowo "tchórz", ale oboje wiedzieli, że nie było ono wypowiedziane w dosłownym znaczeniu. Dziewczyna rozumiała sytuację Diega i jego argumenty, co nie przeszkadzało jej, mu nieco podokuczać. I jednocześnie pozachwycać się czarno ubranym bandytą.

xxx Zorro xxx

Każdego dnia wieczorem, Diego odprowadzał przyjaciółkę do hacjendy Cortezów i szarmancko całował w rękę, życząc dobrej nocy. Jego czułe pożegnania i tęskne spojrzenie nie uszły uwadze don Fernanda. Znał jednak młodzieńca i wiedział, że nie musi martwić się o reputację podopiecznej.

Być może miałby powód do niepokoju, gdyby słyszał potem rozważania Diega i Bernarda.

"Wiesz Bernardo, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że moja dziecięca narzeczona skradnie mi serce jako dorosłemu mężczyźnie. Niczego nie pragnąłbym bardziej niż ożenić się z nią, całować tych słodkich ust, uczynić moją na zawsze…" mówił lekko rozmarzony don. Zerknął z uwagę na rozmówcę, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. "Nie śmiej się ze mnie, pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę się zakochałem."

Bernardo pokazał jednak znak "Z", kształt kobiety i westchnął, przewróciwszy oczami.

"A ona zakochała się w Zorro, nawet raz go nie spotkawszy."

Sługa pokiwał głową. Wskazał palcem na caballero, a potem machnął ręką.

"Masz rację, na mnie nawet nie spojrzała, ech… Każdego dnia jestem coraz bardziej zazdrosny o tego renegata. Tak, wiem, że nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że to ja. Rozsądek i serce. Diego i Zorro." Don rozłożył ręce i ważył opcje. "Wkrótce wróci Monastario, Rosarita wyjedzie, Zorro znów będzie potrzebny, a biedny Diego zostanie ze złamanym sercem."

Bernardo poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Nie było co się martwić na zapas.


	5. Zmiana warty

Sierżant Garcia wyczekiwał powrotu kapitana Monastario lada dzień. Siedział właśnie nad kubkiem wybornego wina razem z młodym de la Vegą i zastanawiał się, czy wszystko w garnizonie jest na swoim miejscu i gotowe na inspekcję. Już od dwóch dni żołnierze czyścili do błysku broń i mundury. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować reprymendy i karnych ćwiczeń. Ciszę leniwej sjesty przerwał turkot nadjeżdżającego powozu oraz kilku jeźdźców. Sierżant w pośpiechu wychylił kubek do dna i wybiegł powitać przybyszów. Za nim podążył Diego i kilku innych obecnych w karczmie donów. Na placu zastali kilku nieznanych żołnierzy i jednego pasażera powozu, który zaczepił Garcię.

"Ty tu zastępujesz komendanta?" burknął nowo przybyły mężczyzna. Był dość wysoki, nosił mundur kapitana. Ostre rysy twarzy i orli nos wcale nie łagodziły pogardy, z jaką patrzył na Garcię.

"Si, senior. Sierżant Lopez Demetrio Garcia, do usług!" zasalutował i wyprężył się służbiście żołnierz. Jakby nie było, przybysz był wyższy rangą.

"W takim razie skończyłeś właśnie tę szopkę. Przynieś bagaże do mojej kwatery i poprowadź pokazową musztrę w garnizonie. Muszę zobaczyć, jakimi partaczami będę dowodził, w tej zapomnianej przez Boga dziurze. I wskaż prawdziwym żołnierzom miejsce ich kwaterunku." powiedział, wskazując na towarzyszących mu kaprala i kilku szeregowców. Rzucił zaskoczonemu sierżantowi dokument z królewską pieczęcią i nie poświęcając pozostałym mężczyznom nawet spojrzenia ruszy w stronę koszar.

"Co to jest sierżancie?" zapytał jeden z donów, wskazując na dokument. Garcia rozwinął go i zaczął czytać.

"Wygląda na to, że jest to nowy komendant, don Juan Ortega. Kapitan Monastario został odwołany przez gubernatora. Przepraszam, seniores, ale mam obowiązki." skinął im grzecznie głową. Przywołał wartownika i we dwóch zaczęli nosić bagaże z powozu. Tymczasem także nowi żołnierze skierowali się do stajni, aby oporządzić wierzchowce po podróży.

Donowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą.

"Jest obcesowy, ale może będzie lepszy od Monastario?"

"Od razu zarządził ćwiczenia, może garnizon nie będzie potrzebował już Zorro do wyłapywania bandytów?"

Diego nie komentował, ale miał przeczucie, że nie będzie to zmiana na lepsze. I że wakacje Zorro właśnie się skończyły.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po sjeście, w której czasie żołnierze wytrwale wykonywali ćwiczenia, kapitan w końcu ich zwolnił. Biorąc pod uwagę prażące słońce i wytężony wysiłek, wszyscy z ulgą powlekli się w stronę kwater. Ortega wrócił do swojego biura, a wkrótce potem usłyszał pukanie.

"Wejść!"

Drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich siwowłosy sędzia. Ukłonił się grzecznie i przedstawił.

"Buenos dias kapitanie. Jestem Carlos Galindo i służę w dystrykcie jako sędzia. Chciałem pana powitać w Los Angeles." Ortega wstał i zaprosił gościa do środka.

"Buenos dias senior. Proszę wejść." Sędzia zamknął drzwi i zajął wskazane krzesło.

"Słyszałem, że jest to raczej spokojna okolica, a jedynym bandytą jest niejaki Zorro. Nie ma pan chyba za dużo pracy, sędzio?" zaczął kapitan, bacznie obserwując mężczyznę.

"Si, ma pan rację. Od czasu do czasu pojawiają się gdzieniegdzie drobni złodzieje bydła, ale oprócz Zorro nie mamy większych zmartwień."

Sędzia bawił się swoim kapeluszem, a w międzyczasie wyjął z niego orle pióro, specjalnie powycinane i niedbale przypiął do nakrycia głowy. W oczach Ortegi pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

"Wie pan o rewolucjonistach meksykańskich, którzy coraz śmielej zapuszczają się do Kalifornii? Obawiam się, że mogą dotrzeć też tutaj." Kapitan równie niedbale wyjął z biurka tak samo przycięte pióro i zaczął się nim bawić.

"Widzę kapitanie, że doskonale się rozumiemy." sędzia postanowił przejść do sedna sprawy. "Co stało się z prawdziwym Ortegą i czy pańskie papiery są w porządku? Nikt ich nie zakwestionuje?" zapytał. Żołnierz prychnął.

"Don Juan Ortega leży sobie teraz spokojnie na dnie oceanu i odpoczywa. A jego dokumenty są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Udało mi się również wydobyć z niego cenne informacje, więc nawet jego dawni znajomi nie powinni stanowić dla mnie zagrożenia. Czy zna pan ostatnie rozkazy Orła?" Sędzia zaprzeczył zdecydowanym ruchem głowy. Fałszywy Ortega kontynuował.

"Orzeł chce przejąć władzę nad Kalifornią, a nie ma środków, aby zrobić to tylko własnymi zasobami. Dlatego każdy jego emisariusz, w tym ja, ma za zadanie sianie niepokoju w społeczeństwie. Nieudolny garnizon nie będzie mógł bronić ludności przed bandytami, a wręcz żołnierze sami zaczną nękać cywilów."

"Gniew ludu skieruje się w stronę hiszpańskiej władzy, a Orzeł przyjdzie jako wybawca od wszystkich kłopotów. Kalifornijczycy sami poproszą go o pomoc." dokończył Galindo. "Plan godny geniusza."

"Tak, ale musimy być ostrożni, zmiana sympatii musi wyjść od ludzi. My ich tylko do tego odpowiednio popchniemy."

Mężczyźni schowali swoje pióra i jeszcze przez jakiś czas ustalali szczegóły dalszych działań.

xxx Zorro xxx

Kapitan postanowił odprowadzić sędziego aż do bramy. Już miał wyjść na plac, gdy niespodziewanie cofnął się. Przy straganie stojącym niedaleko wartowni wybierała owoce młoda kobieta. Zdziwiony sędzia zapytał.

"Kapitanie co się stało?"

Obaj schowali się w cieniu masywnego skrzydła, a Ortega zaczął wyjaśniać.

"Ta senorita, w zielonej sukni, kto to jest?"

"Rosarita Cortez, bratanica jednego z tutejszych donów, jest na wakacjach, ojciec wysłał ją z Monterey z powodu przebudowy hacjendy. Dlaczego pan o nią pyta?"

"Podróżowałem z nią z Monterey do Santa Maria jako ja. Ona pojechała dalej, a ja miałem spotkanie z kurierem, na którego czekałem tydzień, a potem z prawdziwym Ortegą. Może mnie rozpoznać, a ciężko będzie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jechałem incognito."

"Trzeba ją zlikwidować, zanim pana zdemaskuje." doradził sędzia bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Żołnierz uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. "Już ja się nią zajmę. A teraz proszę wybaczyć, ale wolę się nie pokazywać dzisiaj na placu. Adios."

"Adios."

xxx Zorro xxx

Tymczasem nieświadoma niczego Rosarita kontynuowała zakupy. Mając już pełny koszyk, skierowała swoje kroki do kościoła, gdzie chciała zamienić z padre kilka słów. Zastała go wychodzącego z misji.

"Buenos dias padre." uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

"Buenos dias senorita. Czemu zawdzięczam tak piękny uśmiech?" zakonnik był w dobrym humorze, a w ciągu krótkiego pobytu zdążył już szczerze polubić dziewczynę.

"Mam pytanie, a raczej prośbę. Jestem w Los Angeles na wakacjach i ojciec przykazał mi wypocząć, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, odwiedziłam już wszystkie zakątki z dzieciństwa i wszystkich znajomych. Powoli zaczynają mi się te wakacje dłużyć, chciałabym zrobić coś konstruktywnego. A kiedy don Diego wspomniał, że pomaga dzieciom w misji z nauką czytania i matematyką…"

Padre położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny i dokończył za nią " … pomyślałaś, że też możesz coś dla nich zrobić?"

"Tak, dokładnie tak. W Monterey też pomagam w miejscowej szkole, więc niech się padre nie obawia, że sobie nie poradzę."

Zakonnik uścisnął ją i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco "W takim razie, dzieci będą miały miłą odmianę. Możecie wspólnie prowadzić zajęcia, albo ustalić grafik między sobą. Każda pomoc jest mile widziana. Chodź, opowiem Ci o twoich nowych podopiecznych."

Ojciec Felipe nie powiedział głośno o swoich podejrzeniach, że motywy pięknej senority, oprócz altruizmu, mogą dotyczyć też pewnego upartego kawalera. Jako duszpasterz był całkiem niezły w obserwowaniu ludzi. Zauważył, jak młody de la Vega patrzy na swoją przyjaciółkę, gdy myśli, że nikt nie widzi. Być może don Alejandro doczeka się wkrótce upragnionych wnuków.


	6. Porwanie senority

Następnego dnia, z samego rana, do gabinetu Ortegi zostało przywołanych dwóch z nowych żołnierzy. Po zamknięciu drzwi szeregowy i kapral rozsiedli się wygodnie na krzesłach, łamiąc wszelkie wojskowe protokoły. Kapitan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, w końcu to byli jego ludzie, przebrani w kolonialne mundury tak samo jak on.

"Seniores, mam dla Was pierwsze zadanie, dość delikatnej natury. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziecie." Wojacy słuchali uważnie, więc kontynuował. "Znacie cel naszego pobytu tutaj oraz konieczność zachowania naszej maskarady w tajemnicy. Otóż nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, w mieście przebywa senorita, która może mnie zdemaskować. Wtedy cały nasz wysiłek poszedłby na marne."

Spojrzał groźnie na żołnierzy. "Nie muszę chyba Wam przypominać, że jeśli zawisnę na szubienicy, to dotrzymacie mi tam towarzystwa."

Kapral pokręcił głową i zapytał. "Rozumiem, że mamy ją uciszyć dyskretnie? Jak się nazywa ta senorita?"

Ortega uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, wszyscy znali stawkę. "Tak, macie ją złapać, wywieść gdzieś daleko na prerię, zabić i potem dobrze zakopać. Żadnych świadków, żadnych dowodów, żadnych podejrzeń. Jeśli ktoś Was rozpozna, będę musiał Was skazać, więc nie dajcie mi powodu. A celem jest Rosarita Cortez, bratanica don Fernanda Corteza."

Szeregowy wstał. "Wiem, która to. Wczoraj po południu rozmawiała z padre pod tawerną i przywitała się z jednym z caballeros, wymienił jej nazwisko. Ale będziemy mogli się z nią zabawić, co? Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem okazji wychędożyć żadnej córki caballero." dodał.

Ortega machnął ręką. "Róbcie z nią, co chcecie, interesuje mnie efekt końcowy. "

Mężczyźni udali się do koszar i niedługo potem wyjechali na patrol.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita jechała powozem razem ze swoim wujem i cieszyła się słonecznym dniem. Monterey może i miało piękną plażę, a szum fal kołysał ją co wieczór do snu, ale to właśnie okolice Los Angeles były bliskie jej sercu. Te wesołe rozmyślania przerwał jej tętent kopyt za powozem.

Oboje obejrzeli się, spodziewając sąsiadów, którzy też wybrali się do puebla i licząc na miłą pogawędkę po drodze. Jednak to, co zobaczyli, zmroziło im krew w żyłach. W niedużej odległości jechało kilku mężczyzn z twarzami ukrytymi pod bandamami i z pistoletami w dłoniach.

Don Fernando nie stracił zimnej krwi. "Trzymaj się mocno" Zawołał i pogonił zaprzęg do galopu. Jeśli uda im się dojechać do Los Angeles, będą bezpieczni.

Jednak żaden zaprzęg nie dorówna koniowi z samym jeźdźcem. Jeden z napastników zrównał się z klaczą Cortezów, szybko przeskoczył na jej grzbiet i zwolnił, a potem zatrzymał.

W tym samym czasie dwóch kolejnych bandytów zajęło walką don Ferdynanda, który uległ przewadze liczebnej. Po ciosie kolbą pistoletu w głowę osunął się nieprzytomny na siedzenie.

Nawet walcząca jak lwica Rosarita została szybko obezwładniona. Gryzła, kopała, bluźniła, tak jak dobrze wychowanej senoricie zdecydowanie nie wypadało. Jeden z napastników przytrzymał je do tyłu, a drugi związał ręce z przodu i zakneblował.

Cały atak trwał nie więcej niż kilka minut. Przerażona dziewczyna została bezceremonialnie przewieszona przez siodło, głową w dół. Bandyci popędzili jak wiatr prosto w prerię.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tą samą drogą i w podobnym, pogodnym nastroju jechali też Diego i Bernardo. Jednak gdy wyjechali zza jednego z zakrętów, ich oczom ukazał się nieruchomy powóz bez pasażerów tarasujący przejazd. Spięli konie i szybko podjechali, aby zbadać zagadkę. Gdy usłyszeli jęk, zsiedli z koni i podeszli bliżej.

"Don Fernando, co się stało?"

Mężczyzna trzymał się za potylicę, gdzie rósł spory guz i próbował usiąść. "Bandyci nas napadli, próbowałem uciekać, ale było ich kilku…" Nagle rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół. "Rosarita, gdzie jest Rosarita?"

Diego i Bernardo spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. "Don Fernando, czy ci napastnicy porwali senoritę?"

"Nie wiem, straciłem przytomność, gdy jeden z nich uderzył mnie w głowę, ale jeśli powóz się nie przewrócił, musieli ją zabrać ze sobą. Muszę..." Nie dokończył zdania i zachwiał się mocno przy wstawaniu. Diego podparł go i posadził z powrotem na ławce.

"Senior proszę nie wstawać, chyba masz wstrząśnięcie mózgu, Bernardo sprowadzi pomoc, a ja pojadę po ich śladach. Nie pozwolę, aby Rosaricie stała się krzywda." Poszkodowany popatrzył zdziwiony stanowczością młodzieńca, ale ból głowy przyćmił wszelkie inne myśli.

Diego odszedł ze sługą na bok. "Jedź do hacjendy, przyślij kogoś do don Fernanda, a sam przyszykuj Tornado i strój. Te ślady prowadzą prosto w prerię i podejrzewam, że przechodzą koło tej dużej skały przy północnej przełęczy. Spotkajmy się tam."

Bernardo kiwnął głową i obaj rozdzielili się.

Diego miał rację, ślady były proste do śledzenia, nawet dla kogoś tak niedoświadczonego jak dziedzic de la Vegów. Przynajmniej dla tej części jego osobowości, którą znało pueblo. "Czy to pułapka, czy porywacze są tacy głupi? Żadnego ukrywania, zacierania śladów, kluczenia?"

Dotarcie do umówionego punktu zajęło mu pół godziny. Zaczął rozważać możliwości, czekając na przyjaciela. "Dlaczego Rosarita? Dla okupu? Wtedy zostawiliby don Fernando jakąś wiadomość, kartkę. Wszyscy ją tu lubią, więc to nie żadna zemsta. Pułapka na Zorro? Niewykluczone. W końcu kilka razy wypytywała Garcię o jego przygody. Ale to nadal nic pewnego, muszę po prostu być ostrożny."

Kilkanaście minut później nadjechał Bernardo na Tornadzie. Diego szybko przebrał się w strój Zorro i podzielił obawami. "Nie wiem, czy to pułapka, ale będę ostrożny. Na wszelki wypadek przygotuj bandaże."

Rozdzielili się. Bernardo wrócił do ukrytej jaskini, a czarny jeździec podążył dalej po śladach. Po jakimś czasie tropy rozdzieliły się. Trzy z nich skręciły na wschód, a dwa pojechały prosto, ale już w wolniejszym tempie. "Który z nich wiózł Ros?"

Zorro zsiadł z konia i uważnie badał odciski kopyt. Zauważył, że jedne z nich zapadały się głębiej w pył. "Czy bandyta jest po prostu grubasem, czy ma współpasażera?" Nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Coś czarnego wystawało z kurzu.

Podszedł bliżej i natychmiast rozpoznał damski trzewiczek. Nie miał pewności, czy jest to własność jego lubej. Jednak intuicja podpowiadała mu, że był to całkiem dobrej jakości but, więc musiał należeć do szlachcianki, a chyba żadna nie odważyłaby się wracać do domu boso. A lokalizacja niedaleko podziału bandy była więcej niż podejrzana.

Dosiadł Tornada i pojechał za podwójnym śladem. Tym razem porywacze nabrali czujności i zaczęli mieszać tropy. Wprawne oko Zorro nie dało się zwieść i po kilku kilometrach usłyszał odgłosy ożywionej rozmowy. Zakradł się po cichu, aby ocenić sytuację.

W małym wąwozie stało dwóch desperados, wciąż z chustami zasłaniającymi większość ich twarzy. Jeden z nich trzymał pistolet i celował w leżącą na ziemi, nieprzytomną dziewczynę. "Na razie nic się nie dzieje, uspokój się, jest cała, inaczej by do niej nie celował." Diego odetchnął kilka razy, próbując uspokoić nerwy i obawę o senoritę, do której miał ostatnio wyjątkową słabość.

Gdy podkradł się nieco bliżej, zobaczył, że Rosarita powoli budzi się. Dziewczyna usiadła, gdy wróciły do niej wszystkie wydarzenia i zaczęła im wygrażać. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, ponieważ wciąż miała założony knebel. Może i dobrze, bo sądząc po minie, to co powiedziała, nie przystawało damie.

Niestety jedyne co uzyskała to lubieżny śmiech. Bandyta bez broni podszedł do niej i chwycił ją brutalnie pod brodę. "Słuchał złotko, to jest twój ostatni dzień, nie zobaczysz już świtu, ale chcemy wyświadczyć Ci pewną przysługę. Dzięki nam poznasz, co znaczy mieć prawdziwego mężczyznę między nogami. I to nie jeden raz." Poruszył brwiami sugestywnie. Wyciągnął zza pasa nóż i zaczął rozdzierać jej suknię.

Wtem usłyszał za sobą świst bata i jęk towarzysza. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że czarno ubrana postać rozbroiła jego kolegę i właśnie go ogłuszyła. Szybko przypomniał sobie rozkaz "Żadnych świadków, żadnych dowodów, żadnych podejrzeń. Jeśli ktoś Was rozpozna, będę musiał Was skazać."

Odwrócił się do bezbronnej dziewczyny i zamachnął nożem. Nie przewidział, że przerażona senorita może mieć inny plan niż dać się zabić, szczególnie że dostrzegła cień nadziei na ratunek. Z całej siły kopnęła go w bok kolana, tak że poczuł, jak staw sam się zgina, a on leci niekontrolowanie do przodu.

Te kilka sekund walki trwały wieczność. Zorro szybko obezwładnił pierwszego bandytę i odwrócił się, aby zmierzyć się z drugim. To, co zobaczył, zmroziło go. Desperado z nożem rzucił się na Ros. "Nie, nie, nieeeee".

Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się przy napastniku, szarpnął go za włosy do tyłu i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w głowę. Przypadł do dziewczyny i szybko zlustrował jej stan. Po raz pierwszy w życiu odjęło mu mowę. Nie wiedział, czy dziękować Bogu za jej życie, czy bluźnić. Z przedramienia przebitego na wylot nożem powoli sączyła się krew.

Cichy jęk wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Szybko zdjął knebel i swoim nożem przeciął delikatnie więzy. "Senorita, jesteś już bezpieczna, nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy." Musiał bardzo mocno się pilnować, aby się nie zdradzić. W końcu jako tajemniczy renegat nigdy jej nie poznał i była dla niego obca.

"Musisz być Zorro. Dziękuję za ratunek senior. Gdyby nie ty…" Ros nadal była kłębkiem nerwów, dlatego nie czuła jeszcze bólu, ale miał on niedługo nadejść.

"Tak, wiem, słyszałem niestety o ich planach. Wybacz senorita, że nie wkroczyłem wcześniej. Przeze mnie zostałaś ranna. Nie ruszaj ręką, spróbuję ustabilizować nóż."

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wstał i gwizdnął. Chwilę później pojawił się Tornado. Z sakwy przy siodle Zorro wyjął opatrunki i zaczął bandażować przedramię tak, aby ostrze nie narobiło więcej szkód. "Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc bardziej niż zabezpieczyć nóż i ranę, aż zajmie się nią doktor Avila. Będą potrzebne szwy."

Podczas całej operacji starał się ze wszystkich sił brzmieć profesjonalnie i nie spojrzeć w jej oczy. Bał się, co może w nich zobaczyć. O samopoczucie przyjaciółki lepiej niech zadba don Diego, a nie obcy przestępca.

Rosarita nie odzywała się. Ból w końcu dał o sobie znać, a jej myśli i uczucia były chaotyczne. "Prawie mnie zabił, prawie mnie zgwałcili, mam 5-calowy nóż w przedramieniu, uratował mnie Zorro, nie mogę zemdleć, boli, prawie mnie zabili..." powtarzała w myślach jak mantrę. Powoli docierała do niej powaga ostatnich wydarzeń. Zaczęła się trząść jak osika.

Zorro skończył stabilizować nóż i przełożył jej przez szyję prowizoryczny temblak. Widział też, że adrenalina zaczyna z niej schodzić, a stan garderoby jest daleki od przyzwoitego.

"Senorita musimy jechać do puebla. Czy dasz radę wstać?" Odpowiedziało mu kiwnięcie głową. Podprowadził Tornado bliżej i okrył ją swoją peleryną. Z łatwością wsadził na konia i wspiął się za nią. O nieprzytomnych porywaczach nikt nie pamiętał.

W duchu rozważał, czy nie lepiej jechać szybkim tempem. Im wcześniej lekarz się nią zaopiekuje, tym lepiej. Zrezygnował jednak z pomysłu po usłyszeniu cichego jęku rannej. "Tornado, chłopcze, jedź ostrożnie, wieziesz delikatnego pasażera."

Początkowo nic nie mówili. Zorro pewnie i mocno trzymał w ramionach Rosaritę, uważając, aby nie urazić jej ręki. "W innych okolicznościach wiele bym oddał za taką możliwość. Teraz oddałbym wszystko, aby oszczędzić jej tej przygody i bólu."

Zauważył, że po pewnym czasie przestała się trząść i rozluźniła się. Teraz siedziała oparta o jego klatkę piersiową i zaczęła równiej oddychać.

"Senorita, wiem, że to mało grzeczne z mojej strony, wziąwszy pod uwagę okoliczności, ale nie możesz teraz zasnąć."

Poruszyła się i odpowiedziała. "Przepraszam. Masz rację Zorro. Po prostu ręka mnie już tak nie boli i czuję się zmęczona. "

Jeździec uśmiechnął się. "Podejrzewam, że ręka boli cię wciąż, tylko przyzwyczaiłaś się już do tego. I nie masz za co przepraszać, po takim dniu masz prawo być zmęczona. Jednak lepiej, żebyś nie zasnęła, dopóki doktor nie wyjmie noża i nie założy szwów. Możemy porozmawiać, wtedy szybciej minie podróż i łatwiej będzie ci pozostać przytomną, senorita. Słyszałem, że pochodzisz z Monterey?"

Zorro kierował rozmową tak, aby to dziewczyna głównie mówiła. Jednak nie zdołał uciec przed kilkoma jej pytaniami.

"Don Diego opowiedział mi, dlaczego walczysz z żołnierzami. Ale czemu nie wystąpisz w honorowym pojedynku z Monastariem, dlaczego kryjesz się pod maską?"

Renegat westchnął. "Otwarte wystąpienie przeciwko kapitanowi, nawet w ramach oficjalnego pojedynku, mogłoby być odebrane jako zdrada przeciwko królowi. A wtedy odpowiedziałbym przed prawem nie tylko ja, ale też moi bliscy. Maska daje mi anonimowość i skuteczność, której nie miałbym bez niej."

Rosarita wciąż się wahała. "Ale jesteś jeden, czy innym nie zależy na sprawiedliwości? Czy też nie mogliby walczyć incognito?"

"Inni nie mają moich umiejętności i łatwo daliby się złapać, a wtedy czeka ich śmierć."

W odpowiedzi usłyszał parsknięcie. "Bardzo skromnie powiedziane."

"To nie jest kwestia męskiej dumy, tylko trzeźwa ocena faktów. I doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę ze stawki. Jest wysoka."

Zbliżyli się już do puebla, więc Zorro zsiadł i zaczął się przemykać między budynkami, prowadząc Tornado za uzdę. Udało mu się dotrzeć na tyły domu doktora, gdzie zapukał. Pomógł zejść Rosaricie i wniósł ją do środka, jak tylko otworzyły się drzwi. Minął zaskoczonego lekarza, rzucając szybkie "Buenos dias" i układając dziewczynę na leżance.

Nie zdążył nawet zacząć wyjaśniać sytuacji, gdy usłyszeli za oknem "Zorro tu jest! Żołnierze, szukać Zorro!". I tak mieli szczęście, że udało się dotrzeć niezauważonym do tej pory.

"Doktorze, senorita została napadnięta i ma przebite przedramię. Proszę się nią zaopiekować."

Medyk już odwiązywał bandaż. "Dobrze się spisałeś chłopcze. A teraz uciekaj, nie chciałbym stwierdzić twojego zgonu."

Porwał pelerynę, wyskoczył przez okno z drugiej strony budynku i cicho gwizdnął. Tornado przybiegł, a za nim kilku lancerów wraz z sierżantem Garcią. Zorro jednym skokiem znalazł się w siodle, nie dotykając strzemion, i popędził wprost na wojaków. Poroztrącał ich, ale po paru metrach odwrócił się i krzyknął. "Sierżancie, w wąwozie na północ od rzeki Seco znajdziesz dwóch bandytów, którzy porwali i próbowali zabić senoritę Cortez. Jeśli się pospieszysz, nadal będą nieprzytomni. Adios." Zasalutował i odjechał, jakby ścigał się z wiatrem.

Wściekły Ortega słyszał o całym zajściu z podwórza garnizonu. "Ten Zorro wszystko popsuł! Jak on się dowiedział o porwaniu? A teraz muszę wszystko posprzątać po tych nieudacznikach! I wymyślić inny sposób pozbycia się tej dziewczyny."

Szybko skompletował patrol z pozostałych swoich ludzi, którzy po kilku godzinach wrócili z pustymi rękami. A dwaj poturbowani porywacze przemknęli się wieczorem do koszar, tak, że nikt ich nie widział.


	7. Rekonwalescencja i pułapka

Rosarita siedziała w ogrodzie wuja i słuchała porannego świergotu ptaków. Próbowała się zrelaksować, ale unieruchomione i obandażowane ramię nie ułatwiało jej zadania. Ból był znośny, ćmiący, ale czuła każdy pojedynczy szew, a nie było ich mało. Wcześniej próbowała czytać, ale nie mogła się skupić i teraz zapomniana książka leżała na stoliku obok.

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi do hacjendy i męskie głosy, ale nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Podniosła głowę, dopiero gdy w ogrodzie zabrzmiały zbliżające się kroki. Widok przyjaciela od razu poprawił jej humor. Tym bardziej że nie przyszedł z pustymi rękami. Położył bukiet róż obok książki i przysiadł obok niej na ławce.

"Ros, jak się czujesz? Miguel, nasz vaquero, wszystko mi opowiedział. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłem." Jego wzrok błądził po jej sylwetce, szukając czy oprócz ręki, nie miała innych urazów. Poprzedniego dnia sprawdził tylko pobieżnie, nie zwracał uwagi na siniaki czy zadrapania. Ujął jej zdrową dłoń i ucałował na przywitanie.

Dziewczyna ucieszyła się z wizyty Diega, szczególnie że wyglądał na szczerze zaniepokojonego. Jednak, w skrytości ducha, czuła pewien niedosyt.

"Diego, wuj opowiedział mi, że go spotkaliście niedługo po tych przykrych wydarzeniach i pojechałeś za porywaczami. Mówisz, że się martwiłeś, ale widzę Cię dopiero dzisiaj. Zawsze uważałam, że przyjaciele dbają o siebie nawzajem." Nie zabrała dłoni, ale patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na reakcję caballero.

Zapytany spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie i zaczął się tłumaczyć. Wymówka, którą przygotował, była dobra, ale stawiała go w niekorzystnym świetle. To plus konieczność bezpośredniego kłamania seioricie, która skradła mu serce, nie przyszło mu łatwo, mimo że miał kilkuletnie doświadczenie w okłamywaniu ojca i całego puebla.

"Na początku ślad był wyraźny, ale potem… ". Zdecydowanie nie najłatwiejsze zadanie. "Potem, cóż. Zgubiłem się. Dopiero wieczorem Bernardo mnie znalazł i uspokoił, że jesteś bezpieczna w domu. Było za późno na wizytę, więc przyjechałem dzisiaj najszybciej, jak się dało." Najgorsze było już za nim, więc Diego spojrzał jej w oczy. "Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie. Jak się czujesz?"

"Dziękuję, całkiem nieźle, chyba nadal nie do końca dopuszczam do siebie, to co się stało. Na początku czułam się przerażona, szczególnie że porywacze obchodzili się za mną raczej brutalnie. Przez jakiś czas byłam nieprzytomna, a kiedy się budziłam w jakimś ciemnym wąwozie, myślałam, że to już koniec." W tym momencie opowiadania Diego ścisnął jej rękę, żeby dodać otuchy. Znał doskonale przebieg zdarzeń, ale jako Zorro. Poza tym zawsze wierzył, że podzielenie się traumatycznymi doświadczeniami z drugą osobą przynosiło ulgę.

"Chcieli mnie …" piękna senorita zawahała się, ale w duchu stwierdziła, że Diego zawsze był dobrym i dyskretnym przyjacielem i może mu ufać. "Chcieli mnie skrzywdzić, a potem zabić. Na szczęście przybył Zorro i szybko ich pokonał." Dokończyła szybko, nie chcą wdawać się w szczegóły.

Młody don z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem i wewnętrznymi wyrzutami sumienia wskazał na bandaż. "Może i ich pokonał i ostatecznie cię uratował, ale nie zdołał… Nie wyszłaś z tego całkiem bez szwanku."

Rosarita oburzyła się. "Diego, jak możesz tak mówić! On był wspaniały! Pokonał ich w ciągu minuty. Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie i leżeli nieprzytomni. A potem, cóż potem początkowo byłam w szoku i nie pamiętam za wiele. Opatrzył mi ranę i odwiózł do puebla. Emanował takim spokojem, pewnością siebie i troską." Caballero zauważył rozmarzone spojrzenie i lekki rumieniec, który wykwitł na policzkach dziewczyny. Szybko wróciła jednak do rzeczywistości. "A Ty co byś zrobił, gdybyś mnie znalazł pierwszy, zamiast się zgubić?"

Nie brzmiało to, jak oskarżenie, raczej przyjacielska ciekawość, chociaż Diego czuł się nieco dotknięty. Jednak głównie z powodu jej zachwytu nad jego alter ego. _"Przecież nie mogę powiedzieć jej prawdy."_

Zaczął nieco niepewnie. "Wiesz, z kilkoma bandytami nie miałbym szans, nie noszę też broni, więc ... Jedynym rozsądnym działaniem byłoby sprawdzenie pomocy. Oczywiście, gdybym nie zabłądził w drodze powrotnej." Dodał, żeby rozjaśnić nastrój i został nagrodzony lekkim szturchnięciem po ramieniu i serdecznym uśmiechem.

"Zawsze wiedziałeś jak poprawić mi humor. Wczoraj byłam w szoku, ale dzisiaj, w świetle dnia, czuję się już bezpiecznie, jakby to był zły sen. Jedna rzecz tylko psuje mi nastrój. Zaoferowałam padre Felipe pomoc w uczeniu dzieci z misji, a teraz nie mam jak się ruszyć z domu."

"Na pewno słyszał o całej historii i zrozumie. Tymczasem, co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić, aby ten piękny uśmiech nie schodził z Twych ust?"

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego towarzyszył Rosaricie przez całe przedpołudnie, ale na sjestę wrócił zamyślony do domu. Przy niej starał się być beztroski i czarujący, odganiał ponure myśli. Jednak teraz siedział razem z Bernardem w swoim pokoju i głośno myślał.

"Kim byli porywacze? Wiemy, że było ich pięciu, potem się rozdzieli. Pojechałeś tropem tych pozostałych trzech?"

Bernardo pokiwał głową, ale potem wskazał długą drogę i wzruszył ramionami.

"No tak, na szlaku jest wiele śladów. Nikt nowy nie pojawił się w mieście?" Gdy zobaczył zaprzeczenie, wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Zawsze lepiej mu się myślało, gdy był w ruchu. "Mówiłeś, że patrol wysłany przez komendanta wrócił z pustymi rękami, chociaż znaleźli wąwóz. Coś mi tu nie gra, ogłuszyłem ich naprawdę mocno. Chociaż z drugiej strony powrót z Ros też zajął mi dłużej, niż przewidywałem. Tutaj chyba nic nie wymyślimy."

Po przejściu jeszcze kilku długości spojrzał na zafrasowanego przyjaciela. Bernardo lubił młodą senoritę i też chciałby rozwiązać zagadkę jej porwania. "Jaki mieli motyw? Okup odpada. Zwykły gwałt i zabójstwo? Wtedy, po co by się rozdzielali? Musimy mieć oczy i uszy otwarte, mam przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec problemów."

xxx Zorro xxx

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Zorro pilnował bezpieczeństwa Rosarity bardzo uważnie. Jako Diego codziennie ją odwiedzał i zostawał tak długo, jak pozwalało na to jego dobre wychowanie. Czas spędzali na pozornie przyjemnych rozrywkach, chociaż młody don miał się na baczności. Jego napięcie nie zostało zauważone przez jego towarzyszkę. Senorita chciała jak najszybciej zapomnieć o dramatycznych wydarzeniach i szczerze cieszyła się ze wspólnego czytania, rozmów czy kwiatów, którymi Diego ją wręcz obsypywał. Mimo że pochlebiała jej uwaga, którą jej okazywał, jej myśli wciąż wracały do zamaskowanego wybawiciela.

_"A wtedy odpowiedziałbym przed prawem nie tylko ja, ale też moi bliscy. - ciekawe kogo miał na myśli? Rodziców, rodzeństwo? A może ma żonę i gromadkę dzieci? Mam nadzieję, że nie!"_

_"Opowieści o nim nie były przesadzone, jest naprawdę wspaniały. Wysoki, przystojny, znający swoją wartość, ale przy okazji niewywyższający się. Chyba zacznę rozglądać się uważniej po okolicy. Na pewno go poznam bez maski, a wtedy będę miała okazję podziękować za ratunek. Może podpytam jeszcze Diega o jego przygody, coś, co da mi wskazówkę..."_

xxx Zorro xxx

W biurze komendanta siedziało kilka osób — on sam, sędzia oraz zaufani żołnierze, którzy zaprzedali swoją lojalność Orłowi. Siedzieli i knuli.

"Mówisz, senior Galindo, że lisa można wykurzyć z nory, tylko będąc niesprawiedliwym wobec ludności i to nie w każdym przypadku? " Upewnił się jeszcze raz Ortega.

"Tak, niesprawiedliwość lub zagrożenie, któremu nie podoła garnizon." Przytaknął zapytany. "Jednak on jest inteligentny, jeśli pułapka będzie zbyt oczywista, nie zjawi się albo uderzy z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. On jest często nieprzewidywalny."

Kapitan potarł brodę zamyślony, a sędzia kontynuował. "Ma pan dwie, wzajemnie powiązane problemy do rozwiązania. Nie muszę chyba przypominać, że im dłużej senorita Cortez żyje, stanowi dla pana oraz całego przedsięwzięcia coraz większe zagrożenie. A skoro Zorro ją uratował, jestem przekonany, że ma na nią oko."

"Tak, a druga to sam Zorro. Tylko on przeszkadza w wykonaniu planu Orła. Pomyślmy…" Ortega zwilżył gardło wyborną Malagą importowaną wprost z Andaluzji. "Skoro Lis pilnuje panienki, to będzie trudno się do niej dobrać, a z mojej strony wystarczy unikać publicznego pokazywania się i możemy to przełożyć na później. Jeśli zlikwidujemy Zorro, to nad bezpieczeństwem senority Cortez nie będzie czuwał już nikt."

Sierżantowi zaświtał w głowie pewien pomysł. "Seniores, porywaczy wciąż nie znaleziono, więc może zorganizujemy poszukiwania, które bardziej będą nastawione na utrudnienie życia mieszkańców niż na faktyczny cel. Rewizje domów?"

"No wreszcie, pierwszy dobry pomysł dzisiejszego wieczoru" pomyślał jego zwierzchnik. "Domów nie, bo caballero podniosą za duży raban, ale rewizje osobiste, czemu nie…" Wstał z bogato zdobionego krzesła i podszedł do wielkiej skrzyni stojącej w kącie. Chwilę pogrzebał w jej wnętrzu, wyciągnął sakiewkę i wręczył ją jednemu z żołnierzy.

"Macie przeszukiwać każdego, kto przyjeżdża przez rogatkę, nieważne obcego czy mieszkańca. Dokładnie i długo. Ma się tam stworzyć kolejka. Oficjalnie szukamy porywaczy, ale że nie mamy punktu zaczepienia, to wszystkiego podejrzanego."

"A nieoficjalnie?" zapytał kapral.

"A nieoficjalnie, szukając myszy, znajdziemy szczura. W tej sakiewce są bardzo dobre podróbki klejnotów — rubiny, szmaragdy, diamenty. Nikt kto nie jest zawodowym jubilerem, nie ma prawa się na nich poznać. Macie podrzucić je kilku losowym peonom. Oskarżycie ich o kradzież i spisek, bo skąd biedny rolnik ma mieć takie cacka, a już kilku to zmowa."

Wszyscy w lot zrozumieli plan i pokój wypełnił złośliwy śmiech. Żołnierz, który do tej pory nie brał udziału w rozmowie, zwrócił się do sędziego. "Senior Galindo, jaka jest kara za przywłaszczenie cudzej własności?"

"Chłosta, zwykle około 5-50 batów, w zależności od wartości. Cóż te cacka tutaj wyglądają na cenne." W jego oczach nie było odrobiny litości. Przyszłe ofiary nie będą mogły liczyć na miłosierdzie czy sprawiedliwość. Wyrok na nich już zapadł.

xxx Zorro xxx

W dzień targowy Diego z Bernardem wybrali się do Los Angeles. Przez ciągłe wizyty w hacjendzie Cortezów dawno nie był w pueblo. Jego niemy przyjaciel był świetnym szpiegiem, ale rozmowa z sierżantem bywała równie owocna. Od ataku minął już tydzień, zraniona ręka goiła się tak samo dobrze, jak psychika młodej senority, więc nie miał powodu, aby dłużej odwlekać dochodzenie. Na pomoc garnizonu nie miał co liczyć.

_"A i jeszcze może kupię Ros nowy szal? Swój ulubiony zniszczyła w trakcie porwania. Uwielbiam to zaciekawione spojrzenie, jakby chciała widzieć na wylot przez opakowanie, co jest w środku. A potem tę czystą radość, te iskierki w oczach, niezależnie czy jest to drobiazg, czy coś drogiego jak nowa suknia. Tak, zdecydowanie nowy szal, to świetny pomysł. Może w przypływie entuzjazmu dostanę całusa?"_ Młodego caballero z marzeń na jawie obudziło pstryknięcie. Obrócił się w stronę Bernarda.

"O co chodzi przyjacielu?"

W odpowiedzi sługa wskazał na głowę, potem narysował kształt kobiety, a potem wisielca.

Diego pokiwał głową i od razu wrócił z obłoków na ziemię. "Masz rację. Cały czas myślę o Rosaricie, a nawet ostatnia aktywność Zorro dotyczy jej osoby. Nieuwaga zaprowadzi mnie na szubienicę."

Klepnął go po ramieniu i dodał. "Bernardo, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Dziękuję ci."

Starszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i narysował kształt serca. "Tak, jestem zakochany, ale to nie powód, aby tracić rozsądek i być lekkomyślnym. Jak znów zawędruję w niebezpieczne rejony, kopnij mnie, proszę."

Młody caballero miał mieszane uczucia, gdy jego prośba spotkała się z entuzjastycznym potakiwaniem.

xxx Zorro xxx

Kilka chwil później ich oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Przy bramie miejskiej stała ogromna kolejka ludzi, koni i powozów. Diego zsiadł z konia, wręczył wodze słudze i przepchnął się przez tłum do prowizorycznego szlabanu.

"Sierżancie, co tu się dzieje?" zapytał.

Garcia rozejrzał się i odciągnął go na bok. "Nowe rozkazy komendanta. Nie znaleźliśmy porywaczy senority Cortez i teraz przeszukujemy wszystkich wjeżdżających do puebla."

"Szukacie czegoś konkretnego?" W jego serca wlała się odrobina nadziei, że w wąwozie pozostała jakaś poszlaka, którą zabrali ze sobą żołnierze. Przeszukał to miejsce następnego wieczoru po ataku, ale ślady były zadeptane i nic nie przykuło jego uwagi.

"Nie, don Diego, ale kapitan kazał patrzeć na wszystko, co wyda się nam podejrzane." Sierżant nie miał zachwyconej miny, a rewizja osobista, zwłaszcza kobiet, była dla niego zawstydzająca. Może nie był dżentelmenem z urodzenia, ale rodzice wpoili mu szacunek do płci przeciwnej.

"Don Diego, to nie wszystko. Myślałem, że nowy komendant będzie lepszy niż poprzedni, poprawi nasze umiejętności, będziemy skuteczniejsi w wyłapywaniu bandytów. A zamiast prawdziwych ćwiczeń cały czas mamy zbędne musztry. I na patrole są wybierani tylko ci nowi żołnierze. Gdzie mamy zwiększać zdolność bojową garnizonu, gdy cały dzień maszerujemy po podwórzu?" Patrzył z nadzieją, czy może życzliwy caballero coś mu doradzi.

Ten jednak ze współczuciem rozłożył ręce. "Nie wiem, nie znam się na wojskowości, sierżancie. Przykro mi, że nie jesteście równo traktowani, ale jest to sprawa wewnętrzna garnizonu i nawet jako don nie mogę się wtrącić. Może to jakaś nowoczesna metoda szkoleniowa, tylko my nie widzimy jej pełnego obrazu?"

"Nie wiem. Przepraszam, muszę już iść, rewidować dalej." Garcia powłóczystym krokiem skazańca udał się do szlabanu, a Diego do czekającego pod koniec kolejki Bernarda.

Kolejne dwie godziny spędzili pośród utyskujących na upał i głupiego komendanta peonów, handlarzy, vaquero i caballero. Za pomocą znaków przekazał przyjacielowi mniej więcej treść rozmowy z żołnierzem i poprosił, aby miał oko na nową obsadę.

Cyrkowe umiejętności Bernarda i bystry wzrok przydały się, gdy stali zaledwie kilka osób od szlabanu. Przyglądał się, jak kapral Sanchez przeszukuje jednego z peonów, a w trakcie badania wsunął mu mały przedmiot za pas. Kolejny żołnierz, który go obszukiwał, niemal natychmiast znalazł podrzucony spory rubin.

"Szeregowy, aresztować go i zaprowadzić do aresztu. Wezwij sędziego. To złodziej." Kapral Sanchez nawet nie mrugnął, jak przerażony rolnik ukląkł i błagał go o litość. "Senior, pierwszy raz to widzę, nie jestem złodziejem, nigdy nawet nie miałem tego w ręku."

Zaraz został brutalnie postawiony na nogi i zaciągnięty w stronę garnizonu. Żaden z żołnierzy Ortegi nie przejął się jego protestami. Rewizję wznowiono.

Diego wymienił z Bernardem znaczące spojrzenie i kilka znaków migowych. Coś zdecydowanie było nie w porządku. Gdy już udało im się przejść przez rogatkę i dotrzeć na plazę, zastał ich mało przyjemny widok.

O ścianę koszar stało opartych pięciu mężczyzn w różnym wieku, wszyscy peoni. Za każdym stał żołnierz z przygotowanym biczem. Z bramy wyszedł sędzia w towarzystwie nowego sierżanta, rozwinął pergamin i głośno obwieścił skazanie złodziei klejnotów na 30* batów każdy.

Na placu zaległa cisza, nawet rozbrykane zwykle dzieci tuliły się do spódnic mam i nie odważyły się wydać dźwięku. Diego stężał z furii. "_30 batów to jawna niesprawiedliwość, za kradzież sakiewki jest zwykle 5, góra 10. Po takiej chłoście nie będą mogli przez miesiąc pracować, o ile nie będzie komplikacji zdrowotnych_." Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale w tej samej chwili poczuł rękę na ramieniu. Bernardo pokiwał przecząco głową.

To była robota dla Zorro, stojący z dala od kłopotów Diego mógł co najwyżej opłacić im usługi doktora. Napięte mięśnie zrelaksowały się, pięści rozluźniły. Jednak każde uderzenie bicza wbijało się boleśnie w serce obrońcy puebla, który nie miał tym razem możliwości zareagować.

_"Myślałem, że będziesz uczciwy Ortega. Tymczasem ty coś kręcisz. Zorro przywita cię wieczorem w naszym uroczym miasteczku."_

xxx Zorro xxx

Ciemna postać skradała się bezszelestnie. Szybkie podciągnięcie się na wystającym z budynku palu wystarczyło, aby znaleźć się na dachu aresztu. Zorro położył się, aby nie być widocznym na tle nieba i uważnie zlustrował podwórze garnizonu. Oprócz dwóch strażników przy bramie, który zwykle trzymali wartę, dostrzegł tu i tam rozstawionych żołnierzy.

"_Tak, jak myślałem, to pułapka. Nie udało mu się wywabić mnie na placu, więc oczekuje, że zjawię się nocą. Cóż komendancie, nie zawiodę cię."_

Zręcznie zsunął się na tyły garnizonu i obszedł go dookoła. Chwilę później zaskoczony wartownik poczuł chłód stali na swojej szyi i usłyszał cichy szept.

"Buenas noches amigo. Jaka piękna noc na pełnienie straży, prawda?"

Szeregowy dobrze znał ten głos. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie współpracował, nie stanie mu się krzywda. Chociaż, po dłuższym okresie służby w Los Angeles, po ludzku chciał pomóc temu szlachetnemu bandycie, a Zorro nigdy nie zranił nawet Monastaria. Był bezpieczny.

"Buenos noches, senior Zorro. Noc byłaby piękniejsza, gdybym nie miał szpady na gardle." Powiedział to proszącym głosem. Ku swojej uldze ostrze odsunęło się na kilka centymetrów, ale wciąż było niepokojąco blisko.

"Ile ludzi w garnizonie ukryło się w zasadzce?" Człowiek w masce od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

Uzyskał też odpowiedź, której mógł zaufać, ponieważ szeregowy był ze starej gwardii i nie miał powodu kłamać. "Wszyscy nowi, 15 osób plus ja i Carlos z drugiej strony, każdy ma muszkiet i dwa pistolety. Konie są osiodłane do pościgu. Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie się poukrywali, bo stanąłem na warcie, gdy się rozchodzili."

Zorro schował szpadę i poklepał przyjaźnie żołnierza po ramieniu. "Jak zwykle spotkanie z honorowym lancerem to sama przyjemność. A teraz wyświadcz mi przysługę, amigo, i podnieś alarm."

Zdziwiona mina szeregowego była bezcenna. Była to ostatnia prośba, która przyszłaby mu na myśl. Kilkakrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wydawszy dźwięku. W końcu jednak zdobył się na słaby krzyk, który za trzecim razem nabrał już zwykłej mocy. " Zorro, alarm. Zorro to jest. Do broni!"

Przygotowani wcześniej żołnierze od razu dosiedli koni i wypadli przez bramę. Na skraju placu czekała na nich sylwetka renegata, który zasalutował i zaczął uciekać. Żołnierze popędzili za nim, od czasu do czasu któryś próbował szczęścia, oddając strzał. Czarny jeździec doskonale operował dystansem i wszystkie kule padały daleko za nim.

Pierwsza faza pościgu skupiała się głównie na szybkości rumaków. Jednak po kilku kilometrach zaczął się bardziej nierówny teren, poznaczony wąwozami i wzgórzami. Zorro stał się nieuchwytnym cieniem, przemykającym żołnierzom na granicy wzroku. Gdy nabrał pewności, że nowi, nieznający jeszcze za dobrze terenu wojacy, pogubili się w labiryncie wyschniętych koryt i dolinek, dyskretnie zawrócił w stronę puebla.

Zakradnięcie się do pustego garnizonu nie stanowiło żadnego wyzwania. Ortega pracował w gabinecie, poczuł zimną stal wbijającą mu się w plecy. Spiął się i powoli wyprostował. "Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?"

Usłyszał cichy śmiech. "Komendancie gościsz w naszym pueblo już kilka dni, ale nie miałem jeszcze okazji złożyć wizyty i się przedstawić. Proszę o wybaczenie za takie grubiaństwo, ale do tej pory nie było potrzeby, żebyśmy się spotkali."

Ortega powoli i ostrożnie odwrócił się przodem do niespodziewanego napastnika, który cały czas trzymał go na końcu szpady. "Zorro, mogłem się tego domyślić. Gdzie moi żołnierze?" Słyszał nawoływania wartownika i początek pościgu, ale nie brał w nim udziału. Ufał kompetencjom swoim ludzi. Jak widać za bardzo.

Bandyta w masce uśmiechnął się z pewną dozą arogancji i nawet nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć na pytanie. "Jako że jesteś senior tutaj nowy, nie znasz lokalnych zwyczajów. Pozwól, że cię oświecę. Twoim obowiązkiem jest utrzymanie porządku w pueblo oraz pomoc mieszkańcom. Wtedy masz moje słowo, że spotykamy się po raz ostatni. Jeśli jednak będziesz niesprawiedliwy, a ludność gnębiona, będę zmuszony składać ci częste wizyty. A kończą się one tak." W czasie, gdy mówił ostatnie zdanie, trzema wprawnymi ruchami nadgarstka, wyrysował piękne Z na całej szerokości munduru.

"Wiem, że twoi żołnierze podłożyli kosztowności peonom. Ostrzegam albo będziesz sprawiedliwy, albo będziesz martwy." Spojrzał w dół na buty komendanta, który odruchowo również opuścił głowę. Gdy ją podniósł, wielka czarna pięść pozbawiła go przytomności.

Zorro szybko zaniósł nieprzytomnego kapitana do jego pokoju, gdzie przywiązał go do łóżka i zakneblował. Popatrzył na swoje dzieło i przykrył go kołdrą, bynajmniej nie ze względu na wygodę. Adiutant rano będzie myślał, że przełożony wciąż śpi.

Cień wyskoczył przez okno wprost na grzbiet wiernego Tornada i pognał w noc na zasłużony odpoczynek.

* * *

Notatki

* Sprawdzałam skalę wielkości chłosty. W krajach islamskich za cudzołóstwo można dostać obecnie 5-30 batów, w hitlerowskich obozach koncentracyjnych od 5 do 50, w skrajnych przypadkach do 100. Więc stwierdziłam, że 30 to będzie bardzo dużo.

Jeśli jest na sali lekarz/historyk z dokładniejszą wiedzą jak to wyglądało, to proszę podziel się uwagami :D


	8. Nocna wizyta i sezon burzowy

Znów czarny cień galopował przez ciemną prerię. Jego umysł był niespokojny, w przeciwieństwie do ciała, które pewnie i z wprawą prowadziło Tornada. Wszelkie domysły i podejrzenia, które rozważał z Bernardem przez cały tydzień, wiodły donikąd. Miał przeczucie, że Ortega jest w to, w jakiś sposób zamieszany, ale wciąż nie znał motywu. Rosarita chętnie spędzała czas w towarzystwie Diego, ale w rozmowach nie wracali do przykrych wydarzeń, a on nie chciał zbyt mocno naciskać. Być może będzie bardziej otwarta przy jej wybawicielu.

Zbliżając się do hacjendy Cortezów, zwolnił do spokojnego kłusa, a potem do stępa. Uważnie przeczesał wzrokiem okolicę i same zabudowania. Służba dawno poszła już spać, podobnie jak don Fernando. Jedyne światło paliło się w oknie jego bratanicy. "_Przynajmniej nie przestraszę jej niespodziewaną pobudką o tak późnej porze w nocy."_

Wspięcie się na balkon z grzbietu Tornado nie było trudne. Z kocią zręcznością i bezszelestnie przerzucił nogi przez barierkę i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Obraz, jaki zobaczył, stopił mu serce. Rosarita siedziała w bujanym fotelu, wciąż w sukni i z ciepłym szalem zarzuconym na ramiona. Tym samym, który ostatecznie kupił pechowego dnia. W jednej dłoni trzymała książkę, którą z zapałem i wypiekami na twarzy czytała. Tymczasem druga, już bez temblaka, ale wciąż zabandażowana, nieświadomie bawiła się końcem szala i dotykała nim ust. Na stoliku drgała zapalona świeczka.

Zorro delikatnie zapukał w szybę. Dziewczyna była tak zafascynowana lekturą, że w pierwszej chwili nie usłyszała hałasu. Dopiero za trzecim razem rozejrzała się i zobaczyła postać za oknem. Błysk zrozumienia i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś nienazwanego, zamigotał, gdy podeszła i otworzyła skrzydło.

"Senior Zorro." Tyle była w stanie z siebie wydusić. W końcu nie co dzień młody mężczyzna zakradał się do jej sypialni, a już szczególnie nie, poszukiwany listem gończym w całej Kalifornii, bandyta.

"Buenas noches senorita. Przepraszam za tak późną wizytę, ale wolę działać pod osłoną nocy. Chciałem porozmawiać, jeśli to nie kłopot." Równy rząd białych zębów zalśnił na tle czarnego stroju. Rosarita w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała co zrobić — rozmawiać z nim przez okno czy zaprosić, aby wszedł? Była dobrze wychowana, a sytuacja wybiegała daleko poza standardowe konwenanse. Młody mężczyzna w jej sypialni kilka godzin po północy, w dodatku wchodzący przez okno….

W końcu jednak zdecydowała, że Zorro jest dżentelmenem, co już zdążył udowodnić, a poza tym zawdzięczała mu życie. Odsunęła się i zaprosiła go do środka. "Buenas noches, czytałam książkę, więc i tak nie spałam. Proszę, senior, wejdź, nie będziemy przecież rozmawiać przez parapet."

Z podziwem patrzyła, jak z gracją wsunął się do środka. Teraz, na spokojnie, choć z mocno bijącym sercem i w blasku migocącej świeczki, miała okazję mu się przyjrzeć. Był bardzo wysoki, gdy się wyprostował. W czarnej pelerynie wyglądał jak olbrzym, choć było to pewnie złudzenie. Szeroka klatka piersiowa i silne ramiona, które kilka dni temu ją obejmowały, przywołały na jej policzki lekki rumieniec. Zgrabnie zarysowana szczęka i czekoladowe oczy zdradzały stanowczość i inteligencję. Doskonale zadbany wąsik dodawał mu tajemniczości.

"Nie miałam okazji podziękować za ratunek. Gdyby nie ty, senior, byłabym już pożywieniem dla kojotów. A nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało wcześniej." Zaskakując siebie swoją śmiałością, podeszła bliżej, położyła rękę na piersi renegata i wspiąwszy się na palce, pocałowała go w policzek. Szybko się wycofała, ale zarówno dłoń, jak i usta jej płonęły. Spuściła skromnie głowę.

Zorro był równie zaskoczony, a w głębi także poruszony, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Odchrząknął. "Nie ma za co dziękować, po prostu znalazłem się we właściwym miejscu, o właściwej porze. Lub prawie właściwej porze. Jak twoja ręka, senorita? Czy bardzo boli? Mam nadzieję, że nie było innych ran." Zachowanie spokoju kosztowało go nieco nerwów, ale napięcie w pokoju nieco opadło.

Odpowiedział mu genialny uśmiech. "Doktor Avila bardzo chwalił twój opatrunek, dzięki niemu, nie uszkodziłam żadnych żył ani ścięgien. Już nie boli, ale szwy są denerwujące, swędzą i ciągną. I oprócz kilku siniaków nic mi się nie stało."

Zorro kiwnął głową z łobuzerskim wyrazem twarzy, a Ros zrobiło się miękko w kolanach. "To dobrze, cieszy mnie powrót do zdrowia. Pueblo nie jest takie samo bez twojego uśmiechu. " Nie mógł się powstrzymać, po prostu wymsknęło mu się. W przebraniu zawsze mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej. A jej obecność tak blisko, bez żadnego realnego zagrożenia, na którym musiałby się skupić, działała na niego jak narkotyk.

"_A więc to tak, spotyka mnie w pueblo bez maski!_" Trybiki w jej ślicznej głowie już zaczęły pracować. Zanim jednak zdążyła pociągnąć go za język dalej, mężczyzna otrząsnął się i kontynuował.

"Wolałbym na razie, aby tak pozostało. Nie wiemy, dlaczego i przez kogo zostałaś senorita porwana i póki co najbezpieczniej będzie nie opuszczać hacjendy." Zorro spoważniał. "Nie odbieraj tego jak areszt domowy, tylko zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Wiem, że pewnie chciałabyś jak najszybciej zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ale bandyci są wciąż na wolności i być może spróbują zaatakować jeszcze raz. Przyczaili się gdzieś, a żołnierze niestety pozacierali wszystkie ślady."

Widział, że się spięła, ale przytaknęła. "Jest rozsądek w tej radzie. Lecz skąd będę wiedziała, że zagrożenie już minęło? Przecież nie będę tu siedzieć wieczność?"

"Senorita, zrobię wszystko, żeby ich znaleźć jak najszybciej. Chociaż ułatwiłoby mi zadanie, jeśli dałabyś mi jakąś podpowiedź. Czy słyszałaś, o czym rozmawiali między sobą, może coś charakterystycznego zwróciło twoją uwagę? Ubranie, siodło, broń, sposób mówienia, jakaś blizna? Lub może masz podejrzenia, dlaczego w ogóle cię porwano?" Nieświadomie Zorro zaczął chodzić po pokoju, zerkając na dziewczynę. Zawsze to robił, gdy się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał.

Rosarita na chwilę pogrążyła się w myślach, mimo tego, że obecność przystojnego bohatera ją rozpraszała. "Nie, przykro mi, nic szczególnego nie widziałam ani nie słyszałam. Na początku byłam nieprzytomna, a potem wszystko działo się tak szybko. I przez te kilka dni też zadawałam sobie pytanie _Dlaczego?_, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy."

Wreszcie czarna figura stanęła nieruchomo z westchnieniem. "Będę musiał rozwiązać to sam w takim razie. Gdybyś coś sobie przypomniała…" Zastanowił się szybko nad sposobem komunikacji, który nie wskazywałby wprost na Diego. "...napisz, proszę notatkę i zostaw na balkonie pod doniczką."

Nadzieja zaświtała w jej oczach. "Czy to znaczy, że jeszcze mnie odwiedzisz, senior?"

"_Gdyby tak na mnie patrzyła, jak nie noszę maski…_" Wyraźnie zadrżał, ale pewnym głosem odpowiedział. "Będę miał na oku hacjendę, ale staram się być nieprzewidywalny dla własnego bezpieczeństwa."

Szarmancko ujął jej zdrową dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. "Mam nadzieję, że nie zdołam się oprzeć twojej urodzie, zanim te wakacje się skończą, senorita. Jeszcze się spotkamy. Adios." Zdecydowanie, kolejny niezbyt przemyślany komentarz. "_Weź się w garść, jesteś Zorro._"

Szybko przeskoczył przez parapet i za chwilę, jedyne co po nim zostało to odgłos oddalających się kopyt i drżąca z emocji dziewczyna. "Adios. Jeszcze się spotkamy, senior Zorro." Powiedziała w noc, przyciskając do serca wierzch pocałowanej ręki.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita siedziała w swoim pokoju i wyglądała tęsknie przez okno. Krople deszczu nieustannie bębniły o szybę w usypiającym rytmie. Myślami wracała do pewnego przystojnego banity i jego nocnej wizyty. Jego ostrzeżenie potraktowała bardzo poważnie i nie oddalała się z hacjendy nawet o krok. Gojąca się ręka to był kolejny powód, równie dobry jak załamanie pogody, jakiego doświadczali od prawie dwóch tygodni. Deszcz padał przez całe dnie, z niewielkimi przerwami na krótkie, ale bardzo intensywne burze. Szarość owiła zwykle słoneczną Kalifornię.

Ruch zamarł, każdy, kto nie musiał, nie wychylał nosa za próg. Nawet Diego, który zwykle był prawie codziennie, aby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, wpadł w odwiedziny zaledwie trzy razy. Wiedziała, że pomagał na ranczu, więc nie czuła żalu.

Wspomnienie przyjaciela zawsze rozgrzewało jej serce. "J_ak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do jego stałej obecności… Gdy wrócę do ojca, będzie mi go bardzo brakować. Będziemy wymieniać listy, ale to nie to samo."_

Nie mogła nie zauważyć, jego rozmarzonego spojrzenia pełnego nadziei, czy wszystkich drobnych gestów, które zdradzały coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Gdy przepuszczał ją w drzwiach, kładł lekko rękę na jej plecach, często trzymał jej dłoń podczas spacerów po ogrodzie czy poprawiał kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się jej z fryzury, delikatnie zahaczając o policzek lub krawędź ucha.

Wróciła też myślami do ich prawie-pocałunku w ogrodzie doni de la Vega. "_Dałam się ponieść chwili, romantycznej scenerii, jego subtelnym zalotom i urokowi._" Jednak mały, cichy głosik nie dawał jej spokoju, podpowiadając, że do tańca trzeba dwojga. Nie chciała go słuchać, a tym bardziej, głębiej rozważać znaczenia tego głosiku. "_Diego jest moim przyjacielem, zauroczonym we mnie. Jestem jednak wobec niego uczciwa i nie daję mu żadnych nadziei na coś więcej. Nie chcę go stracić jako przyjaciela."_

Jej serce od razu zabiło mocniej, gdy pomyślała o Zorro. Ich dwa spotkania, w tym jedno bardzo dramatyczne oraz niezliczone opowieści, sprawiały, że miała wrażenie, że go dobrze zna. Nie wiedziała, kim jest, ale to nie była kwestia wiedzy, tylko kobiecej intuicji. Czuła jakby znała go od dziecka. To nie była tylko ulotna legenda i tajemnica, która tak w nią uderzyła. To był człowiek z krwi i kości, mający rodzinę, słabości (choć nie wiedziała jeszcze jakie). Człowiek, który miał zmartwienia i był śmiertelny. Jego męski i dziwnie znajomy zapach oraz troska, jaką ją otoczył, urzekły ją bardziej niż maska i peleryna.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pogrążyła w marzeniach. Tak, zdecydowanie była zakochana.

xxx Zorro xxx

Nie do końca było prawdą, że nikt nie wychodził z domu. Wprawdzie Ortega spędzał czas w swoim biurze, szczęśliwi żołnierze zabijali czas w koszarach, grając w karty lub wspominając własne, mocno podkolorowane, przygody, a większość mieszkańców nadrabiała zaległości w łataniu dachów lub innych pracach domowych. Jednak pracujący przy bydle vaqueros, niejednokrotnie wspomagani przez swoich patronów, w strugach deszczu pilnowali stad. O ile same ulewy mogły spowodować tylko dużo błota, to szaruga nieba połączona z przestraszonymi krowami groziły rozpierzchnięciem się i zgubieniem poszczególnych sztuk. A okazji do przestrachu miały biedne krasule sporo. Burze z piorunami i porywistym wiatrem nie podnosiły nastrojów ani zwierząt, ani ludzi.

Diego od dziecka słyszał, że prawdziwy Kalifornijczyk polega na pracy własnych rąk i do bogactwa można dojść tylko ciężką pracą. Bardzo szanował pracowitość i smykałkę do interesów ojca. Mimo tego, że na co dzień parał się bardziej artystycznymi zajęciami, stawał na wysokości zadania, gdy tego od niego oczekiwano. Przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o rancho. Od powrotu z Madrytu pomagał prowadzić księgi rachunkowe i uczestniczył we wszystkich spędach oraz pomniejszych wydarzeniach, o ile Zorro nie był potrzebny gdzie indziej.

Podczas ostatnich ulew uprosił don Alejandra, żeby starszy caballero pozostał w domu. Nie był już najmłodszy i każde przeziębienie mogło rozwinąć się w coś groźnego. Nie była to łatwa przeprawa, ale w końcu ojciec poddał się, widząc, jak poważnie Diego podchodzi do pomocy vaqueros.

Pracowali na zmiany, więc młody Don nie miał wielu okazji do odpoczynku i rozrywki. Czasem zaglądał do gospody na szklaneczkę grzanego wina i najnowsze plotki. Jednak tych ostatnich było niewiele, bo też i nic ciekawego się nie działo w pueblo. Kilka razy udało mu się wygospodarować parę godzin i odwiedzić jego Rosaritę. Tęsknił za nią i nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie zrezygnować z bezowocnych patroli na okolicznych szlakach jako Zorro. Wiedział, że żołnierze nie zobaczą bandyty, nawet jak ten zapuka do bram garnizonu, ale wydawało się, że nawet pospolici przestępcy pochowali się w swoich kryjówkach.

I chyba tylko żar, jaki odczuwał, gdy myślał o pięknej senoricie, uchronił go od złapania przeziębienia.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po całej nocy na pastwisku Diego siedział zmęczony i brudny w tawernie i wyglądał za okno. Przy innych stolikach siedziało jeszcze kilku vaqueros z różnych hacjend, którzy przed udaniem się na spoczynek zajrzeli jeszcze do gospody na coś mocniejszego.

Jego sny na jawie zostały przerwane przybyciem jeźdźca. Był to znany wszystkim kurier Juan, który wcale nie był w lepszym stanie niż pozostali goście.

"Buenos dias, seniores. Czy komendant jest w garnizonie? Przed bramą nie widziałem wartowników."

"Buenos dias, Juan. Tak, wszyscy są, ale nosa stamtąd nie wyściubią. Siadaj, napij się z nami, bo marnie wyglądasz." Jeden z vaqueros poczęstował go pełnym kuflem.

Kurier chętnie chwycił naczynie i wypił je jednym duszkiem. Było to grzane wino i choć miał mocną głowę, zachwiał się lekko. Diego uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

"Juan, spokojnie, to wino nigdzie Ci nie ucieknie. Czemu potrzebujesz komendanta? Masz listy dla niego? Zwykle korzysta z wojskowej poczty." Liczył, że może dowie się czegoś.

Mężczyzna przetarł usta rękawem i podziękował za napitek. Potem zaczął opowiadać.

"Nie, nie mam dla niego listów. Ale droga jest tak rozmyta, że dyliżans pocztowy wpadł mi w dziurę i ugrzązł tak, że nie byłem go w stanie samemu ruszyć. Liczyłem na pomoc wojska, w końcu oni odpowiadają za stan dróg, nawet przy takiej pogodzie."

Wszyscy lubili młodego kuriera, więc szybko zaoferowali swoją pomoc. On jednak zaczął protestować.

"Bardzo dziękuję, ale to nie jest wasz obowiązek. Poza tym, z tego co mówicie, to żołnierze siedzą dniami w ciepłych kwaterach, a wy wyglądacie, jakbyście właśnie wrócili z pastwisk. Nie chcę was niepotrzebnie fatygować."

Diego mu przerwał. "To faktycznie jest odpowiedzialność wojska i może komendant da nam kilku ludzi, ale z radością my także ci pomożemy."

Juan wraz z vaqueros i młodym caballero udali się do bramy garnizonu. Po długim pukaniu i jeszcze dłuższych perswazjach zostało wydelegowanych trzech żołnierzy. Cała kawalkada pojechała na miejsce pechowego wypadku.

Wspólnym wysiłkiem ludzi i koni, szybko wyprowadzili dyliżans z dziury. Szeregowi obiecali eskortować pojazd do puebla, więc pozostali zaczęli rozjeżdżać się do domów. Diego już oparł nogę na strzemieniu, gdy Juan go zawołał.

"Don Diego, czy wracając do domu, będziesz przejeżdżał koło hacjendy Cortezów? Mam list od seniora Corteza dla senority Rosarity i prosił, żebym dostarczył go jak najszybciej. Pojechałbym osobiście, ale mam tygodniowe opóźnienie przez tę pogodę i …"

Kurier zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale caballero z uśmiechem mu przerwał. "Juan nie ma problemu, i tak tamtędy przejeżdżam. A dzięki tobie będę miał pretekst, żeby wstąpić na herbatę." Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, chowając list do sakwy.

"Dziękuję senior."

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita siedziała sama w salonie i czytała książkę. O ile kochała czytać, to ostatnio było jedyne zajęcie, któremu mogła się oddać i powoli zaczynała się nudzić. Prawa ręka nie była pokryta już bandażem i część szwów doktor jej zdjął, jednak nadal przy precyzyjnych ruchach nie była w pełni sprawna. Mogła zapomnieć o szyciu, a nawet pisanie wychodziło jej jak za czasów, gdy dopiero uczyła się liter. Gdy wuj nie był zajęty na polach, tak jak teraz, mogli pograć w szachy czy choćby porozmawiać. Z nikim ze służby nie była na tyle zżyta, aby spędzać razem czas. Pozostawało jej marudzić, czytać albo marzyć o Zorro. W ostateczności jej myśli krążyły między bandytą w czarnym ubraniu ze szpadą a bandytą w zielonym ubraniu z łukiem.

Przed śniadaniem była chwila przejaśnienia, wykorzystała ją na szybki spacer po ogrodzie, ale teraz za szybą widziała tylko ścianę deszczu. "_Mam nadzieję, że wuj tego nie odchoruje"._

Podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała głośne pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła się, otworzyła je i wybuchnęła śmiechem. W progu stał Diego, który przyjął na siebie cały impet ulewy i wyglądał jak zmokła kura. Zawsze starannie uczesane włosy, opadały w prostych strąkach wokół głowy. Z rękawów kurtki i nosa padała woda, a na spodniach nie miał suchej nitki. Próbując się pohamować, wpuściła go do środka, ale całości dopełniła woda wychlapująca się górą przez cholewki.

"Bardzo śmieszne, Ros, naprawdę. Człowiek całą noc spędził na pastwisku, nogi mnie bolą od siodła, teraz złapała mnie najgorsza ulewa od tygodnia, a tu zero współczucia."

Rosarita próbowała przeprosić między jednym spazem a drugim. "Ale Diego… wybacz, ale… wyglądasz… przekomicznie…. a jak… jeszcze ta…. woda z butów…."

Młody caballero też dostrzegł humor tej sytuacji. Zresztą nigdy nie potrafił się gniewać długo na przyjaciółkę. Oboje chichrali się serdecznie. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiły się figlarne ogniki, a na ustach wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech.

"Ta zniewaga wymaga zemsty." Otworzył ramiona, jakby próbował ją przytulić. Zrobił jednak to na tyle wolno, żeby dziewczyna miała szansę się wywinąć. Gonili się kilka minut po pokoju, gdzie wiadomym było, że caballero daje jej fory. Jednak gra w kotka i myszkę musiała się skończyć.

Diego złapał ją mocno w ramiona i przytulił, a do tego potrząsnął głową, jak zmoczony pies, rozsiewając wokół deszcz kropel. Rosarita pisnęła, ale nie wyrywała się. Gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, czas stanął dla nich w miejscu. Zmarznięty młodzieniec czuł ciepło jej ciała przy swoim i gorący oddech owiewający mu twarz. Mógłby stać tak wiecznie.

Senorita była z kolei przytłoczona jego bliskością i zapachem. Mogła wyczuć świeżość deszczu, ostry koński pot, delikatną nutę drzewa sandałowego i to coś unikalnego dla przyjaciela. Ale czy unikalnego tylko dla niego? Przyjrzała się baczniej jego piwnym oczom i od razu odrzuciła głupie podejrzenie.

Magiczna chwila została przerwana przez Diega, który uświadomił sobie, że zmoczył sukienkę do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna zadrżała. Wypuścił ją z objęć, cofnął się o krok i podziwiał skutki swojego figla.

"Myślę, że taka zemsta za wyśmiewanie przyjaciela wystarczy. I niech mi to będzie ostatni raz." Gest grożącego palca został zupełnie złagodzony przez mało poważny ton i łagodny uśmiech.

Ros podniosła ręce do góry, poddając się. "Mea culpa, już nigdy nie będę śmiała się ze zmokniętych przyjaciół." Po czym opuściła ręce i dodała. "Zbyt głośno. A teraz Diego, jeśli oboje nie chcemy złapać kataru, proponuję się przebrać. Idź do kuchni, Martin na pewno znajdzie ci jakiś koc i zapasowe ubranie, aż twoje nie wyschnie."

Młodzieniec próbował protestować. "Ros, tak bardzo jak doceniam propozycję, to przyjechałem tylko dać ci list od ojca. Juan miał wypadek i prosił, żebym go zastąpił."

Zapomniał, że czasem przyjaciółka potrafiła być równie uparta jak de la Vedzy. "Nie ma takiej opcji, zostaniesz, dopóki się nie ugrzejesz i nie zjesz ze mną drugiego śniadania. Na pastwisku na pewno nic nie jadłeś i umierasz z głodu." Na potwierdzenie jej słów, głośny bulgot go zdradził. "Widzisz?"

Tym razem to Diego podniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

"Czekaj, Juan miał wypadek, czy to coś poważnego, nie został ranny?" Naszła ją refleksja wcześniejszego zdania.

Przyjaciel szybko ją uspokoił. "Koło mu ugrzęzło w dziurze, wyciągnęliśmy go. Ma opóźnienie i dlatego poprosił mnie o przysługę. Proszę." Powiedział, wręczając jej list, schowany wcześniej w wewnętrznej kieszeni.

xxx Zorro xxx

Ros szybko przebrała się i otworzyła list od ojca. Pisała (a dokładniej podyktowała wujowi) mu w poprzedniej korespondencji o nieszczęśliwej przygodzie, więc dokładnie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać po odpowiedzi. Ojciec wyrażał zaniepokojenie całym zajściem oraz jej raną. Nie był też zachwycony tym, że uratował ją notoryczny renegat, o którym słyszano już nawet w stolicy. Sugerował też wcześniejszy powrót do domu, mimo nieukończonego remontu.

Czytając między wierszami i znając dobrze swojego rodzica, Rosarita wiedziała, że ta sugestia ma więcej wspólnego z jej ewentualnym zauroczeniem wybawcą niż możliwością powtórnego ataku. Wiele dziewcząt wzdychało do tajemniczego bandyty. Ona do ich grona nie należała i nie przysłuchiwała się uważniej ich plotkom. Dopiero opowieści Diega po przyjeździe zaciekawiły ją bardziej. Może nawet nieco zauroczyły?

"_Nie, to dopiero sam Zorro osobiście zawrócił mi w głowie. I nie dzięki aurze tajemniczości, ale temu wszystkiemu, co ukrywa pod maską. Masz się czego obawiać, ojcze."_

Z drugiej strony to porywacze byli większym zagrożeniem. Ale o tym nie chciała go informować. Obietnica Zorro dawała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dopóki nie znali motywu, zagrożenie mogło czyhać także w Monterey. Poza tym nie chciała wracać.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zeszła do kuchni, gdzie Diego siedział w koszuli z przykrótkimi rękawami, owinięty kocem. Jego ubrania parowały przed piecem. Martin z kucharką przygotowali dla nich posiłek na ciepło i udali się do swoich dalszych zajęć. Gdy seniora Corteza nie było w hacjendzie, Ros zwykle jadła w kuchni, nie chcąc robić dodatkowego kłopotu służbie. Był to też zwyczaj caballero, więc nikt nie był zaskoczony ani zdegustowany.

Diego i Rosarita gawędzili przy gorącym rosole. On opowiadał o przygodach przy bydle, vaquero, który spadł z konia czy własnej wczorajszej kąpieli w błocie. Ona narzekała nieco na nudę i górę książek, którą przeczytała od ostatniej jego wizyty. Miłe towarzystwo skutecznie odgoniło całe jego zmęczenie. W tym czasie mokre ubrania zdążyły wyschnąć, więc caballero wyszedł się przebrać.

Gdy wracał, był świadkiem, jak miska wyślizgnęła się jej z ręki. Odruchowo złapał ją w locie, zanim się potłukła i odstawił na stół. Usiadł koło przyjaciółki i z niepokojem wziął ją za rękę.

"Ros, mówiłaś, że wszystko w porządku. Kiedy doktor Avilla cię widział?" Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podwinął jej rękaw do łokcia i uważnie przypatrywał się pozostałym szwom.

"Bo jest w porządku. Doktor był u mnie przedwczoraj i zdjął część szwów. Jestem na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia, jeszcze tydzień albo dwa."

Diego z troską prześledził kciukiem świeże blizny, jakby chciał się sam o tym przekonać. Lekkie jak piórka dotknięcia spowodowały szybsze bicie serca senority. Nie puszczając jej dłoni, spojrzał w górę. "Gdyby było, nie upuściłabyś od tak miski. Proszę bądź ze mną szczera."

Jego sumienie wręcz krzyczało "hipokryta", ale zdusił uczucie. Jak można porównywać nieszczerość w sprawie rany z sekretem prowadzącym na szubienicę?

Ros westchnęła. "Dobrze, już dobrze. Mam jeszcze czasem problem z trzymaniem drobnych przedmiotów — pióra, igły, czasem też sztućców, choć są większe. I zdarza się, że palce mi drętwieją. Ale spokojnie doktor powiedział, że to absolutnie normalne, bo cała ręka była usztywniona i to minie."

Diego cały czas trzymał ją nieświadomie za dłoń i gładził kciukiem przedramię. Zrelaksował spięte mięśnie. "Już myślałem, że to coś poważnego. Ale jeśli nie możesz trzymać pióra, to jak odpiszesz ojcu na list?"

Delikatna pieszczota nie przeszła niezauważona ze strony Rosarity. Zdawała sobie sprawę z jego uczuć, nawet jeśli były niewypowiedziane. Gdyby nie Zorro, jego ostrożne awanse, być może z czasem odniosłyby skutek. Jednak Diego nie miał w sobie tej charyzmy, która tak pociągała ją u renegata. Jednocześnie nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Dlatego odsunęła ręką i opuściła rękaw. "Nie wiem, może mi pomożesz?"

Od razu zreflektowała się. "Przepraszam, Diego, po całej nocy na pewno jesteś zmęczony i marzysz o łóżku. Nie powinnam cię dłużej zatrzymywać."

Młody don posmutniał, gdy cofnęła rękę, ale ulżyło mu, że nie przestraszył jej swoim zachowaniem. "Nakarmiłaś głodnego i osuszyłaś zmokniętego. Mogę się chyba odwdzięczyć przy pisaniu, prawda?"

Kolejną godzinę spędzili, redagując list do seniora Corteza. Po powrocie do domu Diego czuł się lekki na duszy jak ptak. Jeśli każda nieprzespana noc w siodle, miała się kończyć trzymaniem ukochanej w ramionach, choćby przez chwilę, był gotowy zrezygnować ze snu całkowicie.


	9. Prace przymusowe i potrójna pułapka

Tak długi okres deszczy był niezwyczajny dla słonecznej i gorącej na co dzień Kalifornii. Ludzie zwykle narzekali na skwar i witali zmiany pogody z radością. Jednak przedłużające się nawałnice były już mocno uciążliwe. Dlatego rozpogodzenie i pierwsze dni bez chmur wszyscy przyjęli z ulgą. Nad Los Angeles powróciło słońce.

Wbrew pozorom przymusowy odpoczynek nie oznaczał bezczynności dla fałszywego komendanta i jego wspólników. Wypadek dyliżansu nasunął mu nowy pomysł na podburzanie ludności. Przedstawiał właśnie swój plan sędziemu.

"Rozmyta droga to dobry pretekst dla nałożenia nowego podatku i zaprzęgnięcia wszystkich do prac przymusowych przy naprawie. Po pierwsze Zorro jest jednym z mieszkańców, więc jak będzie się migać, to wystawi się na zdemaskowanie. Jeśli będzie uczestniczyć, to będzie zmęczony i stanie się nieostrożny, czyli również wpadnie w nasze sidła."

Sędzia mu wtrącił. "A co z młodą senoritą Cortez? Podczas ulew wszyscy chowali się po domach, nie było ryzyka, że wpadniecie na siebie, a i jej hacjenda była pełna służby. Teraz wszyscy są spragnieni powietrza, zagrożenie dla powodzenia misji wzrasta."

Ortega pokiwał głową i z drapieżnym uśmiechem kontynuował. "Dokładnie tak! Wszyscy będą uciekać z domów na powietrze, ale ona wciąż leczy rękę, więc wyjdzie najdalej do ogrodu. Tymczasem hacjenda będzie pusta i tam ją zaatakujemy bez świadków."

Galindo generalnie zgadzał się z planem, ale znał też nieprzewidywalność lokalnego bohatera. "A co z Zorro? Może uda mu się wymknąć z robót niezauważenie, jest w tym dobry. Nawet się nie zorientujemy i plan pozbycia się jej nie wypali. A druga porażka będzie już groźna, bo oznacza, że pierwsze porwanie nie było przypadkowe."

Komendant nonszalancko rozsiadał się w służbowym fotelu. "Zorro nie może być wszędzie — w mieście, na drodze i w hacjendzie Cortezów. Prace przymusowe dodatkowo utrudnią mu zadanie. Niezależnie, gdzie się zjawi na ratunek, w pozostałych miejscach odniesiemy sukces."

Sędzia wciąż zamyślony delektował się winem. Po chwili namysłu zapytał. "W mieście? A co planujesz robić w mieście, co mogłoby zwrócić jego uwagę?"

"Nie wszyscy peoni będą mogli sobie pozwolić na kolejny podatek. Wystarczy dać im alternatywę - zamiast oddać pesos, dostaną baty. Wielu zgodzi się na taki układ. A Zorro się to nie spodoba." Stuknęli się kieliszkami z toastem "Powodzenia".

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego siedział z ojcem w salonie i toczyli zacięty pojedynek. Mimo intensywnego wysiłku starszy caballero wyraźnie przegrywał. W końcu położył swojego króla na szachownicy z westchnieniem.

"Jakkolwiek bym się nie starał, zawsze udaje Ci się wygrać. A to podobno ja byłem oficerem i znam się na strategii."

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i zaczął ustawiać pionki w ustawieniu początkowym. "Ojcze, to tylko gra, nie przypisuj jej aż takiego znaczenia. Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, Ty masz doświadczenie na polu walki, a ja w tym czasie spędzam czas na przestawianiu figur. To nie jest materiał do porównywania. Rewanż?"

Jednak zanim zaczęli kolejną partię, drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem i do środka wpadł zaaferowany Bernardo, który żywo zaczął gestykulować. Diego nie nadążał za jego opowieścią.

"Zwolnij trochę, nic nie rozumiem." Służący odetchnął i zaczął pokazywać jeszcze raz, ale wolniej.

"Komendant wydał rozporządzenie…" odczytywał znaki młodzieniec. "Ludzie mają kopać, płacić i dostawać baty? Ja też? i ojciec?"

Bernardo był zbyt wzburzony, więc złapał za kartkę i pióro leżące nieopodal na biurku. Napisał pośpiesznie kilka zdań i podał ją przyjacielowi.

"Każdy mieszkaniec, niezależnie od stanu, ma się stawić na roboty przymusowe przy naprawie drogi. Do tego komendant wyznaczył nowy podatek na ten cel. Kogo nie stać na podatek, może zamienić go na chłostę. W pueblo już protestują." Odczytał na głos Diego.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na ojca, w którym już wzbierał gniew. "Jak on śmie! Utrzymanie dróg należy do obowiązków wojska, a pracownicy powinni otrzymać zapłatę za swoją pracę, a nie jeszcze z własnej kieszeni sponsorować naprawę!"

Diego był równie zdenerwowany jak don Alejandro, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Emocje były złym doradcą, a za nowym pomysłem komendanta na pewno stała głębsza intryga. Musiał się koniecznie dowiedzieć jaka.

"Ojcze, uspokój się, Bernardo na pewno przyjechał od razu, jak się dowiedział. Inni caballeros na pewno nie przyjmą tego spokojnie. Może udało im się już coś wynegocjować w międzyczasie. Pojedziemy do pueblo i zobaczymy na miejscu, jak się sprawy mają.

Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na syna z mieszanką odrazy i podziwu jednocześnie. "Negocjować? To jest jawne bezprawie, a ty chcesz negocjować? Jednak faktycznie powinniśmy pojechać."

Zwrócił się do służącego, tak aby ten widział wyraźnie jego usta. "Bernardo, osiodłaj dla nas konie, proszę."

xxx Zorro xxx

W pueblo faktycznie było gwarno jak w ulu, a centrum wydarzeń mieściło się w tawernie. Wieści rozniosły się lotem błyskawicy. Wszyscy znaczniejsi posiadacze ziemscy przybyli, aby spróbować przemówić do rozsądku kapitanowi. Potrzebowali swoich vaqueros do zaprowadzenia porządku w stadach po niedawnych ulewach, którzy i tak byli już wystarczająco zmęczeni, aby dodatkowo uczestniczyć w naprawie drogi.

Zachęceni przykładem prominentnych członków społeczności, nieśmiało protestowali też peoni, rzemieślnicy i handlarze. Dla nich i ich rodzin nowy podatek oznaczał głód.

Ortega stał niewzruszenie i wysłuchiwał skarg. Część z nich była sensowna, musiał to przyznać. Gdy obywatelom zaczęły kończyć się już argumenty i szum przycichł, kapitan przemówił.

"Szanowni mieszkańcy, wiele waszych wniosków jest słuszna i z chęcią się do nich przychylę. Ale musicie także zrozumieć, że sprawna droga to dobro publiczne i wszystkim powinno zależeć, żeby była w stanie umożliwiającym przejazd. I nie chodzi tu tylko o kwestie handlowe czy komunikacyjne, ale także o wasze bezpieczeństwo."

Uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy usłyszał szepty wokół.

"Kto uchyla się od obywatelskiego obowiązku, kto chce dorobić się na pracy innych, powinien się wstydzić. Ja też nie mogę stać i patrzeć na takie pasożyty bezczynnie. Muszą zostać dla przykładu ukarani. Kto nie zapłaci, otrzyma karę chłosty - 5 batów za każde nieuiszczone peso."

Jakiś peon z tylnego rzędu ośmielił się sprzeciwić. "Ale to oznacza 50 batów za całość!"

Ortega miał zawziętą minę. "Złodziei i pasożyty społeczne należy karać!"

Dla podkreślenia swoich słów uderzył pięścią w stół.

Potem jednak kontynuował spokojniej, a na jego ustach wykwitł prawie przyjazny uśmiech.

"Rozumiem jednak wasze obiekcje, co do wysiłku, który trzeba włożyć w naprawę drogi. Dlatego sierżant Garcia przygotuje listę, będziecie mogli zapisywać się na zmiany. Każdy ma przepracować 5 godzin dziennie. Wyjątek mogę zrobić dla niedołężnych starców i dzieci. Wszyscy inni mają się stawić od jutra rana."

To powiedziawszy, odmaszerował z tawerny w stronę koszar. Był wielce zadowolony z zastawionej pułapki. A biedny sierżant został otoczony przez ochotników, którzy chcieli zapisać się na poranną zmianę. Wśród nich byli też Diego i Bernardo. Chcieli zobaczyć, jak sytuacja będzie się rozwijała, a także mieć z głowy przykry obowiązek.

xxx Zorro xxx

Skoro świt pierwsza zmiana, w tym Diego i jego służący, stawili się na wyznaczonym odcinku drogi. Część przyszła z łopatami, niektórzy mieli kilofy, żołnierze dostarczyli taczki. Praca była dość monotonna i ciężka, szczególnie że słońce przypiekało coraz bardziej. Najpierw trzeba było ściągnąć warstwę naniesionego błota i kamieni, potem wyrównać nawierzchnię i ją utwardzić.

Żołnierze, którzy pilnowali pierwszej zmiany, kopali na równi z pozostałymi. Praca posuwała się wolno, ale do przodu. Po trzech godzinach przyjechali jednak protegowani komendanta i zwolnili kolegów. Jeśli ktoś oczekiwał od nich pomocy, gorzko się rozczarował.

Nie dość, że lancerzy nie kwapili się do wysiłku, to jeszcze wyciągnęli baty. Wcześniej każdy pracował we własnym tempie, na tyle na ile pozwalało mu zdrowie i kondycja. Teraz na plecy najwolniejszych osób spadały niezasłużone razy, okraszone mało cenzuralnym poganianiem.

Kilku synów właścicieli ziemskich zaczęło protestować, ale ucichli, gdy jeden z nich też posmakował bata. Kapral w niewybrednych słowach przypomniał im, że przy pracach przymusowych każdy jest równy i ich pozycja nic nie znaczy. Wtedy nawet oni umilkli.

Diego uważnie obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Wymienił z Bernardo porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i lekko kiwnął głową. Przyjaciel zrozumiał przekaz. Dźwignęli taczki pełne kamieni i zaczęli je pchać w stronę pobocza. Tuż przy żołnierzu Diego nagle przewrócił się i zaczął wić się, trzymając się za kostkę. Bernardo przypadł do niego.

Żołnierz zamachnął się na leżącego i warknął. "Wstawaj paniczyku, nikt się nie obija."

Caballero wciąż jęczał, gdy służący pomagał mu usiąść. W końcu udało mu się podnieść, opierając cały ciężar ciała na Bernardzie. Zwrócił się do szeregowego. "Moje kostka chyba jest skręcona, nie mogę nią ruszać. Bardzo boli." Dla dodania efektu chlipnął.

Lancer pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. "Tfu, caballeros, to takie mięczaki, myślałby kto, że cię zarzynają." Zwrócił się do Bernarda. "Zabierz tą panienkę do lekarza i nie pokazywać mi się dzisiaj na oczy." Machnął ręką w stronę miasta zniecierpliwiony.

Przewidując kłopoty, mężczyźni wzięli wcześniej powóz, więc bez problemu dotarli do puebla. Lekarz zakładając łupki, dał Diego podejrzane spojrzenie. Kostka wyglądała na całkowicie zdrową, a pojękiwanie było udawane. Doświadczony doktor widział w swoim życiu wystarczająco dużo pacjentów ze skręcaniami, żeby rozpoznać fałsz.

Gdyby nie domyślał się sekretnej tożsamości de la Vegi, mógłby pomyśleć, że Diego zwyczajnie symuluje, żeby wymigać się od pracy. Jednak opatrywał już dzisiaj kilku wychłostanych peonów i wiedział, że młodzieniec potrzebuje alibi. Z ochotą mu ją dostarczył. "Ta kostka wygląda brzydko don Diego. Możesz wrócić konno do domu, ale potem musisz ją oszczędzać przez tydzień albo dwa."

Pacjent nadal się krzywił. "Dziękuję doktorze. Na szczęście przyjechaliśmy powozem, nie wiem, czy mógłbym dosiąść konia w takim stanie."

Lekarz skinął głową i poszedł do drugiego pokoju, opatrzyć kolejną osobę. Dzisiaj miał pełne ręce roboty.

Wspierając się na Bernardo i wciąż krzywiąc, dotarli do powozu. Jednak nie ruszyli od razu, przypatrując się wydarzeniom na rynku. Przy stoliku siedział z księgą podatkową Garcia i zapisywał wpłaty. Nie był szczęśliwy, gdy kolejny peon z kolejki wręczył mu monety, ale nie pełną wartość podatku. Westchnął ciężko i wskazał mu pręgierz, gdzie już uwiązanych było kilka innych osób. Jeden z żołnierzy Ortegi wymierzał baty jednemu z pechowców, których nie stać było na zapłatę.

Diego zwrócił się do Bernarda tak dyskretnie i cicho, że tylko on mógł usłyszeć. "Droga, rynek, kapitan dobrze to sobie wymyślił. Zorro nie może być w dwóch miejscach na raz. A co jeśli za tym kryje się więcej? Jedźmy do domu, problemami zajmę się po kolei."

xxx Zorro xxx

Na drodze znajdowały się teraz dwie zmiany — poranna kończyła, a południowa niedawno rozpoczęła pracę. Nie zmienili się za to żołnierze, którzy raz po raz popędzali ludzi. Większość caballeros, nawet starszych, oraz vaqueros była w dobrej kondycji i przyzwyczajona do ciężkiej pracy na ranczach. Baty spadały zwykle na plecy niedożywionych peonów. Oni również na co dzień ciężko pracowali, ale nie w tak morderczym tempie narzuconym przez żołnierzy.

Szeregowy chłostał właśnie jednego z nich. Zamachnął się do kolejnego ciosu, gdy zaskoczony poczuł, że bicz ciągnie go do tyłu. Puścił go i w tym samym momencie poczuł piekącą pręgę, która przechodziła mu przez całe plecy. Wywrócił się do przodu i zrozumiał, że ktoś go uderzył jego własnym biczem. Szybko wstał i wściekły odwrócił się, gotowy do walki. Przywitał go szeroki uśmiech, który nie sięgał jednak oczu, oraz kolejny cios. Upadając, krzyknął na cały głos. "Zorro, Zorro tu jest."

Wszyscy zastygli tam gdzie byli. Peoni z ulgą, żołnierze z wściekłością. Zorro oparł niedbale nogę na plecach powalonego szeregowego. "Widzę, seniores, że nie umiecie traktować ludzi z szacunkiem. Prace przymusowe czy nie, to nie są wasi niewolnicy. Jak jeszcze raz zobaczę, że robicie komuś krzywdę…"

Przerwał, bo żołnierz leżący pod jego butem zaczął się wiercić i próbował podnieść. Zamaskowany bandyta zdjął nogę i bezceremonialnie kopnął go w żebra. To zdecydowanie ostudziło zapał szeregowego, który zaczął się wić na ziemi.

"... to ja zrobię krzywdę wam. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy." Dokończył.

Kilka wiwatów zostało zagłuszonych przez kaprala. "Brać go!".

Żołnierze rzucili się na Zorro, choć paru po drodze potknęło się o podstawione nogi, całkowicie niewinnie wyglądających mieszkańców Los Angeles. Dzięki temu renegat walczył na raz tylko z dwoma-trzema przeciwnikami. Wiedział jednak, że ta komfortowa sytuacja nie będzie trwała długo i dość sprawnie rozbrajał przeciwników.

Po serii krótkich pojedynków zasalutował pokonanym i zagwizdał. Zza zakrętu wyłonił się Tornado, który na odchodnym kopnął jeszcze kaprala w żołądek. Zorro odjeżdżał żegnany serdecznie, a za sobą zostawił ubłoconych od stóp do głów, zawstydzonych porażką lancerów. Większość z nich miała spędzić wieczór na cerowaniu "Z" na różnych częściach mundurów.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rozgrzany walką Zorro skradał się na tyły garnizonu. Wpadnięcie na rynek i bezpośrednie starcie nic by nie pomogło. Jedyny sposób na ukrócenie chłosty to przekonanie Ortegi. Osobiście.

Ukryty za skrzydłem okna biura komendanta, zdał sobie sprawę, że pomieszczenie nie jest puste. W środku słyszał dwie osoby, które dość łatwo rozpoznał — kapitana i sędziego.

"Kapitanie jestem pełen podziwu. Jak dotąd wszystko idzie bardzo sprawnie. Myślę, że Orzeł będzie z nas zadowolony. " Zdanie seniora Galindo było zagadkowe.

"Orzeł? Jaki Orzeł? Tu jest jakaś głębsza intryga." Zorro słuchał uważnie dalszego ciągu.

"Z nas sędzio? Niech będzie, że z nas, sukces ma wielu ojców, mogę się nim podzielić. Najważniejsze, że ludzie znienawidzą żołnierzy i hiszpańskiej władzy. To służy planom Orła." Tym razem głos należał do Ortegi.

"Więc celem Ortegi i tego tajemniczego Orła jest sianie zamętu i podważanie zaufania do władzy. Teraz już wiem, skąd on ma takie pomysły." Rozważania bandyty przerwało pytanie, które zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

"A co z dziewczyną? Z senoritą Cortez?"

"Mój drogi sędzio, hacjenda jest pusta, specjalnie ustawiłem zmiany tak, aby wszyscy byli w pierwszej albo drugiej. Tym razem moi chłopcy nie spartaczą roboty jak ostatnim razem. Za godzinę powinni wrócić z dobrymi wiadomościami."

"Ortega chce śmierci Ros. Poprzednio to nie był przypadkowy atak, tylko celowe porwanie. Nie znam tylko motywu. Nie mam czasu do stracenia. Mam nadzieję, że kilku peonów wybaczy mi, że spóźnię się z wybawieniem ich od chłosty na rynku." Myśli Zorro były tak czarne jak jego ubranie, a wyrzuty sumienia wyraźne. Nie wahał się, jednak gdy na szali było życie jego ukochanej.

Wrócił do miejsca, gdzie czekał na niego Bernardo z Tornadem. "Zostań w pueblo, miej oczy i uszy otwarte."

Przyjaciel był zdziwiony, gdy bandyta dosiadł konia i skierował go w przeciwną stronę niż główny plac.

"Ortega wysłał zabójców do Ros. Jadę ich powstrzymać."

Nie oglądając się za siebie, pogalopował w stronę hacjendy Cortezów, modląc się, aby nie przybył za późno.


	10. Zamach i zagadka

Jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu Zorro, a raczej Tornado, nie przebył drogi tak szybko. Koń doskonale wyczuwał emocje swojego jeźdźca i gnał, jakby go gonił wiatr. Wszystko po to, aby uspokoić zdenerwowanego pana. Wcześniej to działało, prawda?

Tornado nie był zwykłym koniem. Przeszedł gruntowne szkolenie i nabył niezwykłych umiejętności, aby być równym partnerem dla czarnego Lisa. Dlatego, gdy zwolnili niedaleko hacjendy Cortezów, zaczął stąpać prawie bezszelestnie. Zorro zsunął mu się z grzbietu równie cicho i zaczął skradać do bramy. Musiał najpierw ocenić sytuację.

Jednak, gdy podszedł do furtki, usłyszał damski krzyk i odgłosy szamotaniny. Jednym płynnym ruchem otworzył drzwi i wyjął szpadę. Jego oczom ukazała się niecodzienna scena.

Mając za plecami filar tarasu i dwoje przerażonych dzieci, prawdopodobnie służących lub vaqueros, Rosarita dzielnie odpierała ataki dwóch napastników uzbrojonych w noże i szable. W prawej wciąż osłabionej ręce trzymała długi kuchenny nóż, którym dziarsko wymachiwała. Chyba tylko dlatego jeszcze żyła, bo za każdym ciosem mężczyźni nieco się odsuwali. Ataki odpierała za to patelnią, którą miała w lewej dłoni.

Była jednak z góry na straconej pozycji. Napastnicy okrążali ją z dwóch stron z drapieżnymi uśmiechami. Nagle za plecami usłyszeli wściekły głos. "Tchórze, we dwóch na bezbronną kobietę? Co powiecie na równą walkę?"

Chwilowy brak koncentracji, gdy odwracali się w stronę niespodziewanego przybysza, dał szansę senoricie na zranienie w ramię bliższego z atakujących. Uderzył ją na odlew w twarz na tyle, że się zatoczyła i upadła.

W tym czasie Zorro już toczył pojedynek z drugim z nich. Musiał przyznać, że jego przeciwnik był dużo lepiej wyszkolony niż reszta żołnierzy z garnizonu. Ostrza błyskały w słońcu, a szala zwycięstwa przechylała się nieubłaganie na stronę renegata.

Jednak do walki szybko dołączył jego zraniony towarzysz, który równie dobrze fechtował. Nawet we dwójkę nie stanowili zagrożenia, ale Zorro zaczął się męczyć, musząc dzielić uwagę pomiędzy nich. Prażące słońce stojące w zenicie, w połączeniu z jego czarnym strojem, też nie działało na jego korzyść. Pamiętając lekcje z Hiszpanii, starał się ustawić ich w jednej linii, tak aby walczyć tylko z jednym na raz, ale mieć drugiego na oku.

Pomogło mu w tym drzewo rosnące na podwórzu — nie dość, że mógł się za nim schować, to nie zaangażowany w walkę przeciwnik musiał je okrążać w próbie zaskoczenia go. Huśtając się na wystającej gałęzi, kilka razy kopnął jednego z oponentów, co wybijało ich z rytmu.

Podwórze wypełniały pochlipywania dzieci i szczęk oręża, wszyscy skupieni byli na pojedynku. W tym czasie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Rosaritę. Przy upadku uderzyła się w głowę i miała lekkie zawroty. Teraz przemogła je i udało jej się wstać. Może nie była mistrzem szermierki, ale widziała, że tym razem Zorro nie rozbroił napastników w pierwszych kilku ruchach.

"_Są lepsi niż lancerzy. Muszę mu pomóc"_

Cicho podeszła do mężczyzny, który był bliżej niej, odwrócony plecami. Niezauważona zamachnęła się oburącz patelnią i zdzieliła go z całej siły w głowę. Nieprzytomny osunął się na ziemię.

Widząc to, Zorro saltem wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. Uśmiechnął się szczerze i zasalutował jej szpadą. Ten niespodziewany gest wybił z rytmu drugiego napastnika, który odruchowo obejrzał się za siebie. Tyle było potrzeba obrońcy Los Angeles, aby szybko do niego doskoczyć i ogłuszyć pięścią, zanim ten w ogóle pojął całą sytuację.

Gdy bezpośrednie zagrożenie minęło, senorita Cortez upuściła patelnię i podbiegła do wybawcy. Teraz nie liczyła się dla niej przyzwoitość, potrzebowała schronienia i bliskości. Mocno wtuliła się w jego pierś, a on niewiele myśląc, objął ją czule ramionami. Po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele. Tak, jak schodziły z niej emocje walki, tak do głosu zaczął dochodzić rozsądek i wszystkie zmysły. Mając twarz pogrzebaną w czarnej, jedwabnej i przepoconej po wysiłku koszuli, wdychała z lubością jego męski i charakterystyczny zapach. Mogłaby tak stać długo, czując się bezpiecznie i spokojnie.

Po chwili usłyszała jednak pytanie i poczuła, że Zorro odsuwa ją na odległość ramion. "Senorita, czy nic ci nie jest? Czy nie zrobili ci nic złego? Jak twoja poprzednia rana?"

Spojrzała w jego czekoladowe oczy ukryte w cieniu sombrera. Mogłaby w nich utonąć, ale troska z nich wyzierająca, spowodowała, że odpowiedziała.

"Nic mi nie jest, nie zdążyli nic zrobić. Senior, znów przybyłeś mi na ratunek w ostatniej chwili. Czy jesteś jasnowidzem?"

Renegat obejrzał jej sylwetkę od stóp do głowy, chwilę dłużej niż powinien, zatrzymując wzrok na wysokości biustu i ust. Nie znalazł żadnych oczywistych ran, więc pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Jednak jego wędrówka wywołała na policzkach Rosarity delikatny rumieniec.

"_Zorro, skup się, zachowaj dystans. Zadała ci pytanie."_

"Nie, nie mam nadprzyrodzonych mocy. To po prostu intuicja, trochę szczęścia i umiejętność podsłuchiwania właściwych rozmów. Chociaż przyznaję, że powtarzane czasem niestworzone historie na mój temat kilka razy ułatwiły mi zadanie."

Rozmowę przerwały dzieci, które nieco nieśmiało podeszły bliżej. Zorro ukucnął, tak aby być z nimi na jednej wysokości.

"A wy? Nic wam się nie stało?" Łagodny głos i sympatyczny uśmiech przełamał lody.

Chłopiec odezwał się pierwszy. "Wszystko w porządku. Senior Zorro, byłeś niesamowity! Najpierw go tak, a potem tak i tak." Zaczął wymachiwać w powietrzu wyimaginowaną szpadą, wywołując śmiech wśród dorosłych.

"Zanim wyzwiesz mnie na pojedynek, może najpierw ich zwiążemy, co? Pomożesz mi?"

Odpowiedziało mu skwapliwe kiwanie, "Już biegnę po linę, jest w kuchni."

Po tym jak jej starszy brat się oddalił, dziewczynka również nabrała śmiałości. Zarzuciła małe rączki na szyję mężczyzny i dała mu soczystego całusa w policzek. "Senior Zorro, jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem. Dziękuję za uratowanie nas wszystkich."

Kiedy go puściła, renegat pogłaskał ją po głowie. "De nada, mi nina. Po prostu przejeżdżałem obok i usłyszałem, że macie kłopoty."

"Jak dorosnę, to się z tobą ożenię." Zaskoczony Zorro dostał jeszcze jednego całusa i nieco speszona własną śmiałością dziewczynka, uciekła do kuchni w ślad za swoim bratem.

Rosarita przygląda się całej scenie z ciekawością i czułością. "Dzieci cię lubią, umiesz z nimi postępować. Mimo tego czarnego stroju nie boją się ciebie i wzbudzasz w nich zaufanie. Przyjmiesz takie oświadczyny?"

Bandyta spojrzał w górę i podniósł się na nogi. Cała jego postawa była zrelaksowana — uratował ukochanej życie, złapał dwóch zabójców i w końcu miał jakąś zahaczkę w tym całym spisku. W jego żyłach już nie buzowała adrenalina. Podrapał się z wahaniem w głowę. "No nie wiem, nie chcę jej złamać serca, ale jest nieco za młoda dla mnie. A ty co o tym sądzisz, senorita? Powinienem poczekać, aż dorośnie?" Kącik ust drgał mu w hamowanym uśmiechu.

"Nie, zdecydowanie jest za młoda." To była dobra okazja dla Ros, aby dowiedzieć się o nim nieco więcej. Teraz jego garda była opuszczona. "Pewnie tak dobrze ci idzie z dziećmi, bo masz doświadczenie ze swoimi, co senior?" Jej twarz wyrażała czystą niewinność, ale Lis był Lisem i zawsze miał się na baczności.

"Szukamy wskazówek? Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć."

Z budynku wyszedł chłopiec z kilkoma kawałkami konopnego sznura i obaj związali mocno napastników. Bandyta sprawdził więzy swojego młodego pomocnika i pochwalił jego umiejętności. Mały nino promieniał z dumy, co nie uszło uwadze senority.

"_Ma rękę do dzieci. Musi mieć z nimi duże doświadczenie, nie może być inaczej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie ma jeszcze swoich. Może jest wujkiem?"_

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy jeńcy byli już solidnie związani, Rosarita zauważyła, że dzieci są zmęczone ekscytującą przygodą. Odprowadziła je na sjestę do łóżek. Oboje z Zorro usiedli w cieniu tarasu i pili przyniesioną z kuchni lemoniadę. Rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami, nie spuszczając napastników z oka.

"Senorita, wiem, że znów znalazłaś się w bardzo niebezpiecznej sytuacji i na pewno chciałabyś o wszystkim jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Ale czy możesz opowiedzieć mi po kolei, co się stało i co mówili?" Zamaskowany bandyta znów stał się w pełni profesjonalny i starał rozwiązać całą zagadkę.

"Tym razem na szczęście miałam się jak bronić i nie zostałam ranna. I oczywiście senior, znów przybyłeś mi na ratunek w odpowiednim momencie. Nie wiem jak ci dziękować." Rosarita nie była w szoku, ale kolejne spotkanie z obiektem jej westchnień nieco ją rozpraszało. Podobnie jak wspomnienie jego uścisku i bliskości. Niedawna walka to był ostatni temat, na jaki miała ochotę z nim rozmawiać.

"De nada. Ale wróćmy do sprawy. Mam pewne nowe informacje, ale chciałbym najpierw usłyszeć przebieg zdarzeń tutaj. Nie lubię wyciągać pochopnych wniosków". Zorro dystansował się, chociaż ukryty pod maską Diego miał pokusę, aby odroczyć przesłuchanie. Chciał wziąć ją w ramiona i pocałunkami sprawić, aby zapomniała o traumatycznych przeżyciach i o całym świecie.

"No dobrze. Rano wyjechała duża część służby na prace przy naprawie drogi, razem z moim wujem. Po śniadaniu pojechała reszta. Mnie doktor Avila wydał zaświadczenie, że mogę zostać w domu, choć podejrzewam, że po prostu chciał mi oszczędzić wysiłku. Zostałam z tymi dwoma ninos i razem jedliśmy w kuchni drugie śniadanie, kiedy usłyszałam pokrzykiwania na podwórzu. Chwilę później wpadli dwaj bandyci z wyciągniętą bronią. Chwyciłam, co było najbliżej i próbowałam się bronić. Na początku chłopiec pomagał i rzucał w nich, co mu wpadło w ręce. Udało się ich odeprzeć z powrotem na podwórze. Ale na otwartej przestrzeni zaczęli mnie atakować już we dwóch, a dzieci były chyba coraz bardziej przerażone. No i wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. Resztę znasz." Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, odtwarzając w pamięci te nieprzyjemne chwile.

Zorro sięgnął po jej dłoń i lekko ścisnął. "Już po wszystkim. Dlaczego nie zabarykadowaliście się w kuchni? W ciasnym pomieszczeniu mieliście większe szanse."

"Nie wiem sama, co myślałam, chyba wcale. Kiedy teraz patrzę na to z perspektywy, to faktycznie nie był to najlepszy manewr. Najbardziej to chciałam walnąć ich obu tą patelnią." Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, ciesząc dotykiem czarnej rękawicy i ciepłem dłoni w niej ukrytej.

Renegat ścisnął jej rękę jeszcze raz i puścił. "I jednego całkiem sprawnie ogłuszyłaś. Byłaś bardzo dzielna. Przepraszam za komentarz. Trzeba nieco treningu, aby wykorzystywać otoczenie do walki." Dodał z półuśmiechem.

"Tak jak ty?", zapytała, wskazując na drzewo.

Zorro nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową i wrócił do głównego wątku. "Czy w trakcie walki coś mówili? Grozili albo przechwalali się? Może wspomnieli jakieś nazwisko albo odnosili się do poprzedniego porwania?"

Jej policzki spłonęły rumieńcem, gdy spuściła wzrok na kolana. "To, co mówili, było mało przystojne, więc nie powtórzę dokładnie. Insynuowali też, że w trakcie poprzedniego porwania… cóż, że straciłam przez ciebie, senior, reputację i nie tylko. Oczywiście to nieprawda. Przepraszam, to było tak zawstydzające…"

Po policzku spłynęła jej samotna łza i od razu poczuła, jak ciepła dłoń, już bez rękawicy, z czułością ją ściera. Dopiero wtedy miała śmiałość podnieść oczy. Renegat opuścił rękę i pocieszającym tonem kontynuował, choć cała jego sylwetka stała się napięta.

"Rozumiem, że nie były to miłe docinki, ale miały one na celu tylko rozproszenie twojej uwagi, senorita. Czy mówili coś oprócz tego?"

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. "Jedyne co powiedzieli konkretnego to, że tym razem im się uda i nie okażą się takimi nieudacznikami jak ich koledzy. Byli tacy pewni siebie i tego, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi, nawet ty, senior. Jeden z nich zaczął coś jak _ort_, ale drugi go zaraz uciszył. Nie wiem, czy jest to pomocne."

"Tak, nawet bardzo. Zobaczymy, co nasze ptaszki jeszcze nam wyśpiewają."

Dość gwałtownie wstał i skierował się tam, gdzie leżeli związani napastnicy. Podciągnął pierwszego do pozycji siedzącej i kilka razy spoliczkował, tak, aby ten odzyskał przytomność. Nie bawił się w delikatność, usłyszawszy, jakie komentarze dali Rosaricie.

"Kto was wynajął, dla kogo pracujecie?" Stal w jego głosie mogłaby ich na miejscu poszatkować. Jednak zamiast strachu i współpracy, spotkał się w nadmierną pewnością siebie, czy wręcz zuchwałością.

"Nie twój interes bandyto. Możesz nas pobić, ale i tak nic nie powiemy. A jak cię złapią, to twoja panienka zadynda razem z tobą. A my będziemy na to patrzeć". Szyderczy rechot tylko rozgniewał Zorro bardziej, chociaż starał się kontrolować.

"Zapominasz, że mówisz o damie. Radzę ci ją szybko przeprosić! A dyndać będziesz ty i to niedługo, po tym jak oddam cię w ręce jej rodziny". Trzymając go za poły kurtki, obrócił w stronę Rosarity i cichu szepnął rozkazująco, "Przeproś!"

Napastnik popatrzył na senoritę łakomym wzrokiem. "Ciekawy jestem, jak szeroko ta dziwka rozłożyła przed tobą nogi, Zorro. Po tym jak ją uratowałeś, to może nawet zrobiła coś ekstra? Ile nocy ci obiecała za ratunek?" Zanim otworzył usta do kolejnego zdania, pogrążył się w ciemności, po dobrze wymierzonym sierpowym.

Mężczyzna w czerni trząsł się z wściekłości, ale może drugi z zabójców mógł okazać się bardziej współpracujący. Niestety wynik drugiego przesłuchania okazał się identyczny — brak odpowiedzi i jednoznaczne insynuacje.

Zorro nie miał odwagi podnieść głowy, szczególnie że przez cały czas Rosarita dumnie nie odpowiadała na uszczypliwości. Jednak na pewno uwagi były bardzo niesprawiedliwe i krzywdzące, nigdy nie powinna spotkać się z nimi żadna dobrze wychowana senorita. Nie wiedział też, co jej powiedzieć.

Miał szczerą ochotę zrobić tym nikczemnikom krzywdę. Bardzo bolesną i bardzo długą. Nie był sadystą, ale miał poczucie, że dla nich mógłby zrobić wyjątek.

Dopiero gdy poczuł na ramieniu jej dłoń, spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął przepraszać, a gniew szybko się ulotnił. "Przepraszam, gdyby wiedział, że nic z nich nie wyciągnę, nigdy bym ich nie budził. Albo przynajmniej poprosiłbym, abyś senorita skryła się poza zasięgiem słuchu…"

Ścisnęła go za ramię uspokajająco, chociaż po minie było widać, że uwagi ją bolały. "Już wcześniej mówili w taki sposób. Nic się nie stało. Chodź, napijemy się jeszcze lemoniady, a ich zostawmy tu w skwarze. Niech to będzie taka moja mała zemsta." Mrugnęła mu okiem z zawadiackim uśmiechem, aby rozładować atmosferę.

Spojrzał na nią z podziwem i wdzięcznością. Jak on kochał tą odważną i mądrą senoritę.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita stanęła w cieniu tarasu, ale Zorro zaczął chodzić w pobliżu w tą i z powrotem. Już wcześniej zauważyła, że miał taki nawyk. Jednocześnie głośno rozważał opcje.

"Napastnikami są żołnierze z garnizonu, którzy tu ostatnio przyjechali. Nawet jak ich odstawię do pueblo, to nic nie da, bo zostaną uwolnieni. Mówiłaś, że wymsknęło im się _ort _i to by się zgadzało z moimi informacjami, że w cały spisek zamieszany jest Ortega. Ale dlaczego dybie na Twoje życie, senorita? Spotkałaś go może wcześniej?"

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, ale w końcu pokiwała głową. "Nie. I jak teraz o tym myślę, to w pueblo też go nie spotkałam do tej pory."

Zorro wznowił przerwaną wędrówkę. "To jest coraz dziwniejsze. Dopóki nie poznamy motywu, Twoje życie jest nadal zagrożone. Najlepiej będzie, jak wrócisz do Monterey, tam będziesz bezpieczna, a ja w tym czasie dowiem się więcej."

Odwrócił się do Rosarity, oczekując, że się zgodzi. Pomysł rozstania z ukochaną nie przypadł mu wcale do gustu, ale nie widział innego rozwiązania. Aby osłodzić nieco gorycz, dodał z zawadiackim uśmiechem. "Mogę cię eskortować do samej hacjendy. Jeśli pojedziemy prerią, a nie drogą, twoja reputacja nie ucierpi. I obiecuję być dżentelmenem."

Nie przewidział, że senorita Cortez może mieć na ten temat inne zdanie. Nabrała głośno powietrza i gwałtownie zaprotestowała. "Jak śmiesz senior proponować mi ucieczkę! Nie dam się zaszczuć, jakikolwiek Ortega ma motyw."

Odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy, aby się uspokoić. Chciał ją chronić, miał na uwadze jej bezpieczeństwo. Także perspektywa tygodniowej podróży z Zorro, sam na sam, była kusząca, ale prawda była taka, że nie chciała wyjeżdżać z Los Angeles, zwłaszcza z nierozwiązanymi sprawami. Podeszła bliżej i stanęła przed nim.

"Przepraszam za wybuch. Ale wolę już skonfrontować się publicznie z naszym kapitanem i raz na zawsze dowiedzieć się, czego ode mnie chce. Przecież na oczach innych ludzi mnie nie zaatakuje, prawda?" Dodała już spokojniej, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

Wizja Rosarity i Ortegi w jednym pomieszczeniu, gdy ten już dwukrotnie próbował ją zgładzić, wstrząsnęła renegatem. "Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś ryzykowała jeszcze bardziej. Spak…" Nie dokończył zdania, bo usta zamknął mu nieoczekiwany pocałunek.

Jej gorące wargi pieściły jego, były słodkie i smakowały lemoniadą. Od niespodziewanych wrażeń zakręciło mu się w głowie i zamknął oczy. Ros jedną rękę trzymała łagodnie na jego piersi, gdzie serce biło przyspieszonym rytmem, który czuła wyraźnie przez czarny materiał. Drugą pewnie oparła na jego szyi, aby nie pozwolić mu na przerwanie tej słodkiej chwili.

Zorro instynktownie objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Ponownie czuł ciepło jej ciała przy swoim oraz miękkość biustu opierającego się na jego klatce piersiowej. Jej język domagał się wstępu dalej. Otworzył usta i odpowiedział na pocałunek z równą namiętnością, skrywaną już od jakiegoś czasu.

Jego dłoń rozpoczęła wędrówkę po jej plecach, odkrywając powoli każdą krzywiznę, a ona wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Druga ręka, z której wcześniej już zdjął rękawicę, zatrzymała się na jej policzku. Ile razy wcześniej chciał dotknąć jej aksamitnej skóry, gdzie już kilka razy udało mu się wywołać rumieniec?

Gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, renegat zaczął, nieco chaotycznie, ale jednak myśleć. "_Całuję Rosaritę! Ona całuje mnie! Mi amor!_"

Tak długo czekał na taką chwilę, marzył o niej wieczorami, że teraz miał wrażenie, że jego sny się spełniają. Czuł się lekko, jakby zaraz miał pofrunąć. Gdy delikatnie zaczęła wodzić palcami po karku i linii włosów, każdy jej dotyk znaczył palący ślad na jego skórze. Wszelki rozsądek ponownie go opuścił, a on rejestrował jedynie jej smak, oszałamiającą bliskość i ich rosnącą namiętność.

Już nie kontrolował swojego ciała, a ona poczuła to na wysokości swojego łona. Nie przestraszyła się, ale wsunęła dłoń, uwięzioną pomiędzy nimi, między guziki jego jedwabnej koszuli. Musiała go dotknąć więcej niż tylko na wąskim pasie między kołnierzykiem i maską. Dreszcz, który go przeszedł, spowodował, że cicho jęknęła mu w usta "Zorro".

Czar prysł w jednej chwili. Caballero szybko zorientował się w sytuacji i otworzył oczy. "_Ona całuje Zorro, nie Diego._"

Senorita Cortez chciała go rozproszyć, aby porzucił pomysł ucieczki. Pod wpływem impulsu zdecydowała się na najskuteczniejszą metodę, która gwarantowała, że jakakolwiek jego rozsądna myśl szybko odejdzie w zapomnienie.

Zorro delikatnie zakończył pocałunek i odsunął ukochaną, mając ręce oparte na jej ramionach. Oboje dyszeli, a w ich żyłach wciąż buzowała krew. Zauważył, że jej wargi były spuchnięte, a policzki zaróżowione. "Senorita, najmocniej przepraszam, moje zachowanie było niestosowne. Nie chciałbym, abyś odniosła wrażenie, że nie mam dla Ciebie szacunku albo próbuję Cię wykorzystać po tak stresujących wydarzeniach."

Patrzył jej prosto w oczy i dziewczyna z łatwością zauważyła, że oprócz żalu, była tam też tęsknota. Zamiar ochrony mógł pochodzić ze szlachetnych pobudek, ale jego reakcja na pocałunek utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu, że nie była całkiem obojętna dla słynnego bandyty. Jej zachowanie było impulsywne i zuchwałe, ale nie żałowała ani sekundy.

"Przeprosiny nie są konieczne. W końcu to ja ciebie pocałowałam, senior Zorro. I nigdzie nie jadę, żeby była jasność."

Lis westchnął, wiedząc, że tym razem nie wygra. "Dobrze, poczekamy, aż senior Cortez wróci. Może on będzie w stanie przemówić ci do rozsądku. Albo ja wymyślę w tym czasie, jak przeprowadzić bezpiecznie konfrontację." Jego próba ugody została nagrodzona promiennym uśmiechem.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli, że jeden z żołnierzy widział ukradkiem całą scenę, chociaż wciąż udawał nieprzytomnego. Jeszcze nie widział, w jaki sposób wykorzystać związek senority z poszukiwanym bandytą, ale na pewno Ortega będzie zadowolony z takiej informacji.

Rosarita usiadła cicho, a Zorro wznowił swoją wędrówkę, zatopiony w myślach.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po kilku godzinach pracy w kalifornijskim słońcu don Fernando wracał wraz z częścią służby i vaqueros. Pozostali mieli przed sobą jeszcze sporo noszenia kamieni i kopania. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, zakurzeni i marzyli o zimnych napojach, nawet jeśli miałaby to być zwykła woda.

Senior Cortez nigdy nie korzystał nadmiernie z przywilejów, jakie dawała mu wysoka pozycja społeczna. Wszyscy byli tak samo zmordowani, dlatego osobiście zajął się oporządzeniem swojego konia, aby nie fatygować dodatkowo stajennego.

Po skończeniu tego zadania otworzył furtkę hacjendy i wszedł na podwórko. Zastał tak niespotykany widok, że w pierwszej chwili zapomniał języka w gębie. Rosarita siedziała przy stoliku, na którym leżała patelnia, duży kuchenny nóż i taca z lemoniadą. Obok niej stał nie kto inny jak osławiony obrońca Los Angeles we własnej osobie. A pod drzewem wpółleżeli dwaj nieznani mu mężczyźni, mocno związani i nieprzytomni.

Zorro zauważył go jako pierwszy. "Buenos dias, senior Cortez. Bardzo przepraszam za te kilka rozbitych doniczek i cięć na drzewie, ale mieliśmy tu mały problem do rozwiązania i nie przebierałem w środkach." To mówiąc, wskazał na leżący na ziemi _problem_.

Zanim don Fernando zdołał odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się Rosarita, która do niego podeszła. "Wujku, Zorro uratował mi znów życie. Tamto porwanie to nie był przypadek. Czy możesz porozmawiać z nami na osobności, w gabinecie?"

Caballero nie wiedział, na co odpowiedzieć najpierw. "Chcecie powiedzieć, że ci mężczyźni znów na Ciebie napadli? Chyba jestem Ci ponownie senior winny wdzięczność za ocalenie Rosarity. Dobrze, zawołam Juana, aby przypilnował tych gagatków, a porozmawiamy w spokoju w środku."

xxx Zorro xxx

Podczas gdy don Fernando słuchał ich opowieści, całe zmęczenie szybko go opuściło. Wyrzucał sobie na początku, że nie był na miejscu, aby bronić Rosarity, ale wyraźnie było widać, że Ortega celowo wywabił wszystkich z hacjendy. Mimo wzburzenia nie uszło jego uwadze kilka przelotnych spojrzeń, którymi dziewczyna obdarzyła Zorro.

Zraniona duma oraz podejrzliwość w stosunku do jej uczuć, spowodowały, że zgodził się na plan konfrontacji zamiast ucieczki. Ostatnie czego chciał dla ulubionej bratanicy to złamane serce, gdyby zakochała się w człowieku wyjętym spod prawa. Nawet tak szlachetnym i o wysokich zasadach moralnych, jakim był Zorro. Poza tym to bardziej Diego de la Vegę widział z nią razem na ślubnym kobiercu, szczególnie że młodzieniec nie krył się, że darzy ją afektem.

Poza tym podobał mu się plan wymyślony przez renegata, bo zapewniał bezpieczeństwo senoricie. Miała ona pojechać z wujkiem ukradkiem do pueblo i ukryć się za kuchenną zasłoną. Publiczne zwabienie Ortegi do tawerny nie stanowiło większego wyzwania. Zorro podejrzewał, że może gdy będzie miała sposobność go zobaczyć, coś się wyjaśni. Jeśli nie, nadal nie groziło jej bezpośrednie zagrożenie, miała po cichu się wycofać. Tymczasem mężczyzna w czerni miał zająć się jeńcami i ukryty czuwać nad pomyślnym przebiegiem.

Co mogło pójść nie tak?

* * *

AN: Dziękuję Madeleine345 za podpowiedzi i poprawki w tym rozdziale. Uratowałaś całą scenę :D


	11. Lis zastawia pułapkę

Zorro przemknął się niepostrzeżenie na tyły gospody. Sprawnie przeniósł jeńców do stajni i wrzucił ich w siano. Sprawdził jeszcze raz więzy, kneble i zamaskował ich sylwetki. Nie chciał mieć żadnych przykrych niespodzianek z ich strony. Odprowadzały go nieprzyjazne spojrzenia.

Ostrożnie zajrzał do kuchni i odetchnął z ulgą. Karczmarz przyszedł właśnie po kolejne butelki wina i był sam w pomieszczeniu. Cicho go powitał.

"Buenos dias, senior. "

Właściciel tawerny odwrócił się i rozluźnił. Nigdy otwarcie nie pomagał bandycie, bo bał się konsekwencji, ale szanował go i przymykał oko na jego działalność w lokalu. I musiał przyznać, że żaden inny złoczyńca nie zostawiał mu pesos jako rekompensaty za połamane ławki i krzesła.

"Buenos dias, senior. Czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę? Jeśli przyjechałeś na chłostę, to właśnie niedawno się skończyła." Dodał nieco z wyrzutem. Wszyscy liczyli, że się pojawi.

Zorro wyczuł w jego głosie rozżalenie. Wiedział, że zawiódł dzisiaj wielu, ale może ich cierpienie nie pójdzie na marne. Wystarczy, że dzięki Rosaricie uda się pozbyć Ortegi.

"Wybacz senior, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem i nie mogę być w kilku miejscach w tym samym czasie. Ale z twoją pomocą może to być ostatnia chłosta."

Słysząc to, karczmarz rozpromienił się. "Co tylko sobie życzysz."

"Niedługo przyjedzie tutaj senior Cortez z bratanicą. Chciałbym, aby ukryli się tutaj w kuchni. Nikt nie może ich zobaczyć, szczególnie senority. Ale musi mieć ona możliwość podglądać główną salę. Ja będę na górze. Mam nadzieję, że któryś pokój jest wolny?"

Właściciel gospody nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale tak zwykle wyglądały ich rozmowy. I zawsze wynikało z tego coś dobrego, więc nie dopytywał się o szczegóły.

"Nie ma sprawy. Przyniosę klucz do pokoju numer 1 i zadbam, aby nikt tutaj nie wchodził."

xxx Zorro xxx

Niedługo potem przyjechała Rosarita z wujem, a Zorro usadowił się wygodnie na piętrze. Przez szparę w drzwiach widział, co się dzieje na dole. Pozostało poczekać, aż Ortega przyjdzie na wieczorne wino.

Gospoda wypełniona była po brzegi. Caballeros i zwykli peoni odpoczywali po swoich zmianach, żaląc się znajomym. Wszyscy zgodnie narzekali na niesprawiedliwe traktowanie przez żołnierzy przy drodze, ale tylko tych z nowego kontyngentu. Ukryta za kotarą Rosarita słyszała urywki rozmów.

"Mój sąsiad wolał pełną chłostę niż oddawać ostatnie pesos, teraz leży z gorączką. Jak to dobrze, że doktor Avila nie pobierał dzisiaj żadnego wynagrodzenia."

"A mój brat zapłacił, ale i tak dostał baty przy drodze od żołnierzy. Żaden nie słuchał, że dopiero co wydobrzał z upadku z konia. Jak miał nosić kamienie szybciej, jak ledwo stał na nogach w taki skwar?"

"Gdyby Zorro przyjechał do miasteczka, to wychłostaliby paru na początku i tyle. Dlaczego go nie było? Czyżby go już nie obchodził nasz los?"

"Dlaczego Zorro był tylko przy drodze, czemu pozwolił na taką niesprawiedliwość tutaj, w pueblo? Może został ranny?"

Senorita Cortez z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz bardziej winna. Ci ludzie cierpieli, a ona dostała zwolnienie medyczne, w jej mniemaniu nieco na wyrost. Dywagacje na temat nieobecności renegata tylko pogłębiały jej wyrzuty sumienia. W czasie, gdy ją ratował i potem gdy czekali na jej wuja, zaniedbał dobro innych, którzy na niego liczyli. Dla biednych peonów był jedynym ratunkiem, a to przez nią ich zawiódł.

Teraz nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Otrząsnęła się i zaczęła słuchać dalej.

"To wszystko pomysł kapitana, jest nieludzki."

"Myśmy pracowali przez wiele godzin, a on nawet się nie pojawił."

"Utrzymanie dróg to obowiązek wojska, a nie obywateli. Poza tym mógł poprosić o ochotników. Nie jesteśmy jego niewolnikami."

Drzwi gospody otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Ortega. Wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, jakby je uciął nóż. Wszyscy pospuszczali głowy i bardzo intensywnie wpatrywali się w blaty stołów.

Podszedł do kontuaru i rzucił monetę. "Karczmarzu, wino."

Szybko otrzymał butelkę i kufel. Gdy właściciel nalewał trunek, komendant rozejrzał się po sali. Słychać było tylko brzęczenie muchy. "Co to za milczenie? Umarł ktoś?"

Ktoś w kącie nieśmiało się odezwał, ale w tej ciszy słychać go było bardzo wyraźnie. "Kapitanie Ortega…". Mężczyzna przy barze odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, a wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli coś, co zmroziło obecnych.

"To nie jest żaden Ortega, tylko Juan Ramirez, najemny vaquero."

xxx Zorro xxx

Zorro cicho zaklął. Ros wyszła zza zasłony i dała jasny motyw napaści na nią, ale tym samym wystawiła się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedział, jak przebieraniec zareaguje. Musiał być gotowy, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, żeby poczekał jeszcze kilka chwil.

Wściekła senorita kontynuowała, wbijając w fałszywego Ortegę mordercze spojrzenie. To on był odpowiedzialny za próby zabójstwa oraz bestialskie traktowanie mieszkańców Los Angeles.

"Podróżowałam z nim dyliżansem od Monterey do Santa Barbara. Pojechałam dalej, a on wysiadł. W czasie kontroli widziałam jego dokumenty. Mówił, że jedzie szukać pracy na okolicznych ranczach. Jego maniery są tak dalekie od oficerskich, że nie wiem, jak nikt nie domyślił się tej maskarady wcześniej."

Pierwsze zaskoczenie Ortegi, czy raczej Ramireza, minęło i wiedział, że jest spalony. Wyszarpnął z kabury pistolet i wycelował w senoritę. Działał szybko, nikt nie zdążył się nawet poruszyć, wszyscy próbowali zrozumieć, co właśnie zaszło.

Nacisnął spust, nie mógł spudłować z tak bliskiej odległości. W tym momencie na jego ramię spadł ogromny czarny kształt, a huk wystrzału poprzedził brzdęk trafionej butelki, stojącej jeszcze chwilę wcześniej na barze. Rosarita mimowolnie krzyknęła, patrząc na przemian na huśtający się wciąż żyrandol i kotłujących się na podłodze mężczyzn.

Zorro wyprowadził solidnego sierpowego na szczękę kapitana. Oderwał się od lekko ogłuszonego przeciwnika i wstał. Zanim jednak dobył szpady, komendant pozbierał się z podłogi. Lekko zataczając się, sięgnął po swoją.

Pojedynek był wyrównany, ale z całkiem odmiennych względów. Ortega wiedział, że walczy o życie. Oponent przewyższał go umiejętnościami, choć różnica nie była tak duża jak dotychczasowe starcia z żołnierzami. Dlatego kapitan desperacko rzucał w bandytę stołkami i butelkami oraz wkładał w sztychy całą swoją siłę.

Zorro z kolei uchylał się przed pociskami i angażował go w wymianę pchnięć i zasłon. Jego zamiarem nie było uśmiercenie przeciwnika, ale jego aresztowanie. Nie chciał też przypadkowych ofiar.

Po pierwszym szoku świadkowie tego pojedynku zaczęli odsuwać się pod ściany, nie chcąc przeszkadzać w walce. Rosnący tumult i dźwięk wystrzału zwrócił uwagę żołnierzy, którzy wpadli do tawerny z wyciągniętymi szablami, gotowi, aby zaprowadzić porządek.

Ich oczom ukazał się ich dowódca próbujący poziomym cięciem skrócić o nogi renegata stojącego na stole. Zorro z gracją podskoczył, unikając ostrza i kopnął go w twarz. Nie było to eleganckie, ale na pewno skuteczne, a długi pojedynek nigdy nie był bezpieczny dla anioła stróża Los Angeles.

Żołnierze zostali łatwo wypchnięci na zewnątrz przez patronów gospody. Także wymiana między Ramirezem i renegatem przeniosła się na plac. Tam zebrał się jeszcze większy tłum. Don Ferdynand i Rosarita podążyli za wszystkimi. Senorita mocno trzymała kciuki za zwycięstwo Lisa, ale jej wzrok wodził po zebranych, wypatrując zagrożenia. Żołnierze patrzyli jak urzeczeni, a poza tym byli oddzieleni od walczących przez kordon peonów i caballeros. Zorro nieubłaganie zdobywał przewagę.

Niedaleko niej powstało zamieszanie, ktoś się przepychał do pierwszego rzędu. Sędzia Galindo wyciągnął zza pazuchy pistolet i pewnie wymierzył w szerokie plecy bandyty. Rosarita zadziałała bez zastanowienia. Rzuciła się na wyciągnięte ramię, które pod ciężarem jej ciała opadło. Huknął kolejny w ciągu kilku chwil wystrzał i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Senorita z duszą na ramieniu spojrzała na pole walki. Zorro ukląkł na jedno kolano i wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Ortega, który widział wcześniej zamiar sędziego, podszedł do przeciwnika z aroganckim uśmieszkiem i opuszczoną szpadą.

To był jego błąd. Gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, Zorro zerwał się z dzikim wyciem i potężnym ciosem, w który włożył całą złość i ból, trafił go w szczękę. Nieprzytomny Ortega osunął się na ziemię, a powietrze przeszył znany wszystkim gwizd.

Nie patrząc na nikogo w szczególności, bandyta głośno zawołał. "To nie jest prawdziwy Ortega, ale oszust, który się pod niego podszywał. Dwukrotnie próbował zamordować senoritę Cortez, bo mogła go zdemaskować."

Nikt nie śmiał mu przerwać, a tłum rozstąpił się przed nadbiegającym Tornadem. Zorro wskoczył na siodło, choć bez zwyczajnej gracji i pomagając sobie strzemieniem. Wyciągnął rękę do Rosarity. "Oszust miał wspólników, mogą Ci senorita zagrażać lub chcieć się zemścić, jedź ze mną."

Tego nie trzeba było jej powtarzać dwa razy. Pewnie chwyciła zaoferowaną dłoń. Mężczyzna wciągnął ją za siebie i szybko skierował konia w kierunku wyjazdu z puebla. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że żołnierze bez większej werwy skierowali się do garnizonowej stajni.

xxx Zorro xxx

Lansjerzy czuli się oszukani i nieco zagubieni bez dowódcy, dlatego nie mieli serca ścigać Zorro tego wieczoru. Galopujący Tornado przeszedł do kłusa, wyczuwając, że z jego panem coś jest nie w porządku. Jeździec zaciskał zęby, aby nie dać po sobie znać, jak bardzo bolał postrzał. Był cały spięty, a po plecach lał mu się strumień potu.

Gdy odjechali już kilka kilometrów od puebla, Rosarita nie mogła dłużej ignorować jego stanu. Napięte i twarde jak kamień mięśnie czuła wyraźnie, obejmując go od tyłu, aby nie spaść z konia. Peleryna była wilgotna od potu, a na swojej łydce czuła sączącą się z jego rany, lepką krew.

"Senior Zorro, zatrzymajmy się na chwilę. Żołnierze już nas nie gonią, a z każdą chwilą słabniesz. Pozwól mi opatrzyć ranę." W jej głosie słychać było wyraźną troskę i strach o życie renegata, ale on tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt skupiony na zachowaniu pozorów i jej bezpieczeństwie.

Pokręcił głową i wolno przedstawił jej plan działania. "Nie mamy na to czasu. Odwiozę cię do Santa Monica, to góra godzina jazdy. Tam bez problemu znajdziemy statek, który zabierze cię do domu, senorita. Jeśli Ortega ucieknie, nadal będzie chciał cię zabić, tym razem z zemsty. Nie mogę jednocześnie bronić ciebie i pilnować, żeby spotkała go sprawiedliwość."

Jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu. Wiedziała, że to było dla niej najlepsze wyjście, ale kto zaopiekuje się Zorro? Zarówno podróż, jak i późniejsza przypadkowa walka z patrolem, gdy nikt go wpierw nie opatrzy, mogła kosztować go życie. Był jej zbyt drogi, aby przedłożyć swoje bezpieczeństwo nad taką perspektywę.

"Popłyniesz ze mną?" Jeśli się zgodzi, będzie mogła zaopiekować się nim na statku. W końcu wcześniej sam zaofiarował się eskortować ją do domu. Przytuliła go mocniej. Jednak jej zamysł nie wypalił.

"Nie, nie mogę. Mam tutaj obowiązki."

Uchwyt się nieco rozluźnił i Ros odsunęła się. Jej rozczarowanie było namacalne, tak samo jak nagły chłód, który poczuł na plecach po utracie kontaktu z ciepłem jej ciała. Przeklął się za to w duchu i dlatego pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

"Zorro został postrzelony, a mężczyzna pod maską nagle zniknie. Czy myślisz, że nikt się nie zorientuje? Nie mogę narażać moich bliskich."

Ros zarumieniła się ze wstydu i z powrotem przytuliła do jego pleców.

"Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam o tym. To było samolubne z mojej strony. Ale jeśli w drodze powrotnej z Santa Monica spadniesz z konia z powodu utraty krwi, twoja rodzina nadal może ucierpieć. Proszę, ukryj mnie i pozwól sobie pomóc. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wiedziała, gdzie jest twoje schronienie, możesz zawiązać mi opaskę na oczy. Proszę."

Jej błaganiu nie umiał się oprzeć. Poza tym miała rację, wiedział to. Wszystkie wydarzenia dnia spadły na niego z całą mocą — praca w skwarze od świtu, chłosta, której był świadkiem, odkrycie spisku i strach o jej życie, pojedynek z zabójcami i potem z Ortegą, widok wycelowanego w nią pistoletu i wreszcie przeszywający ból łydki, od kiedy ugięła się pod nim noga.

Nie miał siły walczyć, nie z nią. Jego ramiona opadły.

"Jesteś pewna, senorita? Warunki są tam raczej spartańskie. Nie wiem, też, jak długo będziesz musiała się ukrywać."

"Jestem pewna i nie dbam o wygody." Jej głos był stanowczy. Jednocześnie poczuł, jak wtuliła policzek w pelerynę.

Wiedział, że to dobra decyzja, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Tracił siły i po cichu dziękował losowi za tak mądrą przyjaciółkę. Westchnął i zawrócił Tornado bardziej na północ. Miał w okolicy kilka kryjówek, które regularnie zaopatrywał na wszelki wypadek. Najbliżej był stary szałas pasterski w zapomnianym wąwozie. Nikt ich tam nie znajdzie.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, przytrzymał ją, jak zsiadała. Sam dość niezdarnie zsunął się z grzbietu Tornado. Zachwiał się i przytrzymał łęku. Rosarita objęła go w pasie i zachęciła do ostatniego wysiłku.

"To tylko kilka kroków, oprzyj się na mnie, razem damy radę."

Zacisnął zęby i przytaknął. Nic nie mówił, ale na jego twarzy było widać, że walczy z bólem przy każdym ruchu zranionej nogi.

Dotarcie do drzwi i potem do posłania wewnątrz było też wyzwaniem dla senority. Zorro był postawny i wysoki. Mimowolnie opierał się na niej bardziej, niż miała siłę go przytrzymywać.

Oboje powitali leże z ulgą. Renegat padł na nie i przez chwilę oboje głośno dyszeli z wysiłku. Pierwsza doszła do siebie Rosarita. Rozejrzała się po chacie i szybko znalazła świeczki i zapałki. Skromne pomieszczenie oświetliła ciepła łuna światła.

Zorro podniósł się na łokciach. "Senorita, w sakwach mam bandaże i medykamenty. Czy…" zaczął bandyta, ale Ros usiadła na posłaniu i położyła mu dłoń na środku piersi.

"Leż i odpoczywaj, wszystko przyniosę. Czy jest tu jakaś studnia albo inne źródło wody?"

Wziął jej rękę i pocałował wnętrze w intymnym geście. Jego zwyczajne hamulce puściły i już nie zastanawiał się, czy jest Diego, czy Zorro. Dopóki kula wciąż tkwiła w nodze, jego ocena sytuacji była zaburzona. "Gracias. Niedaleko jest mały strumyk. Poproś Tornado, on cię zaprowadzi."

Puścił jej rękę i położył się. Z zamkniętymi oczyma przygotowywał się psychicznie na nadchodzący zabieg. Już kiedyś był parę razy postrzelony i Bernardo zawsze sprawnie usunął pocisk. Teraz musiał to zrobić sam, bo nie wierzył, że delikatna senorita będzie umiała odrzucić swoją sympatię do niego i zrobić to wystarczająco stanowczo. Pocieszał się, że rana była na łydce tej samej nogi, którą udawał, że skręcił. To znacząco ułatwi mu ukrywanie niedyspozycji.

Tymczasem Ros przyniosła siodło i sakwy. Rozłożyła na stole ich zawartość. Z kąta wzięła wiadra i razem z koniem udała się po świeżą wodę. Gdy wróciła, rozpaliła ogień na palenisku i nastawiła sagan do gotowania.

Zorro obserwował jej krzątaninę. Była wytrącona z równowagi i zaniepokojona, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Czekając na wrzątek, zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy na stole. Ranny wyjaśnił jej, czego będzie potrzebował oraz jak przyrządzić maść i napar na gorączkę.

Gdy woda się zagotowała i nieco ostygła, Ros podeszła do niego ze zdezynfekowanym nożem i szczypcami. "Gotowy?"

Popatrzył na nią uważnie. Miała zaciętą i zdeterminowaną minę, ale widział też strach w jej oczach. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała do czynienia z taką sytuacją, bała się zrobić mu większą krzywdę. A mimo to była gotowa podjąć się wydłubania kuli i zszycia rany.

"Senorita, doceniam twoją chęć pomocy, ale lepiej gdy zrobię to sam. Wiele dzisiaj przeszłaś, wystarczy ci wrażeń na jeden dzień. Gdybym zemdlał w trakcie, po prostu mnie ocuć." Tłumaczył łagodnie jak małemu dziecku.

"Nie ufasz mi?" Zapytała zaskoczona.

"Ufam, inaczej bym cię nie wziął z placu. Ale widzę, że wiele cię to kosztuje."

Spojrzała na niego poważnie. "Uratowałeś mi trzykrotnie życie i zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczna. To przeze mnie jesteś ranny. Pozwól mi, chociaż w ten sposób, spłacić ten dług. Poza tym kula jest z tyłu. Jak chcesz sam ją wyciągnąć?"

"Dzięki tobie jestem postrzelony, ale żywy. Jesteśmy kwita." Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu renegat spuścił głowę i westchnął. "Dobrze, ale gdyby to było dla ciebie za dużo, powiedz szczerze."

Senoricie wyraźnie ulżyło, chociaż nadal była skupiona. "Si."

Z jej pomocą zdjął buta z wysoką cholewą i rozciął spodnie. Rana była w górnej części mięśnia, z tyłu, pod kolanem. Zorro położył się na brzuchu, a Ros delikatnie zmyła świeżą i zaschniętą krew. Do tej pory była łatwiejsza część zadania.

Dokładnie obejrzała wlot i zauważyła ołowianą kulę. Strzał padł pod skosem z góry, więc tak też utkwiła. Ostrożnie wsunęła małe szczypce i próbowała ją uchwycić, ale była zaklinowana. Z gardła renegata wydobył się zduszony poduszką jęk. Wyjęła metalowe narzędzie i odetchnęła dla uspokojenia bijącego szybko serca.

"Przepraszam, to musi boleć."

"Nie przejmuj się mną, najwyżej zemdleję. Musisz to zrobić mocno, bez wahania."

"Kula jest pod skosem i zaklinowała się."

"W takim razie trzeba poszerzyć wlot. Gdyby to też nie pomogło, rozetnij ranę."

Rosarita zbladła, a mężczyzna domyślił się jej reakcji, bo pocieszająco się zaśmiał. "Jak dojdzie do tego, że będziesz rozcinać, to nie martw się. Dawno będę nieprzytomny."

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Zorro wyraźnie cierpiał, mogła domyślić się po jego nierównym oddechu i powstrzymywanych jękach. A mimo to myślał o jej samopoczuciu. Jeśli nie byłaby już w nim zakochana, na pewno teraz by się stała.

Otarła wilgoć z oczu. Wzięła nóż i płazem odchyliła brzeg rany. Wsunęła szczypce i pewnie chwyciła za kulę. Wzmogła nacisk przy poszerzaniu wylotu. Słyszała coraz głośniejszą reakcję na jej zabieg, ale zmusiła się, aby to zignorować. Poczuła nieco luzu i jednym, pewnym szarpnięciem wydobyła pocisk. Z ust Zorro wydobył się ryk, a potem westchnienie ulgi.

Z rany zaczęła szybciej lecieć krew, nietamowana już przez metal. Ros mocno ucisnęła to miejsce czystym ręcznikiem do czasu, aż czerwony płyn przestał napływać. Ostrożnie przemyła okolice ciepłą wodą.

Kolejnym trudnym dla niej etapem było założenie szwów, ale wydawało się, że procedura była już mniej bolesna. Na koniec nałożyła przygotowaną wcześniej papkę, która miała zdezynfekować okolicę i zmniejszyć obrzęk. Przykryła ranę opatrunkiem i zabandażowała.

Dopiero wtedy podniosła głowę i spojrzała w górę łóżka. Zorro przypatrywał się jej uważnie. Czuł się już o wiele lepiej, chociaż był zmęczony, spocony i obolały.

"Byłaś bardzo dzielna, senorita. Gracias."

Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, że nie miał jej za złe przeżytego cierpienia. Wstała i podała mu napar z kory wierzbowej. "Wypij to i odpocznij, senior. Oporządzę Tornado i zaraz wrócę."

Gdy przyszła i zobaczyła puste posłanie, wpadła w pierwszej chwili w panikę. Jednak Zorro wciąż był w chacie. Poczekał, aż pójdzie i przeczołgał się do siodła. Teraz leżał z głową na kulbace, owinięty peleryną i z ranną nogą ułożoną wyżej, na sakwach.

"Ostrzegałem, że warunki są spartańskie, ale mogę, chociaż zaoferować Ci łóżko. Pod poduszką jest ciepły koc, nie zmarzniesz w nocy."

Widział, że już otwierała usta do protestu, więc ją ostrzegł. "Nie przyjmuję odmowy. Nie pozwolę, aby taka piękna senorita, jak ty, dostała mniej, niż mogę jej dać. A już na pewno, żeby spała na klepisku."

xxx Zorro xxx

Renegat miał lekko podwyższoną temperaturę, więc szybko zasnął. Rosarita leżała pod kocem i analizowała ostatnie wydarzenia. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie udało jej się zamknąć oczy. Wokół panowała cisza i spokój, nawet Tornado nieruchomo stał koło budynku.

Nagle, w środku nocy, rozległ się damski krzyk. Zorro momentalnie oprzytomniał i odruchowo sięgnął po szpadę. Rozejrzał się, szukając zagrożenia. Jedyny ruch dostrzegł na łóżku, gdzie pojedynczy, kobiecy kształt dziko wierzgał, próbując zrzucić z siebie koc.

Podpierając się na krześle, ścianie i zdrowej nodze, dotarł ostrożnie do posłania i usiadł na skraju. Rękoma przyszpilił jej ramiona i talię, a potem próbował ją obudzić.

Ros walczyła ponownie z zabójcami, jednak tym razem nie zjawił się żaden wybawiciel. Napastnicy wytrącili jej patelnię i nóż, położyli ją na ziemi. Jeden ją mocno trzymał, a drugi zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie. Nie miała wątpliwości, co teraz nastąpi. Zaczęła krzyczeć i wierzgać, chociaż wiedziała, że jej szanse są zerowe. Pierwszy z nich docisnął jej ramiona i talię do ziemi jeszcze bardziej. Już myślała, że to koniec. Wtedy usłyszała znany głos, cichy, kojący…

"Senorita, obudź się, proszę. Jesteś bezpieczna, nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. To tylko zły sen."

Przestała walczyć i zamrugała. Nachylały się nad nią czekoladowe, zatroskane oczy ukryte za czarną maską. Zorro puścił ją i kontynuował tym samym, łagodnym tonem.

"Już po wszystkim. Nie bój się, nic się nie stanie. Jesteśmy ukryci w szałasie pasterskim, nikt nas tu nie znajdzie."

Rosarita usiadła i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową, a po policzkach leciały jej łzy. Cały dzień była dzielna, skupiona na zadaniu, ale teraz, w ciemności, poddała się emocjom, dając im w końcu upust. Renegat objął ją i lekko kołysał, szepcząc uspokajające słowa. Siedzieli tak, aż szloch przeszedł w ciche pochlipiwanie.

Wtedy zaproponował jej chusteczkę, którą chętnie przyjęła. Odsunął się i zapytał. "Wszystko w porządku? Będziesz mogła zasnąć, senorita?"

Potaknęła głową, ale gdy miał zamiar wstać i wrócić nieporadnie na swoje miejsce, chwyciła go za rękaw. Z wahaniem zaczęła.

"Czy mógłbyś…"

Czym innym było pocieszanie płaczącej dziewczyny czy nawet pocałunek, jaki dali sobie wcześniej, a czym innym dzielenie łoża. Spłonęła rumieńcem, choć nie mógł go zauważyć z powodu braku światła. Jednak potrzeba poczucia bezpieczeństwa, którego doświadczała, gdy był blisko, wygrała z dobrym wychowaniem.

"Czy mógłbyś zostać przy mnie? Trzymać aż zasnę?"

Wyczuł jej dylemat. "Czy to sprawi, że spokojnie prześpisz resztę nocy?"

"Si, mam taką nadzieję."

Mężczyzna kryjący się pod maską zrobiłby wszystko dla komfortu ukochanej. Dlatego ostrożnie położył się na posłaniu, tak aby móc ją przytulić. Usadowiła się obok, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu jego ramienia i dłoń na jego piersi. Wdychała znajomy, intensywny zapach i pomyślała, że chciałaby tak zasypiać co wieczór.

Głaskał ją delikatnie po plecach, co wraz z rytmicznym ruchem jego klatki piersiowej, ukołysało ją do spokojnego snu. Oddychała głęboko i równomiernie.

Nie poczuła pocałunku złożonego we włosy, ani nie usłyszała tęsknego "Ros, kocham cię, nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek dał ci koszmar taki jak dzisiaj." Diego jeszcze przez jakiś czas cieszył się możliwością bezkarnego trzymania jej w ramionach, aż w końcu sen zmorzył także jego.


	12. Koniec Ortegi, początek miłości

Nad ranem Zorro obudziło wycie kojota. Powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Wciąż leżał na posłaniu z ukochaną w ramionach, w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej zasnęli. Wyglądała tak niewinnie i uroczo, a po stresie z poprzedniego dnia, nie było nawet śladu. Pocałował ją delikatnie w skroń i wyswobodził się z jej objęć, nie chcąc jej zbyt wcześnie obudzić.

Usiadł i sprawdził stan opatrunku. Nie był przesiąknięty krwią, co było dobrym znakiem. Wciąż czuł ćmiący ból, ale nie był tak intensywny jak wczoraj. Nie miał gorączki, więc póki co nie wdało się zakażenie.

"Chociaż jest to jedyny czysty fragment mnie. Uch, śmierdzę jak skunks. Nic dziwnego, że Ros zasnęła tak szybko — zaczadziłem ją. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwróciła na to uwagi, w tym całym zamieszaniu."

Spróbował wstać. Podobnie jak wieczorem opieranie ciężaru ciała na zranionej nodze nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale wspierając się ścian i mebli, mógł się ostrożnie poruszać po szałasie. Wziął wiadro, mydło i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Cicho zagwizdał i obudził Tornado. Koń podszedł i trącił go pyskiem.

"Spokojnie przyjacielu, już w porządku. Ta piękna senorita zaopiekowała się mną. Pomożesz mi dojść na potok?"

Zorro już wielokrotnie przekonał się, że Tornado to inteligentny i lojalny towarzysz. We dwóch udało się im doprowadzić bandytę do stanu względnej czystości, nie mocząc opatrunku. Diego miał też możliwość, choć na chwilę, zdjąć maskę, bandamę i koszulę. Przepłukał je szybko i wysuszył na wietrze. Znalazł też sposób, aby sprawniej się poruszać, opierając na koniu.

Gdy wrócił, Rosarita jeszcze spała. Przygotował śniadanie i zjadł swoją porcję. Dłużej jednak nie mógł zwlekać. Przysiadł na łóżku i gładził ją po policzku, aż otworzyła oczy.

"Senorita, buenos dias, pora wstawać."

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a wspomnienie pocałunku i wspólnie spędzonej, choć niewinnej, nocy, przywołały na jej policzki rumieniec.

"Buenos dias, senior Zorro, dziękuję, że zostałeś. Dzięki tobie już nic niemiłego mi się nie śniło."

"Cieszy mnie to. Nikt się o tym nie dowie, jeśli to cię martwi. A teraz, jeśli mogę poprosić, zmienisz mi opatrunek? Pójdzie ci to sprawniej niż mi i mocniej zaciśniesz bandaż."

"Oczywiście, połóż się."

Ros chciała rozpalić ogień i zagotować wodę, ale z łóżka usłyszała ostrzeżenie. "W dzień nie pal ognia, dym będzie widać z daleka i zdradzi kryjówkę. Wczorajszą wodę zostawiłem w garnku, a maść jest w misce."

W czasie zabiegu Zorro wyjaśnił swój dalszy plan. "W szafce masz zapasy żywności na kilka dni, do potoku jest niedaleko. O tej chacie wiedział tylko stary pasterz, który zmarł dwa lata temu. Przykro mi, ale dopiero po zapadnięciu zmroku możesz ugotować sobie coś ciepłego. Jesteś tu bezpieczna. A ja pojadę rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jak rana?"

Czuł, jak ukochana delikatnie zmywa wczorajszą papkę mokrą ścierką.

"Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam postrzału, ale chyba dobrze. Przy szwach jest lekko zaczerwieniona, ale nie dużo. I nie ma opuchlizny, przed którą przestrzegałeś. Nałożę maść i zabandażuję. Moment, jesteś ranny i chcesz jechać? A ja mam tu zostać? I co niby będę robiła cały dzień oprócz zastanawiania się, czy nie natknąłeś się na jakiś patrol?"

Spojrzał z rozbawieniem do tyłu. Wiedział, że Rosarita woli działać niż bezczynnie czekać. Już dość się wynudziła przy rekonwalescencji ręki.

"Wieczorem postaram się wrócić, ale nie martw się, jeśli coś mnie zatrzyma. Pamiętaj, że prawdziwy ja musi się publicznie pokazać, aby nikt nie odkrył, kim jestem. Nie wiem też, co zastanę. Ludzie Ortegi mogli już uciec albo się przyczaić i planować zemstę. Gotowe?"

"Gotowe." Odpowiedziała, kończąc ostatni węzeł. "Ale…"

Usiadł i położył jej palec na ustach. Zrobiło się jej gorąco, w tęsknym oczekiwaniu na coś więcej. "Jestem ranny i gdybym przypadkowo spotkał się z żołnierzami, wolę, żeby Tornado miał jedną osobę na grzbiecie."

Pokiwała powoli głową i pogładziła go po policzku. "Rozumiem. Tylko wróć bezpiecznie."

Widział, że jej na nim zależało. Serce mu krwawiło, że afektem obdarzyła jego alter ego, a nie prawdziwego mężczyznę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że romans z bandytą ściągnąłby na nią zagrożenie ze strony wojska, łowców nagród czy zwykłych rzezimieszków. Byłaby idealną przynętą, a on nie mógłby zignorować żadnej zastawionej pułapki. Jako Zorro nie mógł się z nią ożenić, a ostatnie czego chciał to pozbawienie jej czci i skazanie na ostracyzm społeczny.

Teraz w świetle dnia, nic nie gmatwało jego myśli. Jak bardzo miał ochotę po prostu wziąć ją w ramiona i całować, aż zabrakłoby im tchu, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał ponownie wznieść mur między nimi, dopóki nosił maskę. Zachowanie dystansu miało znaczenie także dla jego zdrowego rozsądku i trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

Dlatego ściągnął jej dłoń z policzka, pocałował formalnie jej wierzch i bez słowa wyszedł z szałasu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zorro niezauważony dotarł do jaskini pod hacjendą. Czekał tam bardzo zmartwiony Bernardo, a po jego potarganej fryzurze widać było, że prawie rwał sobie włosy z głowy pół nocy. Na widok przyjaciela wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, widząc go żywego i w niezłej formie. Zanim renegat miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować.

"Spokojnie Bernardo. Rozumiem, że się martwiłeś, ale nie nadążam za tobą."

Zsunął się ostrożnie z siodła i oparł na łęku. Służący zwolnił pokazywanie znaków.

"Tak, zostawiłem cię w mieście, żebyś miał oko na sytuację. Chłosta? Czy ktoś był po niej poważnie ranny?"

Ze smutkiem Bernardo wyciągnął 15 palców, a potem potrząsnął otwartą dłonią i kolejne 20. Nieco oskarżycielsko wysunął palec wskazujący w stronę przyjaciela.

"Wiem, że nic nie zrobiłem, ale jestem tylko jeden. Uratowałem Rosaricie życie, znów był na nią zamach. Chwila dłużej i byłoby za późno. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dzielnie się broniła." Powiedział nieco rozmarzony, powtarzając w myślach scenę z patelnią. Na ziemię sprowadził go wcale nie delikatny cios w ramię.

"Ej, jestem ranny, a ty mnie jeszcze bijesz?" Odparł z uśmiechem i opierając się na Bernardzie, dokuśtykał do posłania, które jakiś czas temu zainstalowali w jaskini w razie nagłego wypadku.

Niemowa znów zaczął zasypywać go pytaniami. Pokazał kobiecy kształt, strzał pistoletowy, bójkę, kolejny strzał i jazdę konną z kobietą. Potem wskazał na Diego od stóp do głowy, jakby szukając rany. Młodzieniec zdążył zdjąć już maskę, bandamę, sombrero i rozpiąć koszulę.

"Wiedzieliśmy, że za wszystkim stoi Ortega, ale nie znaliśmy motywu. Dlatego Rosarita… ekhm… przekonała mnie...ekhm… żebyśmy zrobili konfrontację." Wymowne spojrzenie Bernardo mówiło wszystko, co myślał o sposobie perswazji, jaki mogła wykorzystać senorita z taką skutecznością.

"Przestań patrzeć na mnie jak na łamacza serc. Jestem dżentelmenem." Wyraz twarzy służącego nie zmienił się ani trochę.

"No dobra, pocałowała mnie, ale nic więcej! W każdym razie plan był taki, że Ortega jej nie zobaczy, ale puściły jej nerwy. Resztę widziałeś w tawernie i na placu. Swoją drogą, kto dokładnie we mnie strzelał?"

Sługa jedną ręką zasłonił sobie oczy jak opaską, a drugą udawał, że trzyma wagę. Potem upadł na kolano tak jak Zorro przed gospodą.

"Nasz drogi sędzia. Wcześniej podsłuchałem, jak obaj z Ortegą knuli przeciw Ros. Obaj są w zmowie z jakimś Orłem, który chce ogólnie wzniecać bunty i niepokoje społeczne w całej Kalifornii. Uroczy kapitan był tylko pionkiem w większym spisku. To już jest głębsza polityka, dlatego musimy mieć oczy otwarte. O postrzał się nie martw, miałem śliczną panią doktor. A wiesz, jakie miała czułe ręce, gdy nakładała maść?"

Mrugnął okiem zawadiacko, a Bernardo przewrócił oczyma. Caballero był zakochany i beznadziejnie romantyczny. Diego zdjął spodnie i w samej bieliźnie położył się na brzuchu. Służący odwinął bandaże, sprawdził ranę i pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i poszedł przygotować kąpiel i kolejną porcję lekarstwa.

Gdy Diego z ulgą zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, trzymając ranę poza balią, Bernardo zaczął opowiadać o wydarzeniach po ucieczce Zorro z puebla.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy wszyscy otrząsnęli się z pierwszego szoku, zawlekli Ortegę do gospody i solidnie przywiązali do krzesła, zanim jeszcze się ocknął. W tym czasie żołnierze powlekli się do koszar, ale zanim osiodłali konie, po Zorro dawno nie było śladu, więc sierżant dał rozkaz zaniechania pościgu.

Gdy Garcia dowiedział się o zeznaniu Rosarity, natychmiast kazał kapralowi Reyesowi i jednemu z zaufanych szeregowców przetrząsnąć biuro komendanta w poszukiwaniu dowodów. Ci wrócili dość szybko, niosąc rozkaz o przekazaniu komendy.

W tawernie zebrał się tłum jeszcze większy niż poprzednio. Garcia obejrzał uważnie dokument, dał do sprawdzenia również kilku Donom. Wszyscy orzekli, że jest autentyczny. To zrodziło z kolei pytania, co się stało z prawdziwym Ortegą. Jeńca ocucono, ale ani prośbą, ani groźbą, nie udało się z niego nic wydobyć.

Ostatecznie noc spędził w celi pod baczną strażą połowy garnizonu, a skoro świt Garcia wysłał go w łańcuchach i z liczną eskortą do Santa Barbara. Podszywanie się pod komendanta i w ogóle żołnierza, było ciężkim przestępstwem, które musiało być zbadane przez sąd wojskowy. Biedny sierżant spisywał zeznania świadków, a potem całą noc redagował raport.

O związanych jeńcach, pozostawionych w stajni za gospodą, Bernardo nic nie słyszał. Ale kilku żołnierzy zdezerterowało. Dokładniej kilku, którzy przyjechali razem z Ortegą.

Garcia miał też twardy orzech do zgryzienia z odbudową drogi. Ostatecznie rano ogłosił, że wstrzymuje nowy podatek i oddał wszystkie pobrane dzień wcześniej pieniądze. Jednocześnie poprosił o dobrowolne wpłaty, ile kto może. Odwołał też prace przymusowe, ale poprosił o ochotników, którzy mieli poświęcić tyle czasu i wysiłku, ile byli w stanie zaofiarować. Do uszczuplonego garnizonu szybko dołączyło wielu wolontariuszy, którzy nie bali się już złego traktowania. Donowie wpłacili potrzebną sumę, a nawet peoni przynieśli po kilka centavos.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zanim Bernardo zdołał pokazać całą historię, woda zrobił się już zimna. Diego ubrał się w koszulę do spania, a sługa założył najpierw opatrunek na ranę, a potem łupki dla niepoznaki.

W porze obiadu Don Alejandro zajrzał do pokoju syna. Przywitało go ciche pochrapywanie.

"Po kim mój syn jest takim leniem i obibokiem?! Południe, a on wciąż śpi!"

Mimo rozczarowania i narastającej złości, delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem młodzieńca.

"Diego, wstawaj, Garcia zbiera ochotników do budowy drogi, liczę, że wspomożesz społeczność i też się stawisz."

Lis był zawsze czujny, nawet wyrwany z objęć Morfeusza, czy też słodkiej senority, o której śnił. Dlatego zapytał zdziwiony. "Ojcze, myślałem, że to kapitan Ortega wydaje rozkazy, a nie dobry sierżant. I jakich ochotników, przecież roboty są przymusowe?"

Don Alejandro zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. "Nie dość, że leń, to jeszcze niedoinformowany!"

"Ortega został wczoraj zdemaskowany przez Rosaritę Cortez i Zorro, jako przebieraniec. Teraz sierżant ma najwyższą władzę, więc zniósł przymus robót, ale szuka ochotników. Oczekuję, że dzisiaj obaj tam pojedziemy pomóc."

Diego spojrzał żałośnie na rodzica i odkrył kołdrę, ukazując łupki. "Jak bardzo bym chciał mieć wkład w drogę, wczoraj skręciłem nogę i doktor kazał mi wypoczywać. Ale słyszę, że wiele mnie ominęło. Opowiesz mi dokładnie, co się stało? Czy z Ros wszystko w porządku?"

Starszy de la Vega westchnął z rezygnacją i streścił wczorajsze wydarzenia. Młodzieniec świetnie grał swoją rolę nieświadomego dandysa. W końcu opowieść dotarła do punktu, gdzie senorita Cortez odjechała ze znanym bandytą w nieznanym kierunku.

"Wiesz Diego, z jednej strony cieszę się, że w końcu pozbyliśmy się mordercy czyhającego na jej życie. Ale z drugiej… Zawsze uważałem Zorro za dżentelmena, a tutaj szarga jej opinię. Zamiast odwieźć ją do Don Fernanda, porwał ją i gdzieś przetrzymuje. Nawet jeśli ma szlachetne zamiary, to jej reputacja będzie nadszarpnięta. Słyszałem, jak żołnierze ze sobą plotkowali, że mają romans. Synu, nic na to nie powiesz? Przecież wiem, że senorita nie jest ci obojętna."

Diego zaczerwienił się po uszy, ale nie z powodu ostatniej uwagi. Zabierając ją z placu, a potem kłócąc się o dalszy plan, nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach dla jej reputacji. Miał na uwadze tylko jej bezpieczeństwo i zagrożenie ze strony Ortegi i jego wspólników. A gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że noc spędzili w jednym łóżku… Wyrzucał sobie także namiętny pocałunek, którego jeden z zabójców musiał widocznie być świadkiem i teraz rozsiewał plotki.

"Ojcze, Rosarita nie jest mi obiecana i nie mam do niej żadnego prawa. Ale z twojej opowieści wynika, że Ortega miał kamratów, którzy mogą zechcieć się zemścić. Ze strony Zorro to chyba rozsądne, że ją ukrył. I jak wspomniałeś, jest dżentelmenem, na pewno nic między nimi nie zaszło. To tylko głupie plotki."

"Dziwi mnie twój spokój. Gdyby to chodziło o twoją matkę, nie zszedłbym z siodła, dopóki bym jej nie odnalazł. Może senorita nie jest ci aż tak droga, jak deklarujesz." Spojrzał jeszcze krytycznie na łupki i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

"Wezmę kilku vaqueros, którzy nie są zajęci przy drodze i poszukam jej. W twoim imieniu." Dodał z przekąsem i wyszedł.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy tylko Don Alejandro odjechał, Diego przy pomocy Bernardo zszedł do jaskini i zaczął przebierać się w czarny strój, pochłaniając w międzyczasie świeżutkie enchilady wykradzione z kuchni. Jego przyjaciel nie był zachwycony pomysłem i pokazywał wszystkie możliwe sposoby, na które Zorro może umrzeć, gdy ranny, zostanie złapany. A trzeba przyznać, że miał całkiem bujną wyobraźnię. W końcu caballero nie wytrzymał i poklepał go po ramieniu z uśmiechem.

"Bernardo, jestem ranny w nogę, nie głowę. Połowa garnizonu pojechała do Santa Barbara, druga wraz z dużą częścią mieszkańców pracuje przy drodze. Nawet jeśli natknę się na pojedynczego bandytę, po prostu ucieknę i nie będę wdawał się w żadne pojedynki. Jeśli nie zejdę z konia, niedyspozycja nie ma znaczenia."

Służący nie dawał za wygraną. Postawił łokieć na stole i wyciągnął rękę w zaproszeniu do pojedynku. Diego dał się skusić na siłowanie, ale szybko przegrał.

"Dobrze, wiem, że straciłem sporo krwi i nie jestem w pełni sił. Żadnych konfrontacji, obiecuję." Bernardo zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i machnął rękami. Jednak, gdy przyjaciel odjeżdżał, życzył mu szczęścia, pokazując dwa podniesione kciuki.

xxx Zorro xxx

Droga do szałasu minęła bez niespodzianek. Gdy tylko Rosarita usłyszała stukot kopyt i zobaczyła z ulgą, że to jej wybawca się zbliża, wyszła przed chatkę. Chciała go przytulić na powitanie albo chociaż pomóc wejść do środka, ale stanowczo odrzucił ofertę. Pokuśtykał sam, opierając się na dwóch laskach wziętych ze sobą.

Usiedli przy stole i Zorro streścił jej ostatnie wydarzenia oraz fakt, że może spokojnie wrócić do domu. Z całej siły starał się na nią nie patrzeć, bojąc się, gdzie chwila słabości może go zaprowadzić. Tym samym nie mógł zauważyć jej wyrazu twarzy. A tam malowało się niezrozumienie i żal.

Senorita przez prawie cały czas powracała myślami w kółko do poprzedniego dnia i nocy. Całował ją, trzymał w ramionach, także w nocy, odstąpił łóżko, mimo że był ranny i miał pełne prawo je zająć. Jego wcześniejsze tęskne spojrzenie kłóciło się wyraźnie z tym, jak traktował ją do rana. Nie umiała pojąć, dlaczego się tak dystansował.

Sprawnie posprzątała szałas. Tym razem Zorro wziął ją na siodło przed siebie, w cichym i nieco samolubnym pragnieniu trzymania jej jeszcze trochę. Po drodze nie rozmawiali, cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, aż podjechali niezauważeni od tyłu do hacjendy Cortezów.

Tornado stanął w cieniu drzewa, a Rosarita odwróciła się twarzą do renegata i położyła rękę na jego policzku. Mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia, że nie pokaże jej żadnych uczuć, był odurzony jej bliskością. Nie musiał skupiać się na żołnierzach, zabójcach czy intrygach. Była tylko ukochana dziewczyna w jego ramionach, która jeszcze wczoraj mogła zginąć. Maska zawsze pozwalała mu na większą swobodę. Dlatego niewiele myśląc, zahipnotyzowany jej ustami, pochylił się i chciał ją pocałować.

Jednak w ostatniej chwili westchnął, pokręcił głową i wyprostował się. "Przepraszam, powinnaś już senorita pójść do domu."

Jednak Ros nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Przesunęła kciukiem po jego rozchylonych wargach, co wywołało u niego dreszcz. "Chciałeś się pożegnać. Co cię powstrzymuje, senior?"

Intensywne spojrzenie brązowych oczu oraz pieszczota łamała jego bariery jedna po drugiej. Zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, słowa zakochanego młodzieńca popłynęły same. "Senorita, skradłaś mi serce i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Widuję cię w pueblo, ale nie zwracasz uwagi na prawdziwego mnie. Jednak dopóki noszę tę maskę, nie wolno mi narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo."

Wziął obie jej dłonie w swoje i pocałował. Zanim dziewczyna miała szansę odpowiedzieć, kontynuował. Musiał ją przekonać do swoich racji.

"Wczoraj jeden z zamachowców musiał nas widzieć… razem i teraz wśród żołnierzy krąży plotka. Romans z poszukiwanym bandytą stawia cię w bardzo złym świetle. A do tego możesz zostać posądzona o współpracę i skazana na więzienie lub nawet śmierć, a tego nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył."

Rosarita ścisnęła jego ręce i gwałtownie zaprzeczyła. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie powalczy teraz, ich drogi mogą się na zawsze rozejść.

"Plotki to tylko ludzkie gadanie, nie mają dowodów, nic mi nie zrobią. Chcesz poświęcić to, co czujesz… co czujemy… tylko dla mojej reputacji?"

Diego pod maską wiedział, co jest konieczne. Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że skończy się to dla niego wewnętrznym cierpieniem prędzej czy później. Jednak jej dobre imię i bezpieczeństwo było ważniejsze niż jego złamane serce. Nie przewidział tylko, że Rosarita rozwinie uczucia do jego alter ego. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

"Musimy uciąć plotki teraz, zanim urosną do tragicznych rozmiarów i ktoś stwierdzi, że nie potrzebuje dowodów. Poza tym nie byłoby uczciwe z mojej strony zalecać się do ciebie w przebraniu. Zorro nigdy nie będzie wolny, aby kogokolwiek poślubić. Nalegam, abyś wróciła do Monterey jak najszybciej. I dla własnego dobra, zapomnij o mnie."

To powiedziawszy, skierował wzrok w bok i puścił jej ręce, ponownie stawiając między nimi niewidzialny mur. Ostatnie dwa zdania kosztowały go wiele samokontroli i pozostawiły gorycz.

"Monastario był niesprawiedliwy, Ortega fałszywy, może nowy komendant będzie bez zarzutu? Nie będzie wtedy potrzeby przebrania. Daj nam szansę, bo ja nie umiem o tobie zapomnieć, nie po wczorajszym dniu."

Otuliła dłońmi jego twarz i podniosła jego głowę, tak, aby na nią spojrzał. Widziała, jak w czekoladowych oczach odbijała się tęsknota i poświęcenie. Powoli przyciągnęła go do siebie, aż ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku. Nie było to jednak tak słodkie i upajające doświadczenie jak poprzednio.

Rosarita próbowała włożyć w nie całą swoją determinację. Jej ręce zaczęły błądzić i pieścić jego szczękę, szyję i klatkę piersiową, z początku nieco nieśmiało, ale z każdą chwilą coraz pewniej. Chciała mu pokazać, jak bardzo jest jej drogi.

Zorro z wahaniem i dopiero po chwili objął ją. Każdy ruch warg powodował nowe fale wyrzutów sumienia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że błędem jest całować ją w masce.

Jednak ostatecznie poddał się. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i przyciągnął bliżej. Wpił się z pasją w jej usta, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Za pomocą niecierpliwych dotknięć zapamiętywał kształt i miękkość jej ciała. Senorita nie pozostawała mu dłużna.

Gdy zaczęło brakować im już powietrza, oparli się czołami o siebie, próbując złapać oddech.

"Vaja con Dios, Rosarita. Wracaj do Monterey." Od razu zauważyła, że był to pierwszy raz, gdy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Pokochała sposób, w jaki je wypowiedział. Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, skradł jej jeszcze całusa i postawił na ziemi. Zawrócił w miejscu Tornado i pognał w prerię, nie oglądając się za siebie.


	13. Misja: kuszenie

Diego de la Vega siedział z książką na patio swojego domu. Ranna noga, wciąż uwięziona w łupkach i bandażach leżała podparta na drugim krześle. Świeciło ciepłe słońce, wiał lekki wietrzyk, a okoliczne ptaki nawoływały się w codziennej wrzawie. Lektura nie była bardzo wciągająca, a myśli młodzieńca cały czas odpływały w stronę pięknej senority. W końcu poddał się, położył otworzony tom na brzuchu i rozparł się wygodnie. Zamknął oczy i pogrążył się we wspomnieniach i marzeniach. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Podczas gdy leczył skręcenie, a tak naprawdę postrzał, nie wychodził z hacjendy. W tym czasie Rosarita odwiedziła go kilkukrotnie. Martwiła się zdrowiem przyjaciela i dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa tak samo, jak on opiekował się nią, gdy kurowała ranę ręki.

Jedyne co go martwiło to fakt, że nie posłuchała rady jego alter ego i nie miała zamiaru wrócić do domu. Co więcej, pewnego dnia jej zwierzenia sprawiły, że poczuł się szczególnie niekomfortowo.

"Diego, czy Zorro zawsze znika na tak długo? To już prawie trzy tygodnie, gdy nikt go nie widział." Jej wielkie piwne oczy patrzyły na niego jak na wyrocznię.

"Ros, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy Zorro widziano dwa razy — przy twoim porwaniu oraz tej całej sprawie z Ortegą. On naprawdę działa tylko, jak jest potrzebny i garnizon nie daje rady. Jeśli pokazywałby się zbyt często, to za każdym razem ryzykuje pochwycenie." Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że słynny bandyta odwiedził ją też jednej nocy po porwaniu, ale z całkiem różnych perspektyw. Dlatego Diego udał, że nie widzi rumieńca, którym spłonęła przyjaciółka.

"Wiem, ale… nic nie poradzę, że mnie fascynuje. Umiesz dochować tajemnicy?" Zapytała nieoczekiwanie. Zastanawiała się od kilku dni, czy i w jaki sposób poruszyć temat. Nie chciała go zranić, a jednocześnie był jedyną osobą, której mogła się zwierzyć.

"Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi." Diego miał niejasne poczucie, że wie, jakie zdania padną dalej i intuicja go nie zawiodła.

"Widzisz, gdy odjechaliśmy razem i Zorro mnie ukrył, mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać." Senorita patrzyła teraz na swoje ręce i trochę nerwowo bawiła się frędzlem szala.

"Może nie dużo, ale odkryłam, że mam w stosunku do niego pewną słabość. Mam podejrzenie, że ja też nie jestem mu całkiem obojętna. Oczywiście nic niestosownego się między nami nie stało, był prawdziwym dżentelmenem." Podniosła oczy z lekkich przestrachem, że młody de la Vega będzie zdegustowany jej zachowaniem. Gdyby tylko wiedział!

Diego wziął jej drżące ręce w swoje i lekko ścisnął dla dodania jej odwagi. Uśmiech i łagodny ton głosu ułatwił jej rozluźnienie się. "Spokojnie, może Zorro jest wyjęty spod prawa, ale nikt nie podważa jego moralności. A jeśli nawet ktoś miał wątpliwości, to ja wierzę ci na słowo." Za wyrozumiałością ukrył swój smutek.

"Wiem, że jest poszukiwany, ale liczyłam, że może… może mnie odwiedzi. Chciałabym go lepiej poznać, dowiedzieć się co lubi, jakie ma marzenia…"

Caballero odpowiedział bardzo poważnie. "Ros, on jest bandytą, kryminalistą z nagrodą za jego głowę. Walczy o sprawiedliwość, nigdy nie zrobił niczego, co zasługiwałoby na karę czy bardziej srogą pokutę po spowiedzi, ale nadal jest ścigany. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybyś się z nim związała, to w razie odkrycia waszej relacji poniesiesz takie same konsekwencje? Czy zauroczenie jest warte szubienicy?"

"Martwisz się o mnie?"

"Oczywiście. Ostatnie czego chcę to, żeby stała ci się krzywda." To mówiąc, odgarnął jej niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i pogładził po policzku. "Jeśli Zorro będzie cię nachodził, osobiście wyzwę go na pojedynek."

Rosarita dała mu delikatnego kuksańca w ramię i z ulgą się uśmiechnęła. Widocznie nie wziął jej wyznania do siebie. "Przecież nie umiesz posługiwać się szpadą, a on jest mistrzem."

Diego pokiwał głową i wesoło odpowiedział. "Dlatego też nic mi się nie stanie. Zorro jest zbyt honorowy, aby przyjąć moją rękawicę przy takiej dysproporcji umiejętności."

Chwilę śmiali się serdecznie i powróciła swobodna atmosfera. Jednak zanim poszli na obiad, caballero ostrzegł ją. "Ros, nikomu nie mów o waszych uczuciach."

Przerwała mu. "Wiem, powiedziałam tylko tobie, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Zresztą sam kazał mi o sobie zapomnieć i wyjechać." Dodała ze smutkiem.

"W takim razie, dlaczego nie wróciłaś do Monterey?" Od ostatniego pocałunku, nie dawało mu to spokoju.

"Nie chcę wracać. W Los Angeles się wychowałam, czuję, że tutaj jest moje miejsce, tu jest mój dom." Młodzieniec rozpromienił się. To dawało mu nadzieję, że może dziewczyna kiedyś odwzajemni jego, don Diego, afekt.

xxx Zorro xxx

Niedawna rozmowa niepostrzeżenie zmieniła się w jego głowie w bardziej intymne wspomnienia, czy też raczej marzenia. _Znów leżeli w szałasie, tym razem jednak namiętnie się całowali. W końcu Ros położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, a on z góry się jej przyglądał. Caballero czuł ciepło jej ciała, po którym leniwie błądziły jego ręce. Jej chaotyczne ruchy też zwolniły tempo, a palec wskazujący rysował nieśpieszne wzory na jego nagiej piersi. Gdy przeniósł się na brzuch i zaczął boleśnie powoli sunąć w dół, Diego poczuł gorący oddech na swoim policzku._

Nagle usłyszał pstryknięcie i otworzył oczy.

Tuż nad jego twarzą pochylał się rozbawiony Bernardo, chuchał mu w nos i policzek oraz pstrykał palcami. Diego otrząsnął się ze snu, usiadł prosto w fotelu, a zapomniana książka zsunęła mu się do końca z brzucha na kolana. Spojrzał ze złością na przyjaciela.

"No, z czego się tak cieszysz?"

Niezrażony Bernardo pokazał kształt kobiety, wskazał na młodzieńca, przymknął oczy i zrobił dziubek, jakby chciał cmoknąć buziaka. Po tym nastąpiła cała seria westchnięć i przewracania oczyma.

Po takiej pantomimie, Diego nie mógł długo się gniewać.

"Już dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam, nie powinienem na ciebie tak warczeć. Ale przerwałeś mi bardzo… podkreślam, bardzo przyjemny sen."

Służący posłał w powietrze jeszcze kilka całusów, ale potem spoważniał. Rozejrzał się i ostrożnie wyrysował "z", a potem kształt kobiety. Na twarzy miał wyryty niepokój i pytanie.

"Ja też nie wiem co zrobić. Nie mogę jej zdradzić, kim jestem, bo nie chcę, żeby była zamieszana w naszą maskaradę. Chociaż wtedy na pewno rzuciłaby mi się w ramiona bez chwili zastanowienia."

Bernardo wskazał na przyjaciela i palcami wyrysował symetrycznie dwie połówki serca, po czym pokiwał głową w zaprzeczeniu i wzruszył ramionami.

"Jako Diego, na razie jestem z nią na stopie przyjacielskiej i nie uśmiecha mi się tego zaprzepaścić, jeśli zbyt mocno ją będę naciskał. Ale z drugiej strony to jedyne wyjście, jeśli chcę mieć z nią jakąkolwiek przyszłość. Poza tym jej wujek i mój ojciec pochwalają nasze ewentualne małżeństwo."

Przerwał, bo niemowa pogłaskał się po niewidzialnej brodzie, co zawsze oznaczało don Alejandra, a potem z łobuzerskim uśmiechem zaczął kołysać i zabawiać równie niewidzialne dziecko.

Caballero roześmiał się serdecznie. "Pamiętasz ultimatum ojca? Ostatnio jakoś dziwnie w ogóle o tym nie wspomina. Masz rację, byłby bardzo podekscytowany, gdybym ożenił się z Ros i dostarczył mu tych upragnionych wnuków. Spróbuję ją wygrać dla siebie. I Zorro lepiej niech nie wchodzi mi w paradę."

Dźwignął się z krzesła i przy pomocy kul ruszył w stronę jadalni, skąd dochodziły już smakowite zapachy obiadu. W połowie drogi odwrócił się jednak do przyjaciela.

"Czy wiesz, że gdy ja zostanę ojcem, to ty zostaniesz wujkiem?" Obaj lubili dzieci, a najmłodsi przepadali za magicznymi sztuczkami Bernardo. Dlatego służący pokiwał gorliwie głową z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ledwo powstrzymując się przed parsknięciem, młody don postanowił odegrać się za niespodziewaną pobudkę. "To oznacza zmianę brudnych pieluch, bycie oplutym kaszką, ulewanie się, nocne płacze przy ząbkowaniu…"

Wszedł do hacjendy, a starszemu mężczyźnie powoli zrzedła mina.

xxx Zorro xxx

Okolice Los Angeles były spokojne, więc nie było potrzeby interwencji tajemniczego anioła stróża. Jednak przy następnej wizycie piękna senorita przypomniała Diego o innych jego normalnych aktywnościach.

Siedzieli w ogrodzie na ławce w cieniu i wymieniali najnowsze plotki z puebla. Młodzieniec, pamiętając ich pierwszy prawie-pocałunek w tym samym miejscu, postanowił wprowadzić w życie swój plan rozkochania w sobie przyjaciółki.

Słuchając jej opowieści, sięgnął za siebie i zerwał niedaleką różę. Uważnie oberwał kolce z krótkiej łodygi i wplótł jej we włosy. "_Poprzednio to zadziałało, może i tym razem się uda."_

Głośno zaś powiedział "Piękna róża dla pięknej senority."

Rosarita poprawiła kwiat i z sympatią pogłaskała go po ramieniu. "Dziękuję Diego, zawsze jesteś dla mnie taki miły. A wracając do misji…"

Młodzieniec nie dał po sobie znać niezadowolenia z tak przyjacielskiej reakcji. "_Cierpliwa kropla drąży skałę, muszę próbować dalej."_ Zwrócił ponownie uwagę na temat rozmowy.

"Dzieci się za tobą bardzo stęskniły i wypytywały mnie kiedy wrócisz. Zresztą padre też kilka razy o to zagadnął. Nie mam tak wszechstronnego wykształcenia jak ty, mogę je uczyć podstaw jak czytanie, pisanie i rachunki. Wiesz, że Pepito przeczytał ostatnio całą stronę bez zająknięcia?"

Caballero ujął jej dłoń w swoją i skrycie podziwiał entuzjazm swojej muzy. Iskierki w jej oczach mówiły jasno, jak bardzo lubiła podopiecznych i pracę z nimi.

"To zapewne sukces ucznia, ale też oddanej nauczycielki. Nie pamiętam, żeby dzieci robiły tak szybkie postępy ze mną." Nie spuszczając wzroku, podniósł jej rękę i pocałował.

Rosarita uśmiechnęła się, słysząc komplement. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ostatnio młody de la Vega coraz bardziej zachowywał się jak zalotnik, chociaż słowa i czyny wciąż były ostrożne i subtelne. "_Znając moje uczucia względem Zorro, pewnie nie chce deklarować nic otwarcie, bojąc się odrzucenia."_ Nie chciała go skrzywdzić ani zepsuć istniejącej przyjaźni, więc udawała, że nie zauważa jego wysiłków.

"Myślę, że jesteś zbyt skromny, Diego. Ja je uczę tylko podstaw, a ty pokazujesz im różne doświadczenia, budujecie razem urządzenia, pokazujesz im jak poznawać świat kompleksowo. Ja tak nie umiem, więc więcej czasu poświęciliśmy na czytanie. I stąd taki efekt."

"To ty jesteś zbyt skromna, moja droga. Dzieci cię uwielbiają. Ale skoro moja obecność jest tak pożądana, to za kilka dni jadę do doktora, więc na poniedziałek przygotuję coś specjalnego."

"Powiesz mi co?"

"Niespodzianka." Odpowiedział Diego i puścił jej zawadiacko oko. Widać to nie był najlepszy dzień na romansowanie, ale całkiem dobry na przekomarzanie.

xxx Zorro xxx

Kilka dni później Diego razem z Bernardem udali się do pueblo po raz pierwszy od feralnych wydarzeń. Tydzień wcześniej zdjęli szwy, a zaczerwieniona skóra zdążyła trochę zblednąć. Zatrzymali powóz przed domem doktora i weszli do środka.

"Buenos dias, don Diego, czyżbyś przyszedł na zdjęcie łupków?"

"Buenos dias, doktorze. Tak, już mam dość tych kul i kuśtykania. Noga mnie już nie boli i mam nadzieję, że jest z nią w porządku."

Młody don usiadł na krześle i zaczął podwijać nogawkę. "_Jak to dobrze, że spodnie caballero są szerokie, w czarnym komplecie Zorro musiałbym je rozciąć, żeby zmieścić usztywnienie."_

Ku jego przerażeniu lekarz zaprotestował. "Ależ chłopcze muszę cię dokładnie zbadać, nie chcesz chyba przez zaniedbanie pogorszyć swojego stanu, prawda? A teraz zdejmij spodnie i połóż się na łóżku."

Diego obawiał się, co senior Avila może odkryć, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że protesty są bezcelowe. Doktor słynął z cierpliwości i łagodności, ale także ze stanowczości. Spojrzał spłoszony na Bernardo, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Młodzieniec usiadł na posłaniu obok, rozebrał i położył na plecach. Medyk pochylił się, zdjął opatrunek i drewienka, a potem zaczął poruszać stopą i oglądać kończynę ze wszystkich stron. Mruczał coś do siebie pod nosem, a Diego stresował się coraz mocniej i próbował wykręcać tak, aby zakryć newralgiczny obszar.

W końcu doktor poklepał go po łydce. "Byłeś chyba grzecznym pacjentem, bo noga wygląda prawie jak nowa. Oszczędzaj ją jeszcze kilka dni. Miłego dnia Diego i przekaż, proszę ojcu pozdrowienia. Mam nadzieję, że w sobotę znów ogram go w karty." Mrugnął okiem i wyszedł do części mieszkalnej.

Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Bernardo ekspresyjnie wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i otarł rękawem czoło. Młody de la Vega ubrał się i położył na stole kilka pesos. Ściszonym głosem powiedział, "Tak, to dobrze, że senior Avila nie przypatrzył się bliźnie zbyt dobrze. Mógłby zadawać bardzo niewygodne pytania. Chociaż czasem mam wrażenie, że on o wszystkim wie i tylko nie chce niektórych rzeczy widzieć."

Służący był zdziwiony, więc Diego wyjaśnił. "W innym wypadku, dlaczego kazał mi ściągnąć spodnie? Ale zna mnie od dziecka i myślę, że mogę mu ufać. W końcu jeszcze mnie nie wydał, prawda?"

xxx Zorro xxx

Obaj udali się na obiad do tawerny, chociaż Diego wciąż ostrożnie obciążał nogę, w wyniku czego lekko utykał. Nie spodziewał się tak ciepłego przyjęcia, gdy przekroczył próg szynku. Wielu caballero poklepywało go po plecach i serdecznie pytało o zdrowie. Może pierwszy entuzjazm po pozbyciu się Monastario i Ortegi z puebla już przeszedł, ale ludzie nadal zachowywali się dużo swobodniej i byli bardziej otwarci niż w czasie ostatnich lat. Z dobrodusznym Garcią u steru nikt nie czuł się zagrożony.

Skoro o wilku mowa, sierżant siedział przy stoliku z kapralem i tęsknie patrzył, jak ten sączy wino. Tawerna była zatłoczona i nigdzie nie było wolnego miejsca. Gdy tylko zobaczył zbliżających się przyjaciół, szybko zwrócił się do kompana z niewinnym uśmiechem.

"Kapralu, czy sprawdziłeś dzisiaj stan podków i rzędów naszych koni?"

"Si, z samego rana." Odpowiedział niezrażony Reyes, pociągając kolejny łyk z kufla.

"Kapralu, a czy zrobiłeś inwentaryzację zbrojowni?" Nie dawał za wygraną Garcia.

"Si, zaraz przed tym jak poszedłem do stajni na inspekcję koni."

Sierżant z coraz większym niepokojem patrzył na młodego dona, który był już tylko trzy stoliki dalej. Dlatego przybrał surowy wyraz twarzy i spojrzał na Reyesa.

"Doskonale kapralu. W takim razie idź i zrób to jeszcze raz."

Podwładny spróbował flegmatycznie zaprotestować. "Ależ sierżancie, od rana nic się nie zmieniło…"

Diego był już przy sąsiednim stoliku, gdy usłyszał stanowczy ton. "Baczność kapralu! Odmaszerować do wykonania rozkazu. Teraz baboso." Odwrócił głowę w tym kierunku i ze skrytym ubawem zauważył, jak biedny żołnierz wstał gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło, zasalutował i ze smutną miną powlókł się do garnizonu. Wzajemne relacje tej dwójki zawsze poprawiały mu humor.

"Don Diego, jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Proszę, spocznij, jak twoja noga?." Garcia jowialnym tonem zaprosił go, wskazując krzesło, dopiero co opuszczone przez kaprala.

Caballero uśmiechnął się serdecznie, usiadł i wskazał Bernardo bar. Gdy służący odszedł i zamówił wino dla siebie i swojego pracodawcy, młody de la Vega skupił się na swoim rozmówcy. "Buenos dias, sierżancie. Noga prawie jako nowa, tylko muszę ją trochę pooszczędzać. Mnie również brakowało naszych wspólnych obiadów i wina. Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze senior nie jadłeś i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?"

Garcia rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. "Si, don Diego, omawiałem właśnie z kapralem sprawy garnizonu i nie pomyślałem, żeby zjeść."

W tym momencie podeszła Maria, dziewczyna pracująca w tawernie, z zamówioną butelką wina i dwoma kubkami. Już dawno przyzwyczaiła się, że młody caballero zawsze częstuje swojego przyjaciela. "Czy przynieść coś jeszcze, seniores?"

"Si, poprosimy dwie porcje enchiladas. I nie zapomnij dać też coś pysznego Bernardo, por favor."

Diego był zawsze bardzo uprzejmy w stosunku do każdej senority, ale jako jeden z nielicznych patronów zamówienie kończył czarującym uśmiechem. Na widok dołeczków w jego policzkach Marii zawsze robiło się cieplej. Mimo tego, że wiedziała, że był dla niej bardziej niż nieosiągalny, podobał jej się jego przyjazny i pacyfistyczny sposób bycia. "_Nie to, co ten łobuz Zorro, po nim zawsze muszę sprzątać porozbijane meble i naczynia". _

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i dodała, "Przyniosę, jak tylko będą gotowe."

"Gracias."

Gdy odeszła, Diego zwrócił się do Garcii. "Ojciec chwalił cię, sierżancie, że doskonale sprawdzasz się w roli pełniącego obowiązki komendanta. Może zamiast nowego oficera, gubernator doceni twoje wysiłki i da ci awans?"

Puszysty żołnierz zdążył w międzyczasie napełnić swój kufel i wychylić całkiem spory łyk. Skromnie pokiwał głową i odpowiedział. "Nie, don Diego, wątpię, żebym dostał szlify. Poza tym bycie komendantem oznacza całą masę obowiązków i dokumentów do wypełnienia, pisanie raportów i rejestrów, inwentaryzacje, a ja robię to bardzo wolno. Poza tym przez ostatnie tygodnie nic złego się nie działo. Gdyby było odwrotnie…" Westchnął głośno. "To wielka odpowiedzialność prowadzić garnizon i dbać o podwładnych."

De la Vega klepnął przyjaciela po ramieniu. "Ależ sierżancie, chyba się nie doceniasz. Droga jest już naprawiona i w **lepszym stanie** niż poprzednio." Zaczął wyliczać na palcach, akcentując zasługi. "Mieszkańcy są szczęśliwi i w **lepszych nastrojach** niż przez ostatnie dwa lata. Żołnierze codziennie mają ćwiczenia i są w coraz **lepszej formie**. Przynajmniej tak mówił mój ojciec, a jako staremu oficerowi muszę mu uwierzyć na słowo, bo na takich rzeczach się nie znam."

Nachylił się i zakończył szeptem. "A w razie kłopotów chyba Zorro nie pozostanie obojętny, prawda?" Mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Garcia także się zbliżył i takim samym cichym tonem dodał. "On nas nigdy nie zawiódł. I powiem ci, don Diego, w tajemnicy, że uważam go za przyjaciela i wcale nie chcę go złapać. Niestety, pardon może dostać tylko od gubernatora."

Wyprostował się, pociągnął kolejny łyk wina i już normalnym tonem kontynuował. "Tak czy siak, dostałem list, że za kilka dni ma przyjechać nowy kapitan z żoną. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie lepszy niż ..." zmieszał się i przerwał.

Diego dokończył jego myśl "... niż poprzednicy. Ale jako żołnierz nie możesz senior otwarcie krytykować przełożonych? Nie martw się, to pozostanie między nami. Ale też liczę na uczciwszego komendanta."

Chwilę później Maria przyniosła obiad i dwaj przyjaciele kontynuowali rozmowę już na mniej poważne tematy.


	14. Powitanie nowego komendanta

Zgodnie z obietnicą Diego wznowił swoją pomoc padre w miejscowej szkole. Jego noga po trzech tygodniach bezczynności była wyraźnie słabsza, ale nie pozwalał sobie na użalanie się. Jechał właśnie wierzchem w kierunku misji, gdy jego oczom ukazała się elegancka dormeza, zakopana do połowy w ogromnej, błotnej kałuży. Wokół krzątali się żołnierze, próbując wyciągnąć ją na ubity trakt. Jeden z nich już z daleka wyglądał znajomo.

"Buenos dias, sierżancie. Widzę, że niedawne deszcze nadal zbierają swoje żniwo. Mogę pomóc?"

Garcia stojący po kolana w gęstej mazi wyprostował się i uśmiechnął. "Buenos dias, don Diego. Jeśli byłbyś tak uprzejmy i pokierował końmi, to szeregowy mógłby mi pomóc z pchaniem."

Młody de la Vega zszedł ze swojej klaczy i przejął lejce od żołnierza, a ten z kwaśną miną udał się na tył pojazdu. Dwóch innych podpierało koła grubymi gałęziami i wspólnymi siłami udało im się wypchnąć w końcu karetę na suchy odcinek drogi.

Caballero zatrzymał konie, a sierżant zapukał w drzwi. "Komendancie wyjechaliśmy już z kałuży dzięki pomocy don Diego. Będziemy w pueblo za pół godziny."

Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł przez nie ubrany w mundur kapitan. Był tak wysoki jak Garcia, miał ciemne blond włosy i krótkie wąsy. Jego ruchy były pewne i sprężyste. Od razu zauważył młodzieńca i wyciągnął do niego rękę z uśmiechem.

"Gracias, senior. Jeszcze chwila i sam bym wyszedł nas wyciągnąć. Jestem kapitan Arturo Toledano."

Caballero potrząsnął ręką na powitanie. "De nada, cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Don Diego de la Vega. Jeśli się nie mylę, jesteś, senior, naszym nowym komendantem."

"Tak, chociaż, jak widzisz, zanim dojechałem do garnizonu, miałem pecha. Mam nadzieję, że dalej już nie czekają na mnie takie niespodzianki."

Obaj usłyszeli szelest sukni i odwrócili głowy w stronę dormezy. Ze środka wyszła piękna, kobieta, w wieku Diego, ale wyraźnie młodsza od kapitana. Gdyby don nie był tak zakochany w Rosaricie, na pewno mógłby pozazdrościć Toledano żony. Miała starannie ułożone, czarne włosy, delikatne brwi, wyraźnie zarysowane policzki i kształtne usta.

Podeszła do nich, a komendant kontynuował prezentację. "Pozwól senior, że przedstawię ci moją małżonkę, Raquelę. Querida, to jest don Diego de la Vega."

Wyciągnęła dłoń, a caballero ujął ją i skłoniwszy głowę, pocałował. "Buenos dias, seniora. Witam w naszym skromnym pueblo."

Jednak, gdy podniósł głowę, po plecach przeszły mu ciarki. Może i była klasycznie piękna jak grecka bogini, miała świetną figurę, uśmiechała się czarująco. Ale coś w jej oczach podpowiadało mu, że powinien się mieć na baczności. Patrzyła na niego jak orzeł na zdobycz, z zimnym wyrachowaniem i nutą drapieżności.

"Dziękuję senior. Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś spokrewniony z don Alejandro de la Vegą?"

"Si, to mój ojciec. A teraz nie będę już więcej was zatrzymywał, macie za sobą na pewno długą i męczącą podróż. Con permiso."

Diego dosiadł swojego konia i odjechał w stronę misji. _"Może moja Ros przegrałaby z nią w konkursie piękności, ale dla mnie liczy się też wnętrze. Rosarita jest serdeczna, w jej obecności słońce świeci jaśniej. Seniora jest zimna jak kamień. Współczuję kapitanowi, wydaje się być porządnym człowiekiem."_

xxx Zorro xxx

De la Vega wiedział jednak, że pierwsze wrażenie może czasem być mylące, dlatego po południu udał się z Bernardem do gospody, posłuchać ploteczek i poznać opinię Garcii o przełożonym.

Sierżant nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z zaproszenia na wino, za które nie musiał płacić, szczególnie od ulubionego caballero.

"Jak ci się, sierżancie, podoba nasz nowy komendant? Już się chyba rozgościł, dał pierwsze rozkazy…"

"Si, si. Po poprzednich to naprawdę miła odmiana. Zanim się jeszcze rozpakował, zrobił przegląd garnizonu. Trochę się denerwowałem, bo był bardzo dokładny. No i znalazł kilka uchybień, ale takich maciupeńkich." Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów zbliżył kciuk do palca wskazującego, zostawiając bardzo niewiele przestrzeni między nimi.

"Kapitan Monastario to zrobiłby nam karną musztrę przez tydzień albo gorzej, a komendant tylko powiedział, żeby to poprawić do wieczora. I poszedł. Wiesz, jakie to zrobiło na wszystkich wrażenie? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem szeregowego Gonzalesa, żeby tak uczciwie szczotkował swojego konia."

Caballero uśmiechnął się. Gonzales nie przepadał za swoim rumakiem, co objawiało się tym, że opiekę nad zwierzęciem ograniczał do niezbędnego minimum.

"Nie zapowiedział żadnych kar, jeśli nie poprawicie tych..." Diego skopiował gest Garcii "...malutkich niedociągnięć?"

"Nie, w ogóle. Ale jest coś w nim, że nie śmiesz się sprzeciwić. Tak, jakbyś nie chciał go rozczarować. Ciężko mi to nazwać."

De la Vega podniósł kubek w toaście. "W takim razie zdrowie naszego nowego komendanta. Salud."

Sierżantowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. "Salud."

Caballero odstawił naczynie i delikatnie badał teren dalej. "Senora Toledano także ma taką aurę? Coś mi się wydaje, że niejeden z żołnierzy będzie wzdychał tęsknie wieczorami."

"Oj, nie sądzę. Kapitanowa to przepiękna kobieta, ale jest też opryskliwa i patrzy na nas z góry. Rozumiem, że lansjerzy nie pochodzą z rodów szlacheckich, ale też mają swoją dumę. Wyobrażasz sobie, don Diego, że stwierdziła, że nie będzie mieszkać w koszarach, razem z mężem? Kwatera komendanta jest przestronna i ma wszelkie wygody, ale jej jeszcze mało."

Dalsze narzekania sierżanta przerwało pojawienie się pary, która była tematem rozmowy. Po rozpakowaniu się Toledano przyszedł przywitać się z miejscowymi caballeros. Z każdym starał się zamienić kilka zdań i poznać choć trochę ludzi, których zobowiązał się chronić.

Szybko jednak wychwycił w tłumie młodego de la Vegę i skierował się w jego stronę. Gdy podszedł do stolika, caballero i żołnierz wstali.

"Don Diego, jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. Gdyby nie ty, inspekcję garnizonu musiałbym przeprowadzić w brudnym mundurze. A trudno wymagać od żołnierzy schludności, gdy samemu ocieka się błotem, prawda?"

Uścisnęli sobie ręce z uśmiechem. "Nie można się nie zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem. Słyszałem, że garnizon jest we wzorowym stanie. Myślę, że duża zasługa w tym sierżanta Garcii." powiedział Diego, wskazując na przyjaciela, który spuścił skromnie wzrok, nienawykły do pochwał.

Toledano w mig zorientował się w sytuacji. Już wcześniej wyczuł, że największy z lansjerów ma też największe serce i bardzo poważnie podchodzi do obowiązków, ale brakuje mu pewności siebie wobec przełożonych. Być może poprzedni komendanci nie doceniali należycie jego starań. Pozornie niewinnym stwierdzeniem młody don próbował podpowiedzieć kapitanowi, jak najlepiej postępować z Garcią.

"Byłem bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony, tym co zastałem. Z raportów, które czytałem wcześniej, wynikało, że jest tu brud, rozprężenie i gnuśni żołnierze. Nic z tego nie okazało się prawdą. Uważam, że sierżant pełnił obowiązki komendanta wręcz książkowo. Ale teraz przepraszam, chciałbym poznać pozostałych mieszkańców. Con permiso."

Dyskretnie puścił oko do Diego i odszedł dalej. Zauważył jednak rozpromienionego podwładnego, który z lubością wychylił kubek z winem. "_Tak, to było dobrze rozegrane. Młody de la Vega pomógł mi dzisiaj na więcej niż jeden sposób."_

To, na co nie zwrócił już uwagi, to jego żona, która oderwała się od kilku córek miejscowych caballeros i podeszła do Diego, zanim ten miał szansę usiąść z powrotem.

"Senior, znów się spotykamy, tym razem w dużo przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. Czy mogę się przysiąść?"

"Oczywiście, proszę." Caballero szarmancko przysunął jej krzesło i zajął swoje. Sierżant bąknął pod nosem wymówkę i szybko znikł w tłumie.

Diego znalazł się sam na placu boju i od razu pod obstrzałem pytań i sugestywnych spojrzeń.

"Don Diego, senority opowiedziały mi właśnie o cudach przyrody w okolicy. Mam jednak wrażenie, że jako syn hacjendado znasz też inne, mniej popularne, ale równie ciekawe miejsca."

Nie sposób było nie usłyszeć jej zamiarów. Jednak Lis był zbyt chytry, aby dać się zwabić w tak oczywistą pułapkę, dlatego udał, że nie zrozumiał aluzji.

"Tak, w dzieciństwie miałem kilka ulubionych miejsc, ale dawno tam nie byłem. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym tam teraz trafić. Poza tym kto chciałby jeździć w skwarze po prerii? Lepiej cieszyć się dobrą książką w domu."

Raquela spróbowała podejść go od innej strony.

"Faktycznie, może masz rację. Ale kiedy słońce zachodzi macie tutaj chyba jakieś życie towarzyskie, prawda? Caballero wydają regularnie przyjęcia?"

Diego ostrożnie odpowiedział. "Tak, zdarzają się, jeśli jest dobra okazja. Chociaż zapewne nie tak często jak w Monterey."

"Umiesz dobrze tańczyć, don Diego?"

"Wystarczająco, aby nikogo nie podeptać."

Jego zdawkowe odpowiedzi spowodowały, że zaczęła tracić cierpliwość. Siedzieli przy dość odległym stoliku, zasłonięci plecami sąsiadów. Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, położyła rękę na jego kolanie pod blatem. Młodzieniec spiął się, ale nie miał jak odsunąć.

"Koniecznie będę musiała niedługo zweryfikować te umiejętności."

"Seniora, proszę…" Nie chciał przyciągać uwagi innych i wywoływać skandalu. Jednak, zamiast cofnąć rękę, Raquela powoli prowadziła ją coraz wyżej po jego udzie.

"Słyszałam, że zdolni tancerze są też sprawni przy innych aktywnościach."

Diego przełknął głośno ślinę, ale nie widział drogi ucieczki, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Patrzył lekko spanikowany na jej dłoń. "Nie wiem, o czym, seniora mówisz."

"Och, na pewno wiesz. Taki przystojny kawaler, pewnie nie raz miał okazję wykorzystać swoje… umiejętności."

Gdyby to była dłoń Rosarity, Diego cieszyłby się z intymnego kontaktu i dwuznacznej rozmowy. Nawet obarczonych ryzykiem w miejscu publicznym. Ale to ręka Raqueli była niebezpiecznie blisko jego najwrażliwszego rejonu. W jej oczach widział głód i wyzwanie.

Nagle poczuł puknięcie w ramię, więc gwałtownie się odwrócił, ze strachem, że ktoś zauważy, co się dzieje pod stołem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że to Bernardo, który wyjął zegarek i w niego postukał. Ucisk na udzie zniknął. Caballero skinął służącemu głową i odwrócił się do kapitanowej.

"To była bardzo interesująca rozmowa, seniora, ale obiecałem ojcu, że wrócę dziś wcześniej. Życzę miłego wieczoru."

Skłonił się i razem z Bernardem wyszli z tawerny.

"Widziałeś?"

Bernardo pokiwał głową i wskazał na kieszeń z zegarkiem.

"Dziękuję, przyjacielu. Nie wiedziałem, jak to przerwać, żeby nikt inny nie zauważył. Toledano będzie dobrym komendantem i nie chcę, aby odniósł wrażenie, że chcę mu uwieść żonę. Chociaż ona widać wzięła mnie na cel. Ktoś inny widział?"

Niemowa zaprzeczył i odetchnął.

"To dobrze. Plotki też nie są mi potrzebne." Nagle stanął w pół kroku. "Plotki to ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebuję. W oczach Ros straciłbym wszystko, gdyby pomyślała, że mam romans z mężatką."

"Chodź, mam dzisiejszego wieczoru zaplanowaną jeszcze jedną wizytę."

Bernardo dyskretnie narysował małe "z" w powietrzu.

"Tak, ostatnio ten renegat spóźnił się z powitaniem nowego kapitana w pueblo i zobacz, jaki z tego powstał bałagan."

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy tłum w tawernie się przerzedził, Toledano odprowadził żonę do jej kwatery w tym samym budynku, w którym mieszkał sędzia Galindo. Po czułym pożegnaniu wrócił do biura, ale nie czuł się jeszcze senny. Wyciągnął z szafki dokumenty zgromadzone przez jego poprzedników i zaczął je czytać.

Był zrelaksowany, pierwszy dzień udał się doskonale. Rozpiął kilka guzików munduru, a szpadę odwiesił w sypialni. Tak bardzo zagłębił się w lekturze, że nie usłyszał delikatnego szelestu w drugim pokoju.

Nagle poczuł szpic ostrza naciskający na jego plecy.

"Buenas tardes, senior Toledano. Przyszedłem tylko się przedstawić i porozmawiać, ale jeśli podniesiesz alarm, nie zawaham się użyć szpady."

Kapitan odłożył kartkę na biurko i ostrożnie obrócił się na krześle. Jego oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna w czerni i z maską. Na twarzy żołnierza nie było jednak widać strachu, a raczej ciekawość.

"Niech zgadnę, zwą cię Zorro? Moje nazwisko już znasz, więc możemy chyba przejść do tej części z rozmową? Opuść broń, nie pozbawię się tej rzadkiej okazji spokojnego spotkania z osławionym Lisem."

Bandyta uśmiechnął się, przysiadł swobodnie na skrzyni za sobą i skierował ostrze w stronę podłogi. Jednak był gotowy na natychmiastową reakcję i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

"Widzisz, senior, ostatnio nasze pueblo nie miało zbyt dużo szczęścia do uczciwych komendantów. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że ich działania spotykały się z pewnym… oporem z mojej strony. Ostatecznie jeden został dyscyplinarnie odwołany w niełasce, a drugi salwował się ucieczką, bo skończyłby na stryczku."

Toledano równie niedbale założył nogę na nogę i rozparł się w fotelu.

"To jest zawoalowana groźba?"

Zorro pokazał równy rząd białych zębów w szczerym uśmiechu.

"Ależ skąd. Nazwijmy to raczej przyjacielską przestrogą. Traktuj ludzi sprawiedliwie, a nie dasz mi powodu do interwencji. Spróbuj ich wykorzystać, niesłusznie więzić czy zbierać nadliczbowe podatki, a gwarantuję, że żona będzie ci nie raz cerować mundur."

Komendant mierzył wzrokiem rozmówcę przez chwilę, starając się go ocenić.

"Mam pewien obraz sytuacji z raportów poprzedników oraz słuchałem uważnie, co mówili między sobą ludzie i żołnierze, gdy myśleli, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Potrafię też odsiać przechwałki Monastario. Według prawa jesteś, senior, bandytą jak każdy inny rzezimieszek, ale szczerze nie mogłem znaleźć jednego wykroczenia, które zasługiwałoby na list gończy. Oczywiście jest szansa, że nie wiem wszystkiego. Ale dobrze Ci z oczu patrzy i twoja… przestroga, tylko utwierdza mnie w tym przekonaniu. Co powiesz na dżentelmeńską umowę?"

Nawet jeśli Zorro był zaskoczony, nie dał po sobie poznać.

"To zależy od jej warunków, ale zamieniam się w słuch."

"Ja zrobię wszystko, abyś nie musiał się pojawiać. A ty będziesz omijał pueblo szerokim łukiem. Jeśli dla treningu chcesz pogonić jakiś złodziei po prerii, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale do Los Angeles się nie zbliżaj. Ludzie będą traktowani uczciwie, ty nie będziesz ryzykował złapania, a ja będę mógł wpisać w raport, że Zorro przestał grasować w okolicy. Skorzystają na tym wszyscy. Co ty na to?"

Teraz to renegat spoglądał na kapitana oceniającym wzrokiem. W końcu wstał i schował szpadę.

"Myślę, że to całkiem dobry układ. O ile wszyscy będą się go trzymać. Daję ci kredyt zaufania, ale miej świadomość, że będę obserwować uważnie twoje działania. Adios."

Z furkotem peleryny wbiegł do sypialni i po sekundzie już go nie było.

"Adios, Zorro. Oby każdy bandyta miał tak dobre intencje jak twoje."

Po czym wrócił do przerwanej lektury, ale jego myśli częściowo krążyły koło renegata. Był tajemniczy i fascynujący, a Toledano mógł przymknąć oko na jego przeszłość. Jednak w przypadku demaskacji musiał wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Dlatego bardzo nie chciał wiedzieć, kto kryje się za maską.

xxx Zorro xxx

Jeździec gnał przez noc na równie czarnym rumaku z lekkim sercem. Los Angeles w końcu dostało dobrego człowieka. Szanował ludzi i żołnierzy, poważnie podchodził do stanu garnizonu, ale też nie osądzał pochopnie człowieka tylko na podstawie plotek.

Pierwszy raz od czasu powrotu z Hiszpanii, Diego był spokojny o los pueblo. Czuł też, że przy Toledano, Zorro nie będzie już dłużej potrzebny. A to z kolei oznaczało, że mógł bez dodatkowych zmartwień powalczyć o rękę ukochanej.

xxx Zorro xxx

Niestety młody de la Vega nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo się mylił. W tym samym czasie, gdy odwiedzał biuro komendanta, w innym budynku przy placu odbyło się też inne spotkanie. Do mieszkania zajmowanego przez sędziego weszła cicho Raquela.

"Seniora, czy coś się stało? Co sprowadza cię tutaj o tak późnej porze?" Galindo przywitał ją z niepokojem.

Kapitanowa wyjęła orle pióro i pokazała mężczyźnie. W jego oczach zauważyła błysk zrozumienia.

"Och, to wiele wyjaśnia. Jakie są twoje zadania w pueblo? Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?"

Raquela usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła bawić się piórem. Gdy wyjaśniała swój przydział, sędzia nalał im po kieliszku wina i podał jej jeden.

"Jak najbardziej senior. Znasz na pewno młodego dziedzica de la Vegów. Potrzebuję o nim więcej informacji, w tym też osobistych, na przykład czy zaleca się do jakieś senority."

"Don Diego? Ten dandys?" Konspirator nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia.

"Tak dokładnie ten. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć to najbogatszy kawaler w Kalifornii i pochodzi z bardzo wpływowej rodziny. Wystarczy, że wyjdę za niego za mąż, a cały majątek don Alejandro zasili kasę Orła. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ich nazwisko pomoże poprzeć nową władzę, gdy nadejdzie czas."

"Fakt, że jesteś aktualnie mężatką, nie przeszkadza w ogóle w całym tym planie?" Galindo wyszczerzył się ironicznie. Nie przepadał za kobietami w polityce, ale musiał przyznać, że ta jedna była wystarczająco zuchwała, aby pracować dla ich spisku.

"To, że wyszłam za tego idiotę to też była część planu. Dzięki temu mam dostęp do rozkazów, dokumentów, tras przejazdu zaopatrzenia. Ale gdy przestanie być potrzebny, będzie miał jakiś nieprzyjemny wypadek. Ty o to zadbasz. A wtedy ja będę wolna, aby poślubić Diego."

"No to nie będzie łatwe. Jego ojciec próbuje go ożenić ponad dwa lata z okładem i to bez rezultatów."

Tym razem to Raquela się roześmiała.

"Bo żadna senorita nie zabrała się za to, jak należy. Wszystkie są takie niewinne i grzeczne. Chłopak czerwienieje na samą myśl o czymś intymnym, sama dzisiaj sprawdziłam. Wystarczy, że zrobię z niego mężczyznę, a nie będzie miał innego wyjścia jak doprowadzić mnie do ołtarza. Poza tym jest dżentelmenem, który nie będzie mógł się oprzeć przed pocieszaniem nieszczęśliwej wdowy, prawda?"

Sędzie podniósł kieliszek w toaście. "W takim razie za nową donę de la Vega, salud."

"Salud. A teraz opowiedz, co o nim wiesz."

Pogrążyli się w długiej rozmowie i wymieniali się pomysłami na usidlenie don Diego, jeszcze długo w nocy.


	15. W sidłach miłości

Zgodnie z obietnicą Diego uważnie obserwował poczynania komendanta. Musiał przyznać, że jego działania nie budziły ani w nim, ani w mieszkańcach żadnego sprzeciwu. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy Zorro nie miał powodu, aby się pojawić. Regularnie trenował Tornado i ćwiczył szermierkę z Bernardem, ale bardziej, aby nie zaniedbać wierzchowca i nie wyjść z wprawy niż z konieczności.

W miasteczku pozostawał jednak czujny i zauważył, że coraz częściej pueblo odwiedzają nieznajomi. Nie robili nic podejrzanego i po kilku dniach wyjeżdżali. Jednak pewien intuicyjny niepokój nadal go nie opuszczał.

Młody de la Vega miał teraz w rękach dużo więcej wolnego czasu w dzień, ponieważ nie musiał odsypiać nocnych eskapad Zorro. Spędzał go też najczęściej w hacjendzie Cortezów, gdzie poczynał sobie coraz śmielej w swoich zalotach. Właśnie wybierał się tam tego ranka, gdy wpadł na swojego ojca.

"Och, Diego, jesteś na nogach o tak wczesnej porze? Cóż to się stało?" Zapytał z wiedzącym uśmieszkiem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze zmiany nawyków syna w ostatnim czasie oraz co było tego przyczyną.

Caballero nie dał się zwieść niewinnemu tonowi. "Ojcze dobrze wiesz, że jadę omówić z Rosaritą pomysły na lekcje w przyszłym tygodniu, a potem udajemy się do misji. I przestań się tak uśmiechać, przecież odwiedzam ją codziennie, żeby nie podróżowała sama do szkoły, albo tak po prostu dla towarzystwa. Nikt nie chce, aby znów została porwana."

Alejandro przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, ale wciąż kącik ust lekko mu drgał, a iskierki nie opuściły jego oczu. "No, tak, masz na myśli tylko jej bezpieczeństwo. Nic więcej, absolutnie nic więcej."

Obaj nie wytrzymali i wybuchnęli śmiechem, a starszy don klepnął syna po ramieniu. "Diego próbowałem przedstawiać ci panny na wydaniu tak długo i bezskutecznie, że już straciłem nadzieję na sukces. A teraz spójrz na siebie! Jesteś zakochany po uszy i starasz się o względy Rosarity. W pełni pochwalam twój wybór, szczególnie że ma na ciebie coraz lepszy wpływ. Nie śpisz do południa i nie siedzisz cały dzień z nosem w książkach."

Młodzieniec chciał mu przerwać, zanim jego ojciec się zbytnio zagalopuje w swoich oczekiwaniach, ale nie zdążył.

"Jeśli tak zależy ci, w końcu, dodam, na jej bezpieczeństwie, może powinienem udzielić ci porządnych lekcji szermierki i strzelania. Mężczyzna musi umieć obronić swoją rodzinę, a ty już dawno nie jesteś chłopcem. Przyznaję, zaniedbałem ten aspekt, ale teraz..."

Na szczęście dla wijącego się pod spojrzeniem rodzica Diego, Bernardo przyprowadził jego konia. Młody de la Vega poklepał dona po ramieniu i przejął wodze. "Ojcze, dałeś mi najlepsze wykształcenie, jakie mogłeś. Teraz pozwól, że najpierw założę rodzinę i dam ci te upragnione wnuki, a potem pomyślimy o lekcjach."

W pierwszej chwili Alejandro był zbyt szczęśliwy z całego obrotu sprawy i młodzieniec zdążył wyprowadzić i dosiąść konia przed furtką. Gdy odprowadzał syna, dopiero wtedy uderzyła go dwuznaczność odpowiedzi.

"Diego, co ma znaczyć ten komentarz o wnukach! Wychowałem cię lepiej…"

Jego wściekłą tyradę przerwał śmiech. "Ojcze, nic niestosownego nie miałem na myśli. I zbyt mocno szanuję Rosaritę, aby próbować zrujnować jej opinię. Ale tak często marudziłeś mi, że chcesz zostać w końcu dziadkiem, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać."

Caballero pomachał na pożegnanie i w wesołym nastroju odjechał w kierunku hacjendy Cortezów. Alejandro westchnął i wrócił do domu, przejrzeć księgi rachunkowe rancza.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po drodze Diego zahaczył jeszcze o niedaleką łąkę i w niedługim czasie witał się serdecznie z ukochaną. Rosarita była podekscytowana jak w każdy dzień, gdy mieli odwiedzić misję.

"Hola Diego. A co tam chowasz za plecami?" zapytała z ciekawością i podniesioną brwią.

Młodzieniec rozpromienił się i odpowiedział, wręczając jej bukiet polnych kwiatów. "Hola Ros. To tylko drobny wyraz mojego uznania dla najpiękniejszej senority w całym pueblo."

Dziewczyna z lekkim rumieńcem przyjęła zarówno podarunek, jak i pocałunek w dłoń. Przyjaciel świdrował ją wzrokiem, jakby chciał złożyć go w zupełnie innym miejscu. "_Ech czemu to nie Zorro daje mi kwiaty i patrzy na mnie z takim uczuciem? To już 2 miesiące…"_

"Diego, rozpieszczasz mnie, nie zasłużyłam sobie na takie prezenty i komplementy. gracias" Cofnęła dłoń z jego ręki i cofnęła o krok. "Poczekaj tutaj, włożę je do wazonu i możemy jechać do misji."

Zanim miał szansę ją zatrzymać, weszła do środka. Młody de la Vega westchnął zrezygnowany. "_Robię wszystko, co mogę, a ona nadal myśli o Zorro. Gdyby rozważała mnie romantycznie, mógłbym liczyć, chociaż na buziaka w policzek. Wrrr, jak ja go nienawidzę, przeklęty tajemniczy bandyta, złudny Casanova, wszystkie senority lgną do maski jak muchy do świecy. Muszę być cierpliwy, muszę sprawić, żeby o nim zapomniała"_. Ze złości kopnął najbliższy kamień.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita usiadła z tyłu klasy i z podziwem patrzyła na przyjaciela. Przy nauce pisania i matematyki, ona albo padre odpowiedzialny za szkołę siadali przy katedrze i korzystali z tablicy. Za to Diego bardzo często wchodził między ławki i przysiadał się na którymś pulpicie. Chyba że pokazywał doświadczenia chemiczne i fizyczne, wtedy stół nauczycielski najlepiej spełniał swoje zadanie. Był donem, ale nie podkreślał różnicy społecznej między sobą a uczniami. Takim podejściem bez wysiłku zaskarbił sobie serca i szacunek podopiecznych.

Dzisiaj jednak zdecydował się na literaturę. Senorita Cortez zachodziła w głowę, jak wiedza o sonetach Szekspira może być przydatna w edukacji dzieci peonów. Dlatego słuchała z taką samą uwagą jak uczniowie.

"To, że umiecie pisać i czytać, składać litery w wyrazy i zdania, to dopiero początek. To jest narzędzie, tak samo jak bicz dla vaquero czy igła dla krawcowej. Istotne jest CO napiszecie."

Jeden ze starszych chłopców podniósł rękę. "Ale don Diego, żadne z nas nie będzie prawnikiem, księdzem czy lekarzem. Wystarczy, że będziemy umieli przeczytać dokumenty czy psalm z modlitewnika."

"Generalnie masz rację. Jednak dokument też może mieć różną treść, na przykład _oddam do garnizonu kozę_ albo _dostanę z garnizonu kozę_, prawda?"

Wszyscy się roześmiali, bo druga opcja była jeszcze do niedawna nierealna. Któraś mniejsza dziewczynka zawołała "Taki dokument z pardonem dla Zorro też byłby ważny."

Caballero zacisnął dłoń w pięść, ale nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Pardon zmieniłby jego życie diametralnie, ale wiedział, że jest to złudne marzenie.

"Dokładnie. Za pomocą słów, tych powiedzianych lub napisanych, można kogoś zranić tak samo mocno jak szpadą, spowodować, że wszystko straci, będzie smutny i załamany. Ale można też kogoś uszczęśliwić, wzruszyć…" powiódł wzrokiem po uczniach "... skusić…" salę wypełniły chichoty.

"Dzisiaj chcę wam zaprezentować kilka sonetów Szekspira. Porozmawiamy, jak w kilku słowach można zawrzeć bardzo wiele treści i jak można interpretować wieloznaczności. Może nie będziecie prawnikami, ale może kiedyś dzięki temu unikniecie jakieś drobnej nieścisłości w ważnej umowie, którą zawrzecie? Kto wie?"

Przez kolejne dwie godziny zapoznali się z wierszami i wspólnymi siłami głowili się nad ich znaczeniem. Diego sprawnie naprowadzał ich na właściwe tory, ale dojście do właściwych wniosków pozostawiał podopiecznym.

Rosarita patrzyła z czułością na tę dyskusję. Wysoki caballero górował nad dziećmi, ale czuł się z nimi bardzo swobodnie. Gdy któreś wyraziło jakiś trafny komentarz, chwalił je, a czasem potargał czuprynę. Uczniowie go uwielbiali, bo nic im nie kazał, za to prowadził lekcje jak starszy brat czy cierpliwy ojciec.

"_Będzie wspaniałym rodzicem pewnego dnia. Ma takie samo dobre podejście jak Zorro. Jest bardzo wykształcony i mądry, widzi wszystko z szerszej perspektywy, ale potrafi to przełożyć na język zrozumiały przez uczniów. Chociaż… nie nauczy syna szermierki albo jak się obronić… I nie ma tej nuty fantazji jak Zorro... Ale byłby dobrym i troskliwym mężem, kochającym i czułym."_

Klasa przeszła do recytacji. Na pierwszy ogień zgłosił się Romualdo i wystąpił z książką na środek podestu.

"Poczekaj chwilę, potrzebujesz jeszcze swojej muzy". Diego wziął jedną z dziewczynek i podsadził na pulpit ławki. "Teraz masz już komu ten wiersz zadedykować." Żeńska część znów zachichotała, a Romualdo zaczął czytać pierwsze wersy.

Caballero przerwał mu jednak. "Czytasz go jak przepis na ciasto. Trochę uczucia."

Druga i trzecie próba też nie wyszła najlepiej, a chłopak zaczął się frustrować. "Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam zadeklamuj."

W sali zapadła cisza. Wszyscy lubili młodego de la Vegę i pozwalali sobie na więcej niż w obecności innych donów, ale nikt nigdy nie poważyliby się na taki brak szacunku wobec jakiegokolwiek caballero. Nie wiedzieli, jaka będzie jego reakcja.

Jakby nie słysząc nieco bezczelnej zaczepki, Diego odpowiedział "Proszę bardzo." Zamknął oczy, odetchnął, a gdy je otworzył, patrzył bardzo intensywnie w Rosaritę, tak jakby oprócz nie nie było nic na świecie.

"Ach ta róża! ach ta róża!

Co się w twoje okno wdziera,

Na pokusy mnie wystawia,

Sen i spokój mi odbiera...

Wciąż z zazdrością myślę o niej,

Choć jej nie śmiem dotknąć ręką,

Bo mnie gniewa, że bezkarnie

Patrzy nocą w twe okienko.

Radbym nieraz rzucić wzrokiem,

Błądząc w wieczór po ogrodzie,

Radbym dojrzeć... ale zawsze

Stoi róża na przeszkodzie!

Ona winna! ona winna!

Że ciekawość moją draźni,

Bo gdzie sięgać wzrok nie może —

Sięga siła wyobraźni.

Odtwarzając piękność twoją

Coraz bardziej tracę głowę;

Zamiast pączków, zawsze widzę

Twe usteczka karminowe.

A gdy jeszcze wonne kwiaty

Poosrebrza blask księżyca,

Wtedy, wtedy w każdej róży

Widzę tylko twoje lica.

A myśl coraz dalej biegnie

I wypełnia postać cudną,

I odsłania wszystkie wdzięki...

Bo fantazyą wstrzymać trudno.

Widzę ciebie nawpół senną,

Snem rozkoszy rozmarzoną;

Widzę włosów splot jedwabny,

Śnieżną falą drżące łono,

I te usta, co miłośnie

Wpół otwarte — chcą czarować,

I rozważam: co za rozkosz

Takie usta pocałować!

Krew się ogniem w żyłach pali;

Chcę ten obraz pieścić wiecznie...

Lecz przy róży — pod okienkiem

Stać młodemu niebezpiecznie.

Gdybym tylko mógł być pewny,

Że cię, piękna, nie oburzę,

Byłbym... byłbym już oddawna

Pod twem oknem zdeptał różę."

Mówił z takim uczuciem, z emocjami wymalowanymi na twarzy, że jego deklamacji nie przeszkodził nawet najmniejszy szmer. Gdy skończył, jeszcze długą chwilę, panowała absolutna cisza. Chłopcy chłonęli widok z zazdrością dla jego umiejętności, a dziewczętom serca szybciej zabiły z cichym życzeniem, że kiedyś to one otrzymają taką deklarację miłości.

Serce biło też szybciej Rosaricie, a ciało ogarnęło niespodziewane ciepło. Rozmarzone spojrzenie połączone z romantycznymi słowami zrobiło na niej duże wrażenie. Wcześniej Diego ograniczał się do kwiatów, drobnych upominków i coraz śmielszych komplementów, które mogła dość łatwo sprowadzić do poziomu zażyłej przyjaźni. Ale treść wiersza była oczywista, nawet zuchwała, a jego intencje wyraźne dla wszystkich. Nie mogła go odepchnąć i złamać mu serca, ale też nie zamierzała dawać mu złudnej nadziei.

Dlatego postanowiła rozegrać sprawę dyplomatycznie. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do przyjaciela. "Wygląda na to, że aby dobrze zaprezentować wiersz, trzeba znaleźć właściwą muzę. Może niech Romualdo spróbuje z Bueną?"

Chłopak spłonił się, ale idąc za przykładem mentora, pięknie przeczytał sonet koleżance. W tym czasie Diego nie spuszczał oka z Rosarity, ani ona z niego. Wtedy zabrzmiał dzwon oznaczający czas południowych modłów, a przy okazji koniec zajęć.

Uczniowie spakowali się i wybiegli z sali. Caballero podszedł do ociągającego się Romualdo i klepnął go po ramieniu. "Widzisz, masz to w sobie, wystarczyło nieco poćwiczyć."

Nastolatek zwiesił głowę i niepewnie wymamrotał "Przepraszam, za mój wybuch, to więcej się nie powtórzy."

Młody don ścisnął go lekko. "Wybuch, jaki wybuch? Nic nie słyszałem." Obaj uśmiechnęli się we wzajemnym zrozumieniu. "No już, uciekaj do domu."

Gdy zostali sami Rosarita podeszła do przyjaciela. Wiedział, że dzisiaj posunął się dalej niż do tej pory, ale fakt, że nie odrzuciła go od razu, dawał mu jakieś szanse. Dlatego postanowił dać jej czas na oswojenie się i nie wracał do wiersza. "Skąd wiedziałaś, że Romualdo przeczyta sonet lepiej dla Bueny?"

Wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię i skierowali się do powozu przed misją. Wciąż się do niego uśmiechała, co wziął za dobrą monetę. "Och, to nie było trudne do wymyślenia. Jak leczyłeś to paskudne skręcenie, przyłapałam go kilka razy, jak się jej ukradkiem przypatruje. Okazjonalny bukiecik na jej ławce też dał mi wskazówkę."

Do sprawy wiersza nie wracali.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po sjeście Diego udał się do gospody napić się wina z sierżantem. Mimo spokoju w ostatnim czasie wolał trzymać rękę na pulsie. Tym razem jechał sam, bo Bernardo trenował z Tornado.

Na początku Garcia opowiedział wszystkie plotki z garnizonu i puebla z ostatnich dwóch dni. De la Vega z zaciekawieniem zapoznał się zarówno z nowym programem szkoleniowym garnizonu, jak i podejrzeniami na temat życia miłosnego mieszkańców puebla.

Po drugim kuflu sierżant stał się jeszcze bardziej wygadany i zarzucił zwykłą ostrożność, choć przy kluczowych informacjach nadal zniżał głos do szeptu, tak, że tylko młody don mógł go usłyszeć.

"Trochę się niepokoję, bo oczekujemy na dostawę prochu, a w okolicy już kilka podobnych ukradziono."

"Ale wciąż widzę w okolicy patrole żołnierzy i dawno nie było żadnych problemów ze strony bandytów. Nawet Zorro nie wychyla nosa ze swojej kryjówki. No, chyba że mnie coś ominęło?" Caballero przybrał najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy na świecie.

"Si, kapitan wciąż nas wysyła na patrole, we wszystkich kierunkach i jest spokój. A tak między nami mówiąc, don Diego, to do nieobecności Zorro mam mieszane uczucia."

"Jak to? Przecież to bandyta. To chyba dobrze, że przestał niepokoić żołnierzy."

"Si, si. Jak nie jeździ, to nie zostanie złapany. A ja nie muszę co i rusz cerować munduru. Ale…" Spojrzał się niepewnie na przyjaciela. "... stęskniłem się za ściganiem go i naszymi pojedynkami, mimo że wiem, że nie jestem dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. Nigdy mi nie odmówił skrzyżowania szabli i zawsze wiedziałem, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy."

Diego uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i dolał wina do kufla Garcii.

"Sierżancie, czy mnie uszy nie mylą? Czyżbyś lubił fechtować z Zorro dla przyjemności, zamiast go złapać i zaprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości?"

Puszysty żołnierz machnął ręką i syknął. "Ciszej, proszę. Jeśli by się kapitan dowiedział, to musiałby mnie ukarać, a bardzo tego nie lubi. I ja też nie chcę go zawieść."

"Spokojnie, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nikomu nic nie powiem. Swoją drogą, jak dostaniecie proch, to już żadnych bandytów nie będziecie się musieli bać, a z wami także wszyscy mieszkańcy będą spać spokojnie."

"Gracias. Oby tylko jutro w nocy żaden nie zaczaił się przy Diabelskim Kanionie, bo wtedy to ani żołnierze, ani mieszkańcy nie będą mogli oka zmrużyć. I nawet Zorro nie wiem, czy wtedy da radę pomóc."

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę na mniej zobowiązujące tematy, gdy Diego przez otwarte drzwi gospody zauważył Raquelę zmierzającą w stronę tawerny. Szybko pożegnał się i uciekł tylnymi drzwiami. Na podwórku otarł spocone czoło, odczekał 5 minut i wyszedł na uliczkę za budynkiem.

Uważał, że dał kapitanowej wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby weszła do gospody. Zamierzał niepostrzeżenie odwiązać konia z rynku i odjechać, zanim znów będzie musiał się z nią skonfrontować. Od początku szukała okazji, żeby być z nim sam na sam, a jej wcale nieprzypadkowe pieszczoty i zuchwałe insynuacje nie były mu miłe. Był jednak dżentelmenem i nie wiedział jak ją powstrzymać bez naruszania savoir-vivru.

Niestety, gdy był już w połowie bocznej ściany tawerny, zza rogu ukazała się jego zmora. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, choć jej oczy jak zwykle pozostały zimne. "Och don Diego, tutaj się schowałeś. Chyba nie próbowałeś mnie zignorować i odjechać bez przywitania?"

Caballero grzecznie się ukłonił. "Buenos dias, seniora. Gdzież bym śmiał ignorować **żonę **naszego drogiego komendanta. Wybacz, ale muszę wracać już do domu. Miłego wieczoru."

Próbował ją wyminąć, ale popchnęła go na ścianę i docisnęła swoim ciałem. "Diego, Diego, jesteś już dużym chłopcem, nie musisz meldować się ojcu o zmroku. Dlaczego nie pokażesz mi, jak **dużym **chłopcem jesteś?" Jedna jej ręka leżała na jego policzku, a potem wplątała się we włosy. Druga dłoń ześlizgnęła się z ramienia, przez pierś i brzuch niżej. Młodzieniec zadrżał od dotyku, doskonale zrozumiał jej zaproszenie, ale nie zamierzał mu ulegać.

Chwycił pewnie, ale wciąż delikatnie jej błądzącą dłoń i odwiódł daleko w bok, poza zakazane rejony. Potem ją puścił i próbował się odwrócić. "Buenos tardes, jestem pewien, że na ciebie, seniora także ktoś czeka w domu."

Raquela nie dawała za wygraną i zaczęła rozpinać mu guziki koszuli. "Akurat teraz nikt na mnie nie czeka. Przez te wszystkie patrole czuję się taka samotna i porzucona. Nie dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?" Kątem oka zauważyła kobiecą postać, która zatrzymała się zamurowana na końcu uliczki. Od razu ją rozpoznała.

Przycisnęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, ciągnąc w dół do pocałunku. Zdesperowany Diego próbował wyplątać się z jej objęć, chwycił ją za ramiona i lekko odepchnął. Wtedy usłyszał dochodzący z boku odgłos — ktoś bardzo głośno wciągnął powietrze. Natychmiast się odwrócił. Zaskoczona i zdegustowana mina Rosarity zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. "_Nie, nie, nie, to nie dzieje się naprawdę…"_

"Ros, wytłumaczę ci, to nie jest to, na co wygląda…"

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go od stóp do głów — zmierzwione włosy, urwany oddech, rozchełstana, wpół rozpięta koszula, piękna senorita stojąca tak blisko, jego ręce na jej ramionach. "Nie masz czego tłumaczyć, Diego, wszystko rozumiem."

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Caballero chciał za nią pobiec, ale wciąż był dociskany do ściany przez Raquelę. Zrozpaczony zapomniał o dobrych manierach i popchnął ją, aż zatoczyła się do tyłu.

"Diego zapomnij o niej, to panienka Zorro, wszyscy o tym mówią. Nigdy na ciebie nie spojrzy i nie jest ciebie warta. To zwykła dziwka bandyty. Chodź ze mną, pomogę ci zapomnieć."

De la Vega zdążył już odbiec kilka kroków, ale wściekły zatrzymał się i odwrócił. "Zorro nie zniszczył jej reputacji, za to ty, seniora jesteś na najlepszej drodze do tego. To ty zapominasz, że masz męża."

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł na rynek, złorzecząc sobie, jej i wrednemu losowi. Nie pierwszy raz go nagabywała, ale był to pierwszy raz gdy zostali na tym nakryci. "_I musiała to być akurat Rosarita! Muszę jej to wytłumaczyć."_

xxx Zorro xxx

Na placu nie zobaczył przyjaciółki, a gdy rozejrzał się uważniej, spostrzegł ogon jej konia chowający się za zakrętem. Próbował odwiązać swoją klacz, ale ręce mu się trzęsły i zajęło mu to dwa razy tyle czasu co zwykle. Szybko jej dosiadł i z miejsca ruszył cwałem. Dobrze, że już zmierzchało i nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Udało mu się dogonić senoritę Cortez kawałek za pueblem, tak, że nie było szans ich zobaczyć lub podsłuchać. "Ros, czekaj, porozmawiajmy, proszę."

Odwróciła się do niego z zaciętą miną, ale wyraźnie widział ból i gorycz w jej oczach. "Nie mamy o czym, senior. To, co robisz w swoim wolnym czasie oraz czyje żony uwodzisz, to zupełnie nie moja sprawa. Adios." Gdy to mówiła, głos jej drżał. Odwróciła się w stronę traktu i jechała dalej.

Wiedziała, że byli przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała, że Diego bardzo wytrwale próbował zdobyć jej serce, a jego uczucia wykraczają poza granice przyjaźni. Jeszcze tego samego ranka, gdy mówił jej te piękne słowa wiersza, czuła się wyjątkowo. Musiała przyznać przed sobą, że od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła doceniać jego wysiłki i jednocześnie mieć wątpliwości co do zamaskowanego bandyty. Zorro się dawno nie pokazał, może o niej zapomniał?

Gdy zobaczyła de la Vegę w objęciach innej kobiety, coś w niej pękło. Nic nie wskazywało, że było to przypadkowe i niewinne spotkanie. Rano deklamował jej słodkie słowa, a potem rzucił się w ramiona senority… wróć, zamężnej seniory! Była zazdrosna, cholernie zazdrosna. Wcześniej nie uświadamiała sobie, że jest nim zauroczona, ale teraz czuła się, jakby ktoś zabrał jej pół duszy. Ale nie będzie płakać, o co to, to nie!

Diego zrównał z nią konia. "Błagam, wytłumaczę ci wszystko, daj mi szansę." Odpowiedziało mu chłodne milczenie, a jego świat walił się w gruzy. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał takiego poczucia bezsilności. Jednak nie zwykł poddawać się bez walki.

"Od kiedy tylko przyjechali, seniora Toledano zaczęła mi się narzucać. Przysięgam, nie dałem jej żadnego powodu ku temu. Spytaj, kogo chcesz, Bernardo, sierżanta, mojego ojca, że staram się jej unikać za wszelką cenę." Nadal żadnej reakcji z jej strony. Poziom jego paniki zaczął nieubłaganie rosnąć.

"Ale dzisiaj musiała się na mnie zaczaić. Chciałem się od niej odsunąć, ale była natarczywa. Co miałem według ciebie zrobić? Uderzyć ją? Jestem caballero, nie mógłbym podnieść ręki na kobietę, nawet tak pokręconą jak kapitanowa. Proszę, Ros, musisz mi uwierzyć, między nami nic nie ma. Jak mam cię przekonać?"

Zatrzymała konia i spojrzała mu w oczy. Znała go od dziecka, ale nigdy nie wyglądał na tak przerażonego jak w tej chwili, nawet gdy burza z piorunami złapała ich kiedyś na prerii i ukryli się w jaskini. Bał się ją stracić i wcale tego nie ukrywał.

"Dlaczego miałabym ci wierzyć? Może mówisz to tylko dlatego, żebym poczuła się lepiej, a w środku wyśmiewasz moją naiwność?"

De la Vega chyba wolałby, gdyby na niego nakrzyczała, rzuciła mu w twarz wszystkie bezpodstawne oskarżenia w tornadzie złości, nawet spoliczkowała go. Jej smutny, spokojny, prawie melancholijny ton jasno pokazywał mu, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził. Stracił jej zaufanie.

"Nigdy bym się z ciebie nie wyśmiewał. Ja…" Widział tylko jedną deskę ratunku — szczerość. Co nie znaczy, że właściwe słowa były łatwe do powiedzenia.

"Możesz mi wierzyć, bo… Widzisz, bo ja..." Przełknął głośno ślinę. Teraz albo nigdy, jeśli stchórzy przegra ją na zawsze.

"Kocham cię." Odetchnął, wreszcie powiedział to. Pilnie śledził jej reakcję.

Rosarita znów patrzyła się na drogę przed nimi. Potwierdził jej wcześniejsze podejrzenia, ale miała mętlik w głowie. Wierzyć mu czy nie wierzyć? To wyznanie, to prawda czy sprytne kłamstwo? Starał się, ale czy wybaczyłaby mu skok w bok, gdyby jednak łączyło go coś z Raquelą?

"Rozumiem. Muszę to sobie przemyśleć. Adios."

Cmoknęła na konia i odjechała, pozostawiając rozbitego młodzieńca na trakcie za sobą.

xxx Zorro xxx

Bernardo czekał na przyjaciela. Jednak, gdy przez okno zauważył, że ten jedzie ze zwieszoną głową i opuszczonymi ramionami, wiedział, że stało się coś złego. Pospieszył przed furtkę.

Diego zsunął się z siodła bez zwyczajnej werwy i przywiązał konia do żerdzi. Bez słowa minął służącego i udał się od razu do swojego pokoju. Starszy mężczyzna zachodził w głowę, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć. W ruchach nie zauważył żadnej sztywności czy przesiąkającej krwi, więc założył, że nie może to być rana ani kontuzja.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, caballero leżał w ubraniu na łóżku i patrzył się tępo w sufit. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że zaniepokojony niemowa pokazał mu kilka pytań. Uniósł się na łokciach i opowiedział, czego dowiedział się od Garcii.

Bernardo machnął ręką na tę część opowieści, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że to istotne informacje. Wskazał na przyjaciela, palcami uwypuklił podkówkę ze swoich ust, wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.

"Raquela przydybała mnie na tyłach gospody, a na to wszystko wpadła Rosarita. Próbowałem jej to wytłumaczyć, nawet wyznałem jej, że ją kocham, ale odjechała bez słowa." Opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

"Jak Ros tutaj przyjechała, to chciałem z nią być, poflirtować, ale wiedziałem, że niedługo się to skończy, a ona wywiezie moje serce do Monterey. Bernardo, co jeśli ona mi nie uwierzy? Mogę przeżyć gdyby nie odwzajemniła moich uczuć, nawet wyszła za mąż za innego, ale była szczęśliwa. Ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie mieszkać z nią w jednym pueblo, jeśli mnie znienawidzi albo będzie mną gardzić."

Służący klepnął go w ramię, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Znów wskazał na przyjaciela, potem narysował w powietrzu kobiecy kształt. Podniósł do góry serdeczny palec jednej ręki i nałożył na niego kółko z kciuka i palca wskazującego drugiej dłoni.

Diego obserwował pantomimę ze smutkiem. "Tak, wiem, to miał być niewinny flirt i Ros miała wyjechać. A tymczasem zaczyna być coraz poważniej i naprawdę rozważam małżeństwo. Jeśli tylko mi uwierzyła…"

Bernardo narysował literę "z". Następnie podniósł w górę pięść trzymającą niewidzialny sznur i przekrzywił głowę z udawanym charczeniem. Ku jego uldze młody don w końcu się uśmiechnął.

"Akurat kwestią Zorro się już zająłem, przynajmniej częściowo. Gdybym został zdemaskowany już po ewentualnym ślubie, chciałbym, abyś nie próbował mnie ratować, ale…"

Przerwał, bo przyjaciel z przerażeniem zaczął zaprzeczać.

"Posłuchaj, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, kim jestem, obiecaj, że zawieziesz Ros i mojego ojca do najbliższej granicy USA w Luizjanie. Tam będziecie bezpieczni. Z pieniędzy, które odziedziczyłem po matce, kupiłem rancho w Stanach. One nie wchodzą do ksiąg rachunkowych de la Vegów, więc nikt ich nie wyśledzi. Tak samo, jak gotówki, którą zdeponowałem w amerykańskim banku."

Bernardo przejechał po resztkach włosów, nie była mu miła myśl o tak czarnym scenariuszu, ale słuchał dalej.

"W jaskini, w biurku, są wszystkie dokumenty. Będziecie dobrze zabezpieczeni, nawet w przypadku konfiskaty majątku hiszpańskiego. Jeśli uda mi się uciec, wtedy do was dołączę. Jeśli nie… Obiecaj, że zaopiekujesz się nimi."

Diego z poważną miną wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Niemowa w końcu ciężko westchnął, położył lewą rękę na sercu, a drugą podniósł na wysokość ramienia z dwoma palcami w górze.

Caballero odprężył się i z uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu. "Dziękuję."

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach, aż Bernardo znów zaczął pokazywać. Wstał, narysował kształt kobiety, a potem zrobił groźną minę i wymachiwał jakąś niewidzialną bronią. Diego przyszedł na myśl kuchenny wałek.

"Tak masz racją, mój plan awaryjny ma sens tylko, jeśli Ros mi wybaczy. A na razie nic nie mogę z tym zrobić, muszę dać jej trochę czasu i przestrzeni. Wiesz, co? Do czasu bezpiecznego dotarcia prochu do garnizonu odmawiam myślenia o kobietach — ani o Raqueli, ani o Ros, ani o żadnej innej."

Starszy mężczyzna rozpromienił się. Diego otrząsnął się i mimo frustracji nie wyglądał, jakby miał użalać się nad sobą. Jednak dla pewności będzie miał na niego oko.

"Chodź, pójdziemy do jaskini i nad mapą przeanalizujemy, gdzie są najlepsze miejsca na zasadzkę. Lepiej zajmijmy się czymś, nad czym mamy kontrolę."

* * *

AN: Wiersz Adama Asnyka "Róża" z tomu III Poezyje


	16. Ktoś się zbroi

Na wyznaczonej trasie znajdowało się kilka miejsc nadających się na zastawienie pułapki, ale największe szanse bandyci mieli w Diabelskim Kanionie. Jednak z przestępcami nigdy nic nie wiadomo, więc czarny jeździec krążył wzdłuż traktu po prerii i sprawdzał kolejne odcinki. Ostatecznie skierował się właśnie do feralnego wąwozu, gdzie w przeszłości już kilka band próbowało szczęścia.

Gdy dojeżdżał do jego wylotu, usłyszał tętent koni zbliżający się od strony puebla. Ukrył się za głazem i obserwował. Już z daleka, z łatwością poznał charakterystyczną sylwetkę sierżanta oraz kilku żołnierzy. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, stwierdziłby, że to zwykły patrol. "_Toledano powysyłał takie same patrole w różnych kierunkach i w takiej samej sile. Sprytne, jeśli w pueblo jest szpieg, nie mógł domyślić się, który z nich będzie eskortował proch, ani kiedy."_

Spiął Tornado i podążył niezauważony za żołnierzami w pewnej odległości. "_Jeśli nie znalazłem do tej pory ewentualnych złodziei, to albo ich nie ma, albo o niczym nie wiedzą, albo sami się znajdą w okolicach cennego ładunku."_

Odjechali kilkanaście mil dalej. Z naprzeciwka jechał wóz z beczułkami wraz z kolejnymi lansjerami eskorty. Oba oddziały spotkały się i Garcia przywitał się z drugim sierżantem. Uformowali szyk wokół pojazdu i woźnica smagnął biczem konie, kontynuując jazdę.

Im bardziej zbliżali się do Diabelskiego Kanionu, tym bardziej niespokojny czuł się Zorro, który jechał górą. To samo można było powiedzieć o żołnierzach, bo zwiększyli tempo, pragnąc jak najszybciej opuścić niebezpieczne miejsce. Rozglądali się uważnie wokół, ale nie zwrócili uwagi na Lisa przemykającego wysoko ponad ich głowami.

Gdy sierżant zobaczył jaśniejszy na tle ciemnego nieba wylot wąwozu, odetchnął z ulgą. Prawie udało się im przejechać najbardziej niebezpieczny fragment, potem wyjadą na otwartą przestrzeń.

Wtem poczuł w poprzek klatki piersiowej niespodziewany ucisk, który w połączeniu z szybkością konia wydusił z niego całe powietrze i zrzucił go z rumaka. Lecąc na ziemię, zobaczył, że wokół pozostali żołnierze z przedniej straży również znaleźli się niespodziewanie na ziemi, a wierzchowce pognały dalej. Nad ich głowami dyndała rozciągnięta w poprzek szlaku cienka lina, której nie zauważył w cieniu, jaki rzucały głazy dookoła. Woźnica gwałtownie zahamował, żeby nie stratować towarzyszy. W tylną obstawę poleciały kamienie, płosząc konie, które stawały na zadnich nogach i także pozrzucały kilku lansjerów.

W ogólnym tumulcie nie zauważył, że z załomów oraz wylotu kanionu wyszło kilkunastu zamaskowanych mężczyzn z obnażonymi szablami. Rozpoczęła się rozpaczliwa walka, gdzie napastnicy mieli zdecydowaną przewagę zaskoczenia. Po zaledwie kilku minutach żołnierze zostali zepchnięci wgłąb wąwozu, a jeden z bandytów wskoczył na kozioł wozu i pogonił konie, aby ruszyły.

Nie ujechał daleko. Gdy tylko znalazł się za ostatnimi głazami, z boku wyskoczyła ogromna, czarna bestia dosiadana przez równie przerażającego jeźdźca, który z lekkością wskoczył na kozioł. Pechowy bandyta zobaczył jeszcze pięść, która pozbawiła go przytomności. Obrońca Los Angeles zatrzymał wóz i wskoczył z powrotem na grzbiet Tornado. Wpadł do kanionu jak wicher i z łatwością poprzewracał niczego niespodziewających się napastników.

"To Zorro, jesteśmy uratowani!" W serca żołnierzy wlała się nadzieja na wygraną i z nową werwą zaatakowali przeciwników. Ta walka była jeszcze krótsza niż poprzednia, ale wynik zgoła odmienny. Przywódca bandytów widząc, że przegrywa bitwę, głośno zagwizdał i napastnicy uciekli jak niepyszni dwoma wąskimi ścieżkami prowadzącymi między skałami. Nie było możliwości, aby ich ścigać po ciemku.

Sierżant podszedł do tańczącego jeszcze w miejscu Tornado, rozochoconego kopaniem i gryzieniem wrogów swojego pana. Chciał przytrzymać go za uzdę, ale cofnął rękę na widok obnażonych zębów. "Dobry konik, obiecuję, dzisiaj nie będę cię gonił."

Podniósł oczy na renegata z wdzięcznością. "Zorro, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. Już myślałem, że wyjechałeś z okolicy. Bez ciebie straciłbym cały ładunek prochu, aż boję się pomyśleć, co zrobiłby ze mną komendant." Wzdrygnął się zauważalnie.

W ciemności błysnął zawadiacki uśmiech. "Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie sierżancie. Ostatnio tak dobrze się sprawujecie, że przeszedłem na emeryturę. Ale stęskniłem się za dobrą walką i tak pomyślałem, że dzisiaj będę miał okazję się zabawić."

Powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych. Kilku łapało i uspokajało konie, dwóch poszło pilnować wozu, który stał niedaleko. Pozostali stali z boku i przyglądali się ciekawie rozmowie, nie śmiąc się ruszyć. Nikt nie był poważniej ranny, skończyło się na kilku siniakach i mało poważnych draśnięciach.

Spojrzał ponownie na Garcię. "Dalsza droga będzie bezpieczna i na nic się więcej nie przydam. Wiem, że kusi was pogoń i próba schwytania mnie, ale chyba obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że byłaby bezcelowa, a priorytetem jest proch, prawda?"

Sierżant pokiwał gorliwie głową. Czasem miał wrażenie, że Lis czyta mu w myślach. "Si, senior Zorro, na dzisiaj chyba wszystkim nam już wystarczy wrażeń. Dziękuję za pomoc i mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia."

Czarna peleryna zafurkotała, gdy Tornado obrócił się w miejscu i pognał na prerię. Jednak przy wylocie kanionu, Zorro spiął go do charakterystycznej pesady i zasalutował na pożegnanie.

xxx Zorro xxx

Toledano usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranej bramy od garnizonu i turkot wozu. Wyjrzał przez okno i odetchnął z ulgą na widok nienaruszonych beczek, które lansjerzy zaczęli przenosić ostrożnie do zbrojowni.

Celowo poprowadził dzisiaj patrol w zupełnie odwrotną stronę niż ten sierżanta, przez co wrócił wcześniej. Każdy spodziewałby się, że będzie chciał osobiście eskortować cenny ładunek. Z kolei wszyscy uważali Garcię za niezdarnego i przygłupiego żołnierza, więc w oczach ewentualnego szpiega był ostatnią kompetentną osobą do podjęcia się tak odpowiedzialnego zadania.

Tymczasem kapitan uważnie obserwował podwładnego od początku. Fakt, że jego sprawność fizyczna nie była wzorowa, ale podejrzewał, że czasem sierżant po prostu drażni się z otoczeniem i dobrze się przy okazji bawi. Inteligencja i poczucie własnej wartości były przez lata tłamszona przez kolejnych krótkowzrocznych komendantów, a Garcia nauczył się nie wychylać. Jednak miał całkiem dobre pomysły, jeśli odpowiednio się go zachęciło. Chociażby jak ten z patrolami, które miały uśpić czujność ewentualnych bandytów. Toledano wcześniej przygotował taki plan, ale nie zdziwił się, że poproszony o radę pulchny żołnierz również zaproponował podobne rozwiązanie.

Gdy już wszystkie beczki znalazły się w zbrojowni, Garcia zamknął kłódkę i z kluczami udał się do biura. Wyprężył się na baczność i zasalutował.

"Panie kapitanie, cały ładunek prochu bezpiecznie znajduje się w zbrojowni."

Toledano popatrzył na jego zakurzony mundur i siniaka na twarzy. W migocącym świetle pochodni na podwórzu nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

"Sierżancie, co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś pozamiatał tobą prerię?"

Gdyby to był Monastario, Garcia trząsłby się ze strachu jak galareta. Ale spokojny głos komendanta wypełniony był troską o podwładnych. Dlatego lansjer bez wahania opowiedział o napaści. Gdy doszedł do momentu, gdzie pojawił się ich sprzymierzeniec, Toledano gwałtownie wstał zza biurka i przerwał mu.

"Co? Zorro? Myślałem, że jest uczciwy, a on tylko uśpił naszą czujność i sam zaatakował konwój! Niech ja go dostanę w swoje ręce, skręcę mu kark!" Czuł się zdradzony i zmanipulowany. Wyrzucał sobie własną głupotę i naiwność. Pozwolił mu działać na prerii, ale z dala od spraw wojskowych i puebla. A on złamał dane słowo.

Garcia mimo wybuchu podszedł bliżej i starał się go uspokoić. "Ależ, kapitanie, to zupełnie nie tak. Gdyby nie Zorro, to stracilibyśmy cały proch."

Toledano spojrzał na niego i powstrzymał się od zjadliwego komentarza. Nie będzie wyżywał się na podwładnym za swoje błędy. Poza tym proch jest w zbrojowni, a czarny renegat z łatwością pokonałby jego żołnierzy, nawet jeśli zrobili spore postępy w ostatnim czasie. Uspokoił się trochę i kiwnął głową Garcii.

"Dobrze, kontynuuj."

Im dalej ciągnęła się opowieść, tym bardziej się uspokajał. Widać Zorro nie bez powodu nazywany był też Aniołem Stróżem Los Angeles. Jego interwencja ochroniła nie tylko mieszkańców, ale także kapitana przed poważnymi konsekwencjami.

"Dziękuję sierżancie. Sprawdź, proszę, stan zdrowia żołnierzy, jeśli któryś będzie potrzebował usług doktora, poślij po niego. Jutro wszyscy, którzy byli razem z tobą, dostają dzień wolnego." Spojrzał na lansjera, po czym otworzył szufladę, wyjął z niej małą sakiewkę i rzucił zaskoczonemu Garcii.

"A to, żebyście mieli jutro czym wznieść toast za naszego tajemniczego przyjaciela. Jeden toast, nie życzę sobie pojutrze skacowanych cieni snujących się po garnizonie. Jasne?"

Sierżant widział w swoim życiu sporo rzeczy, ale komendanta zachęcającego żołnierzy do wznoszenia toastów za notorycznego przestępcę z wysoką nagrodą za schwytanie — nigdy. Patrzył się tępo na sakiewkę w jego rękach.

"Tylko nie chwal się, skąd masz pieniądze, dobrze? Musiałbym się z tego gęsto tłumaczyć." Puścił oko, a Garcia rozpromienił się w zrozumieniu. Zasalutował i wyszedł, zostawiając zamyślonego przełożonego.

Toledano usiadł w fotelu i oparł łokcie na biurku. _"Plan był dobry, a o dacie i trasie transportu wiedziałem tylko ja, Garcia i tych kilku żołnierzy, do których mam największe zaufanie. Zdążyłem już ich poznać i wiem, że żaden by nie zdradził takich informacji. Skąd bandyci wiedzieli, gdzie zaatakować? To była dobrze przygotowana zasadzka. Kto zdradził?"_

Pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważył, jak jego żona wyszła z sypialni i stanęła za fotelem. Mimo że mieszkała w jednym z domów przy placu, niektóre noce spędzała razem z nim w garnizonie. On również nie zawsze sypiał w kwaterze komendanta.

Poczuł za to, jak drobne kobiece ręce zaczęły masować mu napięty kark i ramiona. Uśmiechnął się i odprężył, ciesząc się intymną pieszczotą ukochanej. Po paru minutach wziął jedną z jej dłoni i pocałował jej wnętrze. Odwrócił się, a Raquela obeszła fotel i wślizgnęła mu się na kolana, obejmując wciąż za ramiona.

"Querido, czemu jesteś taki zaniepokojony? Czy coś się stało?"

Uśmiechnęła się słodko, a jej mąż odwzajemnił się jej, dotykając z czułością policzka i linii szczęki.

"Nic się nie stało, to po prostu był długi i męczący dzień."

"W takim razie zgaś tutaj świecę i chodź do łóżka, a pomogę ci się zrelaksować."

Nie mógł się oprzeć jej krótkim pocałunkom.

"Twoje słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem, bella. Przebiorę się z munduru i zaraz przyjdę."

xxx Zorro xxx

Nie tylko kapitana niepokoił fakt, że istotne informacje wyciekły. Diego dowiedział się wprawdzie szczegółów od Garcii i to po kolejnym kuflu, ale wiedział, że nawet pijany w sztok sierżant nie puściłby pary z gęby nikomu innemu. Dlatego skoro świt pojechał do wąwozu i prześledził pozostawione odciski stóp i potem kopyt.

Rozglądał się uważnie w pueblo, już w ubraniach caballero, ale nie zdołał ustalić nic pewnego. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że toasty żołnierzy były aż nadto wystarczającą nagrodą za zmartwienia i nieprzespaną noc.

Wieczorem zakradł się do okna biura komendanta. Zwyczajne warty zostały rozstawione, a pozostali żołnierze udali się na spoczynek. W biurze nie było nikogo poza Toledano. Zgrabnie i bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka, ale nie wyciągnął szpady.

Cicho się przywitał i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. "Buenos tardes, senior capitan. Cieszę się, że proch udało się bezpiecznie dowieść na miejsce. Jednak chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o komplikacjach, jakie spotkały sierżanta po drodze."

Toledano wolno odwrócił się w jego stronę. "Buenos tardes, senior Zorro. Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi ta wizyta? Wiesz chyba, że wmieszałeś się w sprawy wojska wbrew naszej cichej umowie. Nadal jesteś ścigany listem gończym, a moim obowiązkiem jest cię złapać i powiesić."

Mężczyzna w czerni tylko wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. "Wmieszałem, ale po pierwsze z daleka od pueblo, a po drugie miałbyś kłopoty, gdyby konwój stracił proch. Przyszedłem tutaj zaproponować pomoc, ale jeśli jej nie chcesz, to radź sobie sam."

Kapitan uśmiechnął się. "Wręcz przeciwnie, chciałbym ci podziękować. Wybacz, ale gdy Garcia opowiadał mi o całym zdarzeniu, nie byłem pewny twoich intencji. Jednak, gdy skończył, zrozumiałem, że powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Po prostu trudno jest mi się pogodzić z myślą, że współpracuję z człowiekiem wyjętym spod prawa i **dzięki **temu mam czyste sumienie."

Wyciągnął rękę na zgodę, a renegat pewnie ją uścisnął. "Usiądź, proszę, to raczej nie będzie krótka rozmowa."

Zorro zajął krzesło po drugiej stornie biurka. Toledano podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił klucz w zamku i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zachowywali się jak starzy przyjaciele gawędzący w czasie leniwej sjesty.

"Teraz nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Powiem ci, co mnie męczy. Na pewno zauważyłeś zwiększone patrole, które wysyłałem we wszystkich kierunkach. Wydawało mi się, że uda mi się zmylić ewentualnych szpiegów. O dokładnej dacie i trasie wiedzieli tylko żołnierze z obstawy, a dobrałem ich tak, że jestem pewien, że niczego nie zdradzili. Jednak napastnicy wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie i kiedy zastawić pułapkę. Skąd?"

"Nie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Rano wróciłem do Diabelskiego Kanionu i wytropiłem jednego z bandytów. Pozostałe ślady urywały się w potokach i na skalistych gruntach, nawet ja mam ograniczone możliwości w śledzeniu."

"I tak pewnie jesteś najlepszym tropicielem w okolicy. Co z tym jednym śladem? Gdybyś wiedział, kto to jest, założę się, że już by dyndał na garnizonowej bramie z pięknym "z" na całą szerokość pleców." Kapitan mówił to bez złośliwości, podziwiał skrycie fantazję w dostarczaniu złoczyńców przez lokalną legendę.

Zorro roześmiał się. "Niekoniecznie, wciąż obowiązuje mnie umowa, że mam nie być widziany w pobliżu pueblo. Muszę wymyślić jakiś nowy sposób prezentowania garnizonowi aresztantów. Wracając do śladu. Prowadził on do Los Angeles, podejrzewam, że koń okulał, dlatego bandyta odłączył się od towarzyszy i szukał pomocy tutaj. Bliżej zabudowań trop rozszedł się wśród innych. Sprawdziłem dom i warsztat kowala, prawdopodobnie nie korzystał z jego usług."

Teraz figlarne ogniki paliły się w oczach Toledano. "A to sprawdzanie kowala w biały dzień jak ma się do tego niepokazywania w mieście?"

"Umowa obowiązuje Zorro, ale nie mówi nic o tym, który się ukrywa pod maską. Wystarczyło się przebrać."

"Dobrze, dobrze, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed lekkim podrażnieniem się z tobą, senior."

Dalej renegat opisał jak rozpoznać konia oraz napastnika, licząc, że może wojsku uda się go zlokalizować, złapać i przesłuchać. Ranny rumak nie odjedzie daleko, a bandyta też pewnie nie wyszedł z potyczki bez szwanku.

Oprócz wymiany różnych teorii i informacji Toledano przekazał również kiedy i gdzie będzie kolejny transport, tym razem muszkietów. "Gdybyś mógł mieć na niego oko, będę wdzięczny."

"Nie ma problemu. Adios, amigo." Zorro już zadarł nogę na okienny parapet, gdy przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej kwestii.

"Jeszcze jedno. Przyjacielska rada. Pilnuj lepiej swojej żony."

Kapitan był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał się oburzyć na taką bezczelność. "Słucham?"

Zorro pokazał mu zawadiacki uśmiech. "Po prostu bardziej jej pilnuj. Adios."

I już go nie było. Toledano nie wiedział co myśleć o ostatnim ostrzeżeniu. Machnął ręką. "_Teraz ważniejsze jest bezpieczne dostarczenie muszkietów."_

Usiadł z powrotem przy biurku i pogrążył się w leżących na nim dokumentach.

Był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył delikatnego ruchu przy szparze w drzwiach między biurem, a jego sypialnią. Raquela udawała wcześniej, że poszła na spoczynek. Jednak, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że Arturo ma gościa, podeszła do drzwi i słyszała każde słowo.

xxx Zorro xxx

Raquela wstała jeszcze przed świtem i opuściła garnizon. Wartownik nie zatrzymywał jej i nawet nie spojrzał, gdzie idzie. Seniora udała się w stronę swojej kwatery, ale przed budynkiem rozejrzała się i skręciła za róg. Po kilku minutach spaceru stanęła przed drzwiami jednego z domów i zapukała w drzwi najpierw trzy razy, a po przerwie dwa razy. Gdy uchyliły się, rozejrzała się wokół jeszcze raz i pospiesznie weszła do środka.

"Wcześnie wstałaś seniora." Zagadnął mężczyzna, który ją wpuścił.

"Kapitan już wie, czego ma szukać. Spakuj się, ukradnij konia i wyjedź. Ja obciążę sakwy twojego i wypuszczę go z drugiej strony pueblo. I lepiej się pospiesz, bo żołnierze za godzinę będą już na nogach." Powiedziała władczym tonem i udała się do szopy obok, gdzie ukrywał się okulały wierzchowiec.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami od samego rana lansjerzy przeszukiwali całe pueblo w poszukiwaniu zbiega. Dzięki jej ostrzeżeniu podążyli fałszywym tropem i spiskowiec z łatwością uciekł. Obserwowała przez firankę w swoim pokoju wydarzenia na placu i rozważała podsłuchaną rozmowę.

Teraz już wiedziała, kiedy będzie kolejny transport i że musi liczyć się z obecnością Zorro. Właśnie, Zorro. Nie spotkała go wcześniej, ale słyszała sporo opowieści. Cierń w oku Orła, zawsze wszystko psuł. A już miała nadzieję, że nigdy więcej się nie pokaże w okolicy. Musi wymyślić sposób, aby zneutralizować zagrożenie z jego strony.

"_Moment, moment, na wyjściu ostrzegł Arturo, żeby mnie lepiej pilnował. Nie wchodził w szczegóły, ale doskonale wiem, co miał na myśli. Skąd o tym wiedział?"_

Raquela zamyśliła się i nagle ją olśniło.

"_No tak, to oczywiste. Diego wytłumaczył się z naszego pocałunku Rosaricie, do której ma słabość. Jaki tchórz, gdyby był mężczyzną, już dawno by ją uwiódł. I ja mam za niego wyjść! Dobrze, że chociaż jest przystojny. I łatwiej będzie nim manipulować._

_Senorita Cortez traktuje go jak przyjaciela i na pewno chciała go chronić. Nie jest tajemnicą, że jest kochanką Zorro, więc pewnie pobiegła do niego po pomoc. A ten z kolei ostrzegł Arturo."_

Ten tok myśli sprawdził ją do jednego wniosku, który świetnie pokrywał się z jej wcześniejszym zamiarem rozprawienia się z zamaskowanym renegatem.

"_Senorita musi wiedzieć, gdzie ukrywa się jej kochanek, inaczej nie dowiedziałby się tak szybko. Wystarczy lekka perswazja i wszystko wyśpiewa. Że też żaden poprzedni komendant na to nie wpadł, idioci."_

Z zadufanym uśmiechem podeszła do szafki i nalała sobie kieliszek wina. Przedrzeźniając złośliwie wczorajsze toasty żołnierzy wzniosła swój.

"Za Zorro i jego szybką śmierć."


	17. Pojednanie i nowe kłopoty

Wieczorem, w cieniu rzucanym przez budynki wokół placu Los Angeles, przemykały dwie męskie postacie. Weszli cicho po schodach na balkon ciągnący się wzdłuż piętra i stanęli przed drzwiami. Rozejrzeli się, ale wokół była cisza i spokój. Zapukali i po chwili weszli do środka.

"Buenos tardes senora, senior." Przywitali kapitanową i sędziego.

Raquela od razu przeszła do rzeczy. "Buenos tardes, seniores. Czy sędzia wspomniał wam, na czym polega wasze zadanie?"

"Mniej więcej. Mamy obserwować hacjendę Cortezów i gdy nadarzy się okazja przepytać senoritę, gdzie ukrywa się Zorro."

Kobieta pokiwała głową, a od jej zimnego spojrzenia, nawet tak zaprawionym w bojach zbirom, przeszły ciarki po plecach. "Dokładnie. Nie interesuje mnie, jak to zrobicie, liczy się tylko efekt końcowy."

Teraz do rozmowy wtrącił się sędzia Galindo. "Przypominam, że jeśli zostaniecie złapani i będziecie próbowali zdradzić naszą sprawę, będziecie błagać o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć."

xxx Zorro xxx

Bandyci obserwowali zabudowania, ale oprócz kucharki, nikt jeszcze nie wstał. Wciąż było bardzo wcześnie rano. Dlatego tylko jeden z całej grupy trzymał wartę, a reszta drzemała ukryta za skałami.

Gdy rozpoczęła się codzienna krzątanina, a gospodarze zeszli na śniadanie. Pół godziny później zbir cicho zaklął. Do hacjendy podjechał don Diego i wszedł do środka. "Tylko tego lalusia tutaj brakowało."

Po krótkiej naradzie z pozostałymi postanowili na razie pozostać w ukryciu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tymczasem młody caballero otwierał furtkę z duszą na ramieniu. Wiedział, że dał ukochanej potrzebny czas i chciał, aby całe nieporozumienie zostało zapomniane. Domyślał się, co może go czekać, ale musiał przekonać się, czy został dla niego, choć promyk nadziei.

"Buenos dias, don Fernando, senorita." Skłonił się grzecznie i starał się wyglądać przyjaźnie. Patrzył z wyczekiwaniem na Rosaritę, ale ona tylko skinęła głową i nie podała mu ręki do pocałowania. Z kolei senior Cortez, ze zwyczajną serdecznością wstał, uścisnął mu dłoń i poklepał po ramieniu z pozdrowieniem.

"To zły znak, wciąż się na mnie gniewa. Ale widać nic nie powiedziała wujowi, bo powitałby mnie końcem szpady."

"Chłopcze, nie odwiedzałeś nas od kilku dni, już myślałem, że znów jakaś poczciwa kobyła zrzuciła cię z grzbietu."

Diego wcale nie poczuł się dotknięty uwagą, bo wiedział, że przyjaciel jego ojca żartował. Jednak spuścił nieśmiało oczy i odkaszlnął. "Nie, tym razem to nie upadek z konia. Coś mnie zatrzymało w domu. Ale to nieważne." Podniósł głowę i zwrócił się do Rosarity.

"Czy uczynisz mi zaszczyt, senorita, i udasz się ze mną dzisiaj na piknik?"

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przeciągle. Przez te kilka dni udało jej się poukładać swoje uczucia. Miała możliwość rozważyć jego prawdomówność oraz ich dotychczasową znajomość. A teraz widziała, jaki był spięty w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. W jego oczach czaił się strach, taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy wyznał jej miłość.

Jednak zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się don Fernando. "Co tak oficjalnie? Oczywiście, że z tobą pojedzie. Dopilnuję, aby osiodłali jej konia. Con permiso."

Wstał z zamiarem odejścia, ale Diego zaoponował. "Ale jeśli Rosarita nie ma ochoty…"

Dziewczyna też się podniosła i odezwała neutralnym głosem. "Pójdę się przebrać w strój do jazdy."

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, czy to był dobry pomysł i czy dał jej wystarczająco czasu. Zerkał ukradkiem w jej kierunku, ale senorita patrzyła uparcie przed siebie. Wprawdzie zgodziła się na wycieczkę, ale jechali w niewygodnej ciszy.

Gdy dotarli do pięknego zakątka nad rzeczką, Diego rozłożył koc i postawił na nim kosz z jedzeniem. Od śniadania minęła godzina, więc żadne nie było jeszcze głodne. Siedzieli obok siebie i wpatrywali się w pluszczącą na kamieniach wodę.

Caballero wiercił się niespokojnie, aż w końcu zebrał się na odwagę. "Ros, przepraszam za to, że byłaś świadkiem nagabywań seniory Toledano. Wiele bym oddał, żeby cofnąć czas i uniknąć tej krępującej sytuacji. Proszę, uwierz mi, to jest jednostronne."

Odwrócił się do niej i najbardziej szczerze jak umiał, oświadczył. "Straciłaś do mnie zaufanie i rozumiem, że moje dalsze zaloty będę ci niemiłe. Obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic, co sprawiłoby, że poczujesz się niekomfortowo. Ale cenię naszą przyjaźń bardzo wysoko i mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli ją z czasem odbudować."

Po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzała. Wyglądał, jak skruszony uczeń tuż przed delegowaniem ze szkoły, błagający o ostatnią szansę. I tak było w istocie — był gotów poświęcić swoje uczucie, tylko po to, aby nie zniknęła z jego życia na dobre. Słyszała w jego głosie desperację, ale też głęboką rezygnację i pogodzenie z nieuchronnym. Widać nie ona jedna miała wiele przemyśleń w ostatnich dniach.

Zawstydziła się, że doprowadziła go do takiego stanu. Odwróciła głowę i wbiła wzrok w czubki butów.

"Nie, Diego, nie masz za co przepraszać. To raczej ja powinnam przeprosić."

Spojrzała na niego, gdy już otwierał usta w proteście.

"Nie przerywaj, proszę. To, co zobaczyłam, było dla mnie szokiem i nie zareagowałam, jak powinnam. Skrzywdziłam cię, nie uwierzyłam w twoje zapewnienia. Ale gdy przemyślałam to sobie na spokojnie, było jasne, że jesteś niewinny, po prostu znalazłeś się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze."

Ucichła, układając sobie w głowie, to co zamierzała mu powiedzieć dalej. Caballero wykorzystał to, aby pocieszyć ją.

"Dziękuję, Ros, że mi wierzysz. To wiele dla mnie znaczy."

"Nie rozumiesz. Gdy zobaczyłam cię z seniorą Toledano, uświadomiłam sobie, że nie jesteś mi obojętny. Że nie mogę znieść widoku ciebie w ramionach innej kobiety."

Gdy to mówiła, na ustach młodego dona, wykwitał, z początku nieśmiały i niedowierzający, a z każdą sekundą coraz szerszy, uśmiech. Z ramion zniknęło napięcie, a do oczu wrócił zwyczajny blask.

Rosarita westchnęła na ten widok. "To, co chcę powiedzieć, to że mam romantyczne uczucia do ciebie. Ale też do Zorro. I jestem rozdarta, bo do tej pory kochałam Zorro, a ty byłeś mi przyjacielem. A teraz…"

Teraz to senorita wyglądała z kolei na niepewną i zagubioną. Z kolei Diego było lekko na duszy i miał ochotę przegalopować na grzbiecie Tornado pół Kalifornii z radości. Ostrożnie wziął ją za dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

"...wszystko się skomplikowało?" Dodał usłużnie. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, ale nie zabrała ręki z powrotem.

"Zorro nie widziano od dawna w okolicy. Czy jesteś pewna, że podziela twój afekt?"

Myślami wróciła do nocy w szałasie, ich ostatniego pocałunku oraz jego prośby o wyjazd.

"Wcześniej byłam pewna, ale po takim czasie, już sama nie wiem."

"Ros, obiecuję, że jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, będę przy tobie każdego dnia. Jako przyjaciel. A jeśli któregoś dnia zapomnisz o Zorro, mam nadzieję, że także jako ktoś więcej. Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości i będę cierpliwie czekał. Kocham cię."

Jego ostatnie słowa spowodowały nagły skurcz jej żołądka. Pragnęła, aby nie przestawał jej tego powtarzać, ale zawsze gdzieś obok przesuwała się wizja czarnego cienia w masce, dla którego jej serce zabiło mocniej po raz pierwszy.

"Nie chcę cię stracić, Diego. Zobaczymy, co los nam przyniesie, dobrze?"

To było więcej, niż młody don oczekiwał. Po oczyszczeniu atmosfery, szybko wrócili do zwyczajnego droczenia się i wesołych żartów, jak gdyby nic się nie zmieniło. W takim nastroju zjedli lekki posiłek, a potem położyli się na kocu na przedpołudniową sjestę.

xxx Zorro xxx

Właśnie na taką okazję czekali śledzący ich bandyci. Od początku debatowali, czy uderzyć od początku, ale przywódca wolał poczekać na rozwój wypadków i dogodny moment. Wprawdzie Diego znany był z tchórzostwa, ale atak z zaskoczenia zawsze dawał pewną przewagę.

Młody don leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma i opowiadał jedną ze swoich przygód, która nie wiązała się z Zorro, gdy usłyszał z boku poruszenie i szelest ubrania. Nie zaniepokoiło go to w pierwszej chwili. Dopiero gdy dobiegł go zduszony krzyk, otworzył oczy, tylko po to, aby dostrzec wielką pięść zmierzającą w jego stronę.

Zdążył zasłonić się ręką i poczuł w niej spory ból. Gwałtownie wstał i rozejrzał się. Po drugiej stronie koca stała unieruchomiona w mocnym uścisku Rosarita, która szarpała się z dwoma zamaskowanymi bandytami. A wokół niego stało kolejnych kilku, którzy po kolei zaczęli wymierzać mu ciosy. W ułamku sekundy Diego zorientował się, że jest na straconej pozycji i jeśli zrobi coś niespodziewanego, może zagrozić to dziewczynie. Dlatego poddawał się ciosom, ale starał się wykręcać ciało oraz napinać i rozluźniać mięśnie, aby napastnicy nie zrobili mu prawdziwej krzywdy. Jednak dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądało to prawie jak lincz.

Po kilku długich jak wieczność minutach, wypełnionych przyspieszonymi oddechami oraz stłumionymi przez dłoń napastnika krzykami senority Cortez, przywódca przerwał bicie. "Wystarczy. To tylko ten tchórz, de la Vega, jeszcze parę ciosów, a go zabijecie. Jest niegroźny, a może się nam jeszcze przydać. Związać ich."

Sprawnie nałożono im więzy i posadzono na ziemi obok siebie. Lider ukucnął przy Rosaricie i dłonią szarpnął ją za brodę, aby podniosła głowę.

"Dobrze, senorita, pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego wprosiliśmy się na tak uroczy piknik, prawda? Widzisz, krąży plotka, że wiesz, kim jest i gdzie ma kryjówkę twój kochanek w czerni. A my chcielibyśmy mu złożyć wizytę."

Nie musiał mówić, o kogo mu chodzi. Strach mieszał się z gniewem na twarzy dziewczyny, a Diego stężał. Nie uszło to uwadze przestępcy.

"Ups, czyżbym powiedział coś nie tak? Grasz senorita na dwa fronty? Jak bardzo śliczna buzia, tak bardzo nienasycona chuć. Jak już mi powiesz, co chcę wiedzieć, może pozwolę moim chłopcom cię zaspokoić. A mają spore doświadczenie i ciekawe pomysły." Jego głos ociekał słodyczą.

"Czemu zawsze muszą robić takie insynuacje?" Jeńcy pomyśleli dokładnie o tym samym.

"Nic ci nie powiem, ty… ty… prostaku!"

Diego spuścił głowę, aby wyraz twarzy go nie zdradził. Byli związani, nie miał przy sobie broni, a przeciwników było zbyt wielu. Nawet jeśli przyzna się, że jest Zorro, miał pewność, że żadne z nich nie wyjdzie z tego żywe. Musiał grać niegroźnego i zastraszonego pacyfistę bez kręgosłupa, chociaż był rozdarty. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że bandyci poprzestaną na groźbach.

Tymczasem wokół rozległo się głośne "uuuu", a przesłuchujący mężczyzna zaśmiał się brzydko. "To się jeszcze okaże, senorita."

Caballero kątem oka widział, że przywódca odwrócił się w stronę kamratów. Jednak jego ulga była krótkotrwała, gdy rozpędzona pięść bandyty spotkała się z twarzą Rosarity. Krzyknęła zaskoczona i przewróciła się, ale szybko silne ręce posadziły ją z powrotem na miejscu. Młody don zacisnął pięści za plecami, ale nie poruszył się.

"A teraz, może zmieniłaś zdanie? Gdzie jest Zorro?"

Mimo powagi sytuacji Diego zaśmiał się w duchu, gdy dziewczyna napluła napastnikowi w oczy. "Co za werwa! Moja dziewczyna!"

Przywódca otarł twarz i wstał. "Zabieramy ich, widać muszą przemyśleć swoją sytuację."

"Oboje?" Zapytał jeden z milczących dotąd zbirów.

"Oboje, ta marna namiastka mężczyzny może się jeszcze przydać."

Diego i Rosarita zostali bezceremonialnie przerzuceni brzuchami przez siodła ich koni. Aby nie pospadali w czasie jazdy, związano im dodatkowo ręce i nogi. Nie dość, że była to wysoce uwłaczająca pozycja dla damy, to także daleka od wygodnej.

Bandyci kluczyli nieco po wąwozach, zanim skierowali się do swojej kryjówki. Diego mniej więcej orientował się, gdzie są. Wciąż solidnie związani zostali zamknięci w starej szopie. Na odchodnym usłyszeli, że mają godzinę na to, aby zastanowili się nad swoim położeniem i zaczęli mówić.


	18. Odwaga bez szpady

Rosarita cały czas dumnie trzymała się z milczącą wyższością. Jednak gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się drzwi ich więzienia, pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości. Siedziała bezsilnie z opuszczoną głową. Diego przyskakał do niej i trącił ją ramieniem.

"Ros, jesteś cała?"

Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, gdy podniosła głowę, prezentując ogromnego siniaka na policzku, który zaczął przybierać fioletowy odcień. Wcześniej nie miał okazji się jej bliżej przyjrzeć.

"Nie martw się, zostawili nas w spokoju na razie, coś wymyślimy." Mówił to uspokajającym tonem, jednocześnie pracując wytrwale nad swoim węzłami. Wykręcone do tyłu ręce nie były tak sprawne, ale wszystko pozostawało kwestią czasu.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała beznamiętnie. "Mogłeś nas bronić, jak jeszcze mieliśmy szansę, na początku, a teraz przepadło. Zabiją nas i nikt się nawet nie dowie, gdzie leżą nasze ciała."

"Gdy wstałem, już cię mieli, a poza tym jak miałem walczyć z… Ilu ich było? 5? 6? Wiesz, że nie jestem wojownikiem. Poza tym jeszcze nas nie zabili, mamy czas." Poczuł, jak kluczowy element liny zaczyna się rozluźniać.

"Przepraszam, Diego, wiem, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Paplę bez zastanowienia." Po chwili dodała. "Poza tym ja mam pewnie jednego siniaka, a ty już całą kolekcję. Bałam się o ciebie. To wyglądało okropnie. Jak się czujesz?"

Odpowiedział jej promienny uśmiech, którego się nie spodziewała. "Wspaniale, przy tobie zawsze jestem jak odurzony winem."

"Diego! Jesteśmy związani, a jak oni wrócą, to znów nas pobiją, a tobie tylko flirt w głowie!"

"Poprawka, tylko ty jesteś związana." Powiedział młody don, wyciągając uwolnione ręce zza pleców. Szybko zajął się też jej liną i po chwili oboje mieli pełną swobodę, chociaż wciąż byli zamknięci w szopie. Senorita Cortez zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno przytuliła w podziękowaniu. Wtuliła twarz w jego koszulę i słyszała przyspieszone bicie serca. Jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, caballero szybko się odsunął.

"Jeszcze nie jesteśmy całkiem wolni. Stań przy drzwiach i nasłuchuj czy nikt się nie zbliża."

Rosarita zajęła wskazane miejsce i z ciekawością przyglądała się, jak Diego zaczął dokładnie przeszukiwać chatę w poszukiwaniu przydatnych narzędzi i drogi ucieczki. Musiała przyznać, że jego opanowanie jej zaimponowało.

Po kilku długich minutach okazało się, że jedna z desek w tylnej ścianie jest obluzowana. Caballero szarpnął ją wraz z sąsiednimi, ale powstały otwór nie był duży. Przymierzył się do niego, ale był bez szans.

"Chodź, zobacz czy uda ci się przecisnąć na zewnątrz."

Senorita była mniejsza i przy trzeciej próbie poszerzenia otworu była w stanie wyjść, choć z trudem. Wychyliła się zza rogu, aby ocenić sytuację. Bandyci siedzieli przy ognisku na środku wąwozu, przy szopie i świętowali sukces. W ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie. Pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą i wróciła do dziury.

"Diego, siedzą przed budynkiem i chleją alkohol, jeszcze trochę i nawet ja będę w stanie ich pokonać, bo będą kompletnie pijani. Posuń się, spróbuję z tej strony obluzować deski."

Młodzieniec wychylił się, ile mógł, co ograniczyło się do głowy, jednego ramienia i fragmentu klatki piersiowej. Złapał ją za rękę. "Nie, Ros, ja tu zostaję, jestem zbyt duży. Widzisz ten załom skalny? Schowasz się za nim, a ja zamaskuję dziurę. Potem ich zawołam. Jeśli faktycznie są tak spragnieni informacji, a przy okazji mają już nieco w czubie, powinni przyjść tu wszyscy. Wtedy ty cicho pobiegniesz do koni, odwiążesz wszystkie, ale jeszcze ich nie płosz. Weźmiesz jednego i pojedziesz po pomoc. Jedź na prawo, a potem jak wąwóz się skończy, skręć w lewo i dalej już prosto przed siebie. Za jakąś godzinę powinnaś dotrzeć do drogi, kieruj się na zachód. Nie zwalniaj i nie oglądaj się za siebie."

Mówił to spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem, jakby opowiadał o pogodzie. Dziewczyna była nadal rozbita sytuacją i zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, że nawet nie zastanowiło jej skąd caballero, który zwykle siedział z nosem w książkach, ma tak dobre rozeznanie w terenie. Nagle olśniła ją pewna myśl.

"Ale Diego, jeśli oni wejdą do środka i mnie tam nie będzie… i najpierw powiesz, że chcesz zdradzić kryjówkę Zorro, a potem nie udzielisz im tej informacji… oni cię zabiją!"

Młody don uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. "Daj mi swój szal, uformuję i przykryję kupkę siana w kącie, to na chwilę ich zmyli i opóźni. Poza tym może nie będzie tak źle? Jeden raz już mnie pobili, chyba jeszcze jedną rundę przetrwam."

Rosarita nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej przerażona perspektywą jego rychłej śmierci, czy wściekła za jego niefrasobliwość. Wyrzuciła w górę ręce i zapowietrzyła się, chcąc go uświadomić o zagrożeniu. Widząc, że jest powodem jej zdenerwowania, Diego spoważniał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Ścisnął trzymaną dłoń i głosem pełnym uczucia oświadczył.

"Querida, jestem gotów oddać życie za twoje bezpieczeństwo i wolność. Obiecaj, że uda ci się dotrzeć do pueblo bez względu na wszystko."

Świdrujący wzrok, czułe określenie i powaga jego słów sprawiły, że zaszumiało jej w głowie. Dotarło do niej, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, a lekkiego tonu używał, tylko aby rozładować jej napięcie.

Zdjęła szal, odłożyła go koło otworu i pokiwała głową. "Obiecuję, mimo że ten plan mi się wcale nie podoba. I cofam wszystkie słowa o tchórzach, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedziałam. A to… " Chwilę się zawahała, ale ujęła wolną dłonią jego policzek i nachyliła się. Ich wargi spotkały się i oboje przeszył niespodziewany prąd. Młodzieniec był zaskoczony i odruchowo przymknął oczy. Od ostatniego razu tęsknił za dotykiem jej ust i wiele razy wracał do sytuacji sprzed tygodni. Zaczął delikatnie pieścić wargi ukochanej, ale szybko stracił kontakt z ich ciepłem i miękkością.

"A to na szczęście. Proszę, nie daj się zabić." Wzięła dłonie, a nagły chłód na policzku dobitnie wskazywał, że jeszcze moment temu mógł cieszyć się jej dotknięciem. Usłyszał szelest sukni, a gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył tylko czubek jej głowy wystający zza załomu skalnego. Jeszcze chwilę kontemplował to, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą oraz własne, obezwładniające uczucie odurzenia. Miał rację, że działała na niego jak młode wino.

Wsunął się do środka i zaczął wprowadzać plan w życie.

Tymczasem Rosarita próbowała uspokoić galopujące serce. Ten spontaniczny gest wprowadził jeszcze większe zamieszanie w jej myśli i emocje. Wprawdzie od czasu, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Diego nie jest jej obojętny, przemknęło jej kilka razy przez myśl, jak to by było całować caballero, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, że będzie to miało na nią taki efekt. Ale był jeszcze Zorro. "_Co za bałagan!"_

Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i skupiła na zadaniu. Przyjaciel ryzykował życie dla niej, nie może go zawieść. Musi nie dać się złapać i sprowadzić jak najszybciej pomoc.

xxx Zorro xxx

"Ej, wy tam. Chcę z wami porozmawiać. Powiem, gdzie ukrywa się Zorro." Dobiegło wołanie z wnętrza szopy. Na twarzach bandytów pojawiły się zadowolone uśmieszki. Teraz już nie przejmowali się zasłanianiem twarzy, bo jeńcy i tak mieli zginąć.

Wszyscy podeszli do drzwi, a przywódca je odblokował. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Caballero stał pośrodku z rękami za plecami, a senorita ukryła się w sianie, tak że było widać tylko jej zarys owinięty w szal. Stanął tuż przed młodzieńcem i bacznie mu się przyjrzał.

"Gadaj, gdzie jest Zorro."

Na szczęście bandyci zostawili drzwi otwarte na oścież, więc Diego kątem oka widział, jak Rosarita dociągnęła popręg jednego z koni i zaczęła odwiązywać wodze pozostałych. Musiał jej kupić nieco czasu.

"Jeśli powiem wam, gdzie jest jego kryjówka, a on później zostanie złapany i stracony, to mieszkańcy miasta mnie zlinczują. Są do niego raczej przywiązani. Wy odjedziecie, a ja tu zostanę. Jaki mógłbym mieć w tym interes?"

Napastnicy zarechotali, ale don pozostał poważny.

"Cisza! On ma rację, w pewnym sensie. Ale tylko w pewnym."

Przywódca wymierzył dość precyzyjny cios w splot słoneczny, tak, że caballero zgiął się wpół. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to trzymać ręce razem za plecami, aby nie zdradzić, że nie jest spętany. Zaczął kaszleć i gwałtownie nabierać powietrza.

Po chwili poczuł, jak ktoś szarpnął go brutalnie za włosy i ustawił do pionu. Wszyscy byli skupieni na nim i tylko Diego zauważył, że Rosarita skończyła odwiązywać rumaki i wzięła swojego za uzdę i po cichu z nim odeszła. "_Dobrze, że nie dosiadła go od razu, mogliby usłyszeć tętent kopyt. Muszę dać jej jak najwięcej czasu."_

Skupił się teraz na tym, co mówił przestępca. "Bo widzisz, senior, my odjedziemy, a po takim tchórzu jak ty, nikt nie będzie oczekiwał, że się nie załamiesz w trakcie bicia. Po prostu mieszkańcy będą mieli o tobie jeszcze gorsze zdanie niż teraz, więc raczej nic ci nie grozi. Z drugiej jednak strony możesz udawać odważnego, ale my mamy swoje sposoby, żebyś zaczął śpiewać."

"Ja raczej kiepsko śpiewam, jak ktoś mnie bije, senior."

"A to się jeszcze okaże." Młodzieńcowi bardzo nie podobał się wyraz oczu zbira. W momencie, gdy weszli bez masek, wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na wyjście żywym z tej sytuacji. Jego jedyną szansą było sprowadzenie pomocy przez Rosaritę. Dlatego, gdy wzrok tamtego powędrował w stronę kupy siana, przesunął się pół kroku w bok, aby zasłonić sobą tamto miejsce.

"Dlaczego, tak zależy wam na Zorro? Złapał już was kiedyś i chcecie zemsty? Czy po prostu nie możecie przejść obojętnie koło nagrody? Pięć tysięcy pesos to spora suma, ale jak podzielicie ją między siebie, to już nie wychodzi tak dużo. Przynajmniej niezbyt dużo, jeśli sami staniecie się zbiegami."

Próba skłócenia ich byłaby dobrym posunięciem, gdyby chodziło o pieniądze. Szybko zorientował się, że był to ślepy strzał, gdy mężczyźni wokół roześmiali się.

Przywódca zgarnął w pięść górę jego koszuli i podniósł ją do góry.

"Przestań nas zagadywać, senior. Albo powiesz, gdzie jest kryjówka Zorro, albo zapytamy twoją przyjaciółkę. A jak już wiesz, nie mamy oporów przed zmiękczeniem kobiety do mówienia."

Caballero zaczął się szarpać w uchwycie i protestować, ale jedyne co uzyskał to lewy sierpowy na szczękę. Bandyta odepchnął go i rzucił na bok. Podszedł do kąta, gdzie leżała dziewczyna i szarpnął ją za ramię, aby obrócić.

Zaskoczony przewrócił się, bo uformowane siano w ludzki kształt i przykryte szalem, nie stawiło mu żadnego oporu. W tym samym momencie uszy wszystkich przeszył ostry świst. Na jego dźwięk konie na zewnątrz zaczęły wariować i rozpierzchły się we wszystkich kierunkach. Połowa bandytów wypadła na zewnątrz, aby je złapać i uspokoić.

Przywódca odwrócił się wściekły w stronę Diego. Nie dość, że młody don był rozwiązany, to jeszcze dmuchał w jakąś piekielną świstawkę i płoszył konie! Przypadł do niego i ponownie zdzielił go w szczękę, na tyle skutecznie, że de la Vegę zamroczyło i osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy Diego się ocknął, znów był spętany i przywiązany do słupa podtrzymującego belkę stropową. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale nie widział Rosarity, więc miał nadzieję, że udało jej się uciec.

"Och, nasz muzyk się obudził." Usłyszał szyderczy głos. W szopie było gorąco, oblizał odruchowo spierzchnięte usta. "Czyżbyś był spragniony?"

Gardło miał również wyschnięte, dlatego pokiwał głową. Jedne z bandytów podszedł do niego z manierką i prawie przytknął mu ją do ust, po czym zabrał i wypił wszystko do dna. Ze śmiechem podszedł do drugiego, pilnującego więźnia, kamrata.

Widać ucieczka nie zrobiła na nich wrażenia, a przestępca lubił się pastwić nad słabszymi od siebie. "Nie wiem, jak twoja dziwka się stąd wydostała, ale na pieszo na pewno daleko nie zaszła. Tu nie ma żadnych dróg, więc w nocy zje ją jakaś puma. I po co uciekała? My byśmy się z nią chociaż zabawili, może nawet dostałaby coś do jedzenia, jakby była kreatywna." Napchał sobie w usta tortilli i przeżuwał.

Diego za to pomyślał. "_Musieli nie znaleźć wszystkich koni albo ich nie policzyli. Nawet jeśli Ros prowadziła konia do końca wąwozu, to nie ma szans, żeby usłyszał świstawkę. Gdyby ją zrzucił, to już by ją znaleźli. Nie ma dróg? Faktycznie od strony, od której przyjechali, nie ma. Dobrze, że znam teren lepiej od nich."_

Gaduła przełknął i już miał zacząć swoją tyradę dalej, ale drzwi się otworzyły i weszła reszt bandy. "Proszę, proszę, śpiąca królewna się obudziła. Gdzie jest Zorro?"

Przywódca nie bawił się w subtelności.

Pierwszy cios wymierzył w żołądek. Caballero napiął mięśnie, aby nie zrobiło mu to krzywdy. Zmęczony spojrzał wyzywająco i powiedział. "Zawsze za twoimi plecami."

Obie strony wiedziały, że podchody się skończyły. Pytania przeplatane były ciosami i kopnięciami, Diego uparcie milczał, ale wykręcał się, aby uderzenia miały jak najmniej energii. Bał się tylko, gdy celem była głowa. Ponowna utrata przytomności mogłaby być tragiczna w skutkach.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita cicho wyprowadziła konia z wąwozu, zanim go dosiadła. Od razu ruszyła z kopyta, nie oszczędzając wierzchowca. Wskazówki Diego były jasne i faktycznie po godzinie znalazła się na trakcie prowadzącym do pueblo. Na początku obawiała się, że pomyli drogę i zaprzepaści szansę uratowania przyjaciela. Jednak nadal czas uciekał, a z każdą minutą młody don był bliższy śmierci.

Z prawdziwą ulgą zobaczyła w oddali patrol żołnierzy prowadzony przez samego komendanta. Pogoniła konia do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Toledano potrzebował sekundy, aby zorientować się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Senorita miała ubrania w nieporządku, włosy rozwiane, brakowało sombrera, a policzek zdobił jej okazały siniak.

"Senorita, co się stało?"

Rosarita nie traciła czasu. "Kapitanie, los was zsyła, jedźcie szybko za mną, opowiem po drodze. Ale błagam, śpieszmy się." Zdesperowany ton głosu i rozbiegane spojrzenie upewniło dowódcę o konieczności interwencji.

"Prowadź senorita."

Galopem cały oddział podążył za nią, a Rosarita spróbowała streścić wydarzenia. Pęd powietrza to utrudniał, ale Toledano zrozumiał generalny sens. "_Zawsze miałem przeczucie, że w młodym de la Vedze jest więcej, niż wygląda to na pierwszy rzut oka. Teraz trzeba go tylko uratować. Kto wie, może niedługo dostanę zaproszenie na wesele?"_

Mimo że dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie była w tych okolicach, bez trudu poznała zjazd z drogi w prerię. W końcu sama w tym miejscu powiesiła swoje sombrero na kaktusie jako drogowskaz.

Gdy wjeżdżali do wąwozu, tętent kopyt zdradził zbliżanie się oddziału. Bandyci wyskoczyli z szopy i natychmiast dopadli koni. Toledano pokazał żołnierzom, że mają rozpocząć pościg, a sam z senoritą Cortez skierował się do szopy. Wyciągnął szablę i pistolet i nakazał gestem, aby schowała się za nim. Ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

Gdyby nie był wcześniej na wojnie, widok mógłby go nieco zszokować, ale nie zauważył żadnego zagrożenia. Odwrócił się, aby zastawić sobą młodego caballero przed wzrokiem wrażliwej dziewczyny. "Senorita, to nie jest chyba odpowiedni…"

Ale Rosarita miała swoje zdanie. Odepchnęła bezceremonialnie Arturo na bok i podbiegła do de la Vegi. Pogłaskała go po policzku, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się. "Widzisz, mówiłem, że ci się uda. Hej, nie płacz, uratowałaś mnie, już nic mi nie zrobią."

Komendant również podszedł i szablą porozcinał więzy. Musiał podtrzymać też młodzieńca, który przywiązany do słupa przez dłuższy czas i obijany, stracił częściowo czucie w nogach. "Muszę powiedzieć don Diego, że jeśli raz usłyszę, jak don Alejandro narzeka na twoje zainteresowania, osobiście go tutaj przywiozę."

Usiedli ostrożnie na podłodze, a Toledano podał mu manierkę. "Jesteś cały? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze."

Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu de la Vega wręczył naczynie Rosaricie. "Panie przodem. Chyba nie zrobili mi większej krzywdy, jestem poturbowany, na koniec bawili się nożem, ale wyjdę z tego. Będę niezmiernie wdzięczny, jeśli pomożecie dojechać mi do doktora Avili. Wolałbym, żeby mnie obejrzał."

Kapitan skinął głową i wyszedł. Dziewczyna oddała manierkę, a Diego pił chciwie. Łzy nadal świeciły na jej policzkach, ale mina wyrażała już tylko ulgę.

"Dziękuję." Powiedzieli w tym samym momencie i serdecznie roześmiali się. Po upewnieniu się, że żadna z ran nie zagraża jego życiu, z Rosarity zeszło napięcie ostatnich godzin. Zaczęła paplać, a młody don słuchał i cieszył się z dotyku jej dłoni na jego piersi. Mógłby tak siedzieć do wieczora.

Sielankę przerwał jednak kapitan. "Żołnierze wrócili z niczym, banda patałachów. Pomogę ci się ulokować na noszach. Rozpięliśmy brezent między dwoma końmi, powinno ci być wygodnie, a wątpię, czy utrzymałbyś się całą drogę do Los Angeles w siodle."

Diego pokiwał z wdzięcznością. "Gracias." Zaś po cichu pomyślał sobie, że skoro tak opanowany i z gruntu sympatyczny komendant, nazwał swoich podwładnych patałachami, to musi się gotować ze złości, że nie złapali porywaczy.

Droga do puebla przebiegła bez przygód, a ranny większość z niej przespał. Doktor Avila opatrzył go i odesłał do domu z zaleceniem poleżenia kilku dni w łóżku. Dla pewności Toledano eskortował oboje z powrotem do hacjend.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po pełnym wrażeń dniu nadszedł wieczór. Rosarita tuż po kolacji zamknęła się w pokoju, aby wcześniej położyć się spać. Jednak była to tylko wymówka dla zmartwionego wuja. Analizowała wszystko, co się stało, od pogodzenia się z Diego, po porwanie, ucieczkę i szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że tymi wydarzeniami mogłaby obdzielić miesiąc życia innej senority. Bardzo starała się nie porównywać młodego de la Vegi i renegata w czerni oraz swoich uczuć do nich obydwu, ale bezskutecznie. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy zaczęła chodzić w zamyśleniu po pokoju w tę i z powrotem. Gdy się zorientowała, uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała. "_Mimo że moje spotkania z Zorro nie były częste, wygląda na to, że przejęłam jeden z jego zwyczajów."_ Zrobiło się jej lżej na duszy i wznowiła spacer.

Tymczasem ktoś jeszcze był tego świadkiem. "_Widzieliśmy się tylko kilka razy, ale chyba Ros przejęła jeden z moich nawyków." _

Zorro zaczaił się na balkonie przy otwartym oknie ukochanej i obserwował ją od dłuższej chwili. Na szczęście, gdy wrócił, jego ojca nie było w domu, więc Bernardo miał możliwość swobodnego opatrzenia go. Draśnięcia nożem były powierzchowne i już doktor je przemył. Gorzej sytuacja przedstawiała się z bolesnymi stłuczeniami. Najpierw przyjaciel obłożył go całego jakąś indiańską glinką i zostawił na pół godziny. Po jej zmyciu faktycznie było dużo lepiej. Ale prawdziwą ulgę dała dopiero maść z arniki, którą caballero regularnie sprowadzał z Europy. Okropnie śmierdziała, ale robiła cuda. Na pewno pomogło też zjedzenie solidnego posiłku.

Humor poprawiła mu również potężna bura, jaką otrzymał od Bernarda. _Co on sobie myślał, żeby tak się dać zaskoczyć i pobić! I to jeszcze jako Diego!_ Jednak obaj wiedzieli, że przygoda skończyła się w miarę bezboleśnie, więc starszy mężczyzna nie dąsał się długo. Choć nie był zachwycony, gdy caballero godzinę po kolacji ubierał czarny kostium.

Teraz Zorro cicho usiadł na parapecie. Jedną nogę miał zgiętą i oparł na niej łokieć, drugą nonszalancko opuścił do środka. Dopiero przy kolejnej nawrotce senorita go zauważyła. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę z uśmiechem, ale coś ją zatrzymało. Renegat miał mocno zaciśniętą szczękę i wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Gdy jeszcze wstał i wyprostował do pełnej wysokości i podszedł blisko, zrozumiała, dlaczego wzbudzał powszechny strach wśród przestępców.

"Buenos tardes, senorita. Dlaczego nie posłuchałaś mojego ostrzeżenia i nie wyjechałaś do Monterey, do domu?" Nie pominął grzecznego powitania, ale od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Rosarita zadrżała pod wpływem jego poważnego spojrzenia i spokojnego, ale zdecydowanego tonu. Nie bała się go, ale rozumiała, że mógł się na nią gniewać za zlekceważenie jego prośby. Dlatego odpowiedziała z większą odwagą niż czuła.

"Buenos tardes, senior. Nie mogłam o tobie zapomnieć. I to Los Angeles jest moim domem."

Mierzyli się wzrokiem i żadne nie ustępowało w tej bitwie woli.

"Twierdziłaś, że plotki to tylko ludzkie gadanie. A one nie tylko szkodzą twojej reputacji, ale dzisiaj postawiły cię w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie. A ja byłem gdzie indziej i nie mogłem cię chronić. Byłaś porwana i przesłuchiwana z mojego powodu. Mogli cię zabić, nie rozumiesz tego?"

Dziewczyna wolałaby już, gdyby na nią nakrzyczał, niż mówił w tak zdystansowany sposób. Opuściła głowę zrezygnowana. Miał rację. "Nadal chcesz, abym wróciła do ojca?"

Zorro westchnął i zmienił ton. Jego odpowiedź kompletnie ją zaskoczyła. "Nie, nie chcę."

Podniosła na niego oczy z niemym zapytaniem. Młodzieniec nie mógł się powstrzymać, podniósł dłoń do jej policzka i czule głaskał zasinione miejsce.

"Teraz wiem, że i tak nie wyjedziesz, bo byłabyś nieszczęśliwa. Zasługujesz na szczęście i miłość. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto da ci stabilizację, bezpieczeństwo, z kim będziesz mogła założyć rodzinę. Ja ci nie mogę dać żadnej z tych rzeczy."

"Masz na myśli Diego?" Ta rozmowa szła w zupełnie niespodziewanym dla niej kierunku. Ale myśl, że chce z niej zrezygnować, aby mogła być bezpieczna, stopiła jej serce. Położyła dłonie na jego piersi.

"Widziałem, jak przywieźli go pobitego do pueblo i słyszałem rozmowy żołnierzy z patrolu. Chyba udowodnił dzisiaj wystarczająco, że zależy mu na tobie. Jeśli wyjdziesz za mąż, plotki pójdą w zapomnienie i nikt nie odważy się podnieść na ciebie ręki."

Ros ujęło to, że nie zmuszał jej do niczego, ale pokazał opcje. Nie dawał jej złudzeń, że nie jest jedną z nich. Jego wysoka opinia o młodym de la Vedze, pokazywała, że miał do niego pełne zaufanie. Nawet jeśli wcześniej zastanawiała się: Diego czy Zorro, renegat sam usuwał się z tego równania.

Posmutniała, ale pokiwała głową. Przytuliła się, a on ją objął i pocałował we włosy. Stali tak chwilę rozkoszując się bliskością, aż Rosarita poprosiła go.

"Jeśli… jeśli przyjmę awanse Diego, obiecaj mi, że odwiedzisz mnie przed ślubem."

Sama nie wiedziała, skąd ta prośba przyszła jej do głowy, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że jest to ważne.

Zorro chciał zrobić wszystko, aby ją pocieszyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie byli w związku, ale dzisiaj naprawdę z nią zrywał, a to bolała równie mocno. Jednak wciąż świeża w pamięci przygoda go do tego zmusiła.

"Dobrze, obiecuję."

Bardzo chciał ją pocałować, ale nie śmiał dodawać nowego wspomnienia do późniejszego żałowania. Dlatego cmoknął ją jeszcze raz we włosy, wyplątał się z objęć i cofnął.

"Adios, senorita."

"Adios, Zorro."

Wyskoczył zgrabnie przez okno. Chwilę później zobaczyła jego cień, przemykający przez sad z tyłu hacjendy. Owinęła się ciaśniej szalem, próbując zatrzymać wspomnienie jego ciepłego torsu i mocnych ramion obejmujących ją. Teraz mogła też pozwolić łzom popłynąć swobodnie.

Jego wizyta rozwiała wiele z jej wątpliwości, ale jeszcze długo w nocy senorita Cortez chodziła po pokoju i próbowała poukładać myśli i uczucia.


	19. Przyłapani i ktoś się zbroi 2

Następnego dnia rano Rosarita pojechała odwiedzić swojego bohatera. Może nie powzięła jeszcze żadnego ostatecznego postanowienia, ale zrozumiała, że jedne drzwi zamknęły się dla niej na zawsze.

Na podwórzu powitał ją Bernardo, który na migi pokazał, że u Diego jest kapitan. Zaprosił ją na górę i obiecał przynieść coś do picia. Senorita Cortez uwielbiała jego pantomimy, dlatego uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podziękowała, mimo że wiedziała, że nie zostanie usłyszana.

Weszła na balkon, zapukała i przekroczyła próg pokoju młodego de la Vegi. Caballero siedział oparty o poduszki w szlafroku ze zbolałą miną, a kapitan zajął ozdobne krzesło koło łóżka. Na widok dziewczyny podniósł się i skinął głową.

"Buenos dias, senorita. Wybacz, że odwiedziłem w pierwszej kolejności don Diego, ale on widział twarze porywaczy i był w ich mocy dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że ta okropna przygoda nie zostanie w twojej pamięci, a sprawców ujmiemy i ukarzemy."

"Buenos dias, senior capitan. Przykrości staram się nie rozpamiętywać, ale dziękuję za troskę."

Rosarita przeniosła teraz całą uwagę na caballero. Nieśmiały uśmiech ozdobił jej twarz, a on odwzajemnił. Toledano ustąpił jej miejsca, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła. Usiadła po drugiej stronie łóżka, na kołdrze i wzięła dłoń dona w swoje. "Hola, Diego, jak się czujesz?"

Obaj mężczyźni byli zaskoczeni jej nieobyczajnym wyborem, ale wytłumaczyli to sobie ostatnimi wydarzeniami, które na pewno rozstroiły dziewczynę oraz jej troską o przyjaciela. "Hola, bardzo obolały, spędzę w łóżku jeszcze parę dni, ale dzięki twojej wizycie od razu mi lepiej."

Każdy w miasteczku wiedział o zalotach młodzieńca, ale Arturo poczuł się nieco nieswojo, będąc świadkiem jego flirtowania. Żołnierz na przyzwoitkę zdecydowanie się nie nadawał! Odetchnął, gdy Bernardo przyszedł w tym momencie z tacą i kolejną porcją napojów. Pożegnał się szybko i odszedł.

Jednak niemowa doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Diego nie potrzebuje jego nadzoru, więc również dyskretnie się ulotnił. Zostali sami i nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, aż senorita się zarumieniła.

"Teraz już nie musisz udawać przed kapitanem. Powiedz mi naprawdę, jak się masz."

Westchnął. "Ech, no dobrze. Nie przespałem pół nocy, bo przy każdym ruchu wybudzały mnie stłuczenia." W myślach dodał "_A także wspomnienie twojej rozmowy z Zorro, querida."_

"Ale naprawdę nie jest źle, czuję się tylko, jakby mnie koń stratował. Ewentualnie cały tabun. Na szczęście Bernardo wysmarował mnie jakąś ludową maścią i o świcie było już sporo lepiej. Czy muszę dodać, że ona śmierdzi tak samo, jak leczy?"

Rosarita roześmiała się z żartu. Caballero zawsze potrafił poprawić jej humor.

"Cieszę się, że to nic poważnego. Ale przyjechałam także, aby ci podziękować, wcześniej nie było okazji."

Młody don machnął wolną ręką. "Nie ma o czym mówić, każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo." W duchu zastanawiał się, że zawsze łatwiej mu było przyjmować pochwały, gdy nosił maskę, a jednocześnie łaknął uznania ojca, gdy jej nie nosił. Chyba zbyt długo rozdzielał w głowie te dwie osobowości.

Senorita mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. "Ależ Diego, co ty mówisz. Poświęciłeś się, żebym mogła uciec, dałeś się pobić, żeby opóźnić pościg. Mogli cię zabić, a ty bez wahania kazałeś mi wziąć konia i nie oglądać się za siebie. Nie znam wielu ludzi, którzy by się na to zdobyli."

Wciąż zachowali przyzwoitą odległość od siebie, gdy caballero nachylił się do przodu, pogłaskał ją po wciąż fioletowym policzku i patrząc bardzo poważnie, oświadczył. "Nie mógłbym znieść myśli, że któryś z nich tknąłby cię choćby palcem jeszcze raz. Ros, dla ciebie zrobię wszystko. Nigdy w to nie wątp."

Przeniósł wzrok na jej pełne wargi, których poprzedniego wieczoru siłą woli sobie odmówił. Dziewczyna również pochyliła się wolno w jego kierunku, aż ich oddechy się zmieszały. Chwila trwała jak wieczność, gdy w końcu ich usta zetknęły się.

Smakował winem, a jego pieszczoty były tak samo nieśmiałe jak dzień wcześniej. Jakby bał się, że jest z porcelany i może ją potłuc. Delikatnie gładził włosy koło jej ucha, co wysłało dreszcz wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Był tak inny niż Zorro, a wciąż sprawiał, że robiło jej się gorąco.

Diego cieszył się jej bliskością. Nie śpieszył się, jakby miał cały czas na ziemi. Nawet gdy wplotła palce w jego włosy, zdołał się opanować, żeby nie pogłębić pocałunku i nie zagarnąć jej zdecydowanie w objęcia. Delektował się tym, co mu ofiarowała i nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Nie był w końcu tajemniczym i bezkarnym zawadiaką w masce, prawda?

Byli pogrążeni w swoim własnym świecie, powoli odkrywając siebie nawzajem, gdy usłyszeli nagłe odchrząknięcie i kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Odskoczyli od siebie gwałtownie, a Rosarita wstała na nogi i odwróciła się.

Przy wejściu stał Alejandro z rękami założonymi na piersi i patrzył na oboje z dezaprobatą. Może i pocałunek nie należał do najbardziej oburzających, a młodzi siedzieli daleko od siebie, ale starszy don miał swoje zasady i uważał, że dość dokładnie wpoił je synowi.

Czerwona jak rak Rosarita bąknęła pożegnanie i szybko wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie. Młodzieniec z odruchu chciał ją zatrzymać, ale osadziło go w miejscu zimne spojrzenie ojca.

Wiedział, że ma kłopoty.

xxx Zorro xxx

"Ojcze, wytłumaczę ci to." Diego ze skruszoną miną pomyślał też po cichu z nutką humoru. "_Najpierw tłumaczę się przed Ros z pocałunku z inną, a teraz przed ojcem z pocałunku z Ros. Mam nadzieję, że na tym się ten łańcuch zakończy."_

Alejandro nadal miał gniewny wyraz twarzy i wybuchnął. "Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek. Synu, od dziecka wpajałem ci razem z matką, szacunek dla kobiet oraz normy społeczne, które obowiązują cię nie tylko jako mężczyznę, ale także jako caballero! Jak śmiesz tak traktować Rosaritę! Nikczemnie wykorzystujesz tę niewinną dziewczynę, która ledwo wczoraj była w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Na pewno jest roztrzęsiona i podatna na sugestie!"

Diego miał wystarczająco instynktu samozachowawczego, aby nie wypowiedzieć głośno swoich myśli. "_A ja to nie byłem?"_

"Myślałem, że jesteś odpowiedzialny, rozsądny! Co na to powie don Cortez?! Przynosisz już wystarczająco wstydu rodzinie, to postanowiłeś jeszcze uwieść senoritę?! Nie tak cię wychowałem." Zdegustowany pokiwał głową.

Tym razem zarzuty ojca były kroplą, która przelała czarę. Przez zaciśnięte zęby i całą siłą woli hamując się, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprzemyślanego, młody de la Vega wycedził. "Jestem odpowiedzialny. Nie przyszło ci może do głowy, że ją kocham, a ona też ma ciepłe uczucia do mnie, czego właśnie byłeś świadkiem? Że nigdy nie zrobiłbym niczego, aby zaszkodzić jej reputacji i nie pozwolił sobie na zbytnią swobodę?"

Wojownicza i zacięta mina syna oraz nieco bezczelna i gniewna odpowiedź ostudziły nieco gorącą głowę Alejandro. Nigdy nie widział, aby Diego tak ostro zareagował, jakby był innym człowiekiem. Spojrzał na niego uważniej i już spokojnie zapytał.

"Jakie są twoje intencje wobec senority?"

Młodzieniec nadal był spięty, jak puma gotowa do skoku i chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Jednak odpowiadając, przybrał swoją zwykłą postawę i tembr głosu.

"W niedługim czasie zamierzam się jej oświadczyć i uczynić doną de la Vega. Jednak najpierw chcę, aby wspomnienia tego niefortunnego dnia zatarły się w jej pamięci i nie wpłynęły w żaden sposób na jej decyzję."

Diego nie liczył na przeprosiny za wybuch. Jednak obawiał się, że ta chwila słabości z ukochaną sprawi, że nie uzyska błogosławieństwa ojca, a Alejandro będzie chciał ich rozdzielić, aby podobne sceny nie powtórzyły się w przyszłości. Bolał go też brak zaufania ze strony rodzica.

Starszy don pokiwał jeszcze w zamyśleniu głową i wyszedł, rzucając przez ramię. "Poczekaj tu na mnie".

Caballero zamruczał pod nosem do siebie. "Jakbym się gdzieś wybierał z tymi siniakami."

Po chwili Alejandro wrócił z małym pudełkiem w dłoni i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku. Diego patrzył na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Senior rodu uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień i czule pogłaskał aksamitny pakunek. Zrobił też coś nieoczekiwanego.

"Przepraszam, synu."

Spojrzał na potomka z troską w oczach. "Twoja matka odeszła od nas tak dawno, że przywykłem do myśli, że jestem sam. Codzienne obowiązki sprawiły, że zapomniałem, jak to jest być młodym i zakochanym. Wiem, że wychowałem cię dobrze, a to, co zrobiłeś wczoraj dla Rosarity, było nie tylko odważne. Udowodniłeś, że darzysz ją głębokim uczuciem. Od czasu twojego powrotu z Hiszpanii, cóż, porównywałem cię niejednokrotnie do Zorro, marząc, abyś był taki jak on. Ale wczoraj byłem z ciebie naprawdę dumny i wątpię, czy Zorro poradziłby sobie lepiej w tej sytuacji."

Diego aż zachłysnął się z wrażenia i kaszlał przez chwilę, zanim się uspokoił. Był poruszony wyznaniem ojca, a szczególnie pochwałą, do której tęsknił od przyjazdu ze studiów. Tymczasem Alejandro kontynuował i podał mu pudełko.

"To jest pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dałem wiele lat temu twojej matce. Przechodził w naszej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie od czterech generacji. Pamiętam, jacy byliśmy szczęśliwi razem i życzę ci, żebyście zaznali z Rosaritą tego samego."

Młodzieniec otworzył pudełko, a tam na aksamitnej podkładce mienił się piękny, złoty pierścionek ozdobiony subtelnym rzędem rubinów. W pierwszej chwili zaniemówił z wrażenia, a potem wydukał.

"Gracias, ojcze. To… to, nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Jest piękny."

Alejandro nie był przyzwyczajony do okazywania uczuć, dlatego poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał z krzesła.

"Wiem, że nie zrobisz nic, aby zaszkodzić reputacji Rosarity. Jednak od dzisiaj nalegam, aby zawsze ktoś wam towarzyszył, może być Bernardo."

Diego patrzył jak urzeczony w pierścionek matki, doskonale pamiętając go na jej ręku. Teraz widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak zdobi dłoń jego ukochanej. Nie zauważył, gdy starszy de la Vega wyszedł z pokoju.

"_Ros mnie pocałowała, ojciec pochwalił Diego, nie Zorro, i dał pierścionek, abym mógł zaręczyć się. Mógłbym pomyśleć, że dzisiaj są moje urodziny! Brakuje jeszcze, żeby Bernardo wszedł z pinatą."_

xxx Zorro xxx

Przez kilka następnych dni Diego udawał bardziej poszkodowanego, niż był w rzeczywistości i odpoczywał przed czekającym go kolejnym zadaniem. Rosarita nie odwiedzała go, aby nie denerwować don Alejandro. Jednak przystojny caballero nie opuszczał jej myśli. Posłała mu liścik przez chłopca, z którym od feralnego zamachu w hacjendzie nieco się zaprzyjaźniła. Był on dumny z tak ważnego zadania i codziennie z ochotą przemierzał odległość między domami. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, łatwiej jest czasem napisać o swoich uczuciach czy marzeniach niż powiedzieć je drugiej osobie twarzą w twarz. Dlatego te kilka dni rozłąki i wymiany korespondencji obojgu dobrze zrobiło.

Diego jednak nie leżał w łóżku całymi dniami, ale także trenował z Bernardem i Tornadem, aby rozruszać mięśnie. Gdy nadszedł dzień transportu muszkietów, był przygotowany.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tym razem trasa została ułożona nieco inaczej, ale nadal miała kilka punktów, gdzie można było spodziewać się ataku. Jednym z nich był ostry zakręt zasłonięty skalistym wzgórzem.

Żołnierze w liczniejszej niż poprzednio obsadzie, jechali sprawnie i czujnie. Mijali właśnie zakręt, gdy konie z przedniej straży gwałtownie zahamowały, a wraz z nimi furgon i pozostali jeźdźcy. Trasę tarasował postawiony w poprzek i przewrócony wóz. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę prerii, chcąc go ominąć, gdy drogę odcięła im ściana ognia. To paliło się siano ułożone wcześniej wzdłuż drogi.

Posypał się na nich grad strzałów i kamieni, więc lansjerzy szybko zeskoczyli z koni i ukryli się za własnym wozem. Pechowcy z przedniej straży, którzy byli najbliżej barykady, leżeli, jęcząc i próbując doczołgać się pod osłonę ognia kolegów. Ci od czasu do czasu wychylali się zza kół i burt, by oddać własne strzały. Rumaki były zaniepokojone płomiennym żywiołem, kilka z nich wyrwało się i uciekło tam, skąd przyjechały.

Żołnierze wiedzieli, że są w dużo większych kłopotach niż ostatnio, tym razem napastnicy byli lepiej uzbrojeni i nieźle wytrenowani, a oni mieli po swojej stronie ciężko rannych kolegów. Trwała wymiana ognia, a ci, co nie celowali we wroga, pospiesznie nabijali powtórnie broń. Dlatego sierżant spróbował zagrać na czas i głośno zawołał.

"Poddajcie się, jesteście otoczeni…" Zdecydowany głos Garcii napełnił nadzieją oczy i serce kaprala, który był obok, dopóki ten nie dodał swojego słynnego "... proszę?"

Reyes ukrył twarz w dłoni i z rezygnacją potrząsnął głową.

Zza furgonu doleciały ich sarkastyczne docinki, dopóki nie powstrzymał ich dobrze znany żołnierzom głos, którego właściciel stał dokładnie za plecami bandytów. "Poddajcie się, skoro sierżant tak grzecznie prosi."

Zorro nie mógł ryzykować wcześniejszej interwencji ze względu na przewagę liczebną oraz użycie broni palnej. Ale teraz, gdy wszystkie pistolety bandytów leżały nienabite, bo byli zajęci wyzywaniem żołnierzy, wkroczył do akcji. Ciął szpadą, uderzał z bicza, a Tornado tańczył pośród przeciwników, siejąc popłoch i rozdając tu i ówdzie celne kopnięcia. Lansjerzy rzucili się mu na pomoc w walce na szpady i pięści.

Jednak ich przewaga nie trwała długo. Od strony Los Angeles zbliżył się kolejny oddział zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Jeszcze nie strzelali, aby nie trafić swoich, ale Zorro wyraźnie górował nad tłumem i był łatwym celem. Gdy pierwsze kule świsnęły mu nad głową, obejrzał się i szybko ocenił sytuację. Doskonale znał różnicę między odwagą a brawurą, więc pochylił się nad szyją ogiera i z miejsca skoczyli na drugą stronę wozu. Okrążył dogasające snopy siana i próbował zajść nowoprzybyłych od flanki.

Oni jednak byli na to przygotowani i od razu zwrócili konie w jego kierunku. "_Przepraszam sierżancie, więcej teraz nie mogę zrobić. Spróbuję ich odciągnąć."_

Tak, jak na to liczył, połowa z bandytów rozpoczęła pościg za nim. Nie popędzał Tornado nadmiernie i utrzymywał dystans poza zasięgiem pistoletów. Jednak nawet takie tempo było bardzo męczące dla każdego konia o mniejszych możliwościach. Dlatego po godzinie Zorro zdecydował, że odjechali wystarczająco daleko. Skierował ich w poprzek Kanionu Głupców, do miejsca, które uwielbiał jako dziecko. Zdarzało mu się skakać z Tornado przez ten Kanion od czasu do czasu, gdy nudziła mu się gonitwa z Monastario.

Czarny rumak z czarnym jeźdźcem przeskoczyli na drugą stronę z gracją. Zaś bandyci ostro zatrzymali się na krawędzi przepaści. Żaden nie podjął wyzwania i zawrócili. Teraz Zorro mógł wrócić na miejsce zasadzki, mając nadzieję, że żołnierzom udało się utrzymać pozycje. Rozgrzany wcześniejszą zabawą ogier, teraz pędził jak wiatr, od którego wziął imię. Dwadzieścia minut później byli na miejscu.

Niestety było już dawno po bitwie. Żołnierze nie wytrzymali naporu i także musieli salwować się ucieczką, pozostawiając kilku rannych za sobą. Bandyci usunęli swoją barykadę i odjechali w stronę Los Angeles. Całe szczęście, że śpieszyli się i nie zainteresowali leżącymi lansjerami.

Tuż po tym żołnierze wrócili. Udało im się złapać spłoszone konie i opatrywali kolegów. Nikt nie wyszedł z potyczki bez szwanku. Zorro zeskoczył z konia i ukląkł przy sierżancie. "Przepraszam, że nie mogłem zrobić więcej."

Garcia przetarł twarz i rozmazał sobie ślady popiołu i brudu. "Senior, przecież walczyłeś tak samo jak my i jeszcze odciągnąłeś sporą część z nich. Po prostu było ich zbyt wielu."

Sierżant z wieloletniego wojskowego przyzwyczajenia zameldował mu o stratach i stanie oddziału. A Zorro również z przyzwyczajenia przy podejmowaniu szybkich, bojowych decyzji, przejął dowodzenie.

"Wątpię, żeby tu wrócili, skoro dostali co chcieli, ale lepiej wracajmy jak najszybciej do pueblo. Mogę wziąć przed siebie Gonzalesa, wygląda najgorzej z nich, a dla Rommero i Juliana trzeba zrobić nosze między końmi."

Wkrótce kawalkada potoczyła się wolno w stronę puebla. Szybsze tempo było niewskazane ze względu na stan zdrowia wielu z nich. Zorro był silny i uniknął rany, ale utrzymywanie nieprzytomnego i lejącego się przez ręce Gonzalesa nie było łatwe. Gdyby nie Tornado, który był wyszkolony przez starego Indianina i reagował na polecenia wydawane nogami, biedny szeregowy mógłby spaść więcej niż raz.

Gdy wreszcie dotarci do opłotków, kilku przechodniów podeszło i zaofiarowało się zanieść go do lekarza. W smutnych nastrojach żołnierze wymruczeli pożegnanie i podziękowania, a Zorro bez zwykłego łobuzerskiego uśmieszku zasalutował im niedbale do sombrero, zawrócił konie i z rezygnacją potruchtał do domu. Wszyscy czuli, że zawiedli.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy tylko Zorro wjechał do jaskini, zeskoczył z siodła i mocno uderzył w worek z owsem z głośnym wyciem. Był wściekły na bandytów, zły na siebie i bezradny. To ostatnie denerwowało go najbardziej. Nie zauważył, że czekający na niego Bernardo aż podskoczył zaskoczony. Boksował niewinny worek, aż Tornado nie trącił go pyskiem. Wtedy ręce mu opadły i się odwrócił do przyjaciół. Pogłaskał konia po chrapach.

"Przepraszam, chłopcze. Nie mogę cię zaniedbywać tylko dlatego, że poniosłem porażkę. Przynajmniej ty dzisiaj zasłużyłeś na pochwałę. Chodź, zdejmiemy ci siodło."

Razem z Bernardem rozsiodłali go i wytarli. Niemowa czekał cierpliwie i nie naciskał na młodego dona. Widział go już tak wściekłego kilka razy w Hiszpanii i dobrze wiedział, że Diego zacznie mówić, gdy będzie gotowy. Nie pomylił się.

Caballero przebrał się wolno w codzienny strój i usiadł ciężko na krześle. Z rezygnacją spojrzał na przyjaciela, który pokazał kciuk w dół.

"Tak, Bernardo, kompletna porażka. Jestem jedynym, który wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Muszkiety są stracone, a każdy z żołnierzy postrzelony albo chociaż skaleczony."

Służący skrzyżował dwa palce, po czym położył ręce na przeciwległych ramionach i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

"Nie, na szczęście nikt nie zginął, ale musiałem zawieźć Gonzalesa do pueblo. Wyjęliśmy mu trzy kule i chyba ma wstrząs mózgu. Raczej przeżyje, ale minie dobry miesiąc, jak nie dłużej, zanim wróci do obowiązków."

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Zorro nie zawsze odnosił natychmiastowy sukces, ale rzadko tak spektakularną porażkę. To nasunęło Bernardo pewną myśl.

Wyciągnął zwiniętą dłoń z wyciągniętym pacem wskazującym i uniesionym kciukiem, po czym zaczął go podnosić i opuszczać. Potem zaczął liczyć na palcach, wielokrotnie zmieniając ręce. Wskazał na Diego i pokazał jeden palec. Odcisnął na piasku ślady butów, wrócił na początek tropu i pochylony podążył nim. Powtórzył wcześniejszą pantomimę z pistoletem i palcami oraz donem. Jednak tym razem było tylko pięciu. Rozłożył ręce i podniósł brwi z pytaniem.

Caballero westchnął. "Jak zwykle masz rację. Siedzenie i użalanie się nie jest w moim stylu. Patrząc na to obiektywnie, nie miałem z nimi szans. Ale jeśli ich zaskoczę w kryjówce, przewaga liczebna będzie prawdopodobnie dużo mniejsza."

Widząc uśmiechniętego Bernardo, nie mógł również się nie uśmiechnąć. "No dobrze, idę się wykąpać i do łóżka. A rano pojadę na miejsce zasadzki i spróbuję ich wytropić. W końcu wóz nie mógł się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Ale rezerwuj sobie czas na pojedynek, jak wrócę, bo gdzieś tę frustrację będę musiał odreagować."

Przyjaciel zrobił pobłażliwą minę i zamarkował sztych kończący się na siedzeniu caballero. Tym samym przypomniał mu, że wspólne ćwiczenia sprawiły, że był prawie tak samo biegły w fechtunku jak Diego i ostatnio zaskoczył go niespodziewanym i zabawnym atakiem na część ciała o mniej szlachetnej nazwie.

"No, no, no, nie wyobrażaj sobie, że tym razem dam ci takie fory jak ostatnio. Udało ci się tylko przez nieprawdopodobne szczęście."

Bernardo pokiwał z politowaniem głową i obaj się roześmiali serdecznie. Wiedział, że wyczerpujący sparing będzie balsamem na wyrzuty sumienia Zorro, a w połączeniu z humorem pozwoli obu przetrwać.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rankiem Diego wstał wypoczęty. Może nie do końca wyspany, z racji krótkiego pobytu w łóżku, ale widział całą sprawę w jaśniejszych barwach w świetle dnia. Powrócił na miejsce bitwy i szybko odkrył właściwe ślady. Był świt, więc żaden inny wóz jeszcze tędy nie jechał, a ten, z którego zrobiono barykadę, był wyraźnie lżejszy i zostawiał płytszy trop.

Jednak po kilkunastu kilometrach zauważył, że bandyci kierowali się wprost w stronę Los Angeles. Wcześniej podejrzewał, że odbiją w jedną z dróg, jak najdalej od garnizonu lub w stronę wąwozów, gdzie było wiele jaskiń i potencjalnych kryjówek.

Im bliżej pueblo był, tym bardziej się martwił, także tym, że na trakcie jest coraz więcej śladów i trudniej mu było śledzić właściwy. Zgubił go po wjechaniu na rynek. Niestety tak się skupił na zadaniu, że nie zorientował się, że jest w samym centrum miasteczka. Może jednak nie był aż tak wypoczęty, jak się czuł.

Do jego uszu dobiegł damski krzyk z balkonu jednego z domów przy placu. "Żołnierze, to Zorro! Zorro tu jest!" Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył bardzo zadowoloną z siebie seniorę Toledano.

Wszyscy jeszcze spali lub dopiero jedli śniadanie i ulice było opustoszałe, dlatego jej krzyk był bardziej niż donośny. Z koszar wysypali się żołnierze, nie wszyscy jeszcze w pełnych mundurach, a kilku zaciekawionych mieszkańców wychyliło głowy przez okna.

Z garnizonu wybiegł też wściekły kapitan. "_W biały dzień w pueblo! O niedoczekanie twoje, bandyto! Złamałeś słowo, więc nie licz, że dotrzymam swojej części umowy."_

Lansjerzy patrzyli niepewnie na dowódcę. W ostatnim czasie wyczuli, że między Toledano a Zorro pojawiło się niejakie zawieszenie broni, ale renegat nie pojawiał się w Los Angeles. Czekali na rozkazy.

Zamaskowany Lis nie czekał. Spiął Tornado i pognał przed siebie, oglądając się za siebie kilka razy. "_Cholera, cholera, cholera. Gdyby nie seniora, nikt by mnie nie zauważył. Ależ byłem nieostrożny. Teraz Toledano nie będzie respektował naszej umowy i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Muszę dobrze przemyśleć następny ruch."_

Tymczasem kapral zagadnął komendanta. "Mamy go gonić?"

Arturo Toledano doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z wczorajszej porażki oraz stanu zdrowia swoich żołnierzy. Zorro nie był zagrożeniem dla mieszkańców, a pościg za nim z góry był skazany na porażkę. Wolał, aby ranni doszli do siebie w spokoju. Dlatego machnął ręką.

"Tego diabła nie ma co gonić. Kiedyś sam przyjdzie, a wtedy go złapiemy." Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w stronę swojej kwatery. On także zastanawiał się, jak zlokalizować i odzyskać stracone muszkiety.

Reyes ze stoickim spokojem odetchnął z ulgą i z kolegami wrócili do przerwanego śniadania. Po ciężkiej nocy ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, było bezsensowne galopowanie po prerii.


	20. Odnalezione muszkiety

Po powrocie do hacjendy Diego przespał się jeszcze kilka godzin, a potem udali się z Bernardo na padok, gdzie zwykle trenowali. Caballero nie przyznał się do wpadki, ale brak zwykłej finezji i furia, z jaką zadawał kolejne sztychy, mówiły same za siebie. Przyjaciel ze spokojem parował ciosy i pozwolił mu wyrzucić z siebie nagromadzoną frustrację. Znali się w końcu nie od wczoraj.

Po zasłużonej kąpieli i lekkim posiłku pojechali do pueblo w nadziei, że może usłyszą albo zobaczą coś, co naprowadzi ich na zaginioną broń. Niestety, mimo że bardzo się starali, nie udało się im dostrzec niczego podejrzanego.

W końcu Bernardo odwołał go na stronę, przy koniach i zaczął pokazywać. Przystawił niewidzialny muszkiet do ramienia i strzelił. Po czym zawinął pięści tak, aby w ich środku było nieco wolnego miejsca. Jedną ułożył pionowo, a drugą pod skosem, jakby coś nasypywał. Zrobił zdziwioną minę, potrząsnął drugą dłonią, zajrzał do środka i ponownie ustawił ją pod skosem. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, rozłożył ręce i wzruszył ramionami. Wskazał palcem bramę garnizonu.

"Spiskowcy mają muszkiety, ale nie proch, którego potrzebują. A proch jest w garnizonowym składzie. Chyba tym razem musimy poczekać na ruch z ich strony i improwizować. Tylko że Zorro nie jest już mile widziany przez kapitana w mieście. Potrzebny nam dobry i dyskretny punkt obserwacyjny."

Bernardo uśmiechnął się i dotknął palcem głowy. Ułożył palce w krzyż, a potem zaczął ciągnąć mocno niewidzialny sznur.

"Dzwonnica? Dobry pomysł. Tylko jak wyjaśnimy, co tam robimy?"

Niemowa wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w jego stronę, uciszając przyjaciela. Narysował pacami duży kwadrat w powietrzu i odsunął się pół kroku. Jedno ramię zgiął, jakby trzymał tacę, a palce drugiej dłoni ułożył jak do trzymania pióra. Dotknął nią przedramienia, a następnie zaczął wywijać przed sobą. Jego ekspresyjny wyraz twarzy i wysunięty koniec języka były aż nadto oczywiste.

"Hej, ja tak nie wyglądam, jak maluję." Diego dał mu kuksańca w ramię.

"Ale alibi jest dobre, chodź, zapytamy padre Felipe czy nie ma nic przeciwko."

xxx Zorro xxx

Zakonnik nie widział problemu i chętnie się zgodził. Diego i Bernardo wrócili do hacjendy po przybory do malowania, kostium Zorro oraz Tornado. Niepostrzeżenie przemknęli się do pueblo i ukryli konie w pewnej opuszczonej szopie, z której już kilka razy korzystali.

Wspięli się na dzwonnicę, prawie zupełnie niewidoczni z dołu. Zresztą, kto w biały dzień miałby patrzyć tak wysoko w górę? Bernardo usiadł wygodnie i rozglądał się uważnie po rynku, garnizonie i przyległych uliczkach, niekiedy pomagając sobie lunetą. Tymczasem Diego rozłożył sztalugę i tworzył pejzaż Los Angeles i okolic. W razie czego musieli mieć alibi, a caballero uwielbiał malować.

Czas mijał leniwie, a jedynym odgłosem było miarowe pocieranie pędzla o płótno. Jednak niemowa nie tracił czujności, chociaż zaczynał być lekko znudzony. Zmienił zdanie, gdy w oknie jednego z budynków coś mu mignęło. Przyłożył lunetę, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Zachichotał i dyskretnie obejrzał się na przyjaciela. Młody don nadal wytrwale pracował nad obrazem. Wzruszył ramionami i znów spojrzał przez lunetę. Tak się zapatrzył, że nie poczuł lekkiego puknięcia w ramię. Zauważył przyjaciela, dopiero gdy Diego wyjął mu urządzenie z rąk i sam spojrzał w tak wielce interesujący punkt.

"Bernardo! Miałeś wypatrywać złodziei, a nie podglądać senoritę Marię! I to podobno ja tracę głowę na widok Rosarity? Mamy zadanie do wykonania." Caballero oddał mu lunetę, z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Starszy mężczyzna machnął na niego ręką. Może nie miał już 20 lat, ale to nie znaczy, że nie lubił zawiesić oka na ładnej kobiecie. Szczególnie nieco rozebranej. Diego miał jednak rację, więc zajął się obserwacją całego terenu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Obraz wysychał i młody don dołączył do przyjaciela. Ich cierpliwość w końcu została nagrodzona. Wieczorem wjechał na plac nieznany im człowiek z wymownym "z" na całej szerokości pleców. Zsiadł z konia i podszedł do wartowników. Wymienili kilka słów i jeden z nich udał się do środka.

Diego i Bernardo spojrzeli na siebie. "Ja tego nie zrobiłem. Jest to podejrzane. Zobacz czy uda ci się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej."

Niemowa przyłożył lunetę i skierował ją na twarz nieznajomego. W tym momencie wyszedł z koszar Toledano ze strażnikiem. Na szczęście umiejętność czytania z ruchu warg nie była tym razem potrzebna, bo rozmowa prowadzona nieco podniesionym głosem dolatywała na dzwonnicę wraz z wieczornym wiatrem.

"Senior comendante, chciałem zgłosić napaść i rabunek. Jechałem drogą do Santa Paula, gdy znienacka zaatakował mnie bandyta ubrany na czarno. Zabrał mi wszystkie pieniądze, 100 peso! I jeszcze kurtkę zniszczył." Na dowód obrócił się i pokazał plecy.

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, czyja to sprawka. Chociaż, gdyby Toledano nie był tak rozgoryczony ostatnią porażką, być może zastanowiłby się, że taka prostacka kradzież pieniędzy niewinnemu podróżnemu, była zupełnie nie w stylu Zorro. Jednak złość i obawa o podwładnych zmąciła mu umysł.

"Odzyskamy pańską własność, a przestępcę przykładnie ukarzemy. Szeregowy, ogłoś alarm, dla tych którzy już doszli do siebie. Niech siodłają konie. Jedziemy zapolować na Zorro. A pan pojedzie z nami i wskaże miejsce rabunku."

Dziesięć minut później kapitan na czele oddziału jechał już za pueblo, a Diego kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, jak tak inteligentny człowiek jak Toledano, dał się tak łatwo wywieść w pole. Chyba to nie jest dobry dzień dla nich obu.

"Teraz czekamy na ich dalszy ruch. Oczyścili garnizon z żołnierzy, uderzą albo siłą, albo podstępem."

Bernardo narysował szybko "z" w powietrzu.

"Tak, to chyba już pora, żebym się przebrał. Obserwuj dalej."

xxx Zorro xxx

W garnizonie pozostało tylko trzech wartowników, jeden zajął pozycję przed bramą, a dwóch tradycyjnie na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu. W koszarach było jeszcze kilku, ale byli na tyle ciężko ranni, że Toledano pozwolił im nie wziąć udziału w ściganiu Zorro.

Godzinę od wyjazdu patrolu do zamkniętej bramy i strażnika podeszło kilku wyraźnie podchmielonych vaqueros z napoczętym antałkiem i pełną beczką. Nalali do jednego, wspólnego kubka wino i poczęstowali lansjera. Początkowo żołnierz odmawiał, ale za którymś razem rozejrzał się po placu. Było cicho i spokojnie, tylko z tawerny dolatywał gwar rozmów. Mieszkańcy albo jedli kolację w zaciszu domów, albo spotkali się z przyjaciółmi w gospodzie. Przegląd okolicy wypadł pomyślnie, więc wartownik skusił się na wychylenie jednego toastu.

Zorro pokiwał głową. Bandyci byli tacy bezpośredni. "_Pewnie teraz odwołają się do poczucia jego koleżeńskości i przekonają, że strażnicy w środku nie powinni być stratni…"_

Nie pomylił się. Żołnierz uchylił bramę i wszyscy weszli do środka. Na szczęście z dzwonnicy dobrze było widać dziedziniec garnizonu. Jeden z vaqueros opowiadał kawały przy beczce i kuflach, które szybko się znalazły w wojskowym wyposażeniu. Wartownicy zupełnie nie zwracali uwagi na pozostałych gości. A ci przestawili wóz, który stał koło stajni, wyjęli pęk kluczy i otworzyli składzik.

"Mają klucze! Wcale się nie włamali. Będziemy musieli to później zbadać, Bernardo." Diego szepnął do przyjaciela.

Złodzieje, zasłonięci przez wóz wynosili beczki z prochem i dyskretnie je stawiali koło bramy. Jeden z nich podszedł do wesołej kompanii przy winie, zaproponował coś, co uzyskało powszechną akceptację i udał się w stronę tawerny. Jednak nigdy tam nie dotarł, ale z ganku gospody wziął wcześniej przygotowaną beczkę i zaniósł ją do pijących.

Diego musiał przyznać, że byli dyskretni. Żołnierze byli przekonani, że stająca sztuka lub dwie przy bramie są zapasem trunku. W tym samym czasie bandyci kursowali i ogołocili garnizonowy skład z całego zapasu prochu.

Bernardo trącił caballero, wskazał na plac i narysował szybkie "z" w powietrzu.

"Nie, jeszcze nie. Muszą mieć skrytkę gdzieś w pueblo. Poczekamy, aż nas do niej zaprowadzą."

Po kwadransie ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że beczki były teraz noszone już nie za mur, ale do piwnicznego okienka jednego z domów.

"To dom, w którym mieszka seniora Toledano. Czyżby zbieg okoliczności? Zostań tu i miej na nich oko, a ja zbadam tę piwnicę."

Sprawnie zsunął się po linie zaczepionej do filara wieży i już po chwili był na ziemi. Ostrożnie wyczuł moment, gdy vaquero wrócił się po kolejną beczkę i zajrzał do piwnicy. W środku paliła się świeczka, więc wszystko dokładnie widział. Młody mężczyzna ustawiał kolejne pakunki, aby zrobić miejsce na następne. Jedna ze ścian zastawiona była muszkietami i bezładną kupą pistoletów. Z drugiej strony ustawiony był kopczyk kul armatnich, nad którymi wisiała kolekcja szpad, kordelasów i innej broni białej. Środek zajmowały beczki. Zorro nie musiał do nich zajrzeć, aby potwierdzić ich zawartość. W powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach prochu.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, więc cofnął się i ukrył za krzakiem.

"Dużo jeszcze?" Doleciał przytłumiony głos z piwnicy.

"Oprócz tej, zostały trzy." Odpowiedział vaquero i poszedł po kolejną beczkę.

Zorro wspiął się sprawnie na dzwonnicę. Bernardo spojrzał pytająco, ale został uciszony ruchem ręki. Wzruszył ramionami i obserwował dalej. Bandyci przestawili wóz na miejsce i wylewnie pożegnali się z żołnierzami. Brama została zamknięta i rozeszli się we wszystkich kierunkach.

xxx Zorro xxx

Dwaj mężczyźni nadal tkwili na wieży i zastanawiali się jak postąpić. To była zbyt poważna sprawa, aby podejść do niej nieprzygotowanym.

"Kapitan pokazał, że nie czuje się dłużej zobowiązany naszą cichą umową. Będzie chciał mnie złapać i powiesić, a nie słuchać informacji o kradzieży. Szczególnie jeśli zamieszana jest w to jego żona. Bo niby skąd indziej vaqueros mieli klucze do składu? Chyba po prostu zostawię mu notatkę na biurku."

Bernardo najpierw pokiwał głową na znak zgody, ale po chwili pokręcił z zaprzeczeniem.

"Nie notatka? W takim razie jak chcesz zwrócić proch i muszkiety do garnizonu?"

Niemowa otworzył płasko dłoń, a palce drugiej złożył jak do pisania i wodził po wnętrzu ręki. Uniósł palec, po czym nadął policzki, a rękoma pokazał obszerny brzuch przed sobą. Złożył dłonie razem, a potem je otworzył i udał, że czyta. Zapukał w niewidzialne drzwi, po czym cofnął łokieć, jakby je otwierał. Zrobił przesadzony krok naprzód, rozejrzał się dookoła z rozdziawionymi ustami i okrągłymi oczyma.

"To świetny pomysł! Garnizon odzyska skradzione rzeczy, a nasz drogi sierżant będzie miał możliwość wykazania się. Brawo, Bernardo."

xxx Zorro xxx

Następnego dnia, koło południa, Diego ze służącym przyjechali do pueblo. Nie zdążyli jeszcze dobrze przywiązać koni, jak usłyszeli za plecami znajomy głos.

"Don Diego, jak miło cię widzieć. I ciebie też, Malutki." Sierżant pomachał z sympatią do Bernardo. Niemowa odmachał mu i uśmiechnął się. Garcia, jako jeden z niewielu go zauważał, ale jako jedyny odnosił się do niego przyjaźnie i bez uprzedzeń.

"Buenos dias, sierżancie. Jesteś w świetnym humorze, czyżbyś w końcu złapał Zorro i dostał tę ogromną nagrodę?" Młody caballero był strasznie ciekawy, czy żołnierze odzyskali proch i broń, ale wiedział, że przy kuflu wina na pewno się tego dowie.

"Ależ skąd! Zorro jest nieuchwytny jak wiatr na prerii. Ale chodźcie do tawerny. Dzisiaj ja stawiam wino! I wszystko opowiem." Diego zrobił zdziwioną minę i machnął na Bernardo, po czym cała trójka udała się do gospody.

Gdy już zajęli stolik i Maria przyniosła butelkę i kufle, Garcia zaczął streszczać wydarzenia, choć w newralgicznych miejscach zniżał głos.

"Wczoraj jakiś podróżny przyjechał ze skargą, że Zorro go napadł i okradł. Miał nawet "z" na plecach. Komendant jest ostatnio strasznie cięty na niego, więc kazał nam natychmiast siodłać konie. Pojechali wszyscy oprócz strażników i tych, którzy jeszcze liżą rany. Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło nam chyba z godzinę. Potem jechaliśmy po śladach, ale doprowadziły nas do rumowiska skalnego, gdzie trop się urwał. Objechaliśmy okolicę, ale jak kamień w wodę. Tak po prawdzie to ja nie wierzę, że to naprawdę był Zorro."

"Zorro złodziejem? Faktycznie wiele można mu zarzucić, ale nigdy nie kradł. Ale skoro ten podróżny tak twierdził…" Teraz Diego wiedział, co zajęło patrolowi tak dużo czasu.

Garcia energicznie zaprzeczył. "Nie, nie o to chodzi. Jak wróciliśmy to wartownicy byli pijani, a ze składu zniknął proch. Jeśli Zorro chciałby ukraść proch, miał świetną okazję, podczas przewożenia go do pueblo, a on nam pomógł go obronić."

Diego wybałuszył oczy i drążącym szeptem zapytał. "Ależ sierżancie, to przecież straszne! To znaczy, że nie dość, że ktoś podszył się pod Zorro, to jeszcze był w zmowie z tym złodziejami! I teraz mają i broń i proch! Sterroryzują pueblo i całą okolicę."

"Spokojnie don Diego, nie masz się czego obawiać. Bo widzisz, jak wróciłem z tego patrolu, to po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi w mojej kwaterze znalazłem przytwierdzoną notatkę. Było tam napisane, gdzie dokładnie jest proch i broń. Autor nie zostawił podpisu, ale ja wiem, że to od Zorro. Bo któż by inny wiedział takie rzeczy? A on wie wszystko."

Młody caballero ukrył uśmiech za kuflem, wychylając łyk wina. Do tej pory Lis był tak dobrze poinformowany, często właśnie dzięki dobrodusznemu żołnierzowi.

"No i co było dalej? Czy ta notatka mówiła prawdę?" Chociaż znał odpowiedź, przyjemnie było patrzeć na ekscytację Garcii.

"Wziąłem nad ranem kilku lansjerów i faktycznie znalazłem wszystkie skradzione rzeczy. Wprawdzie miałem problem, jak wytłumaczyć kapitanowi, skąd o tym wiedziałem, ale nie drążył tematu. Ostatnio złości się na naszego Anioła Stróża, przecież nie mogłem mu powiedzieć, że mi pomógł." Wcześnie wypięta dumnie pierś sierżanta nieco opadła i już mniej pewnym głosem zaczął się tłumaczyć.

"Jednak wiedz, że gdyby nie to, na pewno bym mu o tym zameldował. W końcu to jest w pełni jego zasługa, ja tylko to dokończyłem. Dostałem pochwałę od komendanta, ale ona należy się Zorro." Garcia zmarkotniał i napił się wina.

Diego uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. "Sierżancie, jestem pewien, że Zorro o tym wie i wcale nie ma ci za złe, że cały splendor spadł na ciebie. Przecież gdyby nie chciał zrobić ci uprzejmości, zostawiłby notatkę na przykład kapralowi, prawda?"

Garcia rozluźnił się i poweselał. "Si, don Diego. W takim razie wznieśmy toast za Zorro." Zanim jednak wychylił kufel, schylił się i odgrodził usta od sali dłonią. "I oby nigdy nie został złapany."

Mrugnął porozumiewawczo i napił się z lubością trunku, który smakował mu dzisiaj wyśmienicie.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po kolejce wina przyszła kolej na porcję lub dwie enchiladas, a czas mijał im na wesołym przekomarzaniu. Nagle drzwi do tawerny otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Raquela Toledano. Dla przeciętnego patrona była opanowana jak zwykle, ale Diego był uważnym obserwatorem. Kapitanowa była wściekła. Omiotła wzrokiem wnętrze w poszukiwaniu wolnego stolika. Jednak, gdy dostrzegła sierżanta, odwróciła się gwałtownie i wyszła bez słowa.

Nie uszło to uwadze Garcii. "Don Diego, to chyba także twój szczęśliwy dzień. Na twój widok seniora raczej promiennie się uśmiechała i przysiadała się, nieważne czy miałeś na to ochotę czy nie. A dzisiaj nie dość, że nie narzucała ci się, to na sam widok uciekła! Może w końcu da ci spokój."

Młody don potarł w zamyśleniu brodę, myśląc, dlaczego Raquela była wściekła i co miał z tym wspólnego sierżant. Nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, jak tylko to, że piękna kobieta była zamieszana w cały spisek i to ona dała klucze do składu złodziejom.

Nachylił się do przyjaciela i po cichu mu się pochwalił. "Mam nadzieję, że to nie tylko dzisiaj, ale na dobre zaniecha zaczepiania mnie. Ojciec dał mi ostatnio swoje błogosławieństwo i pierścionek zaręczynowy mojej matki."

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo sierżant głośno zawołał. "Don Diego, moje gratulacje!"

Jednak caballero szybko machnął ręką i go uciszył. Kontynuował szeptem. "Jeszcze nie ma czego gratulować. Ostatnio Rosarita miała wiele przygód, chcę poczekać trochę, aż ochłonie. I nie mów nikomu, dopóki mnie nie przyjmie, dobrze?"

Garcia również dyskretnie odpowiedział, chociaż z szerokim uśmiechem. "Nikomu ani słówka. Wcale nie jesteś pewny jej odpowiedzi?"

Młody don spoważniał i zaprzeczył. "Kocham ją, ale nie wiem, czy jej uczucia są na tyle mocne, aby związać się ze mną do końca życia. Gdyby mój ojciec i jej wuj się uparli, mogliby zmusić nas do ślubu prawem opiekunów. Ale prędzej zostanę wiecznym kawalerem, niż unieszczęśliwię ją takim małżeństwem. Dlatego, zanim pójdę prosić don Fernando o jej rękę, chcę się oświadczyć najpierw Ros."

Sierżant był wzruszony i aż otarł łzę, która zakręciła mu się w oku. "To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony. Niektórzy pewnie skorzystaliby z okazji i nie zwracali uwagi na uczucia wybranki. Jestem zaszczycony, że powiedziałeś mi o tym, don Diego, i obiecuję na honor królewskiego lansjera, że nikt się ode mnie nic nie dowie."

Caballero uśmiechnął się. "Sierżancie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, komu innemu miałbym się zwierzyć z tak ważnych spraw?"

Unieśli kufle i stuknęli się nimi w toaście. "Za przyjaźń".

Tymczasem siedzący przy barze Bernardo także uśmiechnął się do siebie. "_Drogi Garcia nie jest tylko świetnym źródłem informacji, ale faktycznie druhem dla Diego. Przy jego życiu pełnym tajemnic i niebezpieczeństwa, dobrze, że ma kogoś oprócz mnie, żeby porozmawiać."_ On również wypił za tą niecodzienną przyjaźń.


	21. Spęd bydła i ważne pytanie

Kilka dni później nadeszła pora spędu bydła. Wszyscy zajęci byli oddzielaniem sztuk przeznaczonych na sprzedaż oraz znakowaniem cieląt. Stada de la Vegów były bardzo liczne, więc Diego jak co roku pomagał przy tej ciężkiej pracy. Musiał tylko uważać, aby nie używać bicza i od czasu do czasu artystycznie spaść z konia, co wywoływało salwy śmiechu wśród vaqueros. Podejrzewał, że starsi z nich mogli domyślać się jego sekretu. W końcu znali go od dziecka i na pewno pamiętali jego psoty. Jednak był również pewny ich lojalności rodzinie. De la Vegowie traktowali ich z szacunkiem, co nie zawsze było normą w Kalifornii. Co więcej, rodziny vaqueros były związane z nimi od pokoleń. Najstarsi pamiętali jeszcze jego dziadka i wspólne trudne początki.

Niewątpliwą zaletą przygotowania do spędu, w porównaniu z sezonem deszczowym, był stały rytm dnia. Prosto z pastwiska Diego jechał codziennie wieczorem do hacjendy Cortezów z symboliczną różą. Zostawał na kolacji, a potem szli z Rosaritą do ogrodu. Na szczęście jego ojciec nie wspomniał nic don Fernando o koniecznej obecności przyzwoitki, więc młodzi cieszyli się dość dużą swobodą, gdy wuj senority udawał się do swojego pokoju po posiłku. Senior Cortez miał do Diego pełne zaufanie, że będzie zachowywał się stosownie, a poza tym po obejściu kręciła się wciąż służba.

Spacerowali właśnie, gdy caballero ujął ją za rękę i pocałował. "Ros, bardzo cię przepraszam, że tak zaniedbałem uczenie dzieci w misji i cały wysiłek spada na ciebie."

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go pod ramię. "Nie masz za co przepraszać, najpierw dochodziłeś do siebie po pobiciu, a teraz masz inne obowiązki. Poza tym pamiętaj, że szkołę prowadzą mnisi, a my tylko im pomagamy."

Caballero od razu zrobiło się ciepło. Bardzo podobało mu się, że senorita oswoiła się z myślą, że są czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi i nie stroniła od okazywania mu drobnych oznak afektu. Nadal jednak był ostrożny i nie naciskał zbyt mocno.

"Wiem, ale nadal mi niezręcznie. Cały dzień spędzam w siodle, a wieczorem wymykam się tutaj."

"Diego, głuptasie, spęd nie będzie trwał wiecznie. A po pracowitym dniu należy ci się chwila wytchnienia. Chodź, usiądziemy."

Spoczęła na drewnianej ławce pośrodku różanych krzewów. Westchnęła z rezygnacją, gdy młody don, zamiast zająć miejsce obok niej, usiadł na ziemi i położył jej głowę na udzie.

"Diego de la Vega, jesteś niemożliwy! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś przestał tak robić? Przecież nie..."

Caballero roześmiał się, a w oczach błyskały mu figlarne ogniki.

"...jestem tak upaćkany, że nie śmiem ubrudzić ci sukienki i tak zmęczony, że marzę o miękkiej poduszce, zamiast twardym siodle. A twoje kolana to najbardziej delikatna poduszka na świecie i te krótkie chwile dodają mi energii przez cały dzień. Łapiąc kolejne sztuki bydła, tęsknię do tych wieczorów z tobą, twoich pięknych oczu, pełnych warg, dołeczków w policzkach..."

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ słyszała te argumenty każdego wieczora. Zaczęła głaskać go po włosach i bawić się kilkoma niesfornymi kosmykami. Głośno się do tego nie przyznawała, ale uwielbiała to robić. Powoli testowała granice ich bliskości i była wdzięczna, że młodzieniec pozwalał jej je określać. Nie próbował jej pocałować, chociaż widziała w jego oczach, że wiele razy miał na to ochotę.

Rozmawiali jak zwykle o wszystkim — jak spędzili dzień, o dzieciach z misji, o literaturze, sztuce, trochę o lokalnych plotkach, ale też polityce i sytuacji gospodarczej Kalifornii. Ucichli, gdy słońce chowało się za horyzont.

Diego pierwszy przerwał wygodną ciszę, bo wiedział, że nadszedł czas powrotu na pastwiska. "Benito stwierdził dzisiaj, że do końca tygodnia powinniśmy skończyć. Masz jakieś plany na niedzielę, czy dasz się zaprosić na przejażdżkę?"

Ta z pozoru śmiała propozycja była podszyta niepewnością. Ostatnio bez problemu ją wychwytywała z jego tonu i dostrzegała lekkie spięcie ramion. Ale tym razem postanowiła nieco poflirtować.

"Hmm, w niedzielę… Chyba jednak mam już plany."

Mina mu zrzedła, ale próbował dalej. "A może w poniedziałek?"

"Nawet nie spytasz, co takiego ważnego będzie w niedzielę?"

Zwykle Diego był dobrym obserwatorem, ale w jednym Bernardo miał rację — przy Rosaricie tracił głowę i czujność. Nie zauważył lekko drgającego kącika jej warg.

"Dobrze, jak zamierzasz spędzić ten dzień?" Zapytał zrezygnowany.

"Od rana udam się na mszę, a potem oczekuję wizyty pewnego przystojnego caballero. Na pewno go znasz — jest szarmancki, czarujący, inteligentny, uzdolniony, odważny…"

Z każdym przymiotnikiem jego dotychczasowy dobry humor psuł się coraz bardziej, a ona niewzruszenie kontynuowała.

"... romantyczny, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, czy wspominałam, że jest nieziemsko przystojny?"

Młody de la Vega przełknął ślinę i wykrztusił przybity. "Tak, na samym początku."

Senorita nie mogła już wytrzymać i wybuchnęła śmiechem. To jakby otrzeźwiło Diego.

"Cały czas mówiłaś o mnie? I twierdzisz, że to ja jestem niemożliwy?"

Pokiwała głową i dodała. "Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Oczywiście, że z tobą pojadę w niedzielę, to będzie prawdziwa przyjemność."

xxx Zorro xxx

Jednak nie wszystko, co młody de la Vega mówił ukochanej, było do końca prawdą. Zamiast od razu wrócić na pastwiska, codziennie zahaczał o swoją kryjówkę. Tam czekał już na niego Bernardo, który przekazywał mu wieści z pueblo, ale także dbał o Tornado.

Jeśli Diego nie był zbyt zmęczony, sam brał go na wycieczkę i rozruszanie, ale po cięższym dniu, obowiązek ten spadał na służącego.

"Buenos tardes, Bernardo. Co słychać w Los Angeles? Toledano nadal wysyła za mną patrole?"

Niemowa pokiwał bez entuzjazmu głową, wzmożona aktywność żołnierzy oznaczała większa ryzyko przy ćwiczeniu czarnego rumaka. Ale zaczął pokazywać coś innego.

Narysował na skos swojej piersi wstęgę i udał, że jedzie konno. Zsiadł z niego, podnosząc wysoko do góry nogę. Zza pazuchy wyjął coś, co przekazał niewidzialnemu rozmówcy, wyprężył się na baczność i zasalutował.

Zrobił krok do przodu i obrócił się o pół obrotu. Sięgnął po przedmiot, złożył ręce razem, po czym je rozłożył i zaczął wodzić po nich wzrokiem. Następnie wyciągnął rękę, jakby czekał, aż ktoś mu coś da. Po chwili przełożył je do drugiej ręki i zważył pakunek w dłoni.

"Czy kurier od gubernatora z wysokością podatku już przyjechał?"

Bernardo zaprzeczył, wyciągnął rozłożoną dłoń i zaczął pokazywać po kolei palce. Po każdym wzruszał ramionami.

"Czyli w ciągu kilku dni, ale nikt nie wie dokładnie. A seniora Toledano?"

Służący wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

"Jestem gotów się założyć, że maczała w tym wszystkim palce. Dała klucze złodziejom, może przekazała informacje o terminach i trasach dostaw. Gdybym nie poznał nieco samego kapitana, pomyślałbym, że też jest w to zamieszany. Ale szczerze wątpię. To, że Raquela starała się uwieść najlepszą partię w okolicy, to tylko pokazuje, że nie jest w tym wszystkim prostym pionkiem. Póki nie mamy na nią żadnego dowodu, pozostaje dalej ją obserwować."

Bernardo wskazał na Diego, obrysował kształt kobiety, zrobił rozanieloną minę, westchnął, a potem spoważniał i napisał "z" w powietrzu.

"Toledano jest kompetentnym i uczciwym dowódcą, a jego żonie w końcu podwinie się noga. Zorro będzie coraz mniej potrzebny. Chyba czas się ustatkować i dać w końcu ojcu te upragnione wnuki. Rosarita zgodziła się na niedzielę. Poproszę, żebyś przygotował wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy."

Niemowa wypiął dumnie pierś i uderzył się w nią pięścią.

"Tak, wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. Jeśli Ros mnie nie odrzuci, będzie to także twoja zasługa."

Starszy mężczyzna zaczął wysyłać całusy w powietrze, a potem jednego złapał dla siebie.

"O nie, nie , nie. Nie zamierzam się nią dzielić, nawet jeśli mi pomożesz."

Dla podkreślenia swojego stanowiska wymierzył przyjacielski cios w żołądek Bernardo. Wkrótce jeden zamach przemienił się w małą bitwę na pięści, które oczywiście nie miały w sobie ani grama siły.

xxx Zorro xxx

Wbrew przewidywaniom Benita vaqueros nie zdążyli skończyć do niedzieli. Jednak zostało im już ostatnie stado, dlatego młody pół Indianin zaproponował, że pomoc Diego nie będzie już dłużej potrzebna. Sam podkochiwał się z wzajemnością w Elenie Torres, więc doskonale widział, z jaką niecierpliwością caballero wyczekiwał wieczora.

W niedzielny poranek, po mszy, młody de la Vega przywdział najlepszy garnitur i zebrał bukiet kwiatów. Rosarita już na niego czekała z osiodłanym koniem.

"Buenos dias. Czy przyjmiesz ten skromny dowód mojego zachwytu dla najpiękniejszej senority w całej Kalifornii?" Ucałował ją w dłoń, a dziewczyna przyjęła wiązankę.

"Buenos dias. Dziękuję, są cudowne. Poczekaj chwilę, włożę je do wazonu i możemy jechać."

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, a delikatny wiatr sprawiał, że nie dokuczał im skwar. Jechali z pozoru bez celu, ale Diego kierował ich do szczególnego miejsca. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się do Rosarity i wyciągnął zza pasa, kawałek materiału.

"Dalej będzie niespodzianka, dlatego muszę zawiązać ci oczy. Chyba mi ufasz, prawda?"

Senorita Cortez uśmiechnęła się i nachyliła do niego. "Ufam, ale będziesz musiał prowadzić mojego konia. I nie zgubisz się po drodze?"

Młody de la Vega założył jej opaskę i dla pewności pomachał jej przed twarzą. "Tym razem wiem, gdzie jedziemy, byłem już tu wielokrotnie. I możesz zgadywać, jeśli chcesz, ale wątpię, czy trafisz."

I bez jego zachęty Rosarita miała zamiar spróbować i przez cały czas wysilała się, przypominając wszystkie ciekawe miejsca w okolicy. Trzymała się łęku, a Diego ostrożnie prowadził jej rumaka za wodze. Oboje śmieli się, gdy przywoływała mniej dorzeczne miejsca.

Po kwadransie i lekkim kluczeniu wjechali do urokliwej dolinki, z wodospadem i potokiem. Była na ziemiach de la Vegów i niewiele osób wiedziało o jej istnieniu.

"Jesteśmy na miejscu, ale nie zdejmuj jeszcze opaski."

Don przywiązał konie do drzewa i jednym sprawnym ruchem podsadził ją z siodła na ziemię. Rosarita pisnęła, bo nie spodziewała się tego. Duże, silne dłonie spoczywały na jej biodrach i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że wcale nie ma ochoty, aby młodzieniec ją puścił. Czuła ciepło jego ciała i subtelny zapach drzewa sandałowego. Był blisko, a jego oddech owiewał jej twarz. W międzyczasie odruchowo oparła dłonie na jego piersi, gdzie serce biło mocno i szybko.

Jednak szczególny moment minął, Diego puścił ją i poprowadził za rękę, nawigując, żeby się nie potknęła na żadnym wyboju. W końcu zatrzymali się, a on stanął za nią.

Odwiązał opaskę, a dziewczyna zamrugała, oślepiona początkowo słońcem. Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się znów do światła, wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia. Spod jej stóp wiła się ścieżka aż do centrum dolinki, gdzie rosła większa kępa drzew. Cała trasa wysypana była płatkami róż i prowadziła do rozłożonego koca piknikowego, na którym czekało już na nich przygotowane jedzenie, butelka wina i gitara. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć Odwróciła się i spojrzała na caballero, kilka razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

"Skoro zaniemówiłaś, mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka ci się podoba." Diego uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie oraz z efektów pomocy Bernardo. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby Rosarita była bez słów. Włożył jej rękę w zgięcie swojego ramienia i poprowadził w dół.

Dopiero w połowie drogi, senorita odzyskała zdolność mowy.

"Diego, to jest najpiękniejsza niespodzianka, jaką otrzymałam w życiu. Wiedziałam, że jesteś romantyczny, ale to przerasta wszystko, co mogłabym sobie wyobrazić."

Odpowiedział jej bardzo szeroki uśmiech i wdzięczne spojrzenie. "Dla ciebie wszystko, querida."

Rosarita zarumieniła się. Od czasu, gdy wyznał jej swoje uczucia, czasem ośmielał się ją tak nazywać, gdy byli sami. Było to może niestosowne, ale sposób, w jaki to wypowiadał, przyprawiało ją o uderzenie gorąca.

Gdy dotarli do koca i usiedli, caballero wziął gitarę i zaczął śpiewać jej piękną miłosną serenadę. A potem kolejne. Senorita była zasłuchana i zauroczona, nie tylko jego pięknym głosem, który już słyszała wcześniej, ale uczuciem, które wkładał w każdą linijkę. Gdy skończył, nadal wpatrywała się w niego zahipnotyzowana.

Don wziął jej dłonie w swoje i czule pocałował. "Diego, to było wspaniałe. Gracias."

"Chodź, zjedzmy te smakołyki, które przygotowała dla nas nasza kucharka. A wiedz, że bardzo się starała."

Jedli i przekomarzali się, chociaż Ros cały czas była pod wrażeniem jego pomysłów. Wychodził z siebie, żeby jej dogodzić.

Nagle caballero spoważniał.

"Pamiętasz, czym skończył się nasz poprzedni piknik?"

Senorita poruszyła się niespokojnie, bo nie były to miłe wspomnienia. "Dlaczego psujesz tak miły dzień? Trudno nie pamiętać, jak cię pobili, a potem przerzucili nas przez siodła jak worek kukurydzy i wywieźli na jakieś odludzie z zamiarem zabicia."

"Przepraszam, nie chciałem rujnować nastroju, wręcz przeciwnie. Patrz, tam na tej dużej skale niedaleko miejsca, gdzie zostawiliśmy konie, widzisz?" Przysunął się bliżej, tak że mógłby ją objąć ramieniem i pokazał w tamtym kierunku. Na skale siedział człowiek i rozglądał się powoli na wszystkie strony. Rosarita przestraszyła się trochę i wtuliła plecami w jego tors.

"Spokojnie, to tylko Bernardo. Ojciec nalegał, abym go zabrał, skoro wie, że chciałem zabrać cię na piknik. A ze swojej strony pomyślałem, że nie będzie źle, jeśli stanie na straży. Może jest głuchy i nie może mówić, ale wzrok ma dobry. A na tej skale jest porządny punkt obserwacyjny. Gdyby ktoś się zbliżał, da nam znać świstawką."

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i podziwem. "Zaplanowałeś to wszystko z takimi detalami, zadbałeś nawet o kwestie bezpieczeństwa. Jak jakiś rzymski strateg."

Diego zarumienił się aż po koniuszki uszu. Po prawdzie planował to już od dłuższego czasu, ale zawsze miło być docenionym za włożony wysiłek. Wiedział też, że nie będzie bardziej gotowy na to co musiało się wydarzyć.

xxx Zorro xxx

"Nie chcesz się przejść po posiłku? Chyba tradycyjna sjesta nie wychodzi nam najlepiej." Zaproponował don z pozoru swobodnym tonem. Nie kontrolował jednak odruchów swojego ciała, a senorita od razu zauważyła, jak bardzo się spiął.

"_Droga z płatków róż, piknik, strażnik, romantyczna sceneria i serenady, a teraz stężał, jakby miał go ktoś pobić… Czyżby w końcu zebrał się na odwagę?"_

Od czasu pocałunku w hacjendzie de la Vegów, Rosarita spodziewała się, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym będzie musiała podjąć ważną życiową decyzję. Diego był uczciwy i honorowy, nie bawiłby się jej uczuciami, gdyby nie miał poważnych zamiarów.

"Jasne, trochę ruchu dobrze nam zrobi. Pokażesz mi wodospad?"

Caballero podniósł się i wyciągnął dłoń, aby pomóc jej wstać, ale już jej nie puścił. I tak trzymając się za ręce, pospacerowali w stronę ściany wody i małego jeziorka u jego podnóża. Spadające krople tworzyły białą bryzę, a promienie słońca rozbijały się o nie, tworząc piękną i ulotną tęczę.

Stali chwilę podziwiając piękny widok. W końcu Diego odwrócił się twarzą do dziewczyny, wziął obie dłonie w swoje i przykląkł na jedno kolano. Odetchnął dla dodania sobie odwagi i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

"Ros, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, mogłaś nie traktować poważnie moich oświadczyn. Ale odkąd pojawiłaś się w moim życiu ponownie, nie ma dnia, w którym nie myślę o tobie. Jesteś najpiękniejszą, najmądrzejszą i najodważniejszą senoritą, jaką znam i jest to dla mnie zaszczyt, że nazywasz mnie przyjacielem. Ale chciałbym ofiarować ci więcej niż przyjaźń. Kocham cię i zrobię wszystko, abyś była szczęśliwa. Czy uczynisz mi ten honor i zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną?"

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się mu uważnie. Cała jego postawa była tak pełna nadziei, jak niepewności. Nieświadomie zmarszczył czoło, czekając na odpowiedź. Na tak piękną prośbę, potrzebowała chwili, aby sformułować odpowiednią odpowiedź. W tym czasie młodzieniec spuścił głowę, ale wciąż mocno trzymał jej ręce, jakby były jego kołem ratunkowym. W jego głosie czuć było napięcie, gdy kontynuował.

"Błagam, tylko odpowiedz szczerze. Wiem, że nadal masz słabość do Zorro. Jeśli uczucie do niego jest silniejsze, nie wahaj się odmówić mi. Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu i jeśli wybierzesz jego, nie stanę wam na drodze."

Po cichu zaś pomyślał. "_Jeśli zdecyduje się na maskę, obaj ją stracimy. Ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Renegaci się nie żenią i nie zakładają rodzin."_

Rosarita wyswobodziła jedną ręką i ujęła go pod brodę. Podniosła mu głowę do góry, tak, że ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Nie mogła znieść jego udręczonej miny, więc pospieszyła z zapewnieniem. "Może i mam słabość do Zorro, jednak legendę można kochać, ale nie z nią żyć. Zajęło mi trochę czasu zrozumienie tego. Diego, ciebie też kocham, ale to z tobą chcę spędzić resztę życia. Z radością zostanę twoją żoną."

Gdy to mówiła, twarz dona wypogodziła się, a szeroki uśmiech wyrażał ulgę. Patrzył na nią z uwielbieniem. Wstał i wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki niewielkie aksamitne pudełko. Otworzył je i pokazał zawartość. W słońcu skrzył się piękny pierścionek. Wyjął go i nałożył na jej palec, a potem ucałował dłoń.

"To pierścionek zaręczynowy mojej matki. Jest w naszej rodzinie od czterech pokoleń. Dostałem go od ojca, abym mógł go podarować wyjątkowej dziewczynie, którą poślubię."

Rosarita położyła dłoń na jego piersi, a on ją objął w pasie. Senorita przyjrzała się drugiej ręce, ozdobionej teraz biżuterią.

"Jest piękny, pamiętam go z dzieciństwa. Kocham cię Diego."

Przeniosła spojrzenie na jego twarz i piękne piwne oczy. Znała tę minę i wiedziała, czego chciał, a przed czym dotychczas się wstrzymywał. Wiatr rozwiał mu włosy, więc podniosła dłoń i poprawiła niesforne kosmyki. Gdy przyciągnął ją bliżej i pochylił się, wplotła mu rękę we włosy, pociągnęła w dół i przymknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu.

Tak, jak poprzednio caballero nie śpieszył się i był w pełni dżentelmenem. Pieścił jej usta, trzymał ją mocno i blisko siebie jednym ramieniem, a drugą dłonią gładził delikatnie jej policzek i linię szczęki. Jego dotyk wysyłał fale ciepła w głąb jej ciała. Spokój i cierpliwość doprowadzały ją na skraj szaleństwa. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej i przeniosła dłoń z piersi na szyję.

Diego chciał nacieszyć się nią, dopóki mógł. Od miesięcy pragnął jej ust, jej dotyku, śnił o bardzo nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach, ale na to wszystko musiał jeszcze poczekać. Teraz pił z jej słodkich warg jak gdyby sączył nektar z kielicha, mając nadzieję, że ta chwila będzie trwać w nieskończoność. Aksamit jej skóry, którą pieścił swoimi palcami sprawiał, że utrzymanie kontroli było coraz trudniejsze. Czuł każdy centymetr jej ciała na swoim, pełny i miękki biust, płaski brzuch i przyjemnie zaokrąglone biodra. Serce biło mu jak po długim biegu, gdy przesuwała dłoń po jego piersi i przeczesywała włosy, co uwielbiał, od kiedy zrobiła to pierwszy raz.

Tylko z pozoru był spokojny. Gdyby nie dobre wychowanie i głęboki szacunek dla ukochanej, kto wie, czy nie położyłby jej wśród kwitnących kwiatów i nie uczynił swoją jeszcze przed ślubem. A jej pieszczoty wcale tego nie ułatwiały. Gdy zaczęła sunąć dłonią z piersi, przez ramię do szyi, jęknął i pogłębił pocałunek. Jego ręce zaczęły frustrująco wolno wodzić po jej plecach. I choć była to tortura tak dla niej, jak dla niego, oboje poddali się jej słodyczy.

Poczuła, jak jego ciało odpowiedziało na jej działania. A konkretnie pewna jego część. Przywarła do niego biodrami jeszcze mocniej, choć nie wiedziała, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Jednak Diego zorientował się, że jeśli będą kontynuowali, to straci te resztki kontroli, jakie jeszcze posiadał. Dlatego po chwili zakończył pocałunek szybkim cmoknięciem w usta.

Oddychali ciężko i stali w swoich objęciach. Żadne nie miało zamiaru puścić drugiego. Rosarita położyła głowę na jego piersi, tuż po brodą. Pasowała idealnie.

Caballero przerwał ciszę, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

"Querida, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy zostaniesz oficjalnie moją żoną, skończą się wszystkie krzywdzące twoją reputację plotki? O tobie i Zorro jako parze? Będziesz doną de la Vega i nikt nie będzie śmiał więcej podnieść na ciebie ręki. Będziesz bezpieczna."

Senorita odchyliła się w jego ramionach tak, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. "Nie zgodziłam się wyjść za ciebie, aby uciąć plotki i być bezpieczną. Zgodziłam się, bo chcę z tobą być." Argument poparła groźną miną i całkiem mocnym ciosem w bark.

Diego roześmiał się perliście. "Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takiego anioła jak ty?"

Nim zdążyła wymyślić odpowiedź, podniósł ją w górę za biodra i zaczął wirować wokół. Był szczęśliwy, a strach przed odrzuceniem i przegraniem konkurencji z samym sobą wyparował. Był piękny dzień, przyroda wokół kipiała życiem, a kobieta jego marzeń właśnie powiedziała "tak" na jego oświadczyny.

Kręcili się chwilę, a senorita piszczała, gdy zakręciło się jej w głowie. Młody don nie zauważył kiedy wszedł w płytką wodę przy brzegu. Jeden źle postawiony krok na śliskim kamieniu spowodował, że stracił równowagę. Lecąc do tyłu, przytrzymał Rosaritę, aby nie stała się jej krzywda. Jednak nie uchronił jej od częściowej kąpieli.

Senorita Cortez zapiszczała jeszcze głośniej, gdy chłodna woda zmoczyła jej spódnicę. Oparła się rękoma na jego piersi, wpychając go głębiej do jeziorka.

"Ty wariacie, jestem cała mokra!" Ale ona również doceniała romantyczną scenerię i powagę tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Była szczęśliwa i nawet przypadkowa kąpiel nie była w stanie tego zepsuć. Śmiała się głośno, gdy Diego prychając, próbował się uwolnić i wstać.

"Hej, to był przypadek! Przestań!"

Odpowiedział mu śmiech i chlapanie wodą. Zauważył, że senorita nie miała mu za złe takiego lądowania. Jego łobuzerska strona charakteru wyszła na wierzch, gdy udało mu się w końcu usiąść i sam zaczął wysyłać w jej stronę fontanny kropel. Wodna bitwa trwała w najlepsze, a Diego skradł jej jeszcze kilka szybkich całusów, ukaranych wepchnięciem na większą głębokość.

xxx Zorro xxx

Jednak dobra zabawa musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Dzień był ciepły, ale płynąca woda dość chłodna. Diego zobaczył, że Rosarita ma już gęsią skórkę na przedramionach, więc podniósł ją, podtrzymując pod kolanami i plecami, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

Niósł ją całą drogę do koca, a woda kapała mu z grzywki. "Puść mnie, potrafię chodzić, a ty tylko na mnie lejesz dalej wodę."

Otrząsnął się jak pies, wywołując pisk senority i dalszą fontannę kropel. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i przytulił ją mocniej. "Wiem, że potrafisz, ale zbyt długo marzyłem, żeby trzymać cię w ramionach, żeby tak łatwo cię teraz puścić."

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, ale również z uśmiechem na twarzy. "Skoro tak dobrze wszystko zaplanowałeś, to na pewno masz też dla nas zapasowe ubrania." Podpuszczała go dalej.

"No tego akurat nie przewidziałem, przepraszam, następnym razem się poprawię. A tak na poważnie to zrobię ci z koca parawan, zdejmiesz te mokre rzeczy i będziesz mogła się nim okryć, dopóki nie wyschną." Widząc jej niepewną minę, szybko dodał. "Obiecuję nie podglądać."

Rosarita dała mu buziaka w policzek, on ją postawił na ziemi, bo dotarli do miejsca piknikowego. Posprzątali wspólnie pozostałości jedzenia i naczynia, a młodzieniec wykorzystał najbliższą kępę krzaków i rozwiesił koc, tak aby tylko głowa jej wystawała. Senorita sprawnie wyswobodziła się z mokrej sukienki i podała mu, żeby rozłożył na słońcu.

Caballero odszedł i na trawie położył także swoją marynarkę i pas, ale nadal pozostał w koszuli i spodniach. Musiała przyznać, że wilgotny materiał przykleił się do skóry i jej przyjaciel, "_jej narzeczony"_ jak się poprawiła w myślach, wyglądał całkiem pociągająco. Dlatego senorita zawahała się. Pozostanie w mokrej halce groziło przeziębieniem, a przecież nie mogła tak, jak Diego, wystawić się na ciepłe promienie w bieliźnie.

"_Przecież i tak niedługo będziemy małżeństwem, a Diego jest dżentelmenem."_

Zdjęła halkę i opatuliła się kocem, ale do wyschnięcia położyła ją nieco na uboczu. Caballero był odwrócony bokiem i udawał, że nie widział jej działań, ale spostrzegawczy Lis doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji i jej zawahania. Starał się nie dawać po sobie niczego znać, ale wyobraźnie podsuwała mu całkiem nieprzyzwoite obrazy.

Usiedli razem na brzegu i dalej przekomarzali się w wesołej atmosferze. Chociaż jego rozmarzone spojrzenie powodowało, że delikatny rumieniec nie schodził z jej policzków. O przeziębienie zupełnie się nie martwiła, a gorąco było jej wcale nie od koca.

Gdy nadeszło popołudnie, a ubrania wyschły, Rosarita zebrała swoje rzeczy i ukryła się za krzakami. Caballero był odwrócony plecami i uczciwie nie podglądał, chociaż korciło go strasznie.

Wzięli wszystkie pozostałości po pikniku i idąc za rękę uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi, dotarli do koni. Gdy Bernardo ich zauważył, pomachał przyjaźnie ze skały. Ros skinęła mu głową i podniosła do góry dłoń, prezentując pierścionek, który błyszczał w słońcu. Niemowa podniósł oba kciuki i pokiwał z aprobatą głową. On, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, nie miał wątpliwości, że dziewczyna przyjmie oświadczyny.

Pomachali mu na pożegnanie i pojechali w stronę hacjendy Cortezów.

xxx Zorro xxx

"Diego, czy pytałeś wcześniej mego wuja o moją rękę?" zapytała zaciekawiona. Zgodnie z tradycją to swaci lub rodzice uzgadniali szczegóły, nie bacząc zwykle na wolę dzieci, a same oświadczyny młodzieńca były zwykłą formalnością. Dziewczyna zaś nie miała nic do powiedzenia, oprócz potulnego "tak".

"Nie, ale chcę dzisiaj to nadrobić. Myślisz, że mi odmówi?" Caballero strapił się. Don Fernando dotąd był mu przychylny, ale…

"Wuj cię lubi, na pewno się zgodzi. Ale dlaczego nie pojechałeś najpierw do niego albo nie wysłałeś ojca?" Diego był przyzwyczajony do unikania odpowiedzi i półprawd dotyczących Zorro, ale teraz wił się bezskutecznie, aż senorita zatrzymała konia.

"Dlaczego?"

Nie miał innego wyjścia jak szczerze odpowiedzieć. Spuścił wzrok. "Gdybym poprosił oficjalnie o twoją rękę, mam wrażenie, że don Fernando i mój ojciec zorganizowaliby nam ślub. Ale nie byłem pewny, czy ty też tego chcesz." Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z miłością. "Tak, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa."

Rosarita była zaskoczona jego motywacją i szczerością. Wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała go po policzku, a on tę dłoń ucałował. "Niech no tylko wujek spróbuje ci odmówić! Potraktuję go patelnią, aż się zgodzi!"

Diego pamiętał, że jest to całkiem skuteczna broń w rękach senority, ale nie mógł tego głośno przyznać. Zamiast tego roześmiał się z ulgą.

Gdy dojechali do hacjendy, od razu udali się do salonu, trzymając się za dłonie. Wpadli przez drzwi i ujrzeli don Alejandro i seniora Corteza pogrążonych w poważnej dyskusji, o czym świadczyły zmarszczone czoła i zamyślone miny. Cała czwórka powiedziała w tym samym momencie.

"Mamy wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia."

To rozluźniło atmosferę. Diego, jako młodszy, zamilkł w oczekiwaniu na nowiny, ale jego ojciec machnął na niego.

"Mówcie, o co chodzi, widzę, że jesteście podekscytowani."

Młodzieniec spojrzał na narzeczoną z niemym pytaniem, a ona skinęła mu głową i uśmiechnęła się dla dodania otuchy i odwagi. Oczyścił gardło i zwrócił się do gospodarza.

"Don Fernando, zastępujesz obecnie ojca Rosarity jako jej opiekun. Dlatego zwracam się do ciebie z prośbą o jej rękę. Obiecuję otoczyć ją miłością i opieką, na jakie zasługuje."

Czekał w napięciu na odpowiedź, a dwaj starsi mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, wybuchnęli śmiechem i jednocześnie zawołali. "No wreszcie!". Senior Cortez odwrócił się do młodego de la Vegi. "Oczywiście Diego, że się zgadzam. Masz również błogosławieństwo od mojego brata, bo wspominałem mu w listach, że oczekuję, że niedługo mnie o to zapytasz. On także nie widzi przeciwwskazań."

Po uściskach, gratulacjach i podziwianiu pierścionka starsi donowie spoważnieli. Diego wyczuł zmianę nastroju i krążył wzrokiem między nimi.

"O co chodzi? O czym chcieliście nam powiedzieć?"

"Dzisiaj do Los Angeles przyjechał kurier z listem od gubernatora i wysokością podatku."

Ton, jakim don Alejandro to powiedział, nie wróżył niczego dobrego.


	22. Coroczny podatek dla gubernatora

W salonie zapanowała napięta atmosfera. Don Alejandro przedstawił szczegóły położenia, w którym znaleźli się mieszkańcy Los Angeles.

"Jak wiecie, mieszkańcy naszego pueblo płacili zazwyczaj 25 tysięcy pesos, przy czym udział w podatku zależał od wielkości majątku, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Niestety kwota do zapłacenia w tym roku to 50 tysięcy pesos."

Diego był poruszony, a jego radość z zaręczyn prysnęła. "Ależ ojcze, to suma nieosiągalna dla dzierżawców i bardzo mocno nadwyrężająca fundusze caballeros. Wiele rodzin zostanie dosłownie z niczym. A hacjenderów też nie będzie stać, aby im pomóc finansowo, na przykład rezygnując z opłat za dzierżawę."

W jego głosie było słychać, jak bardzo się przejął całą sprawą. Rosarita mimo tego, że była zmartwiona, spojrzała na niego z dumą. "_To jest właśnie Diego, jakiego pamiętałam z dzieciństwa. Może po prostu potrzebował odpowiedniej motywacji do działania?_"

Do rozmowy wtrącił się don Fernando. "Zgadza się. Dla niektórych rodzin już poprzednie podatki były trudne do uiszczenia. Te są nierealne, ale nie mamy wyjścia."

Młodzieniec się zamyślił. Gdyby nie obecność innych w pokoju, prawdopodobnie rozpocząłby swój zwyczajowy spacer w tę i z powrotem. "_Przedwcześnie wysłałem Zorro na emeryturę. Że też kurier musiał przyjechać akurat dzisiaj!_"

"To niemożliwe. A może kurier był podstawiony? Albo… nie wiem… list jest sfałszowany?" Młody de la Vega spróbował dowiedzieć się szczegółów, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że tym razem Bernardo nie był w pueblo poszpiegować.

Jego ojciec pokiwał głową. "Niestety, patrzyliśmy, podpis i pieczęć są oryginalne. Jako powód gubernator podał w liście konieczność zwiększenia wydatków na wojsko, zbrojenie garnizonów i tłumienie rewolucji." Znając zaś wcześniejsze podejście Diego do tego typu spraw, dodał z przekąsem. "Nawet jeśli napiszesz z protestem, to odpowiedź dostaniesz najszybciej za dwa tygodnie. I to bez gwarancji sukcesu. Możesz sobie darować proponowanie."

Młodzieniec spuścił głowę, jak zwykle, gdy słyszał takie docinki, aby nie dać po sobie znać, jak bardzo go bolały. "_Niby wszystko w porządku, mój ojciec rozpoznałby fałszerstwo. Ale nadal to śmierdzi szwindlem._"

Rosarita widząc, że Alejandro jednym zdaniem pchnął jej narzeczonego z powrotem w jego codzienną bierność, ścisnęła jego dłoń. Odwzajemnił gest, ale nie podniósł głowy.

Senorita wtrąciła się. "A co na to wszystko kapitan? Do tej pory nie można było o nim złego słowa powiedzieć, jest sprawiedliwy i troszczy się o mieszkańców."

"Kapitan musi działać z literą prawa, nawet jeśli oznacza to zabranie komuś ostatniej krowy. Wprawdzie zapowiedział, że na zebranie podatku ma trzy miesiące i można mu go wpłacać w ratach. Obiecał też, że jeśli nikt nie będzie utrudniał, to on też nie użyje przemocy." Wyjaśnił senior Cortez.

"Ale … jak będzie musiał zabrać wszystko…" Jej niemej prośbie, aby to nie była prawda, odpowiedziały smutne miny dwóch starszych mężczyzn.

Alejandro postanowił zmienić temat. "W normalnych warunkach, moglibyśmy wyprawić wam wesele nawet za miesiąc. Jednak przy takich okolicznościach jesteśmy zmuszeni poprosić was o odłożenie ślubu, żeby sytuacja finansowa się unormowała. Pół roku?" Zapytał, szukając potwierdzenia u przyjaciela. Don Fernando skinął głową, ponieważ o takiej perspektywie czasowej rozmawiali przed przybyciem młodszego pokolenia.

Diego zadrżał. Rosarita przyjechała do Los Angeles sześć miesięcy wcześniej i śnił o niej każdej nocy. W tym czasie zdobył jej serce i mieli wspólne kilka przygód, w masce i bez niej. Dalsze pół roku brzmiało dla niego jak wieczność. Jednak rozumiał prośbę ojca.

Podniósł jej dłoń do ust i pocałował. W jej oczach widział tęsknotę i niecierpliwość. "Ros, będę czekał na ciebie tak długo, jak będzie potrzeba. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że będzie to zanim osiwieję i zacznę podpierać się laską."

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, bo wyobrazili sobie młodzieńca z przyprószoną szronem głową, kuśtykającego do ołtarza. Po tej poważnej rozmowie dokładnie tego potrzebowali.

xxx Zorro xxx

De la Vegowie zebrali się wkrótce do domu. Jadąc do hacjendy, Diego streścił ojcu przebieg zaręczyn. Oczywiście zręcznie ominął temat przypadkowej kąpieli i uparcie twierdził, że Bernardo cały czas był z nimi. "_No, w końcu był, tyle że po drugiej stronie doliny._"

Alejandro był dumy z syna. Jego zatwardziały kawaler właśnie się zaręczył! "Muszę przyznać, że wiesz, jak zauroczyć senoritę. Piknik rozumiem, ale serenada i tęcza, i te płatki róż… Musiałeś ogołocić chyba cały ogród!?"

"Spokojnie ojcze, nie pozrywałbym wszystkiego z ukochanego ogrodu matki na raz. Część kwiatów suszyłem od jakiegoś czasu, a pozostałe zebraliśmy z Bernardo wczoraj na łąkach przy południowych pastwiskach. I one, przyznam, są ogołocone do cna!"

Akurat dojechali do domu i oddali konie stajennemu. Na patio już czekał podekscytowany niemowa z butelką wina prosto z Hiszpanii, którą trzymali w piwnicy na specjalne okazje.

"Masz rację, to idealny trunek na dzisiejszy wieczór." Starszy don skinął mu głową aprobująco, po czym zwrócił się do syna. "Przebiorę się i będziemy świętować Diego. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo raduję się, że w końcu się ustatkujesz. Jestem z ciebie zadowolony."

Gdy odszedł, Bernardo odstawił wino na stolik i szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię.

"Tak, jak przewidziałeś, don Fernando nie miał nic przeciwko. Co więcej, pisał już wcześniej z ojcem Ros i on też wyraził zgodę. I po co ja się tak obawiałem?"

Służący rozłożył ręce, wydął usta i pokręcił głową. Potem pogładził się po brodzie, co oznaczało don Alejandro, pokazał 6 palców i zegarek, po czym machnął kciukiem nad ramieniem do tyłu. Jego pantomimę zakończył obrys kobiety w powietrzu i groźna mina.

"Tak, pamiętam ultimatium ojca. Mam się oświadczyć do spędu, albo poślubię Marię. Uff udało się w ostatniej chwili."

Po chwili jednak uśmiech zniknął z twarzy caballero. "Póki ojciec nie zejdzie, chodź ze mną do jaskini. Nie byliśmy dzisiaj w pueblo, a przyjechał kurier z listem podatkowym."

Bernardo narysował małe "z" w powietrzu.

"Wszystko ci opowiem na dole. Moja emerytura musi najwyraźniej jeszcze poczekać."

xxx Zorro xxx

Następnego dnia Diego zaskoczył ojca, gdy wstał jeszcze wcześniej niż ostatnio. Młody don skończył właśnie śniadanie i wychodził, gdy Alejandro dopiero na nie przybył.

"Hijo, gdzie tak pędzisz? Przecież dopiero co wzeszło słońce."

"Buenos dias, ojcze. Z tego wszystkiego nie posprzątałem wczoraj po pikniku, a chciałbym też utrwalić dla Ros ten piękny pejzaż. Bernardo już zapakował sztalugę i farby i czeka z końmi." Odpowiedział w pośpiechu młodzieniec i już go nie było.

Alejandro z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i powiedział do siebie. "Gdybym wiedział, że do porannego wstawania wystarczy, że się zakocha, mocniej naciskałbym, aby pomyślał o amorach."

xxx Zorro xxx

To o czym starszy de la Vega nie wiedział, to, że dolinka była wyczyszczona poprzedniego dnia przez Bernardo, a pejzaż od tygodnia wysychał w jaskini. Tam też udali się dwaj konspiratorzy. Diego szybko przebrał się w czarny strój.

Mocował właśnie szpadę do pasa, gdy przyjaciel stuknął go w ramię ze zmartwioną miną. Już wczoraj dyskutowali na ten temat.

"Wiem, że ryzykuję, idąc do Toledano, bo on uważa nasz pakt za dawno zerwany. Jednak coś mi się tutaj nie zgadza i chcę to sprawdzić. Poza tym podatek oznacza śmierć z głodu dla wielu peonów i rzemieślników. Nawet jeśli danina jest zgodna z prawem, a kapitan poszedł na rękę z tymi ratami i wypełnia tylko swoje obowiązki, to nie mogę na to pozwolić."

Jednym zwinnym ruchem dosiadł Tornado.

"Pojedź później do Rosarity i powiedz jej, że dzisiaj nie przyjadę, bo szykuję kolejną niespodziankę." Wskazał na stojący w kącie portret ukochanej na tle wodospadu, który miał być jego dzisiejszym alibi.

Tymczasem Bernardo pokręcił palcem w kółko przed ustami.

"Jak masz jej to powiedzieć? Nie wiem, ale ona uwielbia twoje miganie, na pewno się dogadacie. Powodzenia."

xxx Zorro xxx

Zorro cały ranek obserwował koszary, ukryty na jednym z dachów. Jak na złość kapitan pracował w swoim gabinecie. "_Jak to dobrze, że wziąłem ze sobą kilka tortilli, inaczej zdradziłoby mnie burczenie w brzuchu._" Pomyślał renegat, popijając wodę z manierki. Dach na szczęście był otoczony murkiem, a pobliskie drzewo dawało trochę cienia.

Kiedy w końcu wszyscy, włącznie z dowódcą, udali się na obiad do koszar lub tawerny, zszedł i zakradł się do okna kwatery Toledano. Ostrożnie wsunął się do środka i zaczął przeglądać dokumenty znajdujące się na biurku i w szufladzie. "_Jak to dobrze, że nasz komendant jest taki schludny, wszystko w idealnym porządku_."

Bez problemu znalazł feralny list. Przyjrzał się uważnie pieczęci i podpisowi. Wyglądały na autentyczne. Wziął kartkę pod światło, ale też nie widać było żadnych nieprawidłowości.

Nagle usłyszał kroki przed drzwiami i stłumione ścianą głosy. Odłożył wszystko na miejsce i ukrył się w sypialni, zostawiając jedynie szparę. Po chwili do gabinetu weszła Raquela i sędzia.

Stanęli nad biurkiem, a senior Galindo zapytał. "Czy jesteś seniora pewna, że twój mąż jest przekonany o prawdziwości podwyżki podatku? Nie przedobrzyłaś z kwotą? I jak masz zamiar te nadmiarowe pieniądze wydobyć z wojskowego transportu?"

Raquela wyjęła ze stanika sukni kartkę, a drugą ręką sięgnęła po leżący na biurku rozkaz. Rozłożyła oba na blacie. "Zobacz senior, czy sam jesteś w stanie rozróżnić, który jest prawdziwy."

Galindo pochylił się i porównał oba dokumenty. "Fałszerstwo doskonałe. Jestem pod wrażeniem, nikt tego nie będzie w stanie podważyć."

Kobieta wydęła wargi i dumnie uniosła podbródek. "Z zabraniem naszego udziału też nie będzie problemu. Worki z pieniędzmi gotowymi do transportu przechowywane są tutaj, w gabinecie komendanta. Bardzo łatwo będzie podmienić niektóre z nich na takie, gdzie tylko z wierzchu będą monety, a pod spodem metalowe rupiecie. Nasz człowiek w Monterey usunie je, zanim ktoś się zorientuje."

Sędzia spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym podziwem. Nigdy by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, ale do tej pory uważał kobiety za nieco upośledzone na umyśle i niezdolne do większej polityki. Tymczasem Raquela kolejny raz go zaskakiwała pomysłowością i planowaniem. "Gubernator będzie zadowolony, że podatek będzie w całości i na czas. A Orzeł dostanie pieniądze na zakup prochu i muszkietów."

"Dokładnie tak, senior. Mój mąż prowadzi pueblo tak, że nikt się nie poskarży na niesprawiedliwość, więc też nikt nie będzie wiedział o zaginionych 25 tysiącach pesos." Seniora Toledano złożyła oryginał i schowała go z powrotem w staniku. Oboje wyszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Żadne nie zauważyło bystrego obserwatora, który słyszał każde słowo.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zorro wrócił do jaskini tylko po to, aby zjeść obiad i się odświeżyć. W głowie układał swój plan.

"_Jeśli uda mi się odzyskać oryginał rozkazu i podsunąć go kapitanowi, rozpocznie on swoje śledztwo i w najgorszym razie będzie chciał zweryfikować list w Monterey. A co z robić z jego wiarołomną żoną? On ją kocha, chociaż to oczywiste, że uczucie jest jednostronne. Czy będzie umiał zachować bezstronność? No nic, najpierw odzyskam rozkaz, a potem zobaczę._"

Gdy zapadł już wieczór i duża część mieszkańców pueblo spędzała go w tawernie, Zorro zakradł się do mieszkania, które zajmowała Raquela. Z dołu słychać było wesołe śmiechy i szczęk kufli, czyli normalne odgłosy o tej porze dnia. Renegat przeszukiwał właśnie ciemną sypialnię, gdy usłyszał za drzwiami szuranie. Zanim miał czas na reakcję, drzwi się otworzyły i wpadła przez nie wpół rozebrana i namiętnie całująca się para. Kapitan był bez koszuli, a Raquela miała rozpiętą suknię i obnażoną pokaźną część biustu.

Toledano wyczuł obecność intruza i gwałtownie się odwrócił, zasłaniając Raquelę. "Zorro, jak śmiesz przychodzić do pueblo! I w ogóle co robisz w sypialni mojej żony!?"

W jednej chwili pasja przerodziła się we wściekłość i zazdrość, a szpada sama znalazła się w jego ręku. "I to ty przestrzegałeś mnie wcześniej, a sam przyszedłeś pozbawić jej czci! Zginiesz za to!"

Zorro również wyciągnął broń, ale tylko parował kolejne ciosy. Ze spokojem próbował przemówić przeciwnikowi do rozsądku. "Senior, do pueblo przyszedłem w zupełnie innej sprawie, nie podoba mi się kwota podatku, uważam, że rozkaz jest sfałszowany."

Cięcie, unik, pchnięcie, zbicie, cięcie, blok. Krążyli wokół siebie, skupieni na walce.

"I szukałeś go tutaj w pokoju? Myślałem, że jesteś na tyle inteligentny, żeby wymyślić lepszą wymówkę. Już ten tłum wzdychających do ciebie senorit to za mało dla ciebie? Teraz przerzuciłeś się na mężatki?"

Po kilku kolejnych ruchach zwarli się w bliskim dystansie. Zorro zdecydował, że zasieje w sercu komendanta ziarno niepewności, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Toledano będzie w stanie przemyśleć to dopiero później.

"Nie przyszedłem zbałamucić ci, senior, żony, ani żadnej innej dziewczyny, niezależnie od jej stanu. Mam podejrzenie, że oryginał znajduje się w tym pokoju." Wyszeptał i odskoczył.

Wymieniali kolejne sztychy, chociaż to kapitan był stroną atakującą, zarówno bronią, jak i inwektywami. Przez to pojedynek był wyrównany. Żaden jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na Raquelę. Otrząsnęła się po pierwszym szoku i poprawiła odzienie. Ukryła się zapomniana przez walczących w kącie przy łóżku, aby nie otrzymać przypadkowego ciosu w tej wymianie.

Jednak teraz Zorro stał tyłem do niej. Niewiele myśląc, wzięła dzbanek na wodę do mycia i z całej siły uderzyła go w potylicę. Jak bardzo kapitan nie był zły na bandytę, zauważył jej ruch i odstąpił. Miał swój honor, a atak od tyłu nie mieścił się w tym pojęciu.

Renegat zatoczył się i podniósł rękę do guza. Świat wirował mu przed oczyma i czuł się jak pijany. "_Muszę uciekać, muszę uciekać, muszę uciekać…_"

W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości przetoczył się przez parapet. Chyba tylko dzięki niewiarygodnemu szczęściu trafił idealnie w siodło Tornado, który zarżał, czując bezwładne ciało. To go na chwilę ocuciło. "Do domu, amigo."

Przez całą trasę usiłował nie spaść. Leżał na końskim karku i kurczowo trzymał się łęku, a w drugiej dłoni ściskając wciąż obnażoną szpadę. Tornado biegł dość szybko, ale równo. W jaskini z ulgą zsunął się z siodła, wprost w ramiona zmartwionego przyjaciela.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tymczasem wciąż wściekły kapitan ubrał się i zwołał oddział żołnierzy. Jeździł od hacjendy do hacjendy i żądał obecności wszystkich domowników. Był pewien, że po takim ciosie z łatwością rozpozna osłabionego Lisa i w końcu go dopadnie. Wciąż nie ochłonął i w zazdrości nie myślał całkiem rozsądnie.

Po dwóch godzinach dotarł także do domu de la Vegów. Wszedł pewnie na patio w towarzystwie kilku lansjerów. Na powitanie wyszedł mu Alejandro.

"Buenas noches, commendante. Cóż sprowadza cię o tak późnej porze?" Zapytał zaniepokojony don.

Kapitan nie tracił czasu na wyjaśnienia. "Buenas noches. Szukam Zorro. Gdzie jest twój syn?"

"Senior insynuujesz, że Diego to Zorro. Przecież to niedorzeczne!" Oburzony głos gospodarza poniósł się aż na piętro i zaalarmował Bernardo. Sługa wyjrzał przez okno i zauważył przybyszów. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który leżał w ubraniu caballero w łóżku i odpoczywał. Ostatnie dwie godziny sprawiły, że doszedł nieco do siebie, ale wciąż miał zawroty głowy.

Młody don także usłyszał głos ojca. Chwiejnie usiadł i wskazał na szafkę przy biurku. "Podaj mi, proszę ten bezbarwny alkohol z szafki i nalej kieliszek wina."

Niemowa wykonał polecenie, ale nie rozumiał jego sensu. Diego odkorkował butelkę i skropił górę koszuli. Widząc zdziwioną minę Bernardo, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

"Nie będę potrafił iść prosto ze względu na zawroty. A kto jeszcze się zatacza? Muszę pachnieć jak gorzelnia i kapitan da się nabrać."

Chwilę później usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i głos Alejandro. "Diego, zejdź proszę. Komendant chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć."

"Już idę." Powiedział młodzieniec, chwycił kieliszek z winem, zmoczył usta i mrugnął do przyjaciela. "Trzymaj za mnie kciuki."

Wyszedł na taras i próbując zachować równowagę, zszedł po schodach, wspierając się ramieniem o ścianę. "Ach, kapitanie, jaka miła niespodzianka! Przyjechał pan w samą porę! Napijesz się za moje szczęście, senior?"

Toledano spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Diego był podobnej postury co Zorro i zataczał się lekko. "_Czyżby niewinnie wyglądający poeta był tylko przykrywką?_"

"Co robiłeś dzisiejszego wieczoru? I dlaczego nie możesz iść prosto?"

Młodzieniec czknął, spojrzał na ojca, który podniósł brew w dezaprobacie na stan potomka, a potem jeszcze raz na kapitana. Wybuchnął śmiechem i objął żołnierza za ramię.

"Co robiłem? Ależ świętowałem oczywiście! I jak to nie mogę prosto?" Zajrzał do kieliszka i czknął jeszcze raz. "No może przedobrzyłem o lampkę albo dwie. Ale kapitanie, to jest okazja."

Pierwotne podejrzenie stawało się z każdą minutą coraz bardziej niedorzeczne. Opary alkoholu unosiły się wokół caballero. Nawet Toledano musiał przed sobą przyznać, że po prostu jest wstawiony.

"A jaka to okazja?" Zapytał, aby ostatecznie utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu.

"Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że najpiękniejsza... najodważniejsza… najpowabniejsza i … najsłodsza senorita zgodziła się zostać moją żoną. Czyż życie nie jest piękne kapitanie? Dzisiaj namalowałem jej portret na tle wosopadu… nie, wopasadu… No wiecie czego. Napijesz się ze mną?"

Toledano pokręcił głową, jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że ten dandys może być Zorro? Zdjął z siebie jego ramię i zignorował pytanie. Ze współczuciem spojrzał na starszego dona.

"Przepraszam za najście don Alejandro. Gdy następnym razem wpadnie mi do głowy głupi pomysł podejrzewania pańskiego syna o bycie Zorro, proszę mi przypomnieć dzisiejszy wieczór. I gratuluję zaręczyn."

Kapitan z żołnierzami wyszli, a rozgoryczony de la Vega zaciągnął Diego do jego pokoju i odstawił do łóżka. Mógł sobie darować reprymendę, do pijanego i tak wiele by nie dotarło. Ale jutro to on sobie porozmawia na temat nadużywania alkoholu i przynoszenia wstydu rodzinie!

Po jego wyjściu do sypialni wsunął się Bernardo przez tajne przejście. Całkiem trzeźwy caballero podniósł się na przedramionach. "Uff, udało się. A przez tego guza, nawet nie będę musiał rano udawać kaca. Chociaż znów będę musiał wysłuchać kazania od ojca."

Bernardo pokazał na uszy i pociągnął je na dół ze zbolałą miną. Podniósł kciuk do góry. Potem odgiął szyję w bok i wystawił język, a pięść powędrowała do góry.

"Tak, masz rację. Lepsze kazanie niż stryczek."


	23. Niewierna żona

Sącząc leniwie wino w tawernie, Diego i Bernardo uważnie obserwowali poczynania seniory Toledano przez kolejne dni. Stała się bardziej ostrożna, uważnie się rozglądała wokół i podejrzliwie spoglądała na każdego caballero. No może oprócz młodego de la Vegi, do którego wciąż przymilnie się uśmiechała z daleka. Nigdy też nie poruszała się sama, pilnowała, aby być w tłumie.

Bernardo był traktowany nieco jak niewidzialny, więc miał okazję podsłuchać kilka rozmów, spostrzeżeń innych mieszkańców i podejrzeć nieco więcej. Kapitan nocował w mieszkaniu żony i delegował żołnierza albo dwóch, aby mieli na nią oko. Jednak zakochany komendant wciąż obsypywał ją komplementami i czułymi spojrzeniami, ślepy na jej obojętność. Być może w małżeńskiej sypialni jej stosunek się ocieplał, ale w pueblo nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ten związek jest mocno jednostronny. Nikt oprócz Toledano.

Na to właśnie niemowa zwrócił uwagę Diego. Jednak młodzieniec pokręcił głową i wyjaśnił. "Gdybym zastawił pułapkę na Raquelę, aby przekonać kapitana do jej niewierności, on mi uwierzy albo nie. Przecież ostrzeżeń Zorro nie wziął do serca. A plotki na pewno doszłyby do uszu Ros, nie wątpię, że seniora byłaby pierwsza, żeby jej dokuczyć."

Bernardo zrobił kółko z palców i włożył do środka serdeczny palec. Ściągnął ten prowizoryczny pierścionek i podał go przyjacielowi.

"Tak, Ros już mi raz wybaczyła starcie z Raquelą, nie wiem, czy zrobiłaby to po raz drugi. Poza tym nabieram przekonania, że nasza słodka i niewinna kapitanowa, potrafi kąsać równie jadowicie jak żmija. Jeśli ma w planach usidlenie mnie, może zrobić krzywdę Ros, żeby ją wyeliminować. Musimy wymyślić coś innego."

Stali przy koniach i patrzyli na plac pueblo. Handlarze rozstawili swoje stragany i nawoływali klientów. Słychać było gdakanie kur i gęsi z pobliskich zabudowań, z dala zamuczała jakaś krowa. Żołnierze stali na warcie przy bramie, a kilka grupek vaqueros i peonów wymieniało ploteczki i nowiny. Wokół fontanny wesoło dokazywały dzieci.

Diego uśmiechnął się, bo najmłodsi bawili się w swoją ulubioną grę. Jedno z nich przywdziewało czarną maskę i uciekało, a pozostali je gonili wokół wodopoju. Po skończeniu śpiewania przyśpiewki o dzielnym Lisie i głupim Monastario, mały Zorro stawał do pojedynku na patyki z jednym z rówieśników. Czarna maska zmieniała właściciela, a cała pogoń rozpoczynała się od nowa.

Ta beztroska zabawa nasunęła mu pewną myśl. Trącił przyjaciela. "Dzieci uwielbiają twoje magiczne sztuczki. Wiesz, te z wyciąganiem monet lub słodyczy zza ucha czy kołnierza. A często do kręgu gapiów dołączają też dorośli. Państwo Toledano niedługo będą kończyć obiad w tawernie."

Bernardo w lot pojął zamysł. Uformował dłonie w półmiski i przytknął sobie na wysokości piersi, potrząsnął, po czym jedną z nich złożył jak szczypce, złapał coś sprzed siebie i podniósł do góry w triumfującym geście.

"Dokładnie, niczym nie ryzykujemy, ale jeśli Raquela wciąż ma oryginał ukryty w tym samym miejscu, to jest szansa na jej zdemaskowanie. Swoją drogą… ciekawe gdzie chowa rozkaz, jak wieczorem przychodzi do niej mąż…"

Spojrzał się z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy i łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku, a służący machnął obydwiema rękami w powietrzu, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tak, jak przewidzieli, gdy tylko Bernardo rozpoczął swój magiczny pokaz, od razu wzbudził zainteresowanie zaciekawionych dzieci. Niedługo dołączyli do nich także rodzice oraz inni dorośli, którzy ciasnym kręgiem otoczyli sztukmistrza. Widząc takie zbiegowisko państwo Toledano przepchęli się do pierwszego rzędu. Arturo po pierwotnym zaniepokojeniu, że coś złego się stało, odetchnął z ulgą i przypatrywał się z rozbawieniem, jak niemowa wyciąga lub ukrywa zręcznie kolejne fanty.

Wszyscy śmiali się z kolejnych trików i lekkiego błaznowania Bernardo, który oprócz dzieci zapraszał gestami do zabawy również dorosłych. Jego figle były niewinne i nikogo nie ośmieszały, więc nie brakowało ochotników.

W pewnej chwili ukłonił się grzecznie Raqueli i pociągnął ją lekko za rękę. Kobieta może by się i oparła zaproszeniu, ale rozluźniony Toledano popchnął ją delikatnie na środek. Jeśli nie chciała wywołać małego skandalu, musiała, choć niechętnie, ustąpić. Jednak nie miała zamiaru ułatwiać magikowi pracy. Gdy podał jej monetę, że by ją schowała, ta bez namysłu wsunęła ją w dekolt sukni i z naburmuszoną miną skomentowała. "I co teraz zrobisz?"

Wokół rozległo się buczenie gapiów, bo ewidentnie chciała zepsuć sztuczkę i dobrą zabawę. Bernardo zmarszczył brew i podparł brodę w zamyśleniu. Tupał chwilę nogą, a wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, ciekawi jak wybrnie z tej sytuacji.

Wtedy jakby olśnienie spłynęło na niemowę, bo szeroko się uśmiechnął i podniósł palec wskazujący do góry. Zbliżył się do Raqueli i wydłubał jej monetę zza ucha. Publiczność odetchnęła i z głośnym aplauzem wyraziła uznanie. Jednak Bernardo uniósł jeszcze raz palec do góry, chcąc zwrócić ich uwagę.

Kciuk i palec wskazujący zetknął razem w małe szczypczyki i zanurzył w staniku seniory. Jednak zrobił to w taki sposób, że nawet kapitan nie mógł posądzić go o niemoralne zamiary i zaśmiewał się wraz z innymi, gdy niemowa zaczął wyciągać spod ubrania kawałek papieru. Wywołało to jeszcze większe brawa, a magik oddał kartkę komendantowi.

Raquela zbladła i zaczęła protestować. "To jest jakiś spisek, Arturo. Co on tam podłożył?"

Jak gdyby nic się niezwykłego nie stało, niemowa odwrócił się w stronę Garcii i zaczął wykonywać kolejną sztuczkę, tym razem z jajkiem. Tymczasem Arturo odwinął zwitek i z niedowierzaniem rozpoznał podpis i pieczęć gubernatora pod listem z wysokością podatku. Pierwsze co mu się nasunęło na myśl, że jest to kiepski żart. Potem przyszła chwila otrząśnięcia się, skąd służący de la Vegów to wytrzasnął, bo suma podatku była taka jak rok wcześniej - 25 tys. pesos, a list wyglądał na autentyczny. Tylko data była aktualna.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem stuknął Bernardo w ramię, a gdy ten się odwrócił, zasypał go pytaniami. "Skąd to masz? Kto ci to dał? Czemu nie pokazałeś tego wcześniej?"

Nieco przestraszony niemowa pokazał na uszy i zaprzeczył głową. Wesołe śmiechy ucichły, a ludzie patrzyli w napięciu na komendanta. Przecież nie mógł być zazdrosny o dużo starszego służącego, szczególnie że nawet nie dotknął seniory. Wszyscy mogli służyć za świadków.

W tym momencie nadszedł Diego i machnął na przyjaciela i narysował w powietrzu kształt budynku. "Chodź, pora wracać do domu."

"Chwileczkę don Diego, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą i twoim służącym. Zapraszam do gabinetu." Toledano powiedział to nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, wskazując ramieniem w stronę garnizonu. Caballero wzruszył ramionami i udał się tam, a za nim podążył Bernardo.

Arturo odwrócił się do żony. "A ciebie poproszę, żebyś udała się do swojego mieszkania i nie opuszczała go."

Seniora fuknęła jak dzika kotka, ale posłusznie skierowała się do domu przy placu. Przy wodopoju pozostali zaciekawieni i rozplotkowani mieszkańcy.

xxx Zorro xxx

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu, Toledano wskazał gościom krzesła, ale sam usiadł na brzegu biurka. W ręku trzymał rozłożony list. Zaczął mówić powoli do Bernardo. "Skąd to masz?"

Niemowa popatrzył bezradnie na swojego patrona. Diego powtórzył pytanie, posiłkując się gestami. Wtedy na twarzy zapytanego błysnęło zrozumienie.

Tak jak wcześniej odegrał pantomimę przed przyjacielem, podsuwając mu pomysł, teraz powtórzył ją przed komendantem.

"No dobrze, ale jak on się tam znalazł?" Mimo całej sytuacji caballero musiał przyznać, że Toledano zachowuje wyjątkowe opanowanie i z cierpliwością próbuje rozszyfrować gesty.

Jednak Bernardo rozłożył ręce i pokiwał głową. Potem pokazał, jak chowa w rękawie lub między palcami monetę i na czym polegają jego sztuczki. Ze stanika Raqueli miał zamiar wyciągnąć małą tasiemkę i nie spodziewał się, że będzie tam coś jeszcze.

De la Vega pomagał w tej rozmowie i interpretacji gestów. Gdy kapitan głęboko się zamyślił i umilkł, zapytał. "Dlaczego ten kawałek papieru jest taki ważny? Słyszałem, że kobiety często chowają za dekoltem różne cenne rzeczy, ponieważ ich suknie są pozbawione kieszeni, a torebkę łatwo wyrwać z ręki."

Komendant bez słowa położył list na stole i wyjął z szuflady drugi, który umieścił obok. "Choć i zobacz sam don Diego. Może twoje wykształcenie przyda się w tej sprawie."

Caballero podszedł bliżej i uważnie studiował oba dokumenty, chociaż doskonale wiedział, co zobaczy. Udał też zdziwienie i oburzenie, obracając się gwałtownie do Toledano. "Ależ kapitanie te rozkazy są identyczne, ale na jednym jest połowa kwoty!"

Zamyślony Arturo wyjął z szafki jeszcze kilka innych listów od gubernatora i rozłożył na całej powierzchni biurka. "Czy uda ci się stwierdzić, który jest oryginałem, a który podróbką?"

"Na zajęciach z chemii przerabiałem kilka sposobów na fałszowanie, chociaż były to zajęcia fakultatywne i raczej miały pokazać możliwości niż nauczyć nas oszukiwać, ale zobaczmy…"

Diego uważnie badał oba rozkazy, przyglądał się im pod światło. Pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową i zabrał się za inne dokumenty. Bernardo i Toledano zachowali pełną napięcia ciszę, nie chcąc przeszkadzać.

W pewnym momencie de la Vega z ulgą się wyprostował w krześle i wskazał list z niższą kwotą. "Ten jest autentyczny."

"Skąd wiesz?"

"To fałszerstwo niemal doskonałe. Podejrzewam, że pieczęć może być oryginalna. Ale widzicie tutaj i tutaj…" wskazał takie same litery w kilku miejscach "...gubernator inaczej prowadzi rękę. Stawia literę jednym pociągnięciem, czasem jej nie domykając. A tutaj… " postukał w fałszywy rozkaz "wszystkie, ale to absolutnie wszystkie litery są domknięte. Nikt przy naturalnym piśmie nie jest aż tak dokładny."

Kapitan uważnie przyjrzał się kartkom w miejscach wskazanych przez caballero i z aprobatą pokiwał głową. "Dziękuję ci, don Diego. Właśnie uratowałeś wiele rodzin przed utratą całego dobytku. Ale mam prośbę. Na razie nikomu nic nie mówicie. Im mniej osób o tym wie, tym łatwiej będzie mi prowadzić śledztwo. A zacząć będę musiał od własnej żony." dodał kwaśno.

Diego odetchnął w myślach z ulgą. Protesty Raqueli i umiejętnie sfałszowany rozkaz okazały się skuteczniejsze niż przestrogi Zorro. Ostatecznie liczył się efekt finalny, a mina kapitana wskazywała, że tym razem nie da się ugłaskać małżonce.

xxx Zorro xxx

Po wyjściu z garnizonu zostali otoczeni i zasypani pytaniami przez ciekawskich, ale caballero uparcie odmawiał komentarzy. Ten lekki rozgardiasz był im na rękę, bo opóźniał zapowiedziany powrót do domu, a obaj chcieli być świadkami kolejnych wydarzeń. W końcu plotkujący odstąpili i koło nich zostało tylko dwóch donów, którzy zagadnęli o wymianę byków do zapładniania.

Rozmowa o przyszłości stad de la Vegów i ich sąsiadów została przerwana. Z domu na placu wyłonił się Toledano z zaciśniętą szczęką, prowadzący wyrywającą się Raquelę. Nawet z tej odległości było widać, że chwyt na jej ramieniu był na tyle mocny, że mógł zostawić siniaki, ale udaremniał oswobodzenie się.

Gdy doszli do Diego i Bernardo, seniora przystanęła i wysyczała do młodzieńca.

"Ofiarowałam ci senior przyjaźń i sympatię, a ty je odrzuciłeś na rzecz dziwki Zorro. Naprawdę jesteś tak zdesperowany, że zadowalasz się zużytym towarem z drugiej ręki? A teraz śmiesz się na mnie mścić i szczuć na mnie własnego męża?"

Bernardo spojrzał z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Rosarita była jego słabym punktem, a Raquela nie przebierała w słowach. Caballero zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zacisnął szczękę. Na szczęście nie dał się sprowokować i uprzejmie, aczkolwiek stanowczo odpowiedział.

"Jestem zaręczony z honorową senoritą o nieposzlakowanej opinii i nie pozwolę szargać jej dobrego imienia. Na twoim miejscu seniora myślałbym raczej nad dobrym wytłumaczeniem dla kapitana."

Skinął głową Toledano, a ten ze smutkiem pociągnął wiarołomną żonę do garnizonu. Dotąd nie chciał wierzyć złośliwym plotkom, że młody caballero był wzięty przez nią na cel. Jednak ta wymiana zdań oraz zdegustowana mina młodzieńca, powiedziały mu więcej, niżby chciał wiedzieć.

"Ciekawe co Rosarita ci zrobiła, skoro chcesz kryć ją i Zorro." Rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym. Bernardo położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela i ledwo zauważalnie pokręcił głową. De la Vega rozluźnił mięśnie. Wspięli się na konie i odjechali. Pożegnał ich szczęk zamykanej kraty od celi.


	24. Ucieczka i powrót do normy

Następnego dnia Diego z Bernardo przyjechali do pueblo, sprawdzić jak potoczyła się sprawa z Raquelą. Caballero wierzył w honor i uczciwość komendanta, ale zawsze lepiej wiedzieć więcej niż być nieprzyjemnie zaskoczonym.

De la Vega nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze zsiąść z konia, gdy już podbiegł do niego kapral Reyes z prośbą, aby młody don udał się niezwłocznie do gabinetu kapitana. Diego wymienił z przyjacielem zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak podążyć za żołnierzem.

Dowódca garnizonu siedział nad stosem dokumentów i ksiąg. Nieogolone policzki, niedopięty mundur i talerz z resztkami jedzenia zdradzały, że prawdopodobnie nie opuszczał pomieszczenia od wczorajszego wieczoru. Był wyraźnie załamany, na co wskazywały lekko skulone ramiona.

"Buenos dias, komendancie. W jakiej sprawie chcieliście mnie widzieć?" Zapytał przyjacielskim tonem caballero, chcąc wysondować nastrój rozmówcy.

Toledano uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odchylił się w krześle i wskazał siedzisko po drugiej stronie biurka. "Buenos dias, don Diego. Liczyłem, że przyjedziesz dzisiaj do pueblo, bo nurtuje mnie jedna sprawa."

De la Vega usiadł i chociaż sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego, nerwy miał napięte jak postronki. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że dotyczy to Zorro.

"Co to za sprawa? Czy ktoś inny badał oba dokumenty i wysnuł inny wniosek? Chętnie to przedyskutuję."

Arturo machnął ręką i skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie. "Nie o to chodzi. Twoja ekspertyza nie zostawiła mi złudzeń, a rozmowa z Raquelą i listy, jakie znalazłem w jej sypialni, raczej potwierdziły moje najgorsze obawy. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek posądzał mnie o stronniczość, więc jutro odsyłam ją wraz z dowodami do Monterey."

Diego ze współczuciem próbował go pocieszyć, choć był już pewny, że są to tylko puste słowa. "Może po prostu ktoś ją szantażował albo… no nie wiem…"

Kapitan tylko pokręcił głową. "Nie, nie było żadnego szantażu. Zastanawiam się tylko, od kiedy współpracowała ze spiskowcami, czy już po ślubie czy jeszcze przed." Zamyślił się na moment, a caballero z szacunku nie przerywał. Jeśli Arturo wymsknął się tak osobisty komentarz, faktycznie nie był w najlepszej kondycji psychicznej.

Po chwili podjął wątek. "Ale to teraz już nieważne. Poprosiłem cię tutaj, bo chciałbym wyjaśnić oskarżenia Raqueli, co do twojej osoby. Zorro jest poszukiwany listem gończym. Myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pomaganie bandycie też jest przestępstwem."

Diego udał oburzenie. "Chyba nie oskarżasz mnie, senior, o kolaborację z tym renegatem?"

Tym razem kapitan uśmiechnął się bardziej szczerze niż przy powitaniu. "Nie, nie oskarżam cię o nic. Ale mam obowiązek zweryfikować to pomówienie. Czy możesz mi dać słowo caballero, że nie pomagasz Zorro?"

Młodemu de la Vedze ulżyło. Już dawno nauczył się jak formułować takie przysięgi, żeby brzmiały zgodnie z intencją rozmówcy, ale nie plamiły kłamstwem honoru rodziny.

"Oczywiście. Daję słowo, że nie pomagam Zorro. I mogę też wyjaśnić, skąd wzięła się plotka."

Toledano też wyraźnie ulżyło. Dość miał przejść z własną żoną, żeby dodawać do tego oskarżanie powszechnie lubianego, choć ekscentrycznego dona.

"Zamieniam się w słuch."

"Poprzedni komendant został zabity w drodze do pueblo. Jego miejsce zastąpił inny człowiek, który szybko zorientował się, że Rosarita stanowi dla niego zagrożenie. Wcześniej podróżowali razem i znała go pod prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Ten fałszywy Ortega zorganizował na nią dwa zamachy, które udaremnił Zorro. Postanowili skonfrontować przebierańca, ale wtedy sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Zorro został ranny, a Ortega uciekł. Dla bezpieczeństwa Rosarita ukrywała się razem z Zorro przez cały następny dzień." Diego poprawił się w fotelu, co komendant odebrał jako reakcję na dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. W końcu dziewczyna była teraz jego narzeczoną.

"Czy senorita Cortez ma wiedzę, kim jest Zorro?"

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem komendanta, caballero się spiął. "Nie sądzę. Czy będzie miała z tego powodu kłopoty?"

Toledano odpowiedział uspokajająco. "Bandyta uratował jej właśnie życie i mam ją osądzać, że nie zdarła mu maski w takich okolicznościach? Czy uważasz, że jestem bez serca? Ale mów dalej, bo mam wrażenie, że to nie koniec."

"Jestem niemal pewny, że Rosarita nie zna jego tożsamości. Sam chyba pamiętasz, kapitanie, jak na podstawie właśnie tych plotek zostaliśmy razem porwani i pobici. Była przesłuchiwana przy mnie i zaprzeczyła wszystkiemu."

Jednak komendant nie odpuszczał tematu, a Diego czuł, że zaczyna się pocić. "Z raportów wynika, że inne senority też były od czasu do czasu ratowane przez Zorro, ale plotka przetrwała tylko o Rosaricie. Przepraszam, ale muszę zadać to pytanie, choć jest osobiste, więc proszę, nie oburzaj się. Czy masz przypuszczenia, że twoja narzeczona wpadła w oko temu bandycie?"

Caballero gwałtownie wstał, ponieważ Toledano uderzył bardzo blisko prawdy, zbyt blisko. Strużka potu pociekła po kręgosłupie. Na szczęście dla niego, reakcja została odczytana jako obrona honoru ukochanej dziewczyny.

"Spokojnie don Diego. Nie mam zamiaru uwięzić jej jako przynęty, jak miał to w zwyczaju mój poprzednik, Monastario. Ale mam obowiązek ścigania Zorro, a tym samym zbierania wszystkich użytecznych informacji. Więc?"

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale caballero nie dostrzegł fałszu w tym oświadczeniu. Dlatego uspokojony usiadł z powrotem.

"Rosarita wyprowadziła się z ojcem z Los Angeles dekadę temu i przyjechała tu na wakacje pół roku temu z powodu remontu ich hacjendy pod Monterey. Mimo że z wieloma osobami zna się z dzieciństwa i dobrze zaaklimatyzowała się przez ostatnie miesiące, niektórzy wciąż traktują ją jak obcą."

Komendant pokiwał głową i dokończył myśl. "O obcych się lepiej plotkuje, a jak najlepsza partia w okolicy poprosiła o jej rękę, doszła do tego pewnie zazdrość, co poniektórych senorit."

Diego nie odezwał się, tylko potaknął głową. Miał nadzieję, że ten argument wystarczy do porzucenia tropu przez kapitana. I widocznie wystarczył, bo Arturo dodał z goryczą.

"Może chociaż tobie poszczęści się w małżeństwie. W takim razie sprawę uważam za zamkniętą i dziękuję za wyjaśnienia. Możesz przekazać don Alejandro, że dzisiaj ogłoszę poprawną kwotę podatku, ale nie rozpowiadaj jeszcze tego szerzej."

Pożegnali się i Diego wrócił do koni. Już z daleka uśmiechnął się na widok obgryzającego paznokcie i nerwowo wędrującego koło rumaków przyjaciela. "Wszystko w porządku, Bernardo. Kapitan chciał tylko dowiedzieć się, skąd wzięła się plotka o Ros i Zorro. Udało mi się racjonalnie mu to wytłumaczyć, ale niewiele brakowało. Seniora Toledano odjedzie wraz z dowodami do Monterey, więc chociaż ten epizod skończył się dobrze. Może teraz będzie w końcu spokój. W pueblo nie mam już czego dzisiaj szukać, pojedziemy do hacjendy Cortezów. W końcu muszę dbać o narzeczoną, żeby mi żaden Zorro nie porwał przyszłej panny młodej."

xxx Zorro xxx

Po uporządkowaniu dokumentów i ksiąg, przygotowaniu raportu dla gubernatora i toalecie, Toledano w końcu opuścił zacisze gabinetu. Zbliżała się pora obiadu i żołnierze, byli albo w koszarach albo w tawernie.

Jednak zdążył tylko przekroczyć próg, gdy coś twardego uderzyło go w głowę. Nawet nie zarejestrował, kim jest atakujący, bo pogrążył się w ciemności. Dwaj żołnierze przenieśli go do łóżka i przykryli.

Jeden z nich otworzył celę, ale zamiast podziękowania usłyszał tylko "Nie śpieszyło się wam zbytnio."

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, ale wskazał przygotowany wcześniej wóz z sianem. Raquela przewróciła oczyma, ale zagrzebała się w słomie. Drugi z żołnierzy wskoczył na kozioł i bez pośpiechu wyjechał przez bramę, niezaczepiany przez nikogo.

Zatrzymali się dopiero kilka kilometrów za pueblo. Tam czekał już sędzia z dwoma końmi. Raquela wygrzebała się z wozu, chociaż złorzeczyła na wspólników, którzy ją uwolnili, a raczej na sposób, w jaki to zrobili. Tyradę przerwał Galindo.

"Seniora, w Los Angeles jesteś spalona. Podziękowałabyś raczej za ratunek. Teraz musisz uciec i się ukryć."

"Ratujecie mnie, tylko żebym nikogo nie wsypała. Próżny trud i tak niczego by się nie dowiedzieli. Najbardziej newralgiczne dowody zdążyłam zniszczyć, zanim przeszukano mój pokój. Wszystko przygotowane?"

Sędzia skinął głową. "Tutaj jest mapa do kryjówki pod Santa Barbara, znajduje się tam zapas jedzenia i wody na dwa miesiące. Jak sprawa przycichnie, Orzeł oddeleguje cię, gdzie indziej. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ta kryjówka miała być dla mnie, gdyby coś poszło źle, ale mogę ją odstąpić."

Raquela odjechała w stronę Santa Barbara nawet bez pożegnania. Wciąż wyrzucała sobie, jak mogła tak głupio wpaść. Marzenia o władzy mogły się jeszcze ziścić, ale przystojny i łatwy do zmanipulowania don Diego był poza jej zasięgiem. "_Szkoda, całkiem nieźle całował, jak na takie niewiniątko._"

xxx Zorro xxx

Cios musiał być silny, bo Toledano odzyskał przytomność dopiero pod koniec sjesty. Tknięty złym przeczuciem, najpierw sprawdził cele. Oczywiście okazały się puste, a żołnierze, którzy mieli pełnić wartę, zniknęli. Od razu zarządził pościg za zbiegami. Po kilku godzinach wrócili z pustymi rękoma, bo ślad prowadził gościńcem i znikł wśród innych tropów.

Nagły alarm i wyjazd patrolu został zauważony wśród mieszkańców, więc kiedy wracali, na placu zebrał się ciekawy tłumek.

"_Równie dobrze mogę im powiedzieć teraz._" pomyślał kapitan.

"Seniores i senioras, wczoraj odkryłem dzięki pomocy don Diego i jego służącego, że list z kwotą podatku był sfałszowany."

Przez tłum przeszedł zaniepokojony szmer. Czyżby do zapłacenia było jeszcze więcej?

"Poprawna kwota to 25 tys. pesos. Jednak jeśli ktoś ma życzenie płacić w ratach, proszę bardzo, nie cofam tego ułatwienia."

Wokół zaczęły się szczęśliwe wiwaty i tłum zaczął się przerzedzać, aby uczcić dobrą nowinę szklaneczką wina w tawernie. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na smutną minę komendanta, który wprowadził bez zwykłej werwy konia na teren garnizonu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego siedział na podwórzu hacjendy Cortezów. Trzymali się z Rosaritą za ręce i rozmawiali. W kącie, na ławce zajął miejsce Bernardo, czytający książkę. Bardzo starał się być tak głuchy, jak tego od niego oczekiwano.

Furtka otworzyła się i wszedł zadowolony don Fernando. "Dzieci, mam dobre nowiny. List z podatkiem okazał się sfałszowany, a poprawna kwota to 25 tys. pesos. Nie musicie odwlekać ślubu."

Diego wcześniej słowem się nie zająknął, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego ledwo powstrzymywany uśmiech, żeby narzeczona trzepnęła go w ramię. "Wiedziałeś o tym! I nic nie powiedziałeś!"

Caballero podniósł ręce w geście poddania. "Mea culpa, wiedziałem. Ale obiecałem kapitanowi, że nic przedwcześnie nie zdradzę. Ale mam nadzieję, że za tą drobną przewinę nie każesz mi czekać na siebie kolejnych miesięcy?"

Podniósł jej dłoń i pocałował, wciąż patrząc jej w twarz. Don Fernando odchrząknął.

"Padre wymaga trzech zapowiedzi."

Rosarita wciąż patrzyła w piwne oczy młodzieńca. "No nie wiem, nie wiem… może za 3 miesiące?"

Diego jęknął teatralnie i ukląkł przed nią. "Senorita, litości! Chcesz, żebym uschnął wzdychając do ciebie w tym czasie? Toż to wieczność!"

"2 miesiące? I dzbanek wody do podlewania?"

Senior Cortez przewrócił oczyma, słysząc ich przekomarzanie. "Jak już ustalicie datę, to proszę, poinformujcie mnie i don Alejandro, żebyśmy zaczęli przygotowania." Odszedł do wnętrza budynku, odprowadzany psotnymi uśmiechami.

Szybko jednak Diego spoważniał. "Ros, nie chcę cię naciskać, ale im szybciej się pobierzemy, tym szybciej plotki się skończą. Dzisiaj komendant przesłuchiwał mnie w związku z nimi. Nic ci nie grozi z jego strony, ale wolałbym je uciąć."

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. "Dobrze, za miesiąc. Tyle wystarczy na zapowiedzi i powysyłanie zaproszeń do rodziny."

Jej mina nie była szczęśliwa, więc caballero się zaniepokoił. "_Czyżby miała wątpliwości?_"

Głośno zapytał. "Querida, o co chodzi?"

Jednak jej zmartwienie było zupełnie innej natury. Spuściła wzrok i zaczęła miętosić nerwowo końcówkę szala. Nie poganiał jej, chociaż nie czuł się komfortowo. W końcu zaczęła cicho.

"Chciałabym przed ślubem pożegnać się z Zorro. Obiecał, że przyjedzie. Diego, wiesz, że cię kocham…" Spojrzała na niego z poczuciem winy, ale przerwał jej, kładąc palec na ustach.

"Wiem. I wiem, że on też nie jest ci obojętny. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabyś się z nim nie spotkać i pożegnać. Ros, już tyle razy ci mówiłem. Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. W porządku?"

Pokiwała głową i wtuliła się w jego ramię. Odetchnęła z ulgą. A de la Vega jeszcze długo ganił się w duchu za złożenie tej niefortunnej obietnicy jako Zorro.


	25. Noc przedślubna i ślub

Biała suknia ślubna wisiała w szafie, a wszystkie przygotowania były zapięte na ostatni guzik. Już jutro senorita Cortez stanie na ślubnym kobiercu i odtąd będzie seniorą, donią de la Vega. Jednak to nie nerwy przed zmianą stanu cywilnego nie pozwalały jej zasnąć tego wieczoru. Pewien przystojny bandyta obiecał jej wizytę, jeszcze przed zaręczynami. Tymczasem Rosarita nie widziała go od tamtej pory i tylko dzięki relacjom rówieśniczek, częściej bywających w pueblo, wiedziała, że Lis wciąż czai się w okolicy.

"_Obiecał, jest człowiekiem honoru, na pewno przyjdzie."_

Poprzedniego dnia, ku niewypowiedzianej uldze braci Cortezów, wdowca i kawalera, sympatyczna kucharka podjęła się wprowadzenia niewinnej panienki w szczegóły czekającej ją nocy poślubnej. A że jej własny mąż też już nie żył od kilku lat, nie widziała powodu, aby nie podzielić się także paroma wskazówkami ze swojego doświadczenia. Rosarita była zdeterminowana, aby dzisiejszej nocy sprawdzić tę wiedzę w praktyce.

Nie mogła znaleźć dobrej pozycji w łóżku i kręciła się. Powoli traciła nadzieję i nachodziły ją wątpliwości.

"_Dlaczego miałby przyjść? Tyle razy powtarzał mi, żebym o nim zapomniała. Pewnie wiele senorit go całowało, czemu bym miała być wyjątkowa?_"

Wiedziała, że tej nocy nie zaśnie. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji obróciła się na drugi bok, twarzą do okna, przez które wpadała księżycowa, jasna poświata. Jednak tym razem na tle pełni był czarny kształt. Renegat siedział cicho na parapecie, z niedbale zwisającą nogą i przyglądał się jej.

"Zorro!" wyszeptała i zachłysnęła się z wrażenia.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i grzecznie przywitał. "Buenas noches, senorita. Wymogłaś na mnie obietnicę, więc jestem. Cieszę się, że poszłaś za moją radą i wychodzisz za don Diego."

Usiadła na łóżku, a serce jej waliło w piersi z wrażenia. "Diego jest odważny i troskliwy, myślę, że będzie dobrym mężem. Ale… ale brakuje mu twojej waleczności i podejmowania działania. Czasem widzę przebłyski dawnego chłopca, którego znałam przed wyprowadzką do Monterey, ale szybko znikają."

Wstała i podeszła do niego. W srebrzystym świetle i białej koszuli nocnej wyglądała w jego oczach jak anioł. "_Już jutro będzie moją żoną, już jutro._"

Gdy stanęła przy nim, zsunął się z parapetu. Popatrzyła uważnie w jego czekoladowe oczy, z których wyzierała tęsknota. Teraz była pewna, że wciąż żywił do niej uczucia, że nie zapomniał. Wspięła się na palce i złożyła na jego ustach delikatnego całusa.

Zmieszał się zaskoczony, więc pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. "Przekonałeś mnie, że nie mogę żyć tylko marzeniami. Kocham ciebie, ale kocham też Diego, chociaż nie wiem jak to możliwe."

Zorro wiedział, że nie wolno mu niczego zadeklarować, nie w przeddzień ślubu. Dlatego milczał.

Położyła mu dłoń na wysokości serca i poczuła, jak dudni. Musiała przedrzeć się przez jego bariery i zastrzeżenia. Sama je miała, rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw od wielu dni. Ale to była jej ostatnia szansa. Ich ostatnia szansa.

Tak, jak za pierwszym razem, wsunęła drugą dłoń w przerwę między kołnierzyk i maskę i wodziła po jego odkrytej skórze. Poczuła, jak jego puls jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, a on zadrżał. Pociągnęła go w dół do kolejnego pocałunku.

Młodzieniec był wzięty z zaskoczenia i nie opierał się. Spodziewał się żalu, może płaczu i konieczności pocieszania, ale nie tego. Objął ją mocno i przytulił, a jego język niecierpliwie zwiedzał każdy zakamarek jej ust. Dziewczyna nie pozostawała mu dłużna, a z każdą chwilą utwierdzała się w słuszności swojego postanowienia. Czerń jego stroju zmieszał się z bielą jej koszuli, gdy stali na granicy księżycowego światła i mroku pokoju.

Jednak po chwili przyszło opamiętanie. Bandyta przeniósł dłonie na jej ramiona i delikatnie odsunął. Pokręcił w zaprzeczeniu głową i opuścił luźno ręce.

"Senorita, jutro wychodzisz za mąż. Nie powinienem był przyjeżdżać. Wybacz."

Jednak wbrew rozsądkowi Rosarita go nie puściła i nadal stała blisko, za blisko dla jego trzeźwego osądu. Jej dłoń leniwie rysowała wzór na jego piersi i nieznośnie powoli zaczęła zmierzać w dół. Miała nadzieję, że sugestie kucharki były uniwersalne dla każdego mężczyzny. Przy okazji cieszyła się każdą sekundą kontaktu z jego ciałem.

"Jutro. Od jutra będę należała tylko do Diego."

Jej dłoń była już na wysokości końca mostka. Zorro zacisnął swoje w pięści, walcząc z samym sobą. Miłość i pożądanie prowadziły pojedynek z rozsądkiem i dobrym wychowaniem. Widziała tę walkę i to dopingowało ją do dalszych pieszczot.

"Tę ostatnią noc chcę spędzić z tobą."

Poczuł ciepło na brzuchu, a mięśnie same się spięły. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć w jej oczy, pełne głodu i obietnicy. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w sufit, głośno przełykając ślinę. Rosarita miała do tej pory własne obawy i wstydziła się swojej niemoralnej propozycji, chociaż dokładnie ją przemyślała. Widok poruszającej się grdyki i pulsującego punktu na jego odsłoniętej szyi, ostatecznie przeważył.

"I nie tak niewinnie jak ostatnio."

Zorro poczuł jej miękkie usta na szyi, a jednocześnie jej ręka dotarła do dolnej granicy szerokiego pasa. Jęknął, bo wiedział, że to, co się stanie za chwilę, było przeciwko wszystkiemu, co mu wpajano od dziecka. Ale jej pragnienie było tak samo silne jak jego. Musiał spróbować ją zatrzymać, zanim będzie za późno.

"Don Diego jest moim przyjacielem." Wychrypiał.

Na chwilę oderwała usta od skóry, a w tym miejscu od razu poczuł chłód nocnego powietrza.

"Wie, że dzisiaj mieliśmy się spotkać, a nie jest głupi. Chce, żebym była szczęśliwa."

Była odważna, ale nie zeszła dłonią niżej, ku jego uldze. Już miał zebrać się w sobie, aby przerwać jej pieszczoty i wyjść, gdy poczuł, że przeniosła obie ręce na jego pierś i zeszła niżej z drobnymi pocałunkami. Była zdecydowana i wiedziała, że swoimi działaniami doprowadza go do szaleństwa. To tylko zachęcało ją bardziej.

"Diego oddam moje życie, tobie chcę oddać niewinność."

Czas się dla niego zatrzymał, gdy jej ciepły oddech owionął obojczyki. Nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie odwiązała mu supeł peleryny i odpięła guziki koszuli. Świadomość otoczenia wróciła, dopiero gdy zsunęła mu z ramion ubranie i położyła dłonie na nagiej skórze klatki piersiowej. Przeszedł go kolejny dreszcz, nie wiedział tylko, co było powodem. Jej dotyk czy chłód nocy.

Opuścił głowę i wyszeptał pokonany. "Spójrz na mnie."

Gdy to zrobiła, szukał jeszcze w jej twarzy wątpliwości, ale ich tam nie było. Odnalazł miłość i obawę, że ją odrzuci. Strach, który sam dobrze znał i czuł jeszcze niedawno.

"Nie wolno ci zdjąć maski. Nie wolno ci poznać mojej tożsamości. Obiecaj."

Mówił to z tak śmiertelną powagą, że zrozumiała jego przesłanie. "Obiecuję."

Ostatnia jego bariera została przełamana. Zdjął rękawice i odrzucił je w kąt. Pozwolił opaść do końca pelerynie i koszuli. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i całował aż do utraty tchu.

xxx Zorro xxx

**xxx rating M - czytasz jak masz dowód xxx**

Wirowało jej w głowie od nadmiaru bodźców i braku tlenu. Dlatego odsunęła się pół kroku, aby na niego spojrzeć. Jej ciekawy wzrok przesuwał się po szerokich ramionach i piersi, wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach, na których miejscami odbijały się cienkie białe blizny, aż do bardzo intrygującego wybrzuszenia z przodu spodni. Zarumieniła się, gdy usłyszała jego cichy śmiech. Zorientowała się, że się gapi. Nagle ogarnęła ją nieśmiałość, zagryzła wargę i spuściła głowę.

"Powiedz tylko słowo, ubiorę się i wyjdę. Ale jeśli chcesz, żebym został, to odwróć się."

Nie wiedziała, co zamierzał, ale posłusznie odwróciła się do niego plecami. Delikatnie odsunął jej włosy i przełożył przez jedno ramię, a potem zaczął rozwiązywać tasiemki jej koszuli. Mogła widzieć to wyraźnie w dużym lutrze ustawionym naprzeciwko. Czuła wyraźnie jego ciepły oddech na szyi, a potem także pocałunki. Chciała więcej, więc odchyliła głowę w przeciwną stronę, dając mu więcej miejsca.

Gdy ostatnie wiązanie puściło, jednym stanowczym ruchem zsunął jej ubranie, które opadło na podłogę. Zadrżała od nagłego chłodu, ale teraz to ona w lutrze przyłapała go na gapieniu się. Zorro z uwielbieniem wodził wzrokiem po odbiciu i poczuł, że spodnie, które były ciasne do tej pory, teraz powodują prawie ból.

Wyszeptał jej do ucha. "Jesteś piękna, Rosarita, jak anioł albo grecka bogini." Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jej imię, tak jak poprzednio, samo w sobie było pieszczotą.

Zauważył jej gęsią skórkę, więc szybko objął ją. To było jak spełnienie marzeń. "_Nie, to jest lepsze od wszystkich moich fantazji_." Chłód w sekundę zniknął, gdy jej plecy zetknęły się z jego ciepłym torsem. Duże męskie dłonie wodziły po jej ciele, podziwiając miękkość krągłości i aksamitną skórę.

Stała naga i wciąż zawstydzona, ale nie mogła oderwać wzroku od ich widoku w lustrze. Pewnie dotykał jej ciała, a gdy zaczął masować biust, cicho jęknęła. Doskonale wiedział co i jak robić, aby doprowadzić ją do stanu, gdzie ugięły się pod nią kolana.

Wtedy odszedł pół kroku w tył i wziął na ręce. Oplotła mu ręce wokół szyi i patrzyła zahipnotyzowana, jak zaniósł do łóżka i ostrożnie położył. Szybko pozbył się butów, pasa oraz spodni i bielizny. Siedział na posłaniu tyłem do niej, a Rosarita mogła podziwiać kolejną kolekcję cienkich i białych blizn zdobiących jego plecy i ramiona.

Dotknęła go, bo przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odwracał. "Zorro?"

Wyprostował się i odetchnął. Głos mu lekko zadrżał, gdy spytał. "Czy jesteś tego pewna? Później nie mogę obiecać, że się zatrzymam."

"Jestem. To nasza jedyna szansa i nie zamierzam się wycofać. A ty?"

Nie odpowiedział jej, ale z zuchwałym błyskiem w oku odwrócił się i położył na niej. Jego słodki ciężar sprawiał, że zapomniała o otaczającym świecie, istniał tylko on. To, co się stało potem, mogła porównać tylko do galopu na grzbiecie Tornado przez dzikie prerie Kalifornii w oślepiającym słońcu. Był stanowczy, pewny siebie, trzymał ją mocno, ale nie aż tak, aby pozostawić ślady. Roztaczał jak zwykle aromat końskiego potu pomieszanego z jego specyficznym zapachem. Pieszczoty młodzieńca sprawiały, że czuła się lekko, jakby miała pofrunąć. Nawet nie zdążyła zarejestrować początkowego bólu, gdy budujące się w jej wnętrzu napięcie osiągnęło apogeum. Zachłannie całował ją, aby nikt z domowników nie usłyszał jej jęków. Kolejne fale przyjemności przychodziły i odchodziły, zostawiając ją wyczerpaną i szczęśliwą.

Zorro po raz pierwszy od lat zamknął się na otoczenie. Gdyby weszliby teraz żołnierze, nawet by ich nie zauważył. Jednak nawet półprzytomny z doznań, pamiętał, czego nauczył się na "korepetycjach" w Madrycie od pewnej młodej wdowy. Wtedy z wahaniem i wstydem spowiadał się z każdej "lekcji", teraz je błogosławił. Wiedział jak sprawić przyjemność i jak nie zrobić jej krzywdy w najbardziej bolesnym momencie.

Zatopił się w niej, oszołomiony jej zapachem i bliskością. Jej coraz śmielsze ruchy doprowadziły go do krawędzi. W uszach szumiało mu, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Próbował być delikatny, ale długo wstrzymywane pożądanie wzięło górę. Przeciągał własne uwolnienie tylko tak długo, aż poczuł jej tężejące mięśnie wokół niego i paznokcie wbijające się mu w plecy aż do krwi. Kolejny raz wcale nie był wolniejszy i spokojniejszy.

xxx Zorro xxx

**xxx koniec ratingu M xxx**

Leżeli syci i zmęczeni. Młodzieniec odpoczywał na plecach i obejmował ją ramionami, podczas gdy Rosarita wtuliła się w jego pierś. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczył, ale cieszyła się, że to właśnie on wprowadził ją w tak ważną część życia.

Pocałował ją we włosy i zagadnął "Nie żałujesz?"

Pokręciła głową. "Nie. A ty?"

Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale zadał swoje. "Jesteś szczęśliwa?"

"Tak. Nawet w moich marzeniach, to nie było takie… intensywne."

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. "Marzyłaś o mnie? Senorita z dobrego domu, córka caballero, miała nieprzyzwoite fantazje o pospolitym przestępcy?"

Uderzyła go lekko pięścią w żebra. "Nie jesteś zwyczajnym bandytą i dobrze o tym wiesz."

Zaczął głaskać ją po ramieniu i mruczeć powolną melodię. "Idź spać, jutro twój wielki dzień. Miłych snów."

xxx Zorro xxx

Obudziła się jeszcze przed świtem, gdy ptaki zaczęły swoje trele, a noc uciekała przed szarówką. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach ich miłości. W pierwszych promieniach dnia mogła lepiej się przyjrzeć młodzieńcowi, który leżał obok. Delikatnie, tak, aby go nie obudzić, wodziła palcem po licznych bliznach. Większość była zadana szpadą, ale przynajmniej dwie były duże i okrągłe. Zorro sypiał jednak czujnie i od razu zauważyła zmianę w jego oddechu, mimo że nie otworzył oczu.

"Ta rana jest od kuli?" zapytała, obrysowując szramę.

"Tak, żołnierze czasem mają szczęście." odpowiedział i rozbudził się. Otworzył oczy i zauważył, jak Rosarita dotyka kolejnych blizn. Historia życia zapisana na skórze, a ona właśnie ją odkrywała.

"_Cholera, dotyk można oszukać, ale nie wzrok. Ta noc była błędem. Jeśli zobaczy Diego w łóżku, natychmiast mnie rozpozna! Ależ głupiec ze mnie!_"

Pocałował ją we włosy i delikatnie wyswobodził z objęć. Nie chciał, aby wyglądało to na ucieczkę. Sięgnął po spodnie i zaczął się ubierać. Zaryzykował zerknięcie na ukochaną. Leżała i przyglądała się mu. Ostatnie czego chciał to smutnej panny młodej. Dlatego przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i odgarnął jej włosy z czoła. "To była najwspanialsza noc w moim życiu, a twój dar… nie wiem, czy jestem go godny, ale nigdy o tym nie zapomnę."

Przytrzymała jego dłoń przy policzku swoją. "Ja też cię nigdy nie zapomnę, nieważne ile razy mi każesz."

Oboje się uśmiechnęli — ona z żartu, a on z ulgi, że humor jej się poprawił. Podniósł się i przywdział koszulę i pelerynę. Gdy był już gotów, schylił się i pocałował ją jeszcze raz. Krótko, bo nie miał pewności, czy po dłuższym nie zostałby do śniadania.

"Adios, senorita. Nie będę mógł złożyć ci życzeń pod kościołem, więc przyjmij je teraz. Bądź szczęśliwa z don Diego."

"Gracias. Adios, Zorro."

Jeszcze chwilę patrzyli na siebie w cichym porozumieniu, po czym bandyta zgrabnie wyskoczył przez okno. Rosarita jeszcze przez długi czas wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, rozpamiętując ostatnią noc i nadchodzący dzień.

xxx Zorro xxx

Ledwie wjechał do jaskini, a został zagadany serią chaotycznych gestów Bernardo. Służący zaczął się już poważnie martwić, gdzie jest Diego.

"Spędziłem noc u Rosarity." Widząc zdegustowaną minę przyjaciela, szybko dodał. "Kazanie zrobisz mi później, teraz musimy się wyszykować. I tak, wiem, że to był błąd."

Musiał jednak mimowolnie się uśmiechać, bo niemowa uspokojony, że Zorro dotarł do jaskini bez przygód, szturchnął go w ramię. Pokazał kształt kobiety, po czym złożył dłoń w dziubek i głośno cmoknął końcówki palców. Poruszył też wymownie brwiami.

Diego roześmiał się głośno i zaczął rozmarzony. "Tak, było wspaniale. Rosarita jest..."

Zorientował się, że przyjaciel ciągnie go za język. "Nie oczekuj szczegółów! Ja cię w Madrycie na trzecim roku nie wypytywałem, gdzie chodziłeś w piątkowe wieczory!"

Niemowa wyszczerzył się i pomógł caballero ubrać ślubny garnitur i wyszykować się do uroczystości. Sam miał zostać w hacjendzie, przynajmniej oficjalnie. Już wcześniej postanowili upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i na przyszłość odsunąć podejrzenia od Diego.

xxx Zorro xxx

Kościół był pełen gości i okolicznych mieszkańców. W końcu żenił się nie tylko syn najbogatszego caballero w okolicy, ale także zadeklarowany kawaler. To było wydarzenie roku. Co złośliwsi zastanawiali się, czy to on nie zostawi wybrankę przed ołtarzem w najważniejszym momencie.

Diego stał z ojcem i padre przy ołtarzu. Był zdenerwowany, co już wcześniej spotkało się z kilkoma żarcikami Alejandro. Rosarita wyraźnie powiedziała, że za niego wyjdzie, więc akurat to, wbrew powszechnym podejrzeniom, nie było powodem jego niepewności.

To, co gryzło sumienie młodego caballero, to poprzednia noc. O tym, że senorita nie szła do ślubu dziewicą, wiedziały tylko cztery osoby - on, Zorro, ona i Bernardo. I nikt więcej nigdy się o tym nie dowie, więc jej reputacja będzie nienaruszona. Chwila słabości nie miała w praktyce konsekwencji. Ale mimo wspaniałych wspomnień, do których zamierzał niedługo dodać nowe, czuł pewien niepokój.

Organy zaczęły grać i do kościoła weszła panna młoda prowadzona przez ojca, który przyjechał z Monterey kilka dni wcześniej. Diego nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Suknia idealnie podkreślała każdą krągłość, której wcześniej dotykał, a lekko udrapowany dół spływał zwiewnie na podłogę. Była promienna, radosna i piękna.

Obojgu cała uroczystość przemknęła w okamgnieniu. Rosarita swoją przysięgę wypowiedziała tak samo pewnie jak Diego, bez cienia wątpliwości czy wskazówki, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Przy wymianie obrączek, stres z nich zszedł i uśmiechnęli się do siebie szczęśliwi, że jest już po wszystkim. Nie trzeba dodawać, że długi, choć grzeczny, pocałunek w wykonaniu zwykle uprzejmego, ale nieco nieśmiałego wobec płci pięknej caballero, wywołał żywiołowe wiwaty, a nawet dwuznaczne gwizdy.

Po wyjściu z kościoła państwo młodzi zaczęli odbierać gratulacje od gości. Diego trzymał trochę zaborczo ramię owinięte wokół jej talii. Jego marzenie się spełniło, mieli dobrego komendanta, a najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie właśnie mu ślubowała.

Wesołe rozmowy i życzenia przerwał niespodziewanie sierżant. "Zorro!"

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wjazdu do pueblo. Rosarita drgnęła nieznacznie, ale zauważył to tylko młody de la Vega. Czarny jeździec na Tornado zasalutował szpadą nowożeńcom, spiął konia do levade i uciekł. Żołnierze i mieszkańcy zwrócili się do komendanta w napięciu. Toledano, po opowieści Diego sprzed miesiąca, spodziewał się wizyty renegata, ale machnął ręką. "Nie będziemy psuć sobie takiego uroczystego dnia jakimiś pogoniami. Zorro jeszcze zdążymy złapać innym razem."

xxx Zorro xxx

W hacjendzie de la Vegów trwało wesele. Stoły uginały się od różnorakich potraw przyszykowanych zgodnie przez służbę gospodarzy i Cortezów. Najprzedniejsze hiszpańskie i kalifornijskie wino lało się strumieniami. Do tańca przygrywały na zmianę dwa zespoły, a patio pełne było wirujących par. Rosarita z zaróżowionymi od wysiłku policzkami miała okazję zatańczyć już chyba z każdym chętnym. Diego udała się ta sztuka do tej pory tylko dwa razy.

Młody caballero musiał za to prowadzić zawiłe rozmowy z innymi donami, słuchać dobrych rad małżeńskich matron i zawiedzionych spowiedzi senorit, które miały wcześniej nadzieję na zostanie donami de la Vega, a teraz ich plany legły w gruzach.

W końcu udało mu się wyswobodzić od towarzystwa i odciągnąć na bok Bernardo.

"Wszystko się udało?"

Niemowa ułożył palec wskazujący i kciuk w kółko, a pozostałe rozcapierzył.

"Też mi się tak wydaje. Nikt nie kwestionował tożsamości jeźdźca. Tornado jest zbyt charakterystyczny."

Służący stuknął go w pierś, chcąc zwrócić uwagę. Narysował "z", w poprzednie kółko z palców włożył i wyjął kilka razy palec wskazujący drugiej dłoni, po czym narysował kształt kobiety i wskazał na przyjaciela.

"Tak, wiem, że ta noc była błędem, już ci to mówiłem. Nie mam pomysłu, jak zrobić, żeby Ros się nie połapała."

Bernardo wskazał na stojącą na stoliku obok butelkę z winem, a potem włożył złożone jak do modlitwy dłonie pod policzek.

"To jest myśl. Odwlekę skonsumowanie małżeństwa, dopóki coś nie przyjdzie mi do głowy. Nie uda się w nieskończoność, ale kilka dni na pewno. Gracias."

xxx Zorro xxx

Okazało się, że nie tylko donowie chcą porozmawiać z panem młodym. Padre Felipe podszedł i zaprowadził Diego w odosobniony kąt ogrodu. Cykały świerszcze i dochodził pogłos muzyki, ale oprócz tego wokół było cicho i spokojnie.

"Don Diego, dzisiaj wszedłeś na nową drogę życia. Będziesz miał nowe obowiązki i twoje priorytety też szybko się zmienią."

"Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę." Odpowiedział zamyślony caballero.

"Są pewne rzeczy, które możesz robić tylko ty, jesteś w nich niezastąpiony."

Na te słowa młody de la Vega podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na mnicha, który wciąż łagodnie się uśmiechał.

"Tak, są pewne sprawy, które tylko ty jesteś w stanie wykonać, a ludzie na ciebie liczą. Są też z kolei inne, którym powinieneś poświęcić teraz mniej czasu. Doba ma określoną ilość godzin, chłopcze."

"Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, padre."

"Doszedł ci obowiązek w postaci żony. To oznacza, że musisz z któregoś dotychczasowego zrezygnować. Zbyt dużo zajęć prowadzi do nieostrożności, a to może być niebezpieczne."

Młodzieniec przytaknął. Teraz już nie miał wątpliwości co do właściwego tematu rozmowy. Mnich wiedział i ostrzegał go.

"Gdy przyszliście prosić o zapowiedzi, wysłałem list do przełożonego o przysłanie jeszcze jednego brata, do prowadzenia szkoły. Ma przyjechać w ciągu kilku dni. Dzieci przepadają i za tobą i za twoją żoną, ale zalecałbym, aby od tej pory były to raczej okazjonalne wizyty."

"Dziękuję za tak… mądrą radę, padre."

"Jeśli chciałbyś czasem porozmawiać, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. A teraz, słyszałem, że twój ojciec sprowadził z Hiszpanii pyszną Madeirę, napijemy się?"

xxx Zorro xxx

Po północy państwo młodzi w końcu mieli nieco czasu dla siebie. Część gości już się pożegnała, a Rosarita zatańczyła ze wszystkimi, którzy ją poprosili lub którym wypadało poświęcić chociaż jedną piosenkę. Od kiedy Diego lekko się przed nią skłonił, nie dzielił się ukochaną z nikim.

Dla wszystkich, którzy mniej lub bardziej ukradkowo ich obserwowali, było jasne, że tworzą świetną parę. Młody caballero świata nie widział poza żoną, co kilka razy spowodowało przypadkowe wpadnięcie na ławkę czy drzewo. Prawił jej na ucho komplementy, a ona śmiała się lub odpowiadała mu równie miłe słowa. Przyjaciele Alejandro żartowali z nim, że już niedługo będzie musiał wyprawiać chrzciny pierwszego wnuka.

W końcu ostatni goście się pożegnali, a służba zaczęła sprzątać stoły i patio. Diego pilnował, aby wypić kilka kieliszków wina na koniec. Teraz szarmancko podniósł żonę i na rękach zaniósł ją do jego sypialni, którą od dzisiaj mieli wspólnie zajmować. W środku ostentacyjnie wypił jeszcze jedną porcję wina.

Rosarita schroniła się za parawanem, aby się przebrać. W tym czasie caballero zdjął buty i rzucił się na łóżko. Zanim panna młoda zdążyła założyć koszulę nocną, z pieleszy dochodziło ciche pochrapywanie.

Świeżo upieczona seniora de la Vega stanęła zaskoczona i podparła się pod boki. "_Noc poślubna, a on się spił winem i śpi!_"

Ale musiała przyznać przed sobą, że też jest zmęczona wrażeniami całego dnia oraz weselem. Nieprzespana w pełni poprzednia noc też dawała się we znaki. Dlatego wzruszyła ramionami i wsunęła się pod kołdrę koło Diego.

Pachniał drzewem sandałowym i winem, a śpiąc, wyglądał niewinnie i uroczo. Nie mogła się na niego gniewać. Zamknęła oczy, a do snu ululało ją wspomnienie ciepłych i mocnych dłoni na jej ciele.


	26. Kłopoty w raju

Rosarita powoli wybudzała się ze snu. Słyszała ćwierkające ptaki za oknem, a promyk słońca łaskotał ją w nos. Było jej ciepło i przytulnie. Wcale nie miała ochoty ruszać się z łóżka. Jednak zwykle nie poddawała się długo takiemu słodkiemu lenistwu, więc po kilku minutach otworzyła oczy.

Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana po nieznanym pokoju. Wspomnienia ostatniego dnia uderzyły w nią. Noc z Zorro, ślub z Diego, wesele i …. no i właśnie nic dalej. "_Ale gdzie jest Diego?_" pomyślała zaniepokojona.

W tym momencie zamek w drzwiach cichutko kliknął i wolno się otworzyły. Caballero umyty, uczesany, chociaż w samej koszuli, niósł ostrożnie tacę ze śniadaniem, którą położył na biurku. Nie zauważył, że żona nie śpi, ponieważ na palcach podszedł do drzwi, żeby je zamknąć.

"Nie musisz się tak skradać Diego."

Młody don aż podskoczył. "Ros, ale mnie wystraszyłaś." Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł koło niej z uśmiechem. Wziął ją za ręce i pocałował. "Nie chciałem cię budzić, querida. Ale skoro już nie śpisz, to może zjemy razem śniadanie?"

Wstał po tacę, a w tym czasie Rosarita usiadła i zrobiła miejsce na posłaniu. Musiała przyznać, że jej wybranek postarał się. Oprócz pieczywa i nabiału były też różne owoce i pachnące kusząco ciasto, w kieliszkach lekkie białe wino, a całość udekorowana płatkami czerwonych róż. Posiłkiem można byłoby obdzielić całą rodzinę, a nie tylko ich dwoje.

"Nie wiedziałem, na co będziesz miała ochotę, więc przyniosłem nieco więcej. Od czego chcesz zacząć?" Caballero jakby czytał jej w myślach.

"Może od pomarańczy? Diego naprawdę nie musiałeś…" Pierwsze zaskoczenie jego romantycznym pomysłem minęło, a jej zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Miała lekko naiwną nadzieję, że będzie tak rozpieszczana każdego ranka. Tym bardziej że jej mąż wziął właśnie cząstkę pomarańczy i włożył delikatnie do jej ust. Nie cofnął ręki i pogłaskał ją kciukiem po policzku. Tak niewielki gest, a wywołał u niej dreszcze.

"Musiałem. Jesteś moją królową. Moim obowiązkiem i przyjemnością jest cię rozpieszczać i spełniać twoje życzenia, zanim o nich pomyślisz."

Początkowe wahanie zostało przełamane i oboje zjedli wśród droczenia się i okazjonalnych komplementów i pieszczot. Nie posunęli się jednak dużo dalej niż w czasach narzeczeńskich.

Wcześniej w kuchni, podczas przygotowywania posiłku, Diego miał czas w spokoju pomyśleć. Nie były to wesołe rozważania. Po pierwsze musiał odwlec skonsumowanie małżeństwa, tak długo jak się da. Rosarita na pewno będzie porównywać go do Zorro, więc jego wspomnienie powinno się nieco zatrzeć w jej pamięci. To prowadziło z kolei do drugiej, jeszcze gorszej konkluzji. Diego cały czas, szczególnie w łóżku będzie musiał być kompletnie inny niż zamaskowany bandyta. Dopiero teraz caballero zdał sobie sprawę, jak dużą pomyłką były odwiedziny u senority. Wtedy był sobą, poddał się pasji. Jedna noc namiętności oznaczała stałe hamowanie się przez resztę życia. Ukrycie blizn to była trzecia sprawa i również spowodowała nieprzyjemny grymas na jego twarzy.

"_Może jej powiedzieć prawdę? Ale czy w ogóle mi uwierzy? Nie, na pewno pomyśli, że chcę się podszyć, aby zapomniała o Zorro. Za dobrze gram na co dzień swoją rolę. A nawet jak mi uwierzy, to czy wybaczy, że ją przedwczoraj tak oszukałem? Zresztą, to głupi pomysł, gdybym wpadł, a Bernardo nie był w stanie jej wywieźć do Stanów, jej zaskoczenie uchroni ją przed konsekwencjami. Nie może się dowiedzieć, dla jej bezpieczeństwa._"

xxx Zorro xxx

Kolejne dwa tygodnie upłynęły idyllicznie, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Alejandro. Jego syn zabiegał o uwagę żony, jakby dopiero się zaczynał do niej zalecać, a nie już ją zdobył. Nie raz przyłapał go, jak niósł tacę ze śniadaniem do sypialni lub znosił Rosaritę na rękach ze schodów. Chociaż na to ostatnie seniora protestowała, ale zawsze zostawała uciszona pocałunkiem.

Stary don z radością obserwował ich wspólne rozmowy czy drobne oznaki afektu, jak trzymanie się za ręce czy obejmowanie się, gdy myśleli, że są sami. W myślach już zacierał ręce i wymyślał imiona dla przyszłych wnuków. Gdyby wiedział, że to szczęśliwe małżeństwo nie zostało jeszcze przypieczętowane, byłby srodze zawiedziony swoim niewydarzonym potomkiem. Ale nie wiedział, tak samo jak wszyscy inni, bo Rosarita pierwszego wieczoru skaleczyła się w palec i upuściła kilka czerwonych kropel na prześcieradło. Kochała Diego i nie chciała, aby był tematem plotek czy niewygodnych domysłów. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to skandalu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Jednak to, że Rosarita ukrywała prawdę o ich pożyciu, nie znaczyło wcale, że była z tego stanu rzeczy zadowolona. Po magicznej nocy z Zorro żywiła nadzieję, że Diego okaże się równie interesującym partnerem. Tymczasem każdego wieczoru młodzieniec znajdował jakąś wymówkę, aby wcześniej położyć się spać lub wślizgiwał się ukradkiem, gdy już dawno spała, a potem wylegiwał się do południa.

Jej cierpliwość wyczerpała się po dwóch tygodniach od ślubu. Siedziała w kącie pokoju, za drzwiami, w koszuli nocnej i szalu narzuconym na ramiona. Nie zapaliła świecy i czekała. Po dwóch godzinach zamek cicho kliknął i drzwi nieznacznie się otworzyły i zamknęły. Cień cicho przemknął i zatrzymał się przy łóżku. Zdjął buty i marynarkę, zmylony skotłowaną pościelą. Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy za plecami usłyszał zapalanie świecy i ciepły blask rozświetlił pomieszczenie. Gwałtownie się odwrócił.

"Querida, nie śpisz jeszcze? Jest już późno, na pewno jesteś zmęczona po całym dniu."

"Diego, dlaczego się ze mną ożeniłeś?" Jej mina nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, więc serce skoczyło mu do gardła. Nieskonsumowane małżeństwo można było anulować, czyżby…

"Ros, przecież wiesz dlaczego. Kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie." Uśmiechnął się z beztroską, której absolutnie nie czuł i ukląkł przy jej krześle. Chciał wziąć jej dłonie w swoje, ale umknęła mu. Z przerażeniem zobaczył pojedynczą łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. Nie śmiał jej zetrzeć, żeby nie odsunęła się jeszcze dalej.

"Czemu o to pytasz? Czy masz wątpliwości? Co mogę zrobić, aby je rozwiać?"

W końcu wywołał u niej jakieś emocje. Łzy leciały jedna za drugą, ale oczy ciskały wściekłe błyskawice. Mówiła cicho, ale już sam ton jej głosu zmroził powietrze wokół. "Po, co ci żona, skoro nie masz zamiaru wypełniać obowiązków małżeńskich?"

Caballero zwiesił głowę, unikając jej wzroku. Podniósł się i ciężko przysiadł na łóżku. Wiedział, że odwlekał nieuniknione zbyt długo. Przeczesał włosy i równie cicho zaczął tłumaczyć. "Zorro jest człowiekiem honoru, skoro obiecał, że spotka się z tobą przed ślubem, to mam świadomość, że tak się właśnie stało. Wtedy byłaś jeszcze wolna i … Wiem, że nie mogę się z nim równać. Jest odważny, mistrzowsko włada szpadą i biczem, świetnie jeździ konno, ratuje ludzi w potrzebie, jest bohaterem. Kimś kim nigdy nie będę. Kochasz go i nie wyobrażam sobie, że się nie pożegnaliście. I ja…"

Przerwał, bo poczuł jej delikatne dłonie na swoich ramionach. Słysząc jego przybity ton i widząc zrezygnowaną sylwetkę, złość jej szybko przeszła. Może i jej mąż był odważny, gdy ich porwano, ale pamiętała też jego niepewność, jeśli chodziło o nią.

"... nie chcę wypaść gorzej od niego. Nazwij mnie tchórzem, ale boję się, że nie stanę na wysokości zadania. Ja nigdy wcześniej…" Nie dokończył tłumaczenia, bo nie chciał jej wprost kłamać. Lepiej, aby doszła do własnych wniosków, niekoniecznie prawdziwych.

Seniora przeniosła dłonie na jego policzki i uniosła głowę do góry, żeby na nią spojrzał. Łzy wyschły, a usta wygięły się w półuśmiechu. "Głuptasie, to za ciebie wyszłam i to ty wygrałeś moje serce. Nikt inny tego nie zrobił, więc przestań z tym niedocenianiem się. I nie wypuszczę cię z tego pokoju, dopóki nie uczynisz mnie swoją żoną w pełni, rozumiemy się?"

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć od razu, bo pchnęła go do tyłu na łóżko. Bystry umysł zarejestrował, że ona również użyła niedopowiedzenia, bo nie sprostowała, co wydarzyło się między nią a renegatem. Wewnętrznie się uśmiechnął. Jego Lisica nie była w ciemię bita.

"Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Po dzisiejszej nocy będziesz moją żoną w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. I dam ci przyjemność, żebyś zapomniała o kimkolwiek innym." To zabrzmiało już dużo pewniej.

**xxx rating M - czytasz jak masz dowód xxx**

Nie trzeba było go więcej zachęcać do działania. Usiadł z powrotem i zaczął dotykać wszystkich miejsc, których sobie dotąd odmawiał i całować jej brzuch przez materiał koszuli. Rosarita wplotła palce w jego włosy i zaczęła je przeczesywać, co oboje uwielbiali.

"_Powoli i spokojnie, Diego. Bez gwałtownych ruchów._" Powtarzał sobie w myśli młodzieniec, aby nie wypaść z roli. Czuł wzbierające napięcie, ale tym razem nie mógł się mu poddać.

Zaczął wspinać się z pocałunkami wyżej, jednocześnie podnosząc się z łóżka. Szczególną uwagę poświęcił jej szyi, jednak starał się wszystko robić możliwie delikatnie. Gdy pieścił jej usta, rozwiązał tasiemki z tyłu koszuli.

Rosarita z ulgą przyjęła jego działania. Nie wiedziała wcześniej, dlaczego jej nie chciał. Ale ciepło dłoni poznających krzywizny jej ciała uspokoiło ją. Czuła się pożądana i kochana, chociaż nie mogła powstrzymać się przed porównywaniem jego nieśmiałego dotyku i zdecydowanych rąk Zorro. Gdy wstał i pocałował ją w usta, odwzajemniła pieszczoty i sama zaczęła wędrówkę dłońmi po jego torsie. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że pod materiałem koszuli znajdowały się całkiem przyzwoicie wyrzeźbione mięśnie, których nie spodziewała się po Diego.

Wiedziała, kiedy rozwiązał ostatnią tasiemkę, ale nie zdarł ubrania jednym ruchem. Powoli opuszczał rękawy, sunąc nieznacznie palcami po skórze. Jego dotknięcia były lekkie jak piórka czy atłas spływający po ciele. Zadrżała z emocji, gdy w ślad za opuszczanym materiałem poszły jego usta. Dopiero gdy dotarł do pępka, wypuścił koszulę i dał jej swobodnie opaść. Spojrzał na nią z dołu z takim uwielbieniem, że aż jęknęła. Nie wiedziała, jak to robił, ale rozpalił ją równie skutecznie co zamaskowany bandyta.

Wkrótce oboje leżeli w łóżku. Sięgnęła do guzików jego koszuli, ale odsunął jej ręce. "Ta noc jest dla ciebie, querida. Chcę dać ci przyjemność i naprawić ten czas, gdy tchórzyłem po ślubie. Proszę." Nie dał jej dobrze przetrawić tego postanowienia, tylko głębokim pocałunkiem usunął z jej głowy każdą rozsądną i logiczną myśl.

Dotykał jej delikatnie, całował czule prawie każdy zakamarek jej ciała, aż zaczęła się topić pod jego rękami. Zabierało to dużo czasu, ale dzięki temu miał pewność, że będzie w stanie się kontrolować.

Z kolei Rosarita była doprowadzona do szaleństwa tym nieznośnie wolnym tempem. Płonęła pod jego muśnięciami i chciała poczuć jego nagie ciało na swoim, ale wciąż jej nie pozwalał się rozebrać. Chaotycznie sunęła dłońmi po jego plecach i pośladkach. Wdychała jego zapach, który ją oszałamiał.

Gdy odważył się w końcu włożyć rękę między jej uda i zaczął drażnić czuły punkt, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała, coś w niej pękło. Wygięła plecy w łuk i zagryzła zęby, aby nie krzyknąć. Fala przyjemności przelewała się i nie kończyła, a caballero nie przerywał. Dopiero gdy myślała, że nie będzie więcej w stanie znieść, a świat się za chwilę skończy, cofnął rękę i mocno pocałował. Objął ją i tulił, aż przestała drżeć w jego ramionach.

"Diego, to było cudowne. Skąd wiedziałeś..." Zdołała w końcu wyszeptać. Pocałował ją we włosy z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

"Czy uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że z książki?"

Uderzyła go lekko w pierś. "Jesteś chyba jedynym człowiekiem, któremu uwierzę w takie twierdzenie. Czy wyczytałeś tam jeszcze coś ciekawego?" Zapytała, flirtując.

"Może. Ale obiecałem ci przyjemność i obowiązek małżeński. To pierwsze chyba możemy uznać za spełnione. Co powiesz na ciąg dalszy?" Mrugnął do niej, a ona wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. Takiego Diego kochała. Romantycznego, dowcipnego, nieco zwariowanego i czułego aż do przesady.

"Słyszałam, że do dopełnienia tego obowiązku, jest niezbędne, aby oboje małżonkowie byli rozebrani." Sugestię poparła jednoznacznym ruchem brwi.

"To źle słyszałaś. I mogę ci to udowodnić. Empirycznie, rzecz jasna."

Caballero zaczął ją powoli całować, a w tym czasie rozpiął spodnie i nieznacznie je opuścił razem z bielizną. Pieścił ją tak jak wcześniej, ale dość szybko zsunął dłoń w jej najwrażliwsze rejony i zaczął je eksplorować. Rosarita znów poczuła budujące się w jej wnętrzu napięcie, ale zaraz przyszła jej do głowy inna myśl. "_Diego sprawdza, czy jestem na niego gotowa. Zorro po prostu to wiedział._"

Młodzieniec delikatnie rozsunął jej nogi szerzej i bardzo wolno zagłębił się w ciepło jej ciała. Zachowywał się jakby była ze szkła i każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch mógłby zrobić jej krzywdę. Patrzyła na niego rozczulona, ale niedługo zapomniała i o tym.

I całe szczęście, że miała zamknięte oczy i cicho szeptała jego imię. Diego zaciskał zęby, aby nie przyśpieszyć na końcu. Wspomnienia nocy przed ślubem, które cały czas mu się nasuwały, nie ułatwiały kontroli. Tym razem też walczył ze sobą, ale nie mógł przegrać. Ostatecznie udało się, gdy oboje osunęli się na posłanie spełnieni.

**xxx koniec ratingu M xxx**

xxx Zorro xxx

Caballero szybko zasnął, ale seniora de la Vega leżała w jego ramionach i myślała. Piękny obraz, który dla niej namalował na pamiątkę zaręczyn, wisiał na ścianie naprzeciwko, jak wyrzut sumienia.

"_Diego nieba by mi przychylił, jest taki dobry i wyrozumiały. Każdy inny rzuciłby mnie, gdyby tylko dowiedział się, że spotkałam się z mężczyzną przed ślubem. A już na pewno domagałby się pójścia do łóżka w noc poślubną!_"

Spojrzała na jego zrelaksowaną twarz i odgarnęła zabłąkany kosmyk z czoła.

"_Jest taki kochany, zawsze myśli tylko o mnie i co jest dla mnie najlepsze. Nie zasłużyłam na takie przywiązanie. Nawet nie podarowałam mu dziewictwa, jak na żonę przystało._"

Przeanalizowała jeszcze raz ostatnie trzy tygodnie, wszystkie działania i motywacje.

"_Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiłam. Nic bym nie zmieniła, gdybym miała drugą szansę. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mam wyrzuty sumienia wobec Diego. Muszę mu to wynagrodzić._"

xxx Zorro xxx

Rano obudziła się w ciepłym kokonie jego ramion i klatki piersiowej. Delikatnie głaskał ją po nagich plecach, a fałdy gorsu koszuli łaskotały ją w nos. "Buenos dias, querida. Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś."

Wspomnienia ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy i jej nocne przemyślenia uderzyły w nią i zarumieniła się. Oboje mieli powód, aby być zmęczonymi.

"Buenos dias, Diego. Jeśli co wieczór tak ululasz mnie do snu, to zawsze będę wyspana. Ale muszę…" Caballero jakby czytał jej w myślach, bo zamknął jej usta delikatnym pocałunkiem. Nie dała się jednak łatwo zbyć.

"Muszę cię przeprosić. Nic nie powiedziałeś, ale oboje wiemy, że nie byłeś moim pierwszym kochankiem. Przysięgam, przed tobą był tylko..."

Młody don pogłaskał ją po włosach i policzku. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i cmoknął ją w nos.

"Nie musisz przepraszać ani przysięgać, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie oddałabyś się nikomu, kogo nie darzysz głębokim uczuciem. I nic co było wcześniej, nie jest dla mnie ważne. Liczy się tylko to, że jesteś moją żoną i że się kochamy. Ale o jedną rzecz muszę spytać, bo wciąż nie daje mi spokoju."

Spuścił oczy i nieśmiało kontynuował, a jego wcześniejsza niepewność wróciła.

"Jak wypadłem… w porównaniu z nim?" Bał się, że jednak jakoś go rozpoznała, a Rosarita odebrała, że martwi się o rywala do jej uczuć.

Dlatego pocałowała go krótko w usta. "Zdziwisz się, ale dużo lepiej." Może nie był tak namiętny, ale długie i wrażliwe palce artysty robiły z nią nieprawdopodobne rzeczy. Wyraźnie mu ulżyło, bo uśmiechnął się.

xxx Zorro xxx

Jeśli nowa seniora de la Vega miała nadzieję, na coś więcej od swojego męża, to ponownie musiała się zawieść. Oczywiście w dzień Diego starał się przewidywać jej życzenia, nawet jeśli teraz więcej czasu poświęcał obowiązkom w hacjendzie i na pastwiskach. Ku jej zaskoczeniu i aprobacie Alejandro, młody don konsultował z nią nie tylko typowo kobiece sprawy, ale także liczył się z jej zdaniem przy decyzjach dotyczących męskiego obszaru zainteresowań. Pamiętał z dzieciństwa, że jego rodzice wspólnie prowadzili księgi rachunkowe i ustalali, ile sztuk bydła sprzedadzą w danym roku albo czy dokupić nowego byka rozpłodowego. Nie było to normą ani w Hiszpanii, ani w Kalifornii, więc Rosarita czuła się naprawdę doceniona. Mąż traktował ją prawdziwie po partnersku.

Przynajmniej w dzień. Noc to była zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie mogła narzekać, Diego okazał się czułym i utalentowanym kochankiem, ale…

Ich relacja w łóżku była mocno jednostronna. On jej dawał wszystko, ale nie chciał przyjąć nic w zamian. Ograniczał się do pocałunków i samego aktu, w którym zdarzało się czasem, że to Rosarita była górą.

Najgorsze ze wszystkiego było to, że odmawiał rozebrania się. Był w tym bardzo stanowczy, dopiero na samym końcu podwijał koszulę nocną na odpowiednią wysokość i ani centymetra wyżej. Zawsze też przebierał się za parawanem.

Zdezorientowana seniora rozmawiała nawet dyskretnie na ten temat z kucharką wuja. Ta tylko roześmiała się. "Och, tego można było się po takim nieśmiałym chłopcu spodziewać. Powinnaś się raczej cieszyć, że koszule z klapką wyszły już mody."

Wyjaśnienia sympatycznej kucharki nie były w smak Rosaricie, a stała odmowa męża zaczęła ją frustrować. Kilka razy próbowała podjąć temat, ale zawsze ją zbywał. Nie wiedziała, jak trudne było to dla Diego. Z jednej strony za każdym razem musiał hamować swoją pasję, a z drugiej niczego więcej nie pragnął niż być przez nią dotykany. Nie mógł jednak na to sobie pozwolić. Impas trwał.

xxx Zorro xxx

Pewnej nocy Rosarita rozbudziła się. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, chcąc wtulić się w ciepłe ciało Diego, ale natrafiła na pustkę. To ją natychmiast otrzeźwiło. Usiadła i rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale nigdzie go nie zauważyła. Zaniepokojona zeszła na dół do kuchni, która też okazała się pusta. Po cichu przeszukała wszystkie pomieszczenia, nawet gabinet.

"_Nie ma go nigdzie w hacjendzie ani w stajniach. Gdyby to była jakaś nagła sytuacja, na pewno bym się obudziła. Dziwne._"

Zaintrygowana położyła się z powrotem do łóżka z postanowieniem, że będzie na niego czekać. Jednak ich wcześniejsze, wieczorne igraszki wyczerpały ją i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy powieki się jej skleiły i odpłynęła w ramiona Morfeusza.

Obudził ją ruch pod kołdrą. Diego był koło niej i właśnie obracał się we śnie na drugi bok. Potrząsnęła go lekko, aż również był przytomny. No prawie przytomny.

"Diego, gdzie byłeś w nocy? Chciałam się przytulić, ale ciebie nie było."

Ziewnięcie było tylko w połowie wymuszone, aby zebrać myśli nad dobrą wymówką.

"Querida, nie mogłem zasnąć, więc poszedłem poczytać w bibliotece. Niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś. Do późna zagłębiałem się w Arystotelesa, więc daj mi jeszcze odpocząć. Kocham cię. Dobranoc."

Cmoknął ją w nos, obrócił plecami do niej i nakrył kołdrą po same uszy. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche pochrapywanie.

"_Bezczelnie kłamie! Nie było go w bibliotece._"

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita zaczęła zwracać baczniejszą uwagę i odkryła, że zdarzają mu się podobne wymówki. Bardzo naturalne, bardzo racjonalne i wysoce prawdopodobne, ale wciąż wymówki. Gdyby nie obudziła się wtedy przypadkiem, nadal by w nie ślepo wierzyła. Ale teraz za każdym razem tylko udawała, a Diego kłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Teoretycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Caballero wielbił ziemię, po której chodziła, prowadził ją co wieczór na wyżyny uniesienia i byli najszczęśliwszym małżeństwem na świecie. Tylko ona dostrzegała cień, który coraz bardziej kładł się na ich relacji.


	27. Przepęd bydła i odwiedziny u kuzyna

Kilka dni później wszyscy ranczerzy w okolicy przygotowywali się do przepędu bydła i aukcji w Santa Barbara. Diego jechał zwykle z ojcem we wcześniejszych latach, ale na ślubie otrzymali zaproszenie od ich kuzyna, który mieszkał właśnie w tym mieście. Dlatego tym razem don Alejandro postanowił pozostać w domu. Był spokojny, że syn dobrze poradzi sobie ze sprzedażą zwierząt, a wyprawa miała być okazją dla nowożeńców na wspólnie spędzony czas, bez teścia nad głową.

Rzeczywiście, była to daleka droga, zajmowała około 12 dni ze stadem oraz około 8 dni konno. Jednak mimo niewygód, Rosarita uparła się, że pojedzie wierzchem, a nie powozem. Diego nie mógł odmówić jej życzeniu, ale poprosił, aby Bernardo zabrał dla niej namiot. Sam zaś przytroczył do siodła dodatkowe koce.

Droga do Santa Barbara była nieco monotonna. Seniora jechała razem z Bernardo na końcu i patrzyła z podziwem na vaqueros. Trzeba przyznać, że byli bardzo zgraną ekipą, mieli wysokie umiejętności i żadna krowa czy byk nie uciekła w bok dalej niż długość lassa. Diego pracował na takich samych zasadach, chociaż kilka razy pozwolił sobie podjechać, aby skraść jej całusa.

Chwila wytchnienia pojawiała się wieczorem. Rozbijali obóz w takich miejscach, gdzie naturalne ukształtowanie terenu pozwalało na to, aby zwierząt pilnowali tylko dwaj vaqueros, którzy się zmieniali podczas nocy. Jednak trzeba je było najpierw tam zagonić, dlatego Bernardo zaczynał rozbijać namiot wcześniej. On i Diego spali, tak jak wszyscy, z głową na siodle, a Rosarita miała wymoszczone wygodne posłanie z koców.

Niemowa świetnie dogadywał się też z vaquero, który był odpowiedzialny za gotowanie posiłków dla wszystkich w zamian za zwolnienie z wart. Gdy zmęczeni całodziennym wysiłkiem mężczyźni schodzili się do ogniska, rozdzielał porcje.

Rosarita z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że jej mąż był jednym z ostatnich, którzy dołączali do jedzących. Podawała mu mokry materiał, żeby otarł się z kurzu i nieco odświeżył. Ku uciesze vaqueros zawsze zdołał skraść jej buziaka. Trzepała go wtedy ręcznikiem i protestowała, chociaż bez gniewu.

"Idź sobie, śmierdzisz koniem, doprowadź się do porządku, zanim się do mnie dotkniesz."

Po posiłku wszyscy siedzieli jeszcze godzinę i snuli opowieści przy ognisku, ale potem każdy rozchodził się na swoje miejsce. Na dłuższy wieczorny relaks będzie czas w drodze powrotnej.

Nowożeńcy mieli zapewnione nieco prywatności, bo jej namiot stał na uboczu. Szli ręka w rękę, wdychając chłodne powietrze, które przynosiło ulgę po dniu w kurzu i spiekocie. Czasem Diego pokazywał jej konstelacje na niebie i dodawał mitologiczne historie z nimi związane.

Nie przejmując się jej wcześniejszymi protestami, obejmował ją w talii i przyciągał blisko do siebie. Drugą ręką głaskał delikatnie jej policzek i usta. Cały dzień czekała, spragniona jego dotyku i pocałunku, który nie był tylko szybkim całusem. Na bok odchodziły wszystkie jej podejrzenia i niepewność. Liczył się tylko Diego, jego bliskość i czułe pieszczoty. Na coś więcej musieli poczekać aż do Santa Barbara.

To wieczorne pożegnanie było też ważne dla caballero. Od ślubu zawsze budził się z jej ciepłym ciałem wtulonym w niego, a teraz nie miał takiej możliwości. Gdyby uparła się w swoich protestach, chyba by zwariował, mając ją na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie mogąc jej przytulić. Jej palce wplecione w jego włosy sprawiały, że z trudnością przerywał pocałunek i odprowadzał ją do namiotu.

"Możesz spać spokojnie, obiecuję, że będę cię strzegł. Dobrej nocy, querida."

"Od razu czuję się bezpieczniej. Śpij dobrze, Diego."

xxx Zorro xxx

Siódmego dnia podróży, po południu vaqueros jadący z przodu zaczęli wydawać szczęśliwe okrzyki. Chwilę potem także oczom seniory ukazało się jezioro West Lake niedaleko Thousand Oaks. Oznaczało to nie tylko wcześniejszy postój, ale też możliwość kąpieli.

Vaqueros szybko podzielili się na tych, którzy mieli pilnować zwierząt oraz tych, którzy rozsiodłali i oporządzili konie, a potem na wyścigi ściągali koszule i wskakiwali do wody, chlapiąc się nawzajem i parskając jak młode źrebaki.

Diego zaopiekował się koniem swoim i żony, po czym podszedł do miejsca, gdzie wspólnie z Bernardo seniora de la Vega rozkładała namiot.

"Masz ochotę się odświeżyć? W nieco mniej hałaśliwym miejscu?" Dodał, wskazując na dwóch vaqueros prowadzących właśnie wodne zapasy wśród dopingu kolegów.

"Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Jeszcze parę dni i ich obecność przestałaby mi przeszkadzać nawet w kąpieli." Odpowiedziała żartobliwie.

"Ale mi by przeszkadzał widok mojej żony pośród innych mężczyzn w takich okolicznościach. I to bardzo przeszkadzał." Caballero przyciągnął ją i lekko pocałował. "Chodź, mam tu swoje prywatne miejsce. Tylko ty i ja."

Mrugnął do niej i poprowadził za rękę między skały z dala od rozbrykanej chałastry. Odszukał znajomą zatoczkę, którą upatrzył sobie już dwa lata wcześniej. Była całkiem zasłonięta zarówno od strony szlaku, jak i miejsca postoju.

"Idziesz się ochłodzić?" Diego wskazał na błękitną taflę jeziorka, niezmąconej nawet wiatrem. Piaszczysta plaża była wąska, ale zachęcała do odpoczynku.

"O nie, nie wykręcisz się od kąpieli, brudasie! Jak mam wejść do jeziora to tylko z tobą. Zresztą, ostatni raz, gdy byliśmy nad wodą, to nie miałeś oporów, żeby nie zostawić na mnie suchej nitki." Odwróciła się do niego z figlarnym uśmiechem i zaczęła zostawiać drobne pocałunki na jego szyi.

Młody de la Vega wiedział, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie potrzebował bardzo zimnej kąpieli. I to wcale nie z powodu upału czy przebytej w kurzu drogi.

"I teraz też nie mam najmniejszych." Jednak zanim zdążył ją złapać, wykręciła mu się pod ramieniem i uciekła kilka kroków. Zręcznie wymykała mu się, rzucając w niego kolejne części garderoby, dla spowolnienia pościgu. W końcu pozbyła się ostatniej i kompletnie naga wskoczyła do wody i odpłynęła kawałek.

Diego aż sapnął z wrażenia. Tak skupił się na ściganiu jej i unikaniu latających mu w twarz ubrań, że dopiero na koniec zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Doskonale znał jej ciało, ale czym innym było zobaczenie jej w świetle dnia, na łonie natury. Z otwartymi ustami chłonął widok jej idealnej figury oraz rozbryzgujących się naokoło kropel. Jak nimfa z gracją pogrążyła się w toni, po to, by wynurzyć się kilka metrów dalej. Pomachała do niego, znacząco patrząc się na nagle uwierające go spodnie.

"Idziesz czy nie?"

Caballero nie czekał dłużej. Szybko zrzucił buty i przyciasne spodnie, ale zostawił na sobie koszulę i sięgającą kolan bieliznę. Spotkało się to ze słusznym protestem.

"Tak ci do mnie śpieszno, że zapomniałeś się rozebrać?"

De la Vega podpłynął bliżej. "To też, ale nie mam tylu ubrań na zmianę jak ty, więc przy okazji się wypiorą." Nie pozwolił jej na dalsze przekomarzanie, skutecznie zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem.

Korzystając z pięknej pogody i prywatności, pływali na wyścigi, chlapali się i dokazywali. W końcu oboje mieli dość i wyszli na brzeg. Rosarita leżała tylko w założonej chwilę temu bluzce, wyciągnięta na boku na piasku i dokuczała mężowi, którego mokre ubranie przylegało ściśle do skóry we wszystkich właściwych miejscach.

Jednak Diego zręcznie odpowiadał na jej insynuacje, czekając, aż bielizna mu wyschnie i będzie mógł z powrotem się ubrać. Nie chciał ryzykować w nocy, tym bardziej nie powinien stąpać po kruchym lodzie w dzień. Udało mu się nawet wywołać na twarzy rumieniec zawstydzenia, który rozbawił seniorę do łez.

Mimo ciepłej pogody przeszły go ciarki, gdy odwrócił się, aby podnieść pozostałe części swojej garderoby. "Diego, co to za blizna, na łydce, pod kolanem? W nocy nie zwróciłam na nią uwagi."

"_Idioto, nie możesz być tak nieostrożny, zwłaszcza z Ros!"_ pomyślał w panice. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się, tak, aby rzeczony ślad nie był dłużej w zasięgu jej wzroku. Z udawaną nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział.

"To stara blizna, jeszcze jak byłem chłopcem. Spadłem z konia i nadziałem się niefortunnie na ogrodzenie." Szybko włożył spodnie i nie patrzył jej w oczy, żeby nie zorientowała się w kłamstwie.

"_A to ciekawe. Dorastaliśmy razem, a jakoś nie pamiętam takiego zdarzenia. Chociaż może chłopięca duma nie pozwoliła ci się wtedy do tego przyznać?"_ Pomyślała Rosarita, ale głośno nie komentowała. W dobrych humorach, odświeżeni i przyjemnie ochłodzeni wrócili do obozowiska.

xxx Zorro xxx

W końcu po prawie dwóch tygodniach podróży dotarli do Santa Barbara. Stada umieścili w zagrodach, w pobliżu miejsca licytacji, gdzie mieli ich pilnować vaqueros. Diego z żoną i Bernardo udali się w gościnę do domu kuzyna, don Rafaela de la Vegi.

Odświeżeni, przebrani w bardziej reprezentacyjne ubrania, spędzili beztroski wieczór z gospodarzami na wymianie lokalnych plotek i wspomnieniach z dziecięcych przygód. Wprawdzie od wyjazdu Diego do Hiszpanii, relacje rodzinne nieco się rozluźniły, ale zaproszenie kuzyna z żoną na ślub był świetną sposobnością na ponowne nawiązanie stosunków.

Wszyscy udali się dość wcześnie na spoczynek. Od samego rana Diego i Rafael mieli pilnować przebiegu licytacji, być może dokupić rozpłodowe sztuki, gdyby nadarzyła się okazja. Za to Rosarita z Isabellą zamierzały zrobić bardziej kobiece zakupy i spędzić dzień na myszkowaniu po straganach, których w Santa Barbara nie brakowało.

xxx Zorro xxx

Miasto nie było tak duże jak Monterey, gdzie Rosarita do niedawna mieszkała na stałe, ale było sporo większe niż Los Angeles. Dlatego na spacerze i zakupach zeszło obu seniorom aż do południa. Sprawunki niósł Bernardo, który miał także zadbać o bezpieczeństwo, na wszelki wypadek. Już po pierwszej godzinie walczył ze sobą, aby nie pokazać cierpiętniczej miny. "_Kobiety! Chyba nigdy ich nie zrozumiem. Cały dzień i kupiły tylko kilka rzeczy. Jakby mi powiedziały, co chcą, załatwiłbym to w godzinę._"

Koło obiadu Isabella zaproponowała przerwę.

"Rosarita, jesteśmy niedaleko gospody, gdzie podają wyśmienite tamales, ale może lepiej wrócimy już do domu? Zrobiłaś się taka blada, dobrze się czujesz?"

"Nie to nic, ostatnie dwa tygodnie były po prostu intensywne, a dzisiaj jest upał. Ale faktycznie warto, żebyśmy już wróciły, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko."

Isabella opiekuńczo wzięła ją pod rękę i skierowała w stronę domu. "Intensywne! Jakie dyplomatyczne wyrażenie. Moja droga 12 dni w siodle i poniewierce, wśród vaqueros to nie jest zajęcie dla damy. Nie dziwię się, że jesteś zmęczona. Dlaczego nie wzięłaś chociaż powozu? Byłoby ci o niebo wygodniej."

Rosarita nie miała jej za złe takiego przygadywania, bo wynikało ono z troski. Sama wychowała się jako córka ranczera, znała trudy życia w koloniach. Isabella pochodziła z Hiszpanii, a jej ojciec był wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem królewskim. Dzieciństwo i okres dorastania spędziła na haftowaniu, uczestniczeniu w balach i wizytach towarzyskich, a przede wszystkim szukaniu męża. Rafael także pracował w administracji, więc styl życia jego żony niewiele się zmienił.

"Jeśli mam wybierać między koniem a powozem, wolę jazdę wierzchem. Robię to od dzieciństwa i naprawdę lubię. A nasi vaqueros są dobrze wychowani i często pytali się mnie po drodze, czy nie potrzebuję dodatkowego odpoczynku."

Isabella pokręciła z powątpiewaniem głową. "Jak nie powozem, to mogłaś przecież przyjechać dyliżansem. To by skróciło czas podróży o prawie połowę i na pewno byłoby wygodniejsze."

"Powóz, dyliżans, co za różnica? Chciałam jechać z …" Rosarita nie skończyła zdania, bo w słowo wpadła jej nowa kuzynka.

"... z Diego. No tak, mogłam się tego domyślić! Ile jesteście po ślubie? 6 tygodni, dobrze liczę? To absolutnie wyjaśnia, czemu zdecydowałaś się na niewygody."

Rosarita zarumieniła się, a Bernardo przewrócił za nimi oczyma. Czasami naprawdę chciałby być głuchy.

xxx Zorro xxx

Licytacje przeciągały się, więc kuzyni de la Vega wrócili dopiero na kolację. Do tej pory Diego był zadowolony z ich przebiegu, a na konto w banku wpłacił dzisiaj całkiem sowitą sumę pieniędzy. Seniory również odpoczęły w czasie sjesty.

Po kolacji przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie Diego z Isabellą na zmianę przygrywali na pianinie. Potem wszyscy usiedli do popularnego wista, który z każdym kolejnym rozdaniem stawał się coraz bardziej zaciętą rozgrywką. Rosarita nie mogła przeoczyć skupionej miny ukochanego i lekko zmarszczonych brwi, gdy rozważał kolejne ruchy. Ale okazało się, że pod lekkim sposobem bycia znajduje się genialny umysł. De la Vedzy z Santa Barbara przegrali większość rozdań. Jednak Diego, lekko zawstydzony, zbył gratulacje gospodarzy.

Niestety dzień pełen wrażeń odbił się w końcu na samopoczuciu Rosarity. Wstała i położyła dłoń na ramieniu męża. "Wybaczcie, proszę, ale położę się już spać. Dzisiaj dużo się działo i jestem zmęczona."

Diego chciał wstać, zaniepokojony, ale przytrzymała go na miejscu. "Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Ciesz się wieczorem i spotkaniem z rodziną."

Jednak, gdy wyszła odprowadzana jego zatroskanym spojrzeniem, Isabella nachyliła się do kuzyna i cicho powiedziała. "Nie jestem przekonana, czy to jest prawda. Pod koniec spaceru była bardzo blada i od razu po obiedzie się położyła. Po sjeście wydawało mi się, że była to chwilowa niedyspozycja i wszystko jest w porządku. Ale może lepiej, żeby doktor ją zbadał?"

Caballero skinął jej głową w podziękowaniu. "Dobrze, że mi o tym mówisz, gracias. W takim razie ja także was pożegnam na dzisiaj. Buenas noches."

Poszedł do ich pokoju i cicho wślizgnął się do środka. Na szafce paliła się świeca, a blada dziewczyna leżała przebrana pod kołdrą. Diego usiadł na łóżku i odgarnął jej kosmyk z czoła. "Querida, rozumiem, że nie chciałaś narzekać przy Rafaelu i Isabelli, ale mi możesz powiedzieć. Jesteś blada, podobno na zakupach też nie czułaś się najlepiej. Czy mam posłać po doktora?"

Mówił cichym, pełnym troski głosem, który rozgrzał jej serce. Nie chciała go martwić, w końcu każdej kobiecie może zdarzyć się gorszy czas. Dlatego przytrzymała jego dłoń przy swoim policzku i wtuliła się w jej ciepło. "To był po prostu długi i męczący dzień. Porządna kąpiel po podróży, dobre jedzenie, długi spacer i szum miasta, zakupy. Jutro będę jak nowa, obiecuję. Zresztą, czy mam wskazać palcem, kto nie dał mi się wczoraj wyspać? Przebierz się szybko i chodź do mnie."

Diego uśmiechnął się promiennie na wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj, powinien jej dać odpocząć. Nachylił się i musnął delikatnie jej wargi.

Wstał i szybko przebrał się za parawanem. To, że nie wytknęła mu tego stroju, dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, jak bardzo nie jest sobą. Dlatego wszedł pod kołdrę i objął ją bez słowa. Rosarita położyła mu głowę i ramię na klatce piersiowej, a jego rytmiczne bicie serca ukołysało ją do snu.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego spał mocnym snem, więc nie zarejestrował, kiedy jego ukochana wstała z łóżka. Po prostu obrócił się na drugi bok. To, co wyrwało go z mocy Morfeusza, to niepokojące dźwięki dochodzące z przyległej do pokoju łazienki. Na wpół rozbudzony usiadł na posłaniu i zobaczył, że jest sam. Momentalnie otrzeźwiał i udało się w stronę umywalni.

Jego oczom ukazała się żona pochylona nad naczyniem nocnym, męczona nudnościami. Podszedł do niej i pomógł przytrzymać lecące do przodu włosy, a drugą ręką masował uspokajająco jej plecy.

"Querida, nie podoba mi się to. Wczoraj byłaś zmęczona, dzisiaj… "

Przerwała mu machnięciem ręki i wyprostowała się. "Nie martw się, pewnie wczoraj rano zjadłam coś, co mi zaszkodziło i tyle. Po prostu dłużej mnie trzyma."

Diego nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie naciskał. Rosarita potrafiła być czasem równie uparta jak on. "Poczekaj, przyniosę ci wodę."

Pokiwała głową na znak zgody. Nudności przeszły, a z pomocą męża doprowadziła się do porządku. Jednak młody de la Vega nalegał, aby śniadanie zjadła w pokoju.

Diego niechętnie, ale udał się na ciąg dalszy licytacji. Rafael lekko dokuczał mu, że piękna panna młoda owinęła go sobie wokół małego paluszka. Ale caballero skupił się na sprawnej sprzedaży przyprowadzonego bydła, aby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Musiał przyznać z zadowoleniem, że jego ojciec nie powinien narzekać na tegoroczny dochód za stado.

Ku jego uldze, Rosarita nabrała kolorów i nic nie wskazywało jej niedyspozycji. Uparła się także, że w drogę powrotną ruszą zgodnie z planem następnego ranka. Wieczór znów spędzili w serdecznej atmosferze muzyki, anegdot i karcianego pojedynku, gdzie Diego ponownie niemiłosiernie ograł kuzyna.

xxx Zorro xxx

Z powrotem jechali już bez bydła, więc też w dużo szybszym tempie. Tym razem patroni zajęli wspólnie miejsce na końcu kolumny. Vaqueros od czasu do czasu ukradkiem odwracali się i po cichu żartowali z młodego dziedzica, który świata nie widział poza żoną, gdy nie miał dłużej obowiązków na głowie. Dowcipy nie były jednak złośliwe, bo lubili sympatycznego caballero i szanowali za jego zaangażowanie w pracę na ranchu.

Gdy byli na ostatnim noclegu przed Los Angeles, rano Diego kazał im ruszać bez nich, z zapewnieniem, że na prostej drodze nie powinien się już zgubić. Gdy za jeźdźcami opadł już kurz, zdziwiona Rosarita podeszła do męża.

"Dlaczego na nas nie poczekali?"

Młody caballero odwrócił się do niej i oparł dłonie na jej ramionach. Popatrzył na nią z powagą. "Powiedziałem, żeby pojechali przodem. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać bez świadków."

Oparła ręce na jego piersi, zaniepokojona jego zmarszczonym czołem. "Diego, co cię martwi? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że aukcje poszły bardzo dobrze, chyba nie boisz się, że ojciec cię za nie zgani? Jakby co, wiesz, że będę cię bronić."

"Nie o to chodzi. Mówisz, że dobrze się czujesz, a wczoraj i dzisiaj o świcie słyszałem, że poszłaś na stronę i znów chorowałaś."

Seniora roześmiała się. "To nic takiego, pewnie znów zjadłam coś mniej świeżego i tyle. Poza tym to zdarzyło się rano, potem już było w porządku."

Jednak to wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Szybko policzył, ile czasu minęło od ślubu. "Querida, czy jest szansa, że jesteś w ciąży? Wiesz, na studiach miałem zajęcia z podstawowej medycyny i omawialiśmy objawy w ramach ciekawostki... "

Rosarita zastanowiła się. "Nie wiem, ale obiecuję pójść do doktora, jak tylko wrócimy. Ale wydaje mi się, że musimy się liczyć z taką możliwością. Czy… czy bardzo byś się gniewał, gdyby tak było?" Zapytała niepewnie. Do tej pory jakoś omijali ten temat.

Twarz caballero wypogodziła się. Podniósł ją do góry i okręcił wokół. "Gniewał? Byłbym wniebowzięty!"

Żeby ją przekonać, stwierdzenie poparł długim i jak na niego całkiem namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Gdy w końcu ruszyli w drogę, oboje się uśmiechali. Diego wręcz szczerzył się jak idiota. I chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, jego zmysł obserwacji był przytępiony szczęśliwą nowiną. Gdyby nie był tak zajęty prawieniem komplementów żonie i planowaniem urządzenia pokoju dziecięcego, może zauważyłby, jak wymuszony był jej uśmiech.

Rosarita policzyła sobie tygodnie, tak jak nauczyła ją kucharka wuja. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że to nie jej mąż zostanie ojcem. "_Jest taki szczęśliwy, jak mam mu to powiedzieć? Jeśli się dowie, będzie zdewastowany. Co jeśli nie będzie mi umiał wybaczyć i odwróci się? Nie chcę go zranić. Dlaczego to wszystko tak się skomplikowało?_"


	28. Orzeł wciąż jest łasy na pieniądze

Następnego dnia udali się do pueblo powozem, ponieważ Diego wieczorem zagłębił się w swoje medyczne książki i surowo zabronił jej jechać wierzchem. Rosarita powoli zaczynała się irytować jego nadopiekuńczością.

Doktor zabrał ją do pokoju na badanie, ale zamknął młodemu de la Vedze drzwi przed nosem. Caballero westchnął i usiadł na krześle, czekając na diagnozę. Po kwadransie wyszedł senior Avila z szerokim uśmiechem, na co Diego zerwał się z siedziska.

"Dona za chwilę przyjdzie, jeszcze się ubiera. Myślę, że gratulacje są na miejscu." Doktor ściszył głos i konspiracyjnie dodał. "Rzadko się zdarza, że dziecko błogosławi małżeństwo tak wcześnie po ślubie. Może nie założyłbym się o to, ale według moich szacunków mogła to być noc poślubna."

Puścił oko, wyciągnął i potrząsnął dłonią oszołomionego przyszłego ojca. W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Rosarita. Diego nie zwracał więcej uwagi na lekarza, tylko wziął żonę w ramiona i pocałował ją w czoło, szepcząc czułe podziękowania i zapewnienia o uczuciach.

Doktor odchrząknął, przywracając ich do rzeczywistości. Odwrócili się wpół objęci i z lekkimi rumieńcami. "Dobrze, teraz gdy mam już waszą pełną uwagę, usiądźcie. Musicie wiedzieć, czego od dzisiaj seniorze nie wolno i czego się spodziewać."

Młody caballero bardzo uważnie słuchał całej litanii zakazów, czasem zadawał pytania na bazie dotychczasowej wiedzy. Rosarita siedziała cicho, wycofana. Lekarz potwierdził jej najgorsze obawy.

xxx Zorro xxx

Cały dzień udawała radość za każdy razem, gdy mąż opiekował się nią i zgadywał, czego jej potrzeba. Diego był ożywiony i bardzo się przejmował. Już nawet Alejandro przyjął nowiny spokojniej. I nie wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł noszenia jej po całej hacjendzie na rękach! "_Kompletny wariat!"_

Gdy poszedł w końcu wykąpać się, odetchnęła z ulgą, przebrała się i położyła na łóżku. Jego starania były urocze i w innych okolicznościach cieszyłaby się. Ale każdy pocałunek, jaki dzisiaj złożył na jej brzuchu, gdy byli sami, był jak wyrzut sumienia. Nie miała odwagi zburzyć jego szczęścia, po prostu nie mogła mu tego zrobić.

"_To tylko dwa tygodnie różnicy, nikt się nie dowie. Jeśli mu powiem, że to dziecko Zorro, nie wybaczy mi tego. Już i tak był wyrozumiały ponad miarę. Nie chcę go stracić._"

Te niewesołe rozmyślania naprowadziły ją na jeszcze mroczniejszy tor. Z czułością masowała brzuch, wyobrażając sobie jak gdzieś tam, w środku, kiełkuje nowe życie, jej jedyna nadzieja.

"_Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Diego pogodzi się z sytuacją, to czy Alejandro będzie równie wspaniałomyślny? Tak bardzo pragnął wnuków, przedłużenia rodu, a to dziecko będzie w praktyce bastardem, synem albo córką przestępcy. Odeśle mnie do Monterey, a Diego zbyt szanuje ojca, żeby się sprzeciwić. Ale to go zniszczy._"

Do pokoju wszedł jej mąż, więc promiennie się uśmiechnęła. W sercu zaś powzięła postanowienie, że zrobi wszystko, aby prawda nie wyszła na jaw. Młody de la Vega odpowiedział takim samym uśmiechem i szybko przebrał się za parawanem. Dołączył do niej, objął i ululał do snu delikatnymi pieszczotami. Trzymał dłoń na jej, wciąż płaskim, brzuchu z ekscytacją i wzruszeniem.

"_Mój syn! Albo córka. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skojarzyła daty poczęcia. Na pewno nie, inaczej płakałaby, a jest równie szczęśliwa jak ja. Teraz muszę tylko udawać, że dziecko jest moje, a nie Zorro. W ogóle nie będę wspominał Zorro i wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham, Ros._"

xxx Zorro xxx

Już kilka dni, a raczej nocy później okazało się, że stare obawy młodej doni potwierdziły się. W czasie wycieczki nie myślała, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek obudzi się sama w małżeńskim łóżku. Tymczasem stresująca sytuacja i nadopiekuńczość Diego sprawiły, że miała problemy z głębokim snem i wracała do świadomości w środku nocy.

Znajdowała puste łóżko i pusty dom. Wszyscy spali, a jej ukochany po prostu znikał. Zaś rano spał do nieprzyzwoicie późnej pory. Jako wymówkę zawsze wymyślał czytanie książki, malowanie, obserwację gwiazd, jednak to wszystko były wykręty. Gdy próbowała zwrócić na to uwagę Alejandro, teść droczył się z nią, że rozumie, gdy nowożeniec długo śpi w dzień po aktywnym wieczorze.

Tu akurat musiała się z nim zgodzić. Diego w dzień jej nadskakiwał na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu obowiązku na ranczu, a po kolacji, w zaciszu sypialni, zabierał ją dosłownie do gwiazd i z powrotem, zawsze dbając przede wszystkim o jej przyjemność.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy i tylko dodała jej niepewności. Rosarita czuła się oszukiwana. "_Coś przede mną ukrywa. Tylko co? Już wcześniej to zrobił, ale tylko raz._"

Leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit. Do piersi tuliła poduszkę męża, która wciąż miała jego zapach. Pozwoliła sobie na ciche łzy.

"_Ja też przed nim coś ukrywam. Małżeństwo powinno być oparte na zaufaniu. A jeśli Diego domyślił się? Odstawił mnie na boczny tor? Nie chce wywołać skandalu, więc uzna dziecko za swoje i nie będzie drążył tematu dla dobra wszystkich. Ale przecież jest tak czuły i kochany wobec mnie."_

Zmęczona emocjami, poczuciem winy i płaczem usnęła, zanim jej mąż zdążył wrócić.

xxx Zorro xxx

Tymczasem Rosarita nie była jedyną osobą, która miała zmartwienia. Zorro właśnie wjechał do jaskini, gdzie drzemał na posłaniu w kącie Bernardo. Bandyta potrząsnął nim i uśmiechnął się. "Amigo, wiesz, że nie musisz tutaj czekać za każdym razem, jak jadę na rutynowy patrol."

Niemowa zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy i nie zauważywszy żadnych ran czy kontuzji, pokiwał aprobująco głową. Zorro zaczął rozbierać się i obmywać nad miednicą. Woda była chłodna, ale po konnej przejażdżce mu to nie przeszkadzało.

"Spokojnie, na razie nic się nie dzieje, Toledano robi dobrą robotę, szczególnie odkąd seniora Raquela uciekła. Ale wiesz, że zbliża się też termin wysyłki podatku i wolałbym dopilnować go osobiście."

Bernardo złożył przedramiona w kołyskę i poruszył nimi, a potem narysował kształt kobiety.

"Tak, tak wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać. Jeśli ktoś mnie zdemaskuje, ryzykuję już nie tylko życiem moim i ojca, ale też Ros i dziecka. Naprawdę jestem ostrożny i trzymam się z daleka od żołnierzy."

Przerwał i oparł się o krawędź miski. Rozmarzonym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. "Dziecko… nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że za kilka miesięcy sam zostanę ojcem. Jeśli to będzie syn, będę mógł go nauczyć wszystkiego, co umiem, jazdy konnej, szermierki, inżynierii, muzyki… W sumie córkę mogę nauczyć tego samego."

Z przyjemnego snu na jawie wyrwało go szturchnięcie i pantomima.

"Myślisz, żebym powiedział Ros prawdę? O nie, doktor powiedział, że nie wolno jej teraz stresować, bo to może zaszkodzić ciąży. Poza tym drogi jej i Zorro się rozeszły i nigdy nie zejdą, więc sprawa zamknięta. Jeśli się ujawnię, to będzie musiała grać na co dzień tak samo jak ja. Po prostu muszę dla niej mieć dobre alibi, lepsze niż te, które do tej pory dawałem ojcu. W razie czego znasz plan awaryjny."

Zarzucił na siebie koszulę nocną i wspiął się po schodach do sypialni. Bernardo pokręcił głową. Już mieli wcześniej taką rozmowę, a wiedział, że Diego jest uparty. Wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za oporządzenie Tornado.

xxx Zorro xxx

Zorro patrolował okolicę prawie każdej nocy, a gdy tego nie robił, Bernardo czuwał na jednym z dachów naprzeciwko garnizonu. Nie wiedział dokładnie, którego dnia komendant wyśle skrzynię z podatkami. Dla bezpieczeństwa była to tajna informacja, a spodziewał się, że konwój opuści pueblo pod osłoną nocy, aby nie przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi. Nawet Garcia nie był w tym względzie pomocny.

Dlatego, gdy zobaczył wóz otoczony przez 10 żołnierzy i pulchną sylwetkę ulubionego sierżanta, wiedział, że to jest właśnie ta noc. Musiał przyznać, że byli czujni i ostrożni, uważnie rozglądali się wokół i podążali na tyle szybkim tempem, żeby nie zdrożyć koni. Nie zbliżał się do nich, ale jechał równolegle w pewnym oddaleniu. W razie potrzeby był gotowy, aby wkroczyć do akcji i wspomóc eskortę. Musieli pokonać tylko drogę do Santa Monica, a tam Garcia miał przekazać skrzynię pod pieczę tamtejszego garnizonu. Zebrane podatki wystarczyło stamtąd załadować bezpiecznie na statek do Monterey.

Po kilku kilometrach trakt skręcił z prostej drogi przez płaską prerię i pofalowane, nieduże wzgórza do wąskiego kanionu. Wóz z żołnierzami pojechał dołem, ale Zorro wolał wybrać trudniejszą trasę górą. Tornado nie miał większego problemu z nierównym terenem, bo znał go równie dobrze jak jeździec, a do tego księżyc dawał wystarczająco światła, aby nie wpaść w przypadkową dziurę. Nie dość, że lansjerzy nie widzieli go z dołu, to miał jeszcze dobry widok na okolicę.

Nagle w oddali, również na górnej części kanionu zauważył ruch. Wytężył wzrok, próbując rozeznać czy było to spłoszone zwierzę, czy człowiek. Po chwili usłyszał głuchy łoskot w tym miejscu, a na dno wąwozu stoczyła się lawina kamieni. Gdy dotarł do tego punktu, na górze nie było nikogo, a szybki rzut oka na dół pokazał zatarasowany skutecznie przejazd. Kurz zdążył już opaść, ukazując gruzowisko wyższe od człowieka na koniu. Najwyraźniej nikt nie został ranny, a woźnica właśnie odwracał pojazd w drugą stronę.

Żołnierze wyjęli pistolety i uważnie rozglądali się na boki i do góry. Na początku nic się nie działo, więc ostrożnie zaczęli wyjeżdżać z naturalnej pułapki. Zorro także cofnął się i rozglądał za możliwością zjazdu na dół. Na początku towarzyszyła im kompletna cisza, w oddali słychać było tylko wycie samotnego kojota.

Gdy byli już w połowie kanionu, żołnierz jadący z przodu krzyknął ostrzegawczo. W ich stronę jechały cztery rozpędzone konie z zamaskowanymi jeźdźcami. Lansjerzy oddali salwę i strącili postacie, ale za nimi pojawili się kolejni. Zorro przyspieszył, aby objechać wąwóz, ale zdążył zobaczyć, że zastrzeleni bandyci leżeli w bardzo dziwnych pozycjach.

"_To kukły! Pistolety są teraz bezużyteczne!_" Pomyślał i popędził Tornado.

Żołnierze walczyli dzielnie, regularne treningi z komendantem dawały efekty. Jednak była ich tylko jedenastka, zaś bandytów przynajmniej dwa razy tyle. Do tego oprócz szabel, szpad i kordelasów mieli nabite pistolety. Potyczka rozpoczęła się na końskich grzbietach, ale po chwili toczyła już na ziemi. Jeźdźcy spadali trafieni kulami lub sami zeskakiwali, aby mieć dogodniejszą pozycję. W bladym świetle księżyca błyskały ostrza, a powietrze wypełniały bluźnierstwa, złorzeczenia i przyspieszone oddechy. Powoli lansjerzy tracili grunt, spychani w stronę lawiny, a nad pobojowiskiem, co i rusz słychać było jęk kolejnego rannego po ich stronie.

O ile poprzednio Zorro udało się zaskoczyć napastników od tyłu, tym razem banda była przygotowana na jego pojawienie się. Kilku z nich już na niego czekało odwrócona tyłem do bitwy w wąwozie. Huknęły strzały, a renegat poczuł świst kuli tuż koło głowy.

"_Święty Michale! Przyda mi się dzisiaj twoja pomoc!"_

Wpadł pomiędzy napastników, a jego pojawienie się dodało ducha walki żołnierzom. Roześmiany Garcia prawie przypłacił chwilową nieuwagę nadzianiem na pałasz, ale uwijający się koło niego Reyes sparował cios w ostatnim momencie. "Gracias, kapralu." Szybko odwdzięczył się koledze pomocą przy kolejnym ataku.

Zorro związał się walką z kilkoma z zamaskowanych jeźdźców, udało mu się po chwili zsadzić z siodła jednego z nich. Wiedział jednak, że nie może zmagać się całkowicie otoczony ze wszystkich stron, dlatego wyrąbał sobie drogę do lansjerów. Zeskoczył z grzbietu Tornado i pozwolił rumakowi na kopanie i gryzienie przeciwników we własnym zakresie.

Nie miał chwili spokoju, cały czas atakowało go przynajmniej trzech bandytów. Gdy nawet któregoś powalił, zaraz na jego miejsce zjawiał się kolejny, wypoczęty. Lis zbijał pchnięcia, wyprowadzał ataki, ale nie tak gwałtowne, aby się odsłonić. Jednak żołnierze, poranieni, zmęczeni już nierównym pojedynkiem i nieposiadający jego umiejętności, złamali linię i zaczęli się cofać. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak również odejść w tył.

Zauważył, że jeden z napastników wskoczył na kozioł wozu i popędził konie. Gdy był już poza zasięgiem wzroku, rozległ się ostry gwizd i bandyci wycofali się. Żołnierze dyszeli ciężko. Pokładli się, gdzie kto stał. Nie mieli nawet siły łapać rozproszonych rumaków. Treningi w garnizonie były fraszką w porównaniu z tym, z czym przyszło się im właśnie zmierzyć.

Jedyną osobą, która nie pokładała się na ziemi, był Zorro, ale wiedział, że w pojedynkę nie ma szans z całą bandą. Schodziła z niego adrenalina i poczuł kilka drobnych draśnięć na ramionach. Tornado podszedł do niego i trącił łbem. "Dobrze się sprawiłeś, amigo, ale tym razem to było za mało."

Na domiar złego przed nimi usłyszeli podobny odgłos jak przed początkiem kłopotów. Wyjazd zablokowała kolejna lawina, tym razem osuwająca się z drugiej strony. Wszystko pokrył kurz. Znaleźli się w pułapce, razem z końmi.

xxx Zorro xxx

Do banity w czerni podszedł Garcia. "Gracias senior Zorro. Bez twojej pomocy chyba by nas wytłukli do cna. A teraz jesteśmy tu razem uwięzieni. Rozejm?"

Nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę. Lis spojrzał na jego zakurzony i obszarpany mundur, na zakrwawiony rękaw i rozbitą brew. Uścisnął dłoń i potrząsnął nią. Sierżantowi wyraźnie ulżyło.

"Rozejm. Ale powinniśmy jak najszybciej się stąd uwolnić, zawiadomić komendanta i pojechać za tą bandą."

Garcia rozejrzał się i ocenił sytuację. "Wszyscy są mniej lub bardziej ranni, my damy radę wspiąć się, ale konie już nie. Nawet Tornado tak wysoko nie skoczy. Przepraszam koniku, jesteś bardzo miłym konikiem, ale nie masz skrzydeł." Kary rumak trącił go przyjaźnie pyskiem, a jego pan cicho się roześmiał.

"Chyba po tych wszystkich pościgach, w końcu cię polubił sierżancie. Ale masz rację. Trzeba opatrzeć rannych i odkopać przejazd. Tropy takiej dużej grupy nie znikną do rana. Czy któryś z żołnierzy ma przeszkolenie…"

Garcia pokiwał głową i wskazał na przecięty na ramieniu czarny jedwab. "Obawiam się, że masz senior największe doświadczenie w opatrywaniu ran. Gonzales też jest niezły, może pomóc."

Zorro uśmiechnął się na niewypowiedzianą prośbę. Byli z sierżantem prawie równi wzrostem, a w innym wymiarze Garcia na pewno wygrywał, ale żołnierz zawsze był lekko onieśmielony, gdy przechodzili na stopę pokojową. "Dobrze, w takim razie z szeregowym zajmę się rannymi, a ci, co są w stanie, niech zaczną oczyszczać drogę. Czeka nas długa noc."

Wszyscy już ochłonęli po przygodzie i w ramach swoich możliwości zabrali się do pracy. Lansjerzy żartowali razem z Zorro, na temat jego usług przy wyjmowaniu kul przy słabym świetle pochodni, ale nikt się nie obrażał. Humorem maskowali gorycz porażki i ból cięć, postrzałów i zadrapań. Absolutnie nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl, że to świetna okazja, aby zdemaskować Lisa.

Na szczęście, po bliższych oględzinach, okazało się, że tylko jeden z żołnierzy jest poważniej ranny. Kula utkwiła w kości biodrowej i za nic nie chciała wyjść. Morales krzyczał, złorzeczył i w trakcie bolesnego procesu musiał go trzymać sierżant z drugim lansjerem. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie krzyk przeszedł w szloch i panikę. "Już nigdy nie będę chodził, nie czuję stopy, będę kaleką!" Powtarzał w kółko.

Zorro westchnął i dalej podważał oporny ołów. Cichym głosem starał się uspokoić zdenerwowanego pacjenta. Garcia spojrzał na niego z dziwnym poczuciem deja vu. Niedawno chłopiec w pueblo złamał nogę i ktoś uspokajał go przed domem doktora w ten sam sposób, tymi samymi słowami… Sierżant otrząsnął się, bo nie pamiętał, kim był ów człowiek. Zresztą, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie chciał wiedzieć.

xxx Zorro xxx

Pracowali ciężko całą noc ramię przy ramieniu, bandyta w czerni, która dawno przestała być czernią i żołnierze, których mundury już tylko z nazwy były czerwono-niebiesko-białe. Z oddali nikt by ich nie odróżnił. Szare, zakurzone postacie, oblane potem, z poranionymi rękami lub poszarpanymi rękawicami, zmęczone i spragnione.

Dopiero o świcie udało się odkopać wystarczająco kamieni, aby koń mógł w miarę swobodnie przejść na drugą stronę usypiska. Garcia zwrócił się do Zorro. "Jedź senior, jeśli ktoś może ich wytropić to tylko ty. Zanim dotrzemy do pueblo z Moralesem, zejdzie nam kilka godzin. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zajęcie się rannymi."

Już z większą pewnością siebie potrząsnął wyciągniętą ręką renegata.

Lis przeprowadził czarnego rumaka na drugą stronę i wspiął się na siodło. Żegnały go życzenia dobrych łowów i podziękowania żołnierzy. Pomachał mi i podążył po wyraźnych śladach bandy.

"Ciekawa noc, prawda Tornado? Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, następnym razem, będą nas ścigać tak jak zwykle. A teraz mamy bandę do wytropienia. Pomyśl, że na końcu czeka cię soczysta marchewka, a mnie piękna seniora. Lepiej, żebyśmy wrócili wcześniej niż później, nie sądzisz?"


	29. Jak wytropić Orła?

Zorro jechał szybkim tempem, ponieważ ślady całej bandy i wozu były wyraźne w świetle poranka. Początkowo wiodły traktem w stronę Los Angeles. Jednak w pewnym momencie skręcały w prerię. Po kilometrze renegat zsiadł i pochylił się.

"_Ostatnie konie ciągnęły za sobą gałęzie, udało im się zatrzeć odciski kopyt. Dobrze, że wóz jest ciężki. Są też chyba dość pewni siebie, bo pojedyncze tropy wciąż widać."_

Jechał teraz wolniej i kilka razy zsiadał, aby zbadać ziemię, ale wciąż pewnie podążał naprzód. Z łatwością też oszacował, że bandyci mają nad nim kilka godzin przewagi, co nie znaczy, że nie rozglądał się uważnie wokół w oczekiwaniu na zasadzkę. Tak dotarł do niewielkiej rzeczki. Przestępcy najwyraźniej stanęli tutaj na krótki popas.

Potem wóz i jeźdźcy wjechali do rzeki. Nurt zatarł wszystkie ślady, dlatego Zorro wyglądał innych oznak bytności człowieka. Ułamana gałązka na drzewie zwieszającym się nad korytem wskazała mu, że udali się w stronę wybrzeża, razem z biegiem potoku.

Jechał cicho, jedyny dźwięk, jaki wydawał to rytmiczne pluskanie kopyt Tornado. Wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy przyrody. Duża i głośna grupa ludzi powinna uciszyć wszystkie zwierzęta. Jednak ptaki wesoło ćwierkały i nawet spłoszył jakiegoś wilka, który próbował się napić wody.

W sumie to szczęśliwie się złożyło, że go przestraszył, bo w tym miejscu zauważył odcisk podków. Zbadał trop. "_Jeden z nich się odłączył, ale widać reszta pojechała dalej. Później to rozważę i najwyżej tu wrócę."_

Okazało się, że bandyci rozpraszali się co kilka kilometrów. Czasem odjeżdżali pojedynczo, czasem dwójkami, w różnych kierunkach. Jednak śladów wozu nadal nie było.

W końcu dostrzegł w oddali przewrócony i połamany pojazd obmywany zimną wodą. Podjechał i zsiadł z konia, puszczając go wolno. Obszedł wrak dookoła. "_Albo koło złamało się w końcu na jakimś kamieniu na dnie potoku, albo gdy ktoś przewracał go celowo. Ciężko stwierdzić. Jedno jest pewne. Żadnej skrzyni tutaj nie ma."_

**xxx Zorro xxx**

Przykucnięty badał wóz, gdy stwierdził, że nic więcej się nie dowie. Wstał, wciąż patrząc w dół. Wtem usłyszał huk wystrzału i wszystkie ptaki zerwały się do lotu z przestraszonym piskiem. Zorro poczuł, jak jego prawy bark przeszywa ból. Instynktownie schował się za wozem i spojrzał na ranę. Mocno krwawiła.

Słyszał, jak zza pobliskich krzaków nadchodzą napastnicy. "_Jeden, dwóch, trzech… mają szpady._"

Ostrożnie wychylił się i potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia. Trzech szermierzy na szczęście nie miało wyciągniętego kolejnego pistoletu. To dawało mu jakieś szanse, ale musiał się pospieszyć. Wstał, dobył swojej broni i wyszedł zza osłony. Ze zdziwieniem poczuł, że chłodna stal prawie wypadła mu z dłoni. "_Kula musiała uszkodzić jakiś nerw, coraz lepiej_" - pomyślał z przekąsem. Zmienił rękę na lewą.

Bandyci, widząc to, zarechotali ze śmiechu i rozluźnili się. Pierwszy z nich wzruszył ramionami i rozpoczął pojedynek. Wymienili kilka bezpiecznych ataków, próbując rozgryźć przeciwnika. Szczęk metalu i chlupot wody przeplatały się z dopingiem bandytów i ich szyderstwami.

"To jest nasz szczęśliwy dzień, Paco, zgarnęliśmy cały podatek, 25 tysięcy pesos, a tu jeszcze kolejne 6 tysięcy samo pcha się nam w ręce. Patrz, cieknie z niego jak z wieprzka, długo nie wytrzyma. A nagroda jest za żywego lub zmarłego. Trup sprawia mniej kłopotów."

Faktycznie woda wokół pojedynkujących się zabarwiała się powoli na czerwono, choć posokę zmywał leniwy nurt. Połowa koszuli i spodni była wilgotna, a całe ramię coraz bardziej drętwe. Przed oczyma zaczął widzieć mroczki, a w usta stawały się coraz bardziej wyschnięte. Zorro zdał sobie sprawę, że słabnie i nie może pozwolić sobie dłużej na półśrodki. Jednym, szybkim jak atak węża, wypadem, wbił ostrze w serce przeciwnika i wycofał się poza zasięg szpady tamtego.

"Kto następny do świętego Piotra?" - zapytał i zwrócił się do oniemiałych bandytów. Ci patrzyli, jak bezwładne ciało ich kompana osuwa się do wody. Byli zaskoczeni, bo Zorro miał opinię, że nie zabija, ale widać było to błędne założenie. Teraz wiedzieli, że zamiast łatwych pieniędzy mieli prawdziwe kłopoty. Dlatego zaatakowali go we dwóch naraz.

Jednak renegat w czerni miał problem z odpieraniem ich cięć. Ramię piekło, a drugie podnosiło się do bloków tylko z nawyku długoletniego treningu. Więcej schodził z linii ataku lub pozwalał ostrzu przeciwników ześlizgnąć się z jego toledańskiej szpady, niż nadwyrężał się przeciwstawianiem siły.

Po minucie takiej ciuciubabki miał serdecznie dość. Bał się, naprawdę bał się, że za moment nie zdąży uchylić się na czas. Zagwizdał przeciągle i po paru chwilach na pomoc przybiegł mu Tornado, który, wcześniej puszczony wolno, oddalił się i w spokoju skubał przybrzeżną trawę.

Rumak od razu zorientował się w sytuacji i kopnął jednego z napastników w potylicę. Ta zmiana dynamiki pojedynku wybiła drugiego z nich z rytmu. Zorro ruchem nadgarstka odwrócił ostrze i trzonkiem rękojeści uderzył go z całej siły w szczękę. No, może z całej siły, którą jeszcze miał, co oznaczało, że puścił szpadę i poprawił cios pięścią. Dopiero wtedy rabuś stracił przytomność.

Anioł stróż Los Angeles osunął się na kolana. Nie był mocno zdyszany, ale czuł się osłabiony i lekko pijany. Spojrzał jeszcze na pobojowisko wokół. Nie miał wątpliwości, że kopnięcie Tornado było zabójcze.

"Gracias, amigo. Ale na marchewkę musisz jeszcze zarobić."

Jedną ręką rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli. Z ulgą zobaczył, że kula przeleciała przez bark na wylot, co oznaczało czysty strzał i mniejsze ryzyko infekcji. Pochylił się i zaczął łapczywie pić, bo utrata krwi sprawiła, że był spragniony.

Potem wstał, pomagając sobie strzemieniem i z sakwy wyjął bandaże. Na tyle mocno, na ile mógł, ucisnął ranę materiałem, a z ostatniego kawałka zrobił temblak. Oparł się o siodło i chwilę odpoczywał, rozważając jak postąpić. Przed oczyma znów zaczęły mu latać mroczki.

Ostatecznie wziął linę i mocno związał nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Tornado ukląkł przy nim, ułatwiając wciągnięcie napastnika na grzbiet. Wstał dopiero, gdy poczuł podwójny ciężar na plecach.

Ruszyli w stronę domu, każdy skupiony na swoim zadaniu. Koń wynajdywał drogę, a jeździec pilnował, żeby utrzymać się w siodle.

xxx Zorro xxx

Powrót w okolice Los Angeles, mimo okoliczności, nie zajął im wiele czasu, ponieważ Zorro nie wynajdywał śladów złodziei. Wiedział też, że ze strony żołnierzy też mu nic nie grozi, prawdopodobnie wrócili właśnie do pueblo i odpoczywali. Doktor Avila miał pełne ręce roboty.

Półprzytomny renegat zorientował się, że Tornado jedzie trasą przecinającą znajomą dolinę, gdzie oświadczył się Rosaricie. Od czasu do czasu mieli zwyczaj tutaj trenować, gdy padok przed jaskinią im się nudził. Pragnienie było nie do zniesienia, a woda kusząco chlupotała. Dał przyjacielowi znak do zatrzymania i zsunął się z siodła. Woda wypłukiwała z jego spodni kurz, gdy klęczał, pochylony, i pił.

Krew nie leciała już tak mocno jak na początku, ale bandaże na barku zaczęły przesiąkać. Wiedział, że dalej nie da rady pojechać. Musiał odpocząć, ale nie mógł przewidzieć, jak długo jeszcze jeniec pozostanie nieprzytomny.

Opierając się ciężko na strzemieniu, z sakwy przy siodle wyjął arkusik papieru i rysik. Skreślił kilka zdań, wyjaśniając, kim jest nieprzytomny mężczyzna przywiązany do siodła. Wsunął mu liścik za pasek spodni, tak aby częściowo wystawał i był widoczny z daleka.

"Tornado, jedź do sierżanta Garcii i oddaj mu tego złodzieja. A potem sprowadź tu Bernardo."

Ogier spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, bo nie chciał go opuszczać. Potrząsnął grzywą i zarżał. Zorro uśmiechnął się słabo i pogładził go po łopatce.

"Jedź, amigo, bardziej mi pomożesz, gdy przyprowadzisz Bernardo, niż jeśli tu zostaniesz. Jedź."

Rumak odjechał posłusznie, ale zanim dotarł do końca doliny, czarna sylwetka leżała na brzegu nieprzytomna.


	30. Jak ukryć ranę przed spostrzegawczą żoną

Zorro ocknął się zdezorientowany, spragniony i osłabiony. Tak naprawdę obudził go przyjemny chłód na czole, który był prawdziwym balsamem na tętniące tępym bólem skronie. Próba uniesienia się i oparcia na prawym łokciu bardzo szybko przypomniała mu o porannej przygodzie. Niechciany, cichy jęk wyrwał mu się, gdy opadł z powrotem na trawę. Mgła nieświadomości rozwiewała się powoli i młodzieniec zaczął rozglądać się wokół.

Na twarzy wciąż miał maskę, a na głowie bandamę skrywającą włosy. Na rozpalonym czole ktoś położył chłodny kompres, który był zbawienny na objawy porażenia słonecznego. Bernardo przeniósł go w cień drzewa, gdzie słońce tak nie dokuczało.

"_Albo zaciągnął, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę masy. Kochany Bernardo."_

Renegat zauważył też, że jest bez koszuli, a jego skórę pokrywają zacieki kanionowego kurzu i zaschniętej krwi. Draśnięcia na ramionach były lekko zaognione. Zraniony bark miał nowy opatrunek. Jednak bandaż był dziwny… Niemowa używał zawsze szerokich, bawełnianych bandaży, które łatwo było ukryć pod ubraniem caballero.

"Koronki?"

Powoli usiadł, podpierając się tym razem lewą ręką. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zobaczył znajomą postać kucającą przy potoku. Obok niej, na trawie, schły czyste, prawie białe bandaże, których użył wcześniej. Rosarita płukała jego koszulę z krwi i kurzu. Gdy jej palec przeszedł na wylot przez dziurę na ramieniu, po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, którą szybko i zdecydowanie wytarła.

Zorro patrzył jak urzeczony. Po paru minutach dziewczyna skończyła i rozłożyła ubranie na słońcu do wyschnięcia. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że renegat jest przytomny. Podeszła szybko i z niepokojem mu się przyglądała.

"Senior Zorro, jak dobrze, że w końcu się obudziłeś. Proszę, na pewno chce ci się pić." Przytknęła mu manierkę do ust, a drugą ręką delikatnie przytrzymała tył głowy. Gdy skończył, łagodnie popchnęła go z powrotem na trawę, żeby się położył.

Wodą z manierki zmoczyła chusteczkę i zaczęła zmywać brud z jego nagiej skóry. Nie śmiała spojrzeć mu w oczy, niepewna jego reakcji. Ostatni raz widzieli się w wieczór przed jej ślubem. Wtedy była panną i eksplorowała każdy centymetr jego torsu z namiętnością. Nie raz wracała do ich wspólnej nocy, marząc, aby Diego przełamał swoją nieśmiałość. Teraz była jednak mężatką, a samarytańska posługa wydawała jej się wysoce niewłaściwa. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie przestała go kochać. A może właśnie dlatego?

Młodzieniec uważnie ją obserwował. Wiedział, że musi się pilnować, grać Zorro. Poczucie odświeżenia i chód wilgotnej chustki pomógł mu przezwyciężyć skutki leżenia na słońcu w czarnym kostiumie. Znów myślał trzeźwo. Był jednak głodny jej dotyku, którego świadomie sobie odmawiał od tygodni. Dlatego nie odzywał się i cieszył chwilą.

W końcu nie było już więcej do zrobienia. Rosarita siedziała spięta obok niego, wpatrując się uważnie w brudną chustkę. Zorro wyczuł bezbłędnie jej niepewność, więc delikatnie pogłaskał ją po policzku.

"Gracias, donia. Prawdopodobnie uratowałaś mi życie. Ponownie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi ulżyło, gdy zobaczyłem nad brzegiem właśnie ciebie."

Podniosła oczy, uśmiechnęła się i od razu rozluźniła. Mimo dzielącego ich małżeństwa wciąż mieli nić porozumienia i wzajemną czułość.

"Lepiej podziękuj senior swojemu patronowi albo Świętej Panience, że mnie tutaj przywiodła. Od świtu jeżdżę po okolicy. Chciałam się napić i uzupełnić manierkę, więc przyjechałam do mojej sekretnej doliny. Chociaż widzę, że nie jest aż tak sekretna, skoro cię tutaj znalazłam."

W jej oczach pojawiły się figlarne iskierki, więc renegat nie miał wyboru jak tylko roześmiać się.

"Najwyraźniej. Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że wiedzą o niej trzy, no może cztery osoby, więc możesz ją spokojnie uznać za swoją. Ale co robisz od świtu poza domem? Czy coś się stało?"

To chyba nie było właściwe pytanie, bo Rosarita zmarszczyła brwi, a w głosie słychać było frustrację.

"Diego się stał! Martwiłam się o niego, bo nie wrócił na noc do domu. Znowu! A jeśli ktoś go napadł na drodze? Albo zaatakowało go stado wilków? Albo..."

Odetchnęła głęboko i dokończyła już spokojniej. "Szukałam go, ale znalazłam ciebie senior, nieprzytomnego, rannego i prawdopodobnie z udarem. Udało mi się przeciągnąć cię do cienia i opatrzeć bark, jak tylko umiałam najlepiej."

Przejechała palcem delikatnie po nowych cięciach na ramionach oraz starym postrzale. "Kolejne do kolekcji. Kto to zrobił?"

Gdyby nie wcześniejszy wybuch, cieszyłby się tą pieszczotą. Ale gorycz w jej głosie zaalarmowała go. Przykrył jej dłoń swoją.

"Nikt, kto by to przeżył. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale… czy między tobą donia a don Diego wszystko się dobrze układa?"

Rosarita spojrzała na ich złączone ręce. Dokładnie w tej dolince dokonała życiowego wyboru, od którego nie było odwrotu. Wyboru, do którego popychał ją sam renegat. Kochała ich obu, ale jej zaufanie do męża malało z każdym kłamstwem, na jakim go przyłapała, z każdą nocą w pustym łóżku. Zorro zawsze stawiał sprawę jasno: nie mogła poznać jego tożsamości. Ufała mu. Może przeznaczenie skierowało kroki jej konia nie tylko ze względu na jego rany? Z nikim innym nie mogła o tym porozmawiać, nawet z Eleną czy Monetą.

"Tak, nie, nie wiem. Ech, Diego jest kochany, nieba by mi przychylił, zawsze przewiduje moje życzenia, zanim nawet o nich pomyślę. Nie mogłabym prosić o bardziej troskliwego i czułego męża. Ale… znika gdzieś na całe noce, budzę się sama, a rano słyszę durne wymówki. Po prostu… obawiam się, że spotyka się potajemnie z jakąś kobietą, ale nie chce mnie zranić. Może nie spełniłam jego oczekiwań w łóżku? Już sama nie wiem…"

Z ulgą wyrzuciła z siebie swoje najskrytsze lęki. Z Zorro dzieliła przepiękny akt intymności, więc był jedyną osobą, której mogła powierzyć swoje podejrzenia. Nie zauważyła, że jego oczy wypełnił pierwotny strach. Musiał ją zapewnić o niewinności męża bez zdemaskowania. Gorzej, musiał odbudować jej zaufanie.

"Rosarita… " Zaczął, a jej przeszły ciarki po plecach, bo nie użyj tytułu doni. Uwielbiała, jak wymawiał jej imię. "Wiem, że don Diego jest ci wierny jak pies. Nie ma żadnej innej kobiety. Świata nie widzi poza tobą. Co do nocnych nieobecności… hmm… może nie chce cię martwić i stąd wymówki? Nagle ma w perspektywie zostanie ojcem, a to wielka odpowiedzialność. Może to nie daje mu spać?"

Dziewczyna położyła ochronnie rękę na brzuchu i zdziwiona zapytała. "Skąd wiesz, że jestem w ciąży? Nikomu nic nie mówiliśmy, a doktor jest zobowiązany tajemnicą lekarską."

Zorro roześmiał się z ulgą. Przyjęła jego wytłumaczenie, chociaż będzie musiał w przyszłości bardziej uważać.

"Sprytny Lis ma wszędzie oczy i uszy."

Przechyliła głowę z powątpiewaniem. "Napuszony bufon."

Oboje roześmiali się, jednak seniora szybko spoważniała. Wzięła jego dłoń i przyłożyła ją do łona. "Zorro, to dziecko jest…"

Renegat szybko podniósł rękę i przyłożył palec do ust, uniemożliwiając jej skończenie zdania.

"Pewne tajemnice lepiej, żeby zostały niewypowiedziane i zapomniane."

xxx Zorro xxx

Rozmawiali jeszcze z godzinę, jedząc skromne śniadanie, które wzięła ze sobą na poszukiwania. Rosarita miała w końcu okazję swobodnie zwierzyć się ze swoich lęków i niepewności przed macierzyństwem, a także nowych, nieznanych dotąd obowiązków jako pani domu. Oczywiście z mężem także próbowała rozmawiać na te tematy, ale Diego zawsze przejmował ciężar tych zmartwień na siebie, aby nie denerwowała się podczas ciąży. Młodzieniec pod maską uważnie słuchał i uświadomił sobie, że jego troska i rozpieszczanie ukochanej mają w niektórych kwestiach skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Ostatnio skupiał się bardziej na intrygach Orła niż na własnej rodzinie. Postanowił poprawić swoje zachowanie.

Bandaże i koszula wyschły, więc Rosarita jeszcze raz zmieniła opatrunek na barku. Wdzięczny pacjent zażartował z jej podartej na pasy halki.

"Zorro w koronkach nikt by się nie bał. Straciłbym reputację, gdyby mnie ktoś tak zobaczył."

Powoli zbliżało się południe, a po Tornado nie było ani śladu. Renegat wstał, podpierając się na dziewczynie i pniu drzewa. Był zbyt osłabiony, aby wrócić do jaskini na pieszo.

"Jeśli utrzymasz się w siodle, weź mojego konia. Diego dobrze go wytrenował, puszczony wolno wróci do hacjendy. A ja nie mam nic przeciwko trochę dłuższemu spacerowi."

Zorro czuł się dużo lepiej, był odświeżony i mniej obolały, ale stracił sporo krwi. Dlatego pokręcił głową.

"Nie jestem pewny, czy nie spadnę z siodła gdzieś po drodze. Kazać damie iść do domu taki szmat, to nie po dżentelmeńsku. Ale nie chcę cię donia narażać i pokazać mojej kryjówki. Czego nie wiesz, nie będziesz mogła nikomu powiedzieć."

Rosarita nie dawała za wygraną. Była ciekawa, a poza tym renegat potrzebował normalnego łóżka i odpoczynku, nie mógł dłużej zostać w tej dolince.

"W takim razie zawiąż mi oczy. Obiecuję nie podglądać, a będę mogła cię podtrzymać na koniu."

Zorro westchnął zrezygnowany, bo nie mieli innego wyjścia.

xxx Zorro xxx

Podróż była krótka i bez przygód. Tym razem jednak to Rosarita siedziała z tyłu i obejmowała młodzieńca, który kierował koniem. Nie miała jednak chwili, aby cieszyć się jazdą, bo skupiała się na tym, aby nie ześlizgnął się na ziemię. Wspólny wysiłek opłacił się, gdy w końcu wjechali przez spadające pnącza do chłodnej jaskini.

Zaniepokojony Bernardo zdążył już wydeptać dziurę w podłodze, krążąc od rana po kryjówce.

"Donia, jesteśmy na miejscu, ale nie schodź z konia. "

Zsunął się niezgrabnie i zwrócił do przyjaciela.

"Odwieź ją, proszę do domu, ale tak, żeby nie widziała, którędy. Nie odzywaj się też, żeby nie wiedziała, kim jesteś. Dla wszystkich tak będzie bezpieczniej."

Niemowa zauważył prześwitujący przez dziurę w koszuli biały bandaż, ale gdyby Zorro był w bardzo złym stanie, nie wahałby się poprosić o pomoc. Pytania mogły poczekać na później. Z kieszonki wyjął zegarek i zaczął pokazywać po kolei palce. Renegat podniósł w górę trzy, dając znać, że potrzebuje pół godziny, aby doprowadzić się do porządku.

"Donia, mój pomocnik zaprowadzi cię w okolice hacjendy. Trzymaj się łęku siodła. Gdy włoży ci z powrotem wodze do ręki, odczekaj kilka minut i zdejmij opaskę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia."

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. "De nada, senior Zorro. Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc chociaż w taki sposób. Uważaj proszę na siebie."

"Będę. I nie wątp więcej w don Diego ani w jego miłość."

xxx Zorro xxx

Po ich odjeździe Zorro szybko zrzucił czarny strój i obmył się w miednicy. W końcu leń Diego nie mógł mieć zakurzonych włosów czy nieświeżego zapachu konia i potu. Ubrał się w zapasową koszulę nocną i wspiął po schodach do pokoju. Wymagało to nieco wysiłku, więc z ulgą legł na łóżku i usnął w mgnieniu oka.

Rosarita po drodze nie zadawała żadnych pytań, aby uszanować życzenie renegata i nie prowokować rozmowy. Gdy poczuła lejce w ręku, odwróciła się w kierunku tajemniczego pomocnika i poprosiła, aby zaopiekował się Zorro. Poczuła uścisk ręki na swojej dłoni. Odczekała kilka minut i zdjęła opaskę. Słońce ją oślepiło, ale po chwili zorientowała się, że jest niedaleko domu. Jednak te pół godziny zrodziły w jej głowie mnóstwo pytań.

Odprowadziła konia do stajni, gdzie znalazła ją kucharka, która chciała skonsultować bieżące sprawy. Dopiero po godzinie zajrzała do sypialni. Śpiący Diego wyglądał tak niewinnie i spokojnie, że nie miała serca go budzić. Po cichu zamknęła drzwi i zajrzała do kuchni, aby coś na szybko zjeść. Potem udała się na spacer do ogrodu.

Zorro nigdy jej nie okłamał i chciała mu wierzyć, że mąż jest jej wierny. Postanowiła na razie porzucić temat nocnych wycieczek. Nagle uderzyła ją pewna myśl i aż się zatrzymała.

"_A co, jeśli to Diego jest cichym pomocnikiem Zorro? Dostarcza mu środków i informacji, pomaga, opatruje rany? W końcu na studiach miał przedmioty medyczne. To by tłumaczyło jego zniknięcia, głupie wymówki, a nawet opaskę na oczy. Obaj chcą mnie chronić, dlatego nie odezwał się ani słowem. Stąd Zorro mógł wiedzieć o ciąży."_

"Sprytny Lis ma wszędzie oczy i uszy." Prychnęła cicho pod nosem. Teraz było jasne jak na dłoni, dlaczego młody de la Vega tak mocno zaprzyjaźnił się z sierżantem i tak często stawiał mu wino.

"_Ale czy Diego wie, że dziecko jest Zorro? Zachowuje się tak, jakby nie wiedział. Od początku nie robił mi żadnych wyrzutów, nie był w ogóle zazdrosny. Raczej przejawiał niepewność, że jest drugim wyborem. A Zorro wręcz mi go podsunął na męża. _

_On z kolei dokładnie policzył datę poczęcia. Dlatego mnie uciszył, gdy chciałam mu powiedzieć prawdę. Najpierw zrezygnował ze mnie, a teraz z dziecka, na konto Diego. No tak, renegaci z nagrodą za ich głowy, nie żenią się i nie mają dzieci. _

Ciche łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. Łzy wdzięczności, żalu, podziwu, miłości. Obaj młodzieńcy poświęcili wiele ze swojej dumy i ze swojego życia, aby zapewnić jej i jej dziecku bezpieczeństwo i ochronę.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego przespał sporą część dnia. Rosarita trzymała się z daleka od sypialni, wiedząc, że mąż prawdopodobnie czekał na Zorro całą noc i potrzebuje odpoczynku. Przed kolacją Bernardo zabrał go na zmianę opatrunku do sekretnego pokoju. Już wcześniej sprawdzał stan przyjaciela, ale ocenił, że sen będzie póki co najlepszym lekarstwem.

Teraz odwinął delikatnie bandaż. Zdezynfekował alkoholem igłę i nici oraz cały bark. Diego mocno zacisnął zęby, ale nic nie powiedział. Robili to nie pierwszy raz. W czasie szycia rana trochę jeszcze krwawiła, a okolica była opuchnięta. Bernardo dał jej czas, aby złapała nieco świeżego powietrza i zabrał się za skaleczenia. Nie były głębokie i nie wymagały szycia. I całe szczęście, bo na czole pacjenta perlił się pot, a mięśnie szczęki już zdążyły go rozboleć.

Diego spróbował poruszyć prawym ramieniem, ale szybko się poddał. Do tego czuł się rozbity i osłabiony. Z wewnętrznym przymusem zabrał się za jedzenie i czerwone wino, które, jak czytał, pomagało w odbudowie utraconej krwi.

Między jednym kęsem a drugim zapytał. "Co mówią w pueblo o napadzie?"

Bernardo machnął ręką i wskazał na przyjaciela. Podłożył pod policzek dwie złożone jak do modlitwy dłonie i przymknął oczy.

"Dobrze, dobrze, najpierw muszę odzyskać siły. Rano mi powiesz, bo złota i tak nie odzyskamy. Trzeba tylko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, bo będę osłabiony przez kilka następnych dni, jak nie tydzień. A postrzał to sam wiesz, że goi się ponad miesiąc."

Niemowa przymknął jedno oko, a do drugiego przyłożył dwie pięści, jedna za drugą. Zaczął się rozglądać po suficie. Potem wstał i zaczął udawać jazdę konną, po czym nagle malowniczo przewrócił się. Gdy wstawał, przesadnie krzywił się i rozcierał prawy bark.

"Podczas nocnego oglądania gwiazd spadłem z konia i się potłukłem? Może być. Nikt się nie będzie temu bliżej przyglądał, więc nie odkryje postrzału, a wyjaśnię niedyspozycję ramienia. I od ostatniego zrzucenia przez konia nieudolnego Diego minął już chyba z rok, więc brzmi to wiarygodnie. Dobrze, zabandażuj mnie tylko cienko, gdyby Rosarita chciała się przytulić. Nie chcę, żeby domyśliła się prawdy."

xxx Zorro xxx

Rosarita pojechała na popołudniowe ploteczki do Eleny, a Alejandro był na kartach w tawernie, więc Diego mógł sobie pozwolić na pozostanie w łóżku. Jednak sen nie chciał nadejść. Raz po raz powtarzał sobie całą dzisiejszą rozmowę z ukochaną.

Wyrzucał sobie, że zajęty transportem podatku, nie dawał jej należytej uwagi. Jej podejrzenia o posiadaniu kochanki były jak sztylet wbity w serce. To, co go dodatkowo martwiło, to, że domyśliła się, kto jest prawdziwym ojcem dziecka.

"_Zasłużyłem sobie na to. Byłem nieostrożny, a Rosarita jest spostrzegawcza i bystra."_

Jej zwierzenia uświadomiły mu, jak bardzo żona źle czuje się w tej nietypowej sytuacji i nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłaby o tym porozmawiać. Jego nie chce ranić nieślubnym dzieckiem i łatką rogacza, więc dusi problem w sobie.

"_Żeby rozwiązać jej dylemat, musiałbym się zdemaskować, a to nie wchodzi w rachubę. A gdybym jako Diego powiedział jej, że wiem, że biologicznym ojcem jest Zorro? Zapewnił, że mi to nie przeszkadza i wychowam je jak własne?"_

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia don Alejandro.

"_Jeśli ojciec kiedykolwiek dowie się, że nie jest prawdziwym dziadkiem, a dziedzic de la Vegów to bękart… To, że mną będzie podwójnie pogardzał, że nie umiałem żony przy sobie utrzymać, będzie do zniesienia. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby tak samo się zachowywał w stosunku do Ros. _

_Co, gdy będziemy mieć kiedyś więcej dzieci? Jego duma rodowa każe mu wydziedziczyć pierworodnego i odesłać gdzieś daleko po cichu do klasztoru. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby za mój błąd cierpiało niewinne dziecko. Nie, lepszy jest obecny status quo. A Ros muszę to wynagrodzić miłością i opieką."_

xxx Zorro xxx

Przez niewesołe rozmyślania nie zasnął. Wieczorem wróciła Rosarita, więc zamknął oczy i udawał, że śpi. Donia szybko się przebrała i wsunęła pod kołdrę obok. Leżeli w ciszy, ale dziewczyna musiała jakoś wyczuć jego grę.

"Wiem, że nie śpisz."

Położyła mu głowę na piersi i objęła w pasie. Przytulił ją do siebie zdrowym ramieniem i pocałował w czubek głowy. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Ros była szybsza.

"Diego, nie wymyślaj wymówek na mój użytek. Wiem, że wymykasz się nocami i próbujesz ukryć to kłamstwami. Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz. O nic więcej nie zapytam."

Podniosła się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. "Czy jest to kobieta?"

Caballero wytrzymał jej wzrok i zdecydowanie odpowiedział. "Nie, nie ma nikogo oprócz ciebie."

Już chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, złamać swoje postanowienie i poruszyć kwestię ojcostwa, ale żona zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Czuł w nim desperację. Po chwili oderwała się od niego dla złapania oddechu i z wielką powagą powiedziała.

"Mężczyźni mają swoje tajemnice, tak samo jak kobiety. Wiem, że byś mnie nie okłamał w tak ważnej sprawie. Obiecaj tylko, że cokolwiek robisz dla Zorro, zawsze wrócisz przed świtem albo chociaż zostawisz mi wiadomość. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się dzisiaj o ciebie martwiłam."

Diego mocniej ją przytulił i delikatnie, krótko pocałował. "Przepraszam, querida, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Mówię ci o wszystkim, o czym mogę. Ale niektóre rzeczy nie dotyczą tylko ciebie i mnie, ale innych ludzi…"

Położyła mu dłoń na ustach, zanim powiedział coś więcej.

"Rozumiem. I o nic więcej nie pytam. A gdyby ktoś zastanawiał się, gdzie się podziewałeś od rana, to byliśmy razem na wycieczce."

Z zaskoczeniem przyjął gotowe alibi, ale nie protestował. To była wspaniała okazja, aby je nieco rozszerzyć.

"Dobrze, byliśmy na wycieczce i pikniku. Może w tej dolince, gdzie się zaręczyliśmy?"

Rosarita uśmiechnęła się, bo jej teoria, że Diego współpracuje z Zorro, coraz bardziej się potwierdzała. Z jakiego innego powodu zaproponowałby właśnie to miejsce?

"I jeszcze dodajmy, że twój niezdarny mąż spadł z konia, bo za bardzo zapatrzył się na swoją piękną żonę?"

Młodzieniec wstrzymał oddech, bo wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Rosarita spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc prośby.

"Naprawdę spadłem z konia i zwichnąłem bark, tylko w nieco innych okolicznościach. Nie mogłem dzisiaj jechać konno. Przyjmiesz taką wersję? Zrobisz to dla mnie?"

Dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła, bo przyszedł jej na myśl cichy pomocnik, który szedł cały czas pieszo. Dotknęła barku, a Diego syknął.

"To powinien zobaczyć lekarz! Pokaż mi to."

Młody de la Vega pocałował ją w nos i przytulił do piersi.

"Spokojnie, nie ma co pokazywać. Bernardo już nastawił bark i unieruchomił go. Będzie mnie przez jakiś czas bolał, ale to minie."

Uspokojona Rosarita wdychała jego zapach i cieszyła obecnością. Miarowe bicie serca i głaskanie po plecach ukołysały ją do snu.


	31. Co się stało z Tornado i złotem?

Następnego dnia Rosarita dała mężowi pospać nieco dłużej i sama zeszła na śniadanie. Jednak Bernardo daleko było do kochającej żony, więc nie wahał się obudzić przyjaciela. Domownicy jedli, więc była to znakomita sposobność na zmianę opatrunku i podzielenie się niepokojącymi wieściami.

W sekretnym pokoju za kominkiem odbandażował ramię, przetarł szmatką z porcją alkoholu i ponownie zaopatrzył. W międzyczasie palcem zrobił wir w powietrzu w kształcie lejka, a potem wymownie rozłożył ręce.

"Tornado do tej pory nie wrócił? Nie podoba mi się to. Nawet jak czasem pójdzie pobiegać na wolności, to po kilku godzinach jest z powrotem. Ros mówiła, że chce po śniadaniu jechać do pueblo do padre. Pojedź z nią i dowiedz, co się stało z Tornado i z naszym jeńcem. Auć!"

Diego prawie podskoczył, gdy Bernardo nieopatrznie ścisnął bandaż zbyt mocno. Od razu poluzował wiązanie i zrobił przepraszającą minę. Caballero uśmiechnął się.

"Czego innego się mogłem po tobie spodziewać? Może rany zszywasz tak dobrze jak Ros haftuje, ale ona zdecydowanie ma więcej delikatności dla pacjenta. I zawsze mogę liczyć na buziaka w bolące miejsce."

Niemowa pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem, ale nie dał się sprowokować do dalszego dalsze przekomarzania. Diego potrzebował odpoczynku, a on informacji.

xxx Zorro xxx

Do ciągnięcia sierżanta za język dużo lepiej nadawał się młody de la Vega, ale Bernardo już po godzinie podsłuchiwania różnych rozmów w tawernie i na placu miał obraz tego co się stało.

Żołnierze wrócili z kanionu brudni, ranni i w paskudnych humorach. Przebąkiwali tylko, że byłoby już po nich, gdyby nie pomoc Zorro. Toledano nie miał najlepszego humoru. Było to niedopowiedzenie, bo kapitan zrobił się cały czerwony, zatrząsł się ze złości i przez zaciśnięte zęby kazał Garcii dopilnować, aby każdemu została udzielona pomoc medyczna i konieczny odpoczynek. Jak ładnie podsumował to sam sierżant do kaprala: "Nie dziwię mu się, straciliśmy całe złoto, rabusie zapadli się pod ziemię, ma kilku rannych i wyłączonych ze służby lansjerów, a we wszystko wmieszał się Zorro. A to wszystko jeszcze przed śniadaniem."

Zdążyli się doprowadzić do względnego porządku, gdy do pueblo przytruchtał sobie spokojnie Tornado ze złorzeczącym mu jeńcem na grzbiecie. Koń zgiął przednią nogę i przechylił się do tyłu, kłaniając się żołnierzowi na warcie, który kompletnie zgłupiał. Jak gdyby nigdy nic rumak wjechał przez otwartą bramę na teren garnizonu i posłusznie zatrzymał się przed biurem komendanta.

Po krzykach wszyscy szybko domyślili się, że więzień należał do bandy, więc trafił do celi, ale kapitan kazał zamknąć bramę, uniemożliwiając Tornado odjechanie. W tym momencie Bernardo rozejrzał się. Nie mógł wejść niepostrzeżenie do środka, a szepczący tłum gapiów zagłuszał wszelkie próby podsłuchiwania.

Wiedział, że ryzykuje bardzo dużo, ale musiał znać plany kapitana. W końcu chodziło nie tylko o Zorro, ale też o wiernego Tornado. Okrążył garnizon z lewej strony i sprawdził, czy w uliczce nie ma nikogo. Przez okno słychać było Toledano, ale nie mógł zrozumieć słów.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz dla pewności. Podciągnął się na parapecie i wszedł do sypialni komendanta. Nie było to tak ciche i zgrabne wejście jak w przypadku Lisa, ale wszyscy byli na podwórzu. Podszedł do drzwi i bardzo ostrożnie je uchylił. Teraz słyszał każde słowo.

Najwyraźniej kapitan przeczytał notatkę od Zorro i intensywnie wypytywał jeńca o dalsze informacje. Ton głosu miał agresywny, ale raczej nie torturował bandyty, bo nie słychać było żadnych jęków. Na początku bezskutecznie, ale na podwórzu zaczęli gromadzić się żołnierze. Ich szemrane uwagi o zemście musiały w końcu trafić do uszu więźnia, bo zaczął odpowiadać na pytania.

Grupa liczyła 25 osób i w czasie ucieczki przesypali cały podatek do worków. Dzięki temu każdy miał ok. tysiąca pesos, więc w razie niepowodzenia jednego z nich, Orzeł nadal dostałby większość zdobyczy. Rozjeżdżali się pojedynczo i umówili się na wybrzeżu, skąd prosto z plaży miał ich podjąć umówiony statek.

Głos jeńca lekko drżał z obawy o swoje życie, ale gdy zaczęły się pytania o Orła, nabrał nieco pewności siebie. "Nie znam tożsamości Orła, wiedzą to tylko jego najbliżsi współpracownicy i to nie wszyscy. Ale o jednym mogę cię zapewnić, kapitanie. Orzeł ma już na tyle dużo ludzi i zasobów, że niedługo uderzy."

Toledano kazał zebrać kilku sprawnych żołnierzy i siodłać konie. Garcia żałośnie wtrącił pytanie. "Mi capitan, dopiero co wróciliśmy, gdzie mamy jechać?"

"Do tej notatki dołączona jest mapka, pojedziemy i ją sprawdzimy."

Bernardo usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, więc nie zamykając drzwi, czmychnął do sypialni i przez okno. Mógłby wrócić do hacjendy, ale Tornado nadal był zamknięty. Zajął miejsce na tarasie tawerny i sączył wino.

Chwilę później patrol z Toledano na czele wyjechał, żeby sprawdzić wskazówki. Kapitan musiał oddać Lisowi, że mapka była dość dokładna i szybko znaleźli właściwy trop. Bez niej nigdy nie dowiedzieliby się, co tak naprawdę się stało. Jednak część śladów była zamazana przez zwierzęta i płynącą wodę. Ostatnie odciski stóp i kopyt za każdym razem prowadziły do zatoki i urywały się w morzu. Oddział znalazł też feralny wóz z leżącym w potoku trupem. Nigdzie nie było widać drugiego bandyty ani trzech worków z pieniędzmi, a których była mowa w notatce. Prawdopodobnie, gdy odzyskał przytomność, zabrał wszystko i uciekł.

Gdy kapitan wrócił do garnizonu i oddał konia, pierwsze kroki skierował do biura. Na czystej kartce papieru szybko skreślił odpowiedź dla renegata.

"_Senior Zorro, chciałbym przeprosić i podziękować. Długo mi to zajęło, ale potrafię przyznać się do błędu. Korzystam z okazji, abyś dostał ten list. _

_Od początku ostrzegałeś mnie przed Raquelą, ale byłem zaślepiony i nie zaufałem Ci. Zawsze mi pomagałeś, nawet gdy postanowiłem zerwać naszą umowę, zamiast skontaktować się i wyjaśnić sytuację. Chroniłeś transporty, narażałeś się, a ja odpłaciłem Ci niewdzięcznością. Dzisiaj obaj ponieśliśmy porażkę, ale tylko dzięki Tobie i Tornado, wiem, co się stało. Dołączam też kopię zeznań tego więźnia, chociaż mam przeczucie, że masz swoje źródła. _

_Czy mogę również założyć, że niespodziewane odkrycie przez sierżanta skradzionego prochu i muszkietów to też Twoja sprawka? Byłem przyjemnie zaskoczony, ale poczciwy Garcia zbyt mętnie się tłumaczył. _

_Daję słowo honoru, że odtąd żaden z moich podwładnych, ani tym bardziej ja sam, nie będzie Cię ścigał. Wystąpię również o pardon dla Ciebie, chociaż tutaj nic nie mogę zagwarantować. Gubernator jest niestety raczej mało łaskawy, a czuję, że nadchodzą niespokojne czasy i będzie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. _

_Kalifornia niedługo stanie w ogniu. Wolałbym, abyśmy stanęli wtedy po tej samej stronie barykady. _

_Arturo Toledano"_

Kapitan złożył list wraz z kopią zeznań i wyszedł na ganek. Ledwie powstrzymał się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak Tornado samodzielnie odwiązuje się od słupka, nabiera wiadrem wodę z wodopoju i dolewa ją sierżantowi do miski. Garcia odmaczał stopy i z zamkniętymi oczyma poprosił o podrapanie po plecach. Był święcie przekonany, że rozmawia z kapralem. Toledano musiał zakryć ręką usta, gdy rumak posłusznie zaczął drapać zębami plecy żołnierza. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Zaskoczony sierżant gwałtownie wstał i się przewrócił.

Komendant podszedł i pomógł mu wstać, a potem pogłaskał konia po chrapach. "Mądra z ciebie bestia. Zawieziesz list swojemu panu?"

Garcia patrzył z otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczyma na swojego dowódcę, który nie dość, że rozmawiał ze zwierzęciem, ale powierzał mu zadanie! Co więcej, Tornado pokiwał głową, tak jakby zrozumiał i się zgadzał!

"Nic dziwnego, że nigdy go nie możemy złapać. Jego koń jest bardziej inteligentny niż połowa szeregowych!" wysapał w zdumieniu.

Toledano roześmiał się. "Bez wątpienia sierżancie, bez wątpienia."

Włożył do sakwy przy siodle pakunek i zwrócił się do podwładnego. "Otwórz bramę i wypuść go wolno. I upewnij się, że od dzisiaj żaden z żołnierzy nie waży się próbować złapać Zorro, comprendre?"

Ulga i uśmiech były wyraźne na twarzy sierżanta. "Czy to znaczy, że nie jest już wyjęty spod prawa?"

Kapitan pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. "Niestety nie. Tylko gubernator może wystawić pardon. Ale ciemne chmury zbierają się nad Kalifornią i do jej obrony będzie potrzebna każda szpada. Zwłaszcza kiedy dzierży ją ręka mistrza. Nie zamierzam stracić sojusznika tuż przed bitwą. Oficjalnie nic się nie zmieniło, ale dopilnuj, żeby wersja nieoficjalna była w garnizonie znana."

"Si, capitan."

Sierżant patrzył na zgarbionego przełożonego, jak wracał do biura. Ostatni raz tak zniechęcony wyglądał po aferze z żoną.

xxx Zorro xxx

Rankiem wartownik, który przyniósł więźniowi śniadanie, zameldował jego zgon. Doktor stwierdził samobójstwo przez podcięcie żył. Jednak kapitan w to nie wierzył. Wczorajsze zeznania gwarantowały bandycie, że nie zostanie skazany na śmierć za zdradę kraju. Prawdopodobnie wyszedłby na wolność po 10 czy 15 latach więzienia. Nie było na to dowodów, ale Toledano był pewien, że więzień został zamordowany.

xxx Zorro xxx

Kolejny miesiąc był pracowity. Oprócz dyskretnego, ale bezowocnego śledztwa w sprawie samobójstwa, Toledano wysyłał częste patrole we wszystkich kierunkach. Oprócz jednej małej bandy złodziei bydła nie znalazły jednak nic podejrzanego. Dowódca miał przeczucie, że to cisza przed burzą.

Kapitan wywiązał się także z obietnicy napisania listu do gubernatora z prośbą o pardon. Nie zdziwiło go także, gdy pewnego poranka znalazł małą kartkę na biurku.

"_Przeprosiny przyjęte. Nigdy nie chowałem urazy, wypełniałeś senior swoje obowiązki. Dziękuję za gest i doceniam go, chociaż mamy podobne zdanie co do gubernatora._

_Powiedzmy, że sierżant dostał małą podpowiedź. Reszta to jego zasługa. _

_Walka z honorowym żołnierzem to zawsze sama przyjemność. _

_Z"_

W końcu, po 3 tygodniach przyszła odpowiedź z Monterey. Toledano spakował sakwy i pozostawił garnizon w rękach Garcii. Dał sierżantowi kilka wskazówek, ale widział, że mimo ostatniej porażki, pewność siebie puszystego żołnierza wyraźnie wzrosła.

xxx Zorro xxx

W czasie przymusowej przerwy w nocnych wycieczkach Diego powoli dochodził do zdrowia. Czas dzielił między rancho, uczenie dzieci z misji i żonę. Ku jego uldze, ich wzajemne relacje nieco się poprawiły. Ona była dla niego bardziej wyrozumiała i znów całkowicie mu ufała, a on poświęcał jej całą uwagę. Rozmawiali dużo o zmianach w ich życiu po porodzie, co ich bardzo zbliżyło. Kwestii Zorro i dziecka dyplomatycznie nie poruszali. Diego wiedział, że Rosarita wie, kto jest prawdziwym ojcem, ale ona wciąż uważała, że jej mąż jest nieświadomy prawdy. Jedyne co się nie zmieniło, to sprawy łóżkowe.

Caballero musiał jednak przyznać, że przekonanie żony, że jest pomocnikiem Zorro, miało swoje dobre strony także dla jego maskarady. Nie dało się zbyt długo ukrywać, że spadł z konia i skręcił bark. Tak jak rok wcześniej stał się powszechnym pośmiewiskiem, jak można być taką łamagą. Mimo że komentarze nieco raniły jego dumę, miał świadomość, że jest to konieczne. Spuszczał wtedy nieśmiało wzrok, nie odpowiadał na zaczepki i próbował się rumienić.

Pewnego razu Rosarita była świadkiem takich docinków i wściekła stanęła w jego obronie. Jej zachowanie wywołało tylko większą falę wesołości. Oprócz łamagi dostał teraz łatkę pantoflarza, skoro żona musi go bronić. Diego takie reakcje były jeszcze bardziej na rękę.

Wieczorem wytłumaczył ukochanej, dlaczego nie odpowiada na zaczepki. Gdy zrozumiała jego motywy, postanowiła mu wynagrodzić wszystkie nieprzyjemności. Rano Diego nie mógł narzekać na zadośćuczynienie.


End file.
